


Легко на сердце...

by Silentiumsilence



Series: Глютик [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Action, Some Humor, book character, hermits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Геральт воплощает свою давнюю мечту и строит дом, а Лютик решает ему помочь... ведь песня, как общеизвестно, и строить и жить помогает, и остается на полгода в гостях у бывшего ведьмака. Жаль только, что бывших ведьмаков не бывает, по крайней мере живых...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Глютик [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не читали книги, фик может спойлерить.

По небу плыли пушистые облака, похожие на густую прибрежную пену. Светло-зелёные весенние кроны берёз и тополей ласково шумели на ветру, колыхались, тянулись ветвями ввысь и вширь, создавая живописную арку над тонкой, маленькой ухабистой лесной тропинкой. Почва после пары недель без капельки дождя совсем высохла и местами сильно потрескалась, и сейчас рассыпалась в пыльное крошево под копытами Пегаса, неторопливо вышагивающего в ритме похоронного марша. Лютик вновь требовательно сжал крутые бока, напрасно надеясь подогнать мерина, и в очередной раз тяжко вздохнул. Конягу, лишённого самого ценного, уже мало что в жизни могло смотивировать пробежаться бодрой рысцой. Пришлось и барду поумерить навязчивое желание поскорей увидеть старого друга, чудом избежавшего смерти год назад. Тот день, когда Геральт чуть не изошел кровью прямо у него на глазах, Лютик вспоминать страшно не любил, но кошмар, к несчастью, воскресал в памяти как-то сам собой.

С тех пор они виделись лишь раз, и Лютик очень многое хотел сказать другу… но не успел, а точнее вовремя не нашел слов. Да-да… бывает же такое! Знаменитый бард, изданный поэт, начинающий прозаик, а нужных слов выразить свои сложные чувства в тот миг не отыскалось, а потом момент и вовсе оказался упущен. Их пути с ведьмаком на время разошлись. Не в первый и не в последний раз, впрочем. А потом Лютик передумал, успокоился и решил оставить все как есть, как было долгие годы…

Вечерело, солнечный круг медленно клонился к горизонту, синие тени стали длиннее, холодало, проснулось комарье и мошкара, а дорожка все плутала и плутала по лесу, который постепенно стал казаться Лютику бесконечным. Но вот колея расширилась, разровнялась и вдали, за частоколом белых тонких стволов, уставший путник наконец увидел просвет, поляну и деревянный остов недостроенного дома, означающий финал пути.

Услышав цоканье копыт навстречу ему из маленького сарайчика вышла пепельноволосая девушка с мечом в руке, но, узнав его, широко улыбнулась и спрятала оружие за спину.

— Лютик!

— Цири!

Пегас наконец прибавил шаг и рысью ворвался на поляну. Наверное учуял запах овса или увидел пойло. Плотва и Кэльпи коротко заржали, приветствуя прибывших.

— Вот же отшельники лесные. Я будто на край света ехал! — притворно возмутился Лютик, спешиваясь. Цири забрала поводья и ловким движением накинула их на привязь неподалеку.

— Какая честь принимать вас в нашем скромном доме, виконт Панкрац! — она задорно улыбнулась, сверкнув своими большими зелёными глазами. — Далеко не замок, конечно, но надеюсь вас устроит.

— Да когда же ты позабудешь об этом мелкая нахалка! — Лютик скорчил обиженную мину, а затем крепко обнял Цири.

— Никогда! — рассмеялась она, хлопнув его по плечу. Лютик лишь беззлобно фыркнул в ответ и принялся высматривать за ее спиной Геральта, которого так хотел увидеть.

— Дитя, а где твой папаня-неожиданность?

— Обмыться наверное пошел на реку. Колодца-то пока нет, — недовольно буркнула Цири, явно обидевшись на «дитя», но не успел Лютик пошутить на эту тему, как она резко схватила его за руку и шепотом произнесла: — Я так рада, что ты приехал, Панкрац. Давно уже мечтаю куда-нибудь свалить, но не хочу Геральта одного оставлять, после… — она вдруг замолчала, опустила глаза, но Лютик про себя мысленно дополнил: «…смерти Йенны». С тех пор как чародейка отдала все свои силы, чтобы спасти Геральта прошел почти год, но Цири по-прежнему винила себя одну…

— Тоскливый он, — продолжила Цири, — часто молчит и с утра до вечера только стройкой и занят. Ведьмачить совсем перестал, а я засиделась здесь. Миленько тут, пасторально, как видишь, — скривилась она, — но, по правде, глушь, да такая унылая, в которой даже лешие не водятся. Помираю со скуки, скоро говорить разучусь и расчесываться. Уж все книжки ученые перечитала на два раза. Только и делаю, что за хлебом раз в два дня мотаюсь и готовлю. Уговори его вновь ведьмачеством заняться. Будем вместе путешествовать по миру. Новые края посмотрим. Ты будешь играть, а мы с Геральтом охотиться на чудовищ разных. Весело проведем время. А еще я хотела бы… Впрочем, неважно. Короче, спасай, Лютик!

— Как спасай — так Лютик, а как шутить — так Панкрац!

— А вот не называйте меня «дитя», виконт Юлиан.

— Ладно, мир, — отмахнулся Лютик. На самом деле взаимные подтрунивания устраивали их обоих и в отмене не нуждались. — Так что там с Геральтом-то, я не понял? В запой что-ли ушел?

— Лучше б в запой! — махнула рукой Цири. — Там бы хоть знамо чем лечить. А тут он уперся и все. Год как прошел со смерти Йеннифер, и я уж было решила, что ему надо… ну это… развеяться, — Цири покраснела. — И написала Трисс.

— И?.. — Лютик внутренне напрягся, не сильно-то желая наблюдать очередную, по уши влюбленную в Геральта, чародейку.

— Прибыла. Но хватило ее лишь на два дня. Я уехала, а когда вернулась Трисс уже и след простыл. Не знаю я, что там у них случилось-стряслось, но Геральт на меня наорал, стоило на порог ступить, и просил никаких баб больше ему не навязывать, иначе ремнем даст.

— Во дела-а-а, — протянул Лютик, порадовавшись подобному развитию событий, дарующему некоторую надежду… Только на что именно надежду Лютик и сам не знал. Точнее отлично знал, но сформулировать и озвучить даже мысленно себе не позволял, потому как надеяться на подобное — мечта более дурная, чем даже мечта ведьмака построить дом в глуши и счастливо в нем жить, выращивая капусточку.

— Вот и я о том! А он говорит, что стал стар и хватит уже с него всякого дерьма: чудовищ, чародеек и долбаных кметов с вилами.

— Ну насчёт чародеек и кметов с вилами я с ним согласен, — сообщил Лютик, а потом замер, внезапно задохнувшись. Из-за сарайчика, как обычно неуловимо и беззвучно, прямо из тени к ним выскользнул Геральт, но выглядел он будто какой-то незнакомец: не в привычной одежде, покрытой пылью, кровью и кишками, не угрюмый и уставший, а свежий и явно отдохнувший душой. Полуголый после купания в реке, в одних только штанах, закатанных до колен, с недельной щетиной на подбородке и мокрыми волосами, с которых на рельефное тело стекали капли воды. Лютик даже мог бы поклясться, что вечно бледная кожа ведьмака теперь выглядела золотистой от загара. Видимо много времени работал на улице без рубахи.

— Лютик! — На лице ведьмака засияла редкая улыбка.

— Геральт! — в свою очередь воскликнул бард, с облегчением отметив, что собственный голос, вопреки опасениям, прозвучал звонко и беззаботно. В миг краткого объятия Лютик глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как опьяняюще-сладкий вечерний воздух вдруг ударил в голову не хуже хмельного пива. Реальность на миг закружилась, сердце пламенем согрела радость встречи. Геральт был мокрый, холодный, но живой и это сейчас — самое главное.

— Найдется для меня местечко? — спросил Лютик у Цири, не зная куда деть собственные глаза от дивного зрелища полуобнаженного ведьмака, стоящего прямо перед носом. Взгляд застрял на широкой влажной груди Геральта с маленькими сосками, напряженными от вечерней прохлады. Ох, сколькими красочными эпитетами поэт мог бы наградить те соски, но не стал. Еще больше хотелось те горошины потрогать и согреть, возможно даже собственными губами, но он вновь не стал. Геральт явно не оценил бы столь странный жест заботы и их долгой дружбе настал бы эпичный каюк.

— Конечно найдется! — вместо Цири ответил Геральт. — Если ты не против соломенного тюфяка?

— Ой, где наша не бывала, — отмахнулся Лютик.

— Надолго погостить? — Геральт, положив руку ему на плечо, усадил рядом с собой на лавку из отесанной половинки бревна.

— Пока не прогоните, — довольно улыбнулся Лютик, в полной мере наслаждаясь касаниями, случавшимися между ними крайне редко. — Зимовал я в Новиграде. Чудный город, признаюсь, наичудеснейший. Столько свадеб после войны, ты б знал! И всем на торжестве нужен бард, но не абы какой, а тот, что у самой княгини при дворе пел. Никто же почти не знает, кроме вас, как меня под руки с этого двора уводили прямо на эшафот. Ха-ха! В общем, заработал я столько, что могу до следующего лета бездельничать.

— Тогда оставайся пока не наскучит! А Золтана там видел? — с ходу начал выспрашивать вести Геральт, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, а сам неотрывно смотрел желтыми внимательными глазами на Лютика. Лютик глядел в ответ и, кажется, не мог наглядеться. И, как на зло, ровно в этот волнующий момент желудок мелодично и требовательно заурчал. Ведьмак, конечно же, услышал голодную трель своим чутким слухом и тут же крикнул: — Цири! Подай-ка на стол!

— Уже начала! Ща все будет!

— Научил ее хорошо готовить, — тихо, но гордо поведал ведьмак. — Сам увидишь.

Лютик улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем окинул скептическим взглядом маленький домишко, который вначале принял за сарай. Но сейчас заметил крохотное оконце и трубу на крыше. Остальную часть поляны занимали бревна, доски, камни и прочая строительная чушь, в которой Лютик, будучи человеком искусства от макушки и до пят, совсем не разбирался, и разбираться не собирался. А новый дом, хоть и обещал быть большим и основательным, но пока походил лишь на деревянный скелет.

— Тут живете?

— Да, — Геральт наконец натянул сухую рубашку, перестав сверкать своим плоским животом, по низу которого тянулась соблазнительная дорожка светлых волос, учтиво не заметить которую Лютик просто не мог. Проигнорировать столь вызывающе-эстетичное зрелище было не в силах творца, находящего в вечном поиске музы, поэтому он жадно следил за каждым движением ведьмака пока тот обтирал кожу, покрывшуюся мурашками от прохлады, и сейчас вздохнул, мысленно посетовав на то, как мимолетны прекрасные мгновения бытия, а затем задался вопросом: как он сумел прожить без подобных сцен последний год?

— Развалюха продавалась вместе с большим участком земли за гроши, — совершенно не замечая голодного взгляда Лютика продолжил ведьмак. — Купил только поэтому, а потом подумал, что так даже удобнее: есть где переночевать пока работа идет. А дом когда построю — этот хлам разберу на растопку.

— Вижу ты все продумал, — Лютик непроизвольно нахмурился. Честно говоря, хоть ведьмак уже давно заикался о том, что мечтает иметь собственный дом, но он, Лютик, никогда этому до конца не верил. Ведь мечты, фантазии людские — есть топливо для новых свершений, утопия, силы дарующая. Но тут, видимо, подвела его вера в бесконечность ведьмачьего пути. Геральт осел и отказываться от тленности прозаической оседлости явно не собирался.

Лютик уже было хотел поинтересоваться, как ведьмак, обученный мастер меча, планирует зарабатывать на жизнь в такой глуши, но вдруг заметил вышедшего из хаты пушистого, но сурового вида щенка. Тот, с мордой презрительной и спокойствием императорским, прошествовал мимо него по двору, остановился рядом с Пегасом и пару раз совсем уж по-взрослому гавкнул. Мерин покосился на юного пса, запрядал ушами, утомленно мотнул хвостом, мол, «отвали, противный», и пошел трапезничать дальше.

— Ой, совсем позабыл, — в панике спохватился Лютик, и побежал к седельной сумке. — Боже!

— Что там, Лютик? — Геральт поспешил за ним.

— Подарок! — воскликнул Лютик, вытаскивая из котомки маленький сонный серый комочек шерсти. Тот встрепенулся и посмотрел вокруг большими желтыми глазами. «Такими же, как у Геральта», — мысленно подметил бард. Эти хищные глазища и не дали котенку пропасть. Лютик однажды их увидел и не смог пройти мимо котофея. Задаром забрал ещё в Новиграде у одной бабульки на рынке. Бог знает, какую судьбы избежал мелкий, ведь бабка та — хозяйкой мясной лавки была.

— Держи! — Лютик протянул котенка на ладонях. Геральт улыбнулся и потрепал малыша за ушком, но вдруг застыл. Серый комочек посмотрел в желтые глаза ведьмака, увернулся, сжался и тонюсенько зашипел, показав крохотные, но острые клычки. Лютик немного расстроился.

— Глупый подарок, — заявил Геральт. — Забыл что-ли, Лютик? Коты меня почему-то на дух не переваривают, — судя по голосу, он явно нисколько не расстроился, что успокоило барда.

— Свыкнется ещё, он же мелкий! — парировал Лютик, — Знаешь, как говорят: кот должен псину с малолетства знать, тогда они и цапаться не будут, как бабы дурные.

— В твоей аналогии — я в роли псины, да? — хмыкнул Геральт.

— Вообще, это подарок не тебе, морда ты волчиная, а Цири! — вывернулся из неудобной ситуации Лютик.

— Я не ослышалась? Подарок?! Мне?! — Цири молнией выскочила из дома. — Ах, какой миленький! А как шипит, ты посмотри, какие острые клычки-то, настоящая рыська!

— Отличный мышелов вырастет, вот увидишь!

— Рыськой его и назову. Спасибочки, Панкрац! — Цири забрала котенка, который в ее ладошках тут же перестал шипеть, и громко чмокнула Лютика в щеку, повиснув на его плече. — Идёмте, — поспешно воскликнула она, заметив угрюмый взгляд Геральта, полный немого осуждения. — Кушать подано!

— И после этого ещё жалуется, что я ее в деревню не пускаю одну! — тихо прошипел ведьмак. — Придет потом с пузом, а мне бегать-спасать будущего императора мира…

— Ой, да брось ты! — фыркнул Лютик. — Она ж себе в пару такую же девицу найдет. Ты же слышал ее рассказы про Мистле.

— А ведь твоя правда! — Геральт улыбнулся и явно с облегчением хлопнул его по плечу.

— Вытащу-ка я пива из погреба после еды. Отпразднуем встречу, друг. Соскучился я по твоей болтовне, песням и…

По чему ещё Лютик так и не узнал, Геральт сел за стол и увлекся ужином. Похлебка, сварганенная Цири на быструю руку, и правда оказалась дюже хороша. После ужина Лютик быстро помылся с дороги в небольшой бадье с теплой водой, а затем, пока Геральт вытаскивал пиво, переоделся в самую простую рубаху и штаны из своих запасов. Бочонок темного эля, прикупленный Геральтом в ближайшей деревне и оставленный на праздничный случай, пошел на ура. Цири явно за долгое время дорвалась до выпивки и, нахлебавшись, почти сразу уснула, свернувшись клубочком в уголке, рядом завалились и щенок с котенком, которые на сытый желудок удивительно быстро нашли общий язык, а Лютик, которого алкоголь так просто взять уже не мог, полночи травил байки, развлекая Геральта вестями от знакомых и рассказами о богемной жизни Новиграда.

На следующий день они проснулись, когда солнце уже стояло в зените. Цири тихонько собралась пока они спали и, не дожидаясь разрешения Геральта, ускакала на Кэльпи в Каэр Морхен, навестить «старых друзей», как сообщалось в короткой записке. Вот так внезапно они остались только вдвоем.

А Лютик, второй раз за год, вдруг почувствовал себя безмерно счастливым.


	2. Глава 2

Обнаружив пропажу Цири Геральт страшно негодовал, но не долго. Лютик решил сдержать свое обещание и «спасти» сбежавшее из-под опеки дитятко от гнева праведного, поэтому применил все свое богатое красноречие, на которое только способен был после хорошей пьянки. Ему повезло — после вчерашнего эля Геральта явно тоже мучило похмелье и долго слушать словесные излияния барда на голодный желудок он попросту оказался не в силах.

— Ладно, пусть гуляет, — Геральт вздохнул и махнул рукой. — Не поедем за ней. В Каэр Морхене сейчас никого нет. Весна на дворе же. 

«И точно весна, — мечтательно вздохнул Лютик, подперев рукой подбородок. — Вот отчего на сердце так легко! Надо сочинить новую песню. Что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее. Ведь все любят весну, даже такие угрюмые страдальцы, как ведьмаки».

—…Только Эскель будет, если ей повезет, — продолжал тем временем Геральт, нарезая им на завтрак очерствевший уже хлеб в довесок к вареным яйцам. — Он теперь вместо Весемира за крепостью присматривает. Наверняка устроит ей веселые повторные тренировки, чтобы не расслаблялась. А то она, соплячка, думает, что теперь, после того, как Эмгыр и остальные за ней не охотятся, уже ничего не страшно. Вот увидишь, наполучает там тумаков от маятника и приползет потом к нам обратно отдыхать.

— Конечно, она скоро вернётся! — поддакнул Лютик, а затем принялся за нехитрый завтрак, который ведьмак собрал из того съестного, что осталось на утро.

В печальный прогноз Геральта бард совсем не поверил, но разубеждать его не торопился. В Цири явно играла молодая кровь, жаждущая свободы, новых приключений, ярких впечатлений и, быть может, даже любви. Ее коварных сетей, по опыту Лютика, еще никому избежать не удалось.

«А некоторые, — он мельком бросил укоризненный взгляд на Геральта, — сами заковали себя в любовные кандалы, чтобы добровольно в них сидеть и благородно страдать».

О мыслях и догадках своих бард, разумеется, умолчал. Во избежание, так сказать. Цири, как он предположил, бросила попытки вытащить своего упертого папаню-неожиданность из леса и собиралась найти себе компанию, чтобы ведьмачить вместе, путешествуя и развлекаясь охотой, за тем и отправилась в Каэр Морхен — выведать кто из ведьмаков куда пошел. Не очень-то безопасное занятие, но девчонка прожила одна, лишившись магии, во время войны больше года и выжила. Лютик в нее верил, как всегда верил в Геральта, когда их пути на время расходились.

— Знаешь, Лютик… — Геральт вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Ты наверное и сам задумался почему я здесь сижу, как отшельник?

Лютик невольно поперхнулся куском хлеба после столь быстрого перехода на другую тему и сильно закашлялся. Геральт похлопал его по спине.

— А вот и нет. Я сразу понял, что домоводство у тебя в теперь в крови, глубоко в самом сердце. Крестьянская доля буквально пронзила тебя насквозь в прошлом году своим трехзубым жезлом, — высокопарно пошутил бард, смахнув слезы, выступившие на глазах, а затем, желая прочистить горло, жадно хлебнул молока из кушина, увы, скисшего. — Буэ! Моча конская! Фу!

Геральт молчал, пока Лютик театрально отплевывался, бурно выражая свое негодование.

— Так о чем мы?

— Устал я, — спустя некоторое время признался ведьмак, чуть отвернулся и, откинувшись на стенку, уставился в мутное окошко. В стеклянном взгляде отражалось нечто такое, от чего беззаботная улыбка Лютика вмиг слетела с губ. Разговор явно назревал серьезный.

— От чего?

— Да от кучи всего. После своей неудавшейся смерти я вдруг понял, как наложал в жизни. Я ведь не любил Йеннифер до той истории с джином, — Геральт слегка повел бровью, будто от боли. Лютик замер, напрягся, как натянутая струна, опасаясь спугнуть миг редкой откровенности. — Я ей восхищался, да, был заинтригован, очарован и до одурения хотел обладать, но не любил… Не чувствовал того, что должен был, поэтому все у нас наперекосяк и пошло с самого начала, ведь я единолично решил за обоих. Потом, со временем, мы и вправду друг друга полюбили, и я бы от этого никогда не отказался, но кто ныне скажет: отдала бы она всю себя, не будь того, во что я ее ввязал? — желтые глаза вдруг обожгли Лютика глубокой неприкрытой тоской и сожалением. — Я со своими желаниями грубо вклинился в ее мирную жизнь и в итоге, кирпичик за кирпичиком, разрушил до основания. Выходит зря она меня спасла. Не достоин я сейчас здесь сидеть, а вот — она достойна.

Лютик сглотнул и промолчал, судорожно перебирая кончиками пальцев зубчики вилки, первой попавшейся под руку, пока осторожно подбирал слова в ответ, но Геральт еще не закончил.

— А знаешь, что самое паршивое, Лютик? Теперь-то я ни в чем уже не уверен. Ушло как будто что-то из меня, пропало, развеялось после ее смерти, и я сейчас и сам не знаю, сумел ли я поймать однажды звезду или только увидел ее отражение в пруду?..

После такого финала Лютик уже не мог смолчать. «Все-таки самые жуткие чудовища в мире водятся именно у таких вот ведьмаков в башке».

— Во-первых, дурень, хватит себя поедом есть, за то что ты ей жизнь когда-то спас. Во-вторых, ничего ты не испортил, — Лютик для убедительности даже хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Взбаламутил серый порядок ее «мирных» дней, как ты выразился, этого не отнять. Я почему-то уверен, что до встречи с тобой будни ее один от другого не отличались, а потом вдруг отличаться стали, и Йенне, которая порой той еще курвой была, не спорь, потеря контроля жутко не понравилась. Но не думай, что она не была с тобой счастлива. Нет, Геральт, не переживай и не кори себя, именно ты сделал ее счастливой. Твое дитя-неожиданность стало и ее ребенком, которого она так желала. А Цири чувствовала ее искренность, ее любовь, так что считай все совсем не напрасно было. А остальное? Так ли важно, что именно окрасило светом твои прошедшие годы, ведь сам свет был настоящий. Настоящий для вас обоих… Да и для Цири. Да даже для меня. Ни одну балладу я успел написать о Белом волке и прекрасной чародейке. Прошли чувства? Так ни что не вечно под луною, как…

Лютик говорил и говорил, а Геральт молча слушал, а потом просто сказал: — Спасибо.

И слабо, но улыбнулся, будто наконец сумев себя простить, словно на сердце его полегчало и даже взгляд золотых глаз посветлел. Знал бы Лютик, как Геральт себя мучает, то давно бы уже прискакал, давно бы помог разобрать чужие опилки в башке, но слишком упорно возился со своими, видимо. А _опилок_ таких за долгие годы накопилось на целый костер, и когда тот вспыхнет неизвестно, ведь и одной неудачной искры достаточно, чтобы сгорела их дружба, будто той и не было, оставив пепел разочарования.

О чужих чувствах Лютик мог рассуждать вечно, а о своих, да еще и о таких неоднозначных, боялся даже кому намекнуть, страшился реакции Геральта, не хотел потерять то хорошее, что между ними есть. Лютик, честно говоря, уже давно смирился с тем, что кроме теплой дружбы ему рассчитывать совершенно не на что. Жил дальше, вдоволь предавался мимолетным страстям, желая притушить новой яркой вспышкой эмоций старый, вечно тлеющий, но никогда не угасающий, уголек, и даже почти не переживал о неосуществимом. Но когда вдруг увидел Геральта в луже крови, ловящего последние вздохи, то с горькой досадой осознал, насколько сожалеет, что не был до конца искренен. А потом кошмар закончился, и Лютик рад был его поскорей забыть со всеми треклятыми сожалениями об упущенных шансах. Ведь сети любовные для него уже давно превратились в крылья, на которых он постоянно парит над пропастью. Ведь страдания порой — тоже сильное топливо, как и мечты… И ничего не нужно менять. Геральт жив, рядом, а значит, все хорошо и так.

-Х-

Яркое весеннее солнце тепло ласкало кожу, весело гоготали птицы, решившие устроить насест из недостроенного дома, прохладный ветер, слетающий с гор, шумел свежими листьями, принося с собой из леса насыщенные, дурманящие ароматы хвои, черемухи, яблони и чего-то неуловимого, от чего Лютику хотелось петь, как никогда. В тот день никто из них о работе и не подумал. Точнее Геральт пожелал отдохнуть, а Лютик и не собирался. Он сразу сказал, что строительство — это совсем не его стезя. Его стезя — вдохновлять, ведь песня, как общеизвестно, и строить и жить помогает. Геральт и не настаивал.

— Нее… Ты слишком талантлив, Лютик, — весело улыбнулся он. — А талант — страшная сила. Боюсь, дай тебе пилу в руки — ты и на ней научишься играть, а пила мне нужна, как и собственные уши, в целости и сохранности.

— Да, я такой! Талант от бога, — без лишней скромности согласился Лютик, звонко перебрал струны и легко подпрыгнул, сделав танцевальное па в воздухе. — Да будет тебе известно, Геральт, что до того, как я научился играть на лютне, я долгое время играл на колокольчиках, но бросил это занятие…

Не дослушав до конца Геральт громко рассмеялся.

— Дай угадаю, ты решил назваться Колокольчиком?

— Не я решил, — обиженно пробурчал Лютик. — Меня так и прозвали «мальчик-колокольчик». Долго дразнили. А ведь мне уже четырнадцать стукнуло, и «мальчик» звучало совсем не солидно. А «колокольчик» так, вообще, ужасно звучало! И зачем я тебе только рассказал?! — горестно вздохнул он, глядя на широко оскалившегося ведьмака. — Слава Мелитэле, потом я уехал в Оксенфурт, а вернулся уже знаменитым Лютиком, покорителем сердец.

— Лютик звучит солидно, да, — Геральт толкнул его плечом.

— Лютик меня ни капельки не обижает, ведь я сам выбрал такое прозвище. Красиво, поэтично, символично, а главное обзывательно не рифмуется.

Они развалились бок о бок на лавке в тени рядом с домом, сложив ноги на вторую, и неторопливо допивали остатки вчерашнего эля. Щенок, которого, как узнал бард, звали «Карасик» (спасибо, что не Плотва), и котенок Рыська играли в игру, правила которой были просты и, можно сказать, высечены в скрижалях древних: кто первый получил по морде лапой — тот и проиграл. Лютик тихонько бренчал на старой доброй лютне, подбирая аккорды для новой песни. Ведьмак жевал травинку и скармливал остатки хлеба птицам. Вскоре крошки закончились и птицы разлетелись.

— Раз сегодня день откровений, — Геральт вдруг подтянул ноги, пересел напротив Лютика и слегка хищно, лукаво улыбнулся, сверкнув пронзительным взглядом, который заставил барда замереть на месте и даже на миг задержать дыхание. — Кажется, я знаю еще один твой секрет, который ты давно скрываешь.

Лютик потерял дар речи и почувствовал, как резко стало холодно, а затем жарко, часто заморгал, а затем медленно отставил Лютню в сторону, ведь ладони мгновенно вспотели, а пальцы задрожали. Суматошно перебирая скачущие, словно бешеные зайцы, мысли, он вновь осмелился взглянуть в глаза ведьмака, и увидел в них дьявольские искорки, а на губах заметил едва уловимую теплую улыбку, отчего совсем испугался.

— Интересно, почему ты так боишься об этом рассказать? — спросил Геральт, чуть пододвигаясь ближе. Так, словно хотел обрубить возможные пути побега. — Думаешь, я изменю к тебе отношение?

Лютик оказался настолько ошарашен прямым вопросом, что просто рассеяно кивнул, ощущая себя будто бы в каком-то странном сне. Кажется снился такой ему однажды под утро, а потом он очнулся в поту и с железным стояком. Или не однажды…

— Я — ведьмак, Лютик, — продолжил Геральт, не отпуская его своим цепким взглядом. — Существо, противное природе, искусственно выведенное, которому каждый третий плюет вслед, а каждый второй за глаза зовет «выродком». Какое мне дело до того, что ты на четверть эльф?

«На четверть эльф…» — Лютик замер, моргнул и громко выдохнул, вмиг успокоившись, незаметно обтер руки о штаны и вновь взял лютню, где-то в глубине души желая треснуть ей Геральта по башке, хорошенечко так, а затем еще и себя заодно. И после уже — будь, что будет, пусть даже придется учиться играть на пиле.

«На четверть эльф. Всего-то!»

Вот что-то, а _**это**_ он своим секретом не считал. Даже и не вспоминал почти. Ему и самому не было дела особого до клятой генеалогии. Секрет-то был материн, и де Леттенхоф старший, его отец не по крови, но по жизни, знать о досадной случайности не должен, вот Лютик и не распространялся, что зачал его некий полуэльф, ведите-ли. А любимую мадрэ свою осуждать и обсуждать он бы стал в последнюю очередь. В детстве-то проблем не наблюдалось, но когда Юлиан немного подрос — разговоры среди слуг пошли, подслушав которые, он первый у маменьки поинтересовался и получил честный ответ, после которого поскорей уехал из родного дома учиться, чтобы лишний раз отцу глаза не мозолить, а потом забегал поздороваться, только когда по пути было. А де Леттенхоф старший, если что и подозревал, молчал рыбою, чтобы собственную репутацию в зеркале не портить метафорическими рогами, и подобный расклад всех участников совершенно устраивал.

— Не только мой то секрет, Геральт, чтобы запросто им делиться. Впрочем, интересно, как ты догадался? — спросил Лютик из чистого любопытства.

— Честно скажу, — Геральт отклонился и потер щетину, — такая мысль мне и в голову не приходила до недавнего времени, но ты сам меня на нее натолкнул. Когда на квартал краснолюдов напали, ты испугался, что и тебя бить станут за компанию, и в панике закричал, что, мол, похож на эльфа. В тот миг я отмахнулся, посчитав бредом, но потом призадумался. И сделал вывод, что да, ты немного похож, и правда. Худой, гибкий, да и стареешь медленнее, чем другие мужики, еще и посимпатичнее многих будешь, — Лютик смутился и вновь застыл, как кролик. Геральт будто решил сегодня его довести. — К тому же волосы сам на манер seidhe укладываешь. Но у эльфа наполовину уши бы острые остались, — ведьмак вдруг потянулся к его лицу и отодвинул светлую волнистую прядь, легко коснувшись пальцами края уха. Лютик непроизвольно вздрогнул, молясь про себя не покраснеть, как юная девица, а Геральт невозмутимо продолжил: — А еще остались бы глаза дикие и зубы без клыков, может. А ты, все-таки, совсем как человек выглядишь, значит эльфийской крови в тебе на четверть или того меньше.

— Браво, Геральт! — Лютик, чуточку нервно поправил волосы обратно. — Какая дедукция.

— Хреновая дедукция, — как-то горько хмыкнул Геральт в ответ. — Существует теория у одного ученого, который в древнем дерьме копается, что мы все от одного предка произошли. Люди, эльфы, краснолюды, да и низушки с гномами, а значит братья по крови, хоть и очень дальние. И знаешь, я почему-то хочу ему верить.

— И я хочу, — вздохнул Лютик. — Только жаль, что твоего дерьмового ученого слушать никто не будет.

— Не будет, — согласился Геральт и залпом допил остатки эля. — Никто…


	3. Глава 3

Весна набирала обороты. Проснулись бабочки разных мастей и оттенков. Живописный подлесок вокруг поляны, на которой стоял дом Геральта, покрылся густой непроглядной зеленью словно за одну ночь. С горной речки, тихо бурчащей неподалеку, тянуло свежестью, тиной и влагой. Вечером начинали стрекотать мириады сверчков, летали пузатые непуганые светляки, а насыщенные запахи лесных цветов и душистых трав почти сводили Лютика с ума после душных грязных улочек Новиграда, воняющих болезнью, конской мочой и навозом. А здесь даже ветхий дом, густо обросший с севера мхом, прошлогоднее сено и колодка дров, сваленные под навесом рядом с лавкой, источали приятный аромат теплоты, уюта и спокойствия.

Место казалось райским, а особенной прелести ему придавал хозяин, расхаживающий по своим владениям в распахнутой льняной рубахе и с закатанными до колен темно-зелеными штанами. Ведьмак выглядел так расслаблено, так по-домашнему мило и откровенно соблазнительно, что Лютик, наверное, влюбился вновь, если подобное бывает на свете. Рухнул в пучину самозабвенного мечтания с той же силой и искренностью, как при первой их встрече, но теперь совершенно по-иному.

Таким бард Геральта не видел никогда, и суть заключалась не в отсутствии черных, мрачных и вечно пыльных доспехов. Ведьмак просто-напросто выглядел счастливым, умиротворенным и отдохнувшим, хоть и большую часть дня занимался тяжелой работой. Пилил, прибивал, что-то перетаскивал и выверял, пока Лютик, почти механически мурлыкая одну из своих многочисленных баллад и перебирая струны кончиками пальцев, осоловело поедал его взглядом. Кто бы мог подумать, что наблюдать за Геральтом, целиком сосредоточенным на работе, окажется настолько, черт возьми, возбуждающим занятием?

Белые волосы убраны в тугой пучок, на лбу плетеный ремешок, мешающаяся рубаха валяется в стороне, штаны съехали на бедра, обтянув упругие округлые ягодицы и оголив плоский живот. Мышцы сильных рук напряжены, капельки пота блестят на солнце, медленно скатываются вдоль старых шрамов по едва загорелой широкой спине, по четко очерченной груди. Движение вперед и назад. Резкое, а затем медленное, плавное. Резкое… плавное. Вновь и вновь. Ладони крепко сжимают рукоять рубанка. Острое лезвие непрерывно скользит по дереву, летит стружка, вьется спиралью. Геральт ритмично наклоняется. Перекатываются бугорки мышц под кожей, мерно вздымается грудь. Длинные пальцы отбрасывают с лица выбившуюся прядь волос, затем касаются шершавой доски, смахивают опилки, грубо гладят поверхность…

— Ты что замолк, Лютик? — голос Геральта резко вывел его из оцепенения.

— А?..

— Уснул? — спросил Геральт, не прекращая работы.

— В горле пересохло, — неловко прокашлялся Лютик, вдруг осознав, что штаны его весьма выразительно топорщатся между ног. — Такая жара сегодня, просто невыносимая! — воскликнул он, прикрыв одно самое дорогое — другим самым дорогим, то есть внезапный стояк — собственной лютней, и бочком упорхнул в дом перевести дух.

Не хватало еще, чтобы Геральт заметил совсем не дружеский жест со стороны его любвеобильного тела. Вернулся лишь полностью успокоившись, и помог себе в этом правильными дыхательными упражнениями, но в первую очередь способом древним и банальным — рукой. Благодаря бурно разыгравшейся фантазии релаксирующее действо заняло лишь минуту. Давно он уже никого настолько сильно не желал. Будущее лето обещало стать каждодневной пыткой, словно бесконечно долгая ночь, которую они проводили рядом на одной койке в корчме. А такое в их жизни случалось ни раз, в виду вечного отсутствия денег то у одного, то у другого, а друзья, как известно, в беде друг друга не бросают. Вот и ночевали они порой бок о бок. Геральт спал, разумеется, а Лютик лишь пытался, но большую часть времени смотрел украдкой на ведьмака из-под ресниц и представлял, как было бы прекрасно крепко прижаться к нему, поцеловать приоткрытые губы, ощутить на своих щеках прикосновение шершавой щетины, запустить пальцы в белые волосы, оттянуть их назад, нежно заставив отклонить голову, чтобы на шее обозначился острый кадык, провести по нему языком, затем непрерывным поцелуем спуститься до груди, а затем по животу и ниже и…

Проклятье, одним словом. Угораздило же его однажды повстречать самого недоступного мужчину, какого только свет носит!

-Х-

В подобных муках, но крайне незаметно для Лютика, быстро пролетели два месяца. Близилось лето, за которым непременно последует осень — пора, которой он втайне страшился, ведь придется уехать обратно туда, где его ждут с новыми песнями. Покинуть Геральта, к собственной досаде. Жить ведь на что-то нужно, поддерживать репутацию, постоянно мелькая в богемном обществе, хоть порой и опостылевшем до зубовного скрежета, да и не может же он вечно злоупотреблять гостеприимством?

Так приятно было проводить дни и коротать вечера только с ним одним, без всяких лишних проблем с чудовищами всех родов и лишних чародеек, безраздельно получая целиком его внимание. Правду говорят: к хорошему чересчур быстро привыкаешь. И Лютик позволил себе совершить эту фатальную ошибку, заранее зная, что золотая осень для него окрасится в болезненные цвета грусти и расставания. Много стихов придется написать, чтобы заполнить тянущую пустоту в груди, много кружек пива опрокинуть, много губ перецеловать. А может, ничего из этого. Ведь ничего не позволит до конца забыть. Может… А что напрасно гадать?

-Х-

Когда Лютик еще зимой решил навестить Геральта, то думал, что странная, навязчивая идея построить дом — лишь симптом душевной проблемы, удобный повод скрыться ото всего мира и тихонько жалеть себя после смерти Йеннифер, или же доказать кому-то, что он нормальный, обычный человек, а не какой-то там мутант, выродок и убийца, которого в жизни мало, что волнует, кроме девок и монеты чеканной. Поэтому Лютик и пообещал Цири убедить Геральта отказаться от оседлой жизни и вернуться к ведьмачеству, ведь «ненормальным» он его никогда не считал. Но нет. Геральт явно не хотел никому ничего доказывать, а в память о Йенне просто посадил крыжовник с сиренью на краю поляны, и больше при Лютике о ней не говорил. Да и вообще не выглядел одержимо скорбящим, хоть порой и замыкался, молчаливо глядя куда-то вдаль. Но в целом, понаблюдав за ведьмаком в неестественной среде, Лютик сделал удивительный для себя вывод, что проблемы душевной, требующей его вмешательства не было и нет, и Геральту просто нравится такой образ жизни, а значит, будет паскудством с его стороны мешать счастью ведьмака, теперь уже бывшего. Поэтому совершенно передумал его переубеждать, и даже наоборот — решил поддержать.

Завязав с уничтожением, старина Геральт явно получал удовольствие от процесса созидания, и подошел к своему делу основательно и планомерно. Изучил соответствующую литературу, начертил подробную схему будущего дома, рассчитал необходимые материалы… А еще постоянно советовался с Лютиком, спрашивал его мнение и терпеливо выслушивал, даже когда бард чересчур увлекался мечтами, настойчиво предлагая ему построить, к примеру, просторную гостиную, где можно будет устраивать званые ужины. В конце-концов Лютик и сам понимал неуместность некоторых своих идей, но внимание и доброе отношение Геральта ему крайне льстили, а еще очень утешали, ведь позволяли почувствовать, как он важен, насколько дорог, хоть и просто как друг…

— Смотри, Лютик, — Геральт сунул ему в руки один из своих чертежей. — Где лучше поставить загон? Зима уже близко, Плотвичке тоже нужен дом. Не хочу, чтобы она копыта от мороза отбросила, — он ласково потрепал лошадь по носу.

— Даже сани еще рано готовить, — фыркнул Лютик в ответ. — Оглянись вокруг, Геральт, глубоко вдохни и почувствуй — май на дворе.

— Я чувствую только запах… э-э-э… конского дерьма.

— И правда. Давай отойдем, — Лютик поднялся на крыльцо ветхого домишки и с важным видом уставился на карту с планом построек. Геральт встал у него за спиной, склонившись над плечом, чтобы вместе с ним рассмотреть план.

— Вот тут, — через некоторое время вынес вердикт Лютик. — Неподалеку от нужника.

— Я тоже так решил, — к удовольствию Лютика согласился Геральт.

Вдруг коротко заржала Плотва, затем Пегас, но Лютик не обратил на них внимания, потому как к своему неудовольствию в это время заметил, что на плане не хватает колодца, и уже было набрал в легкие воздуха, дабы громко возмутиться, но Геральт внезапно закрыл ему рот ладонью, обняв со спины.

Лютик вздрогнул всем телом, непроизвольно выронил карту, с перепугу попытавшись вырваться, и совершенно не понимая: какого, блин, черта?! Но Геральт лишь еще крепче прижал его к своей груди, и, наклонившись, прошептал прямо на ухо: — Тише. Тише. Тс-с-с… Успокойся.

Теплое дыхание нежно обожгло кожу, Лютик спиной ощущал близость Геральта, жар, исходящий его тела, отчего по его шее, а затем вдоль позвоночника непроизвольно скатилась волна мурашек, колени вмиг стали ватными. Секунды, казалось, тянулись необычайно медленно. Стук сердца, напротив, набирал темп. Лютик сглотнул и, сдавшись на волю Геральта, просто обмяк в сильных руках.

— Вон там, — прошептал ведьмак, по-прежнему закрывая ему рот ладонью. Он стоял предельно близко, почти касаясь губами его щеки, крепко удерживая второй ладонью его руку. — Ты что, не видишь? За крыжовником. Смотри.

Лютик не сразу расшифровал что именно говорит Геральт, так как ощущал себя на грани безумия, но наконец взглянув на край поляны, разглядел в подлеске за ветвями многоногое нечто, явное хищное, с клешнями и жвалами, от одного вида которых хотелось громко заорать и убежать со всех ног. Геральт, видимо, предполагал нечто подобное, поэтому превентивно еще сильнее прижал Лютика к себе.

— Молчи и не двигайся, если хочешь жить, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Эта тварь слепа и ориентируется на звуковые колебания. — Лютик кивнул, тогда ведьмак наконец отпустил его. — Иди за мной. Тихо. Быстро. Сейчас.

Лютика мгновенно прошибла крупная дрожь. Казалось, стоит отвернуться и существо выскочит на него из кустов крыжовника и сжует за один укус, располовинит клешнями и выпотрошит. Сглотнув тугой ком, застрявший в горле, (наверное, то было сердце, чуть не выпрыгнувшее от страха из груди), он на цыпочках последовал за ведьмаком. Тот ступал плавно, легко и беззвучно, словно дикая рысь. Чуть спокойнее барду стало, только когда за его спиной закрылась створка двери. Слава Милитэле, даже не скрипнув.

Лютик громко выдохнул. Геральт, сурово сдвинув брови, приставил указательный палец ко рту, приказывая ему молчать, а сам торопливо открыл сундук, осторожно доставая оттуда мечи и доспехи, но успел одеть только нагрудник с наплечниками и наручи, как со двора вновь послышалось ржание лошадей. Напряженное, и будто бы даже испуганное. Геральт скривил губы, беззвучно сматерившись.

«Пегасенька!» — мысленно взвыл Лютик, на цыпочках подбегая к маленькому мутному оконцу. Гадкая тварь, затаившаяся в кустах, в любой момент могла решить, что лошадь — сытный и полезный ужин, ничего лучше и не надо. Те же мысли явно посетили и ведьмака. Он бросил остальные доспехи и, странно зыркнув на Лютика своими желтыми глазами, молча и стремительно вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь.

«Геральт! — вновь мысленно взвыл Лютик, до посинения сжимая одну руку другой, и сильно закусил губу, чтобы не закричать. — Вот же дурная башка!»

Родных лошадок, конечно, жаль, но идти туда в неполных доспехах и без эликсиров — самоубийство! Лютик жадно прильнул к окну, весь бледный и перекошенный от страха. Хотелось зажмуриться, но он заставлял себя смотреть.

Геральт медленно спустился с крыльца и по широкой дуге пошел к чаще. Существо не двигалось, видимо, еще не заметило приближающуюся угрозу… или новую жертву. Лошади беспокойно переступали с ноги на ногу, ржали и фыркали, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, и производили слишком много шума, по мнению Лютика, но ведьмаку то было только на руку. Сейчас он стал охотником.

Лютик с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Геральт, шаг за шагом, подбирается к существу все ближе и ближе. Солнечный свет мерцал на гранях лезвия меча. Расстояние сокращалось секунду за секундой, и вот настал момент, когда тень за крыжовником, наконец, начала шевелиться. Лютик даже забыл как дышать, не выдержал звенящего напряжения и зажмурился, а в следующий миг услышал жуткий треск, будто ломается повалившееся от ветра дерево, и с ужасом распахнул глаза.

Ведьмак одним махом отсек часть длинного сегментарного тела существа, но немного не угадал — проклятая тварь и не думала помирать. Шипела и извивалась, словно червяк, разрубленный надвое. Из разреза сочилась желто-зеленая жижа. Двухвостая часть, явно ядовитая, осталась валяться на земле, судорожно сжимаясь в конвульсиях. Обезумев от боли, тварь яростно набросилась оставшимся телом на Геральта. Он ловко отпрыгнул, отрубив одну из многих ног, чудом увернулся от огромной острой клешни, желающей перекусить его пополам, и наотмашь махнул мечом. Лезвие проскользнуло по твердому панцирю, не причинив вреда. Ведьмак быстро отшатнулся, готовясь нанести следующий удар, но тварь оказалась чуть быстрее и все-таки задела его бедро серповидным краем второй клешни. Лютик вскрикнул.

Геральт на долю секунды потерял равновесие, но затем мгновенно сориентировался, бросился вперед, поднырнув прямо под брюхо существа, и свой следующий удар направил точно меж сегментов, глубоко проткнув внутренности. Из раны прямо на ноги ведьмака брызнула янтарно-желтая жижа. Тварь зашипела и подскочила, словно ужаленная, начала извиваться, бесполезно клацая клешнями, но он крепко сжимал рукоять, заставляя ее сильнее ранить саму себя. Затем резко выдернул меч, выкатился со стороны хвоста и кувырком поднялся на ноги, а затем одним взмахом отрубил сразу две задние ноги. Тварь немного потеряла равновесие, но с удивительной ловкостью отпрыгнула, оттолкнувшись от дерева, и вновь напала, но Геральт не дал ей себя зацепить и, отступив назад, легко перебежал на бревна, а с них перескочил на деревянный остов недостроенного дома. Существо попыталось до него дотянуться, но — то была ошибка, которая стоила ему одной клешни, лишившись которой раненное чудище пронзительно зашипело, потеряло равновесие и начало неуклюже убегать, но ведьмак не дал ему уйти. Спрыгнул, догнал и отсек взмахом лезвия еще пару ног, а затем и оставшуюся клешню. Тварь рухнула на землю, судорожно барахтаясь и молотя уцелевшими конечностями, и Геральт закончил дело одним сильным ударом. Панцирь в области головы в этот раз поддался, и неведомое существо, наконец, затихло. Навсегда.

Лютик отлепил себя от окна и судорожно вздохнул, жадно хватая губами воздух. В ушах почему-то звенело так сильно, будто это он лично носился по двору с мечом. Хотелось орать, смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Геральт тяжело дышал, опираясь на меч, а затем наклонил голову, чтобы осмотреть рану. Штанина насквозь пропиталась кровью и желтой жижей, ткань выглядела черной. Лютик, который только сейчас это заметил, вновь вскрикнул и молнией выскочил из дома. Геральт с треском и хлюпаньем вытащил меч из останков твари и двинулся ему навстречу, но, сделав пару шагов, неуклюже завалился на бок и потерял сознание.


	4. Глава 4

Лютик, бледный как смерть, со всех ног бежал к Геральту через двор по самому короткому пути, то и дело спотыкаясь о пеньки, доски, бревна и другую строительную лабуду, и в итоге почти прилетел к лежащему пластом ведьмаку, пропахав ногами землю, но боли от содранных в кровь коленей просто не заметил.

— Геральт! Геральт! — Лютик в панике изо всех сил схватил Геральта за плечи и потряс, пытаясь привести в чувства. — Ты жив? Скажи хоть что-нибудь?! Ты жив? Геральт!

Глаза ведьмака были закрыты, но изо рта слышался звук тяжелого, судорожного дыхания. Лютик слегка успокоился.

«Жив».

Но тут же опять суматошно заметался, не зная, что делать, как помочь? Он ведь не медик, а простой бард. Один только вид крови мог заставить упасть его в обморок. Обычно так и происходило. Ох, как же сейчас он ненавидел себя за подобную впечатлительность! Кончики пальцев нервно затряслись. Геральт, бессознательно лежащий перед ним на земле, выглядел таким необычайно бледным и беззащитным.

«Нет-нет-нет! — про себя взвыл Лютик. — Не так! Только не снова, Милитэле, только не сейчас! — молился он, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь. — Прошу, Милитэле! Второй раз я этого не переживу!»

Нужно было что-то сделать, как-то помочь, причем срочно. Иначе… Взгляд перебежал на порванную, окровавленную штанину, к горлу подступила тошнота, в глазах помутнело, поплыло, как перед обмороком. Но Лютик заставил себя сосредоточиться, сглотнул, глубоко вдохнул и дрожащими пальцами отодвинул мокрые лоскуты ткани в стороны, ожидая увидеть перед собой рваную рану, пенящуюся алой кровью, но под тканью виднелся лишь неглубокий красный порез в форме вытянутого полумесяца, словно верхний слой кожи фигурно срезали широким скальпелем. Рана, при ближайшем рассмотрении, показалась Лютику сущей царапиной. Широкой, длинной — от сгиба бедра и до колена — но поверхностной. Он сам, конечно, не хотел бы иметь шрам от подобной царапины, но Геральту было не привыкать, ведьмаки выдерживали ранения и похлеще. Благодаря улучшенной регенерации кровь уже почти не сочилась, да и вытекло ее не так много, чтобы привести к потере сознания… А значит, желто-зеленая жижа, которой ведьмак в процессе схватки покрылся с ног до головы, оказалась ядовита и, попав через открытую рану в кровь, в итоге свалила Геральта, хоть и не так быстро, как наверняка хотелось гадкой твари.

Лютик громко охнул и готов был разрыдаться в голос, когда пришел к такому выводу. Ведь чародейка, лекарь, знахарка, да любой, кто хоть как-то мог помочь с отравлением ядом неведомой чудовищной двухвостки-переростка, в такую глушь быстро не доберется. Сам он в медицине полнейший профан, а ближайшая деревня, где можно попытаться поискать помощи, находилась минимум в получасе езды от них. И это, если гнать галопом, загоняя лошадь. А Пегас вместе с Плотвой, когда началась заварушка, сорвались с привязи, обезумев от страха, и ломанулись подальше в лес, только копыта и сверкали.

Лютик мог их понять, но не простить. И сейчас, не зная, что еще ему делать, громко звал то Пегаса, то Плотву, матерясь и обещая в случае неповиновения сдать обоих мяснику на колбасу. Отчаявшись от страха потерять любимого, в этот раз уже окончательно и навсегда, Лютик орал так сильно, надрывно и громко, срывая горло, что Геральт даже вдруг пришел в себя.

— Лютик…

— Геральт! — Лютик тотчас рухнул рядом с ним на колени. — Ты как, Геральт? Мне кажется, ты отравлен.

Ведьмак кивнул.

— Что мне делать? Скажи? Наши лошади сбежали!

— Та… щи… зе… ле… ный… — Геральт говорил медленно, по слогам, словно язык у него онемел и не поворачивался. Лютик наклонился ближе.

— Зеленый? Что зеленый? А, понял. Тебе нужен эликсир! — бард громко хлопнул себя по лбу, досадуя, как он раньше не догадался. — Бегу! Только не умирай, Геральт. Не смей! Ты меня понял?!

Геральт устало кивнул и тут же закрыл глаза, вновь потеряв сознание. Лютик выругался, подскочил и со всех ног побежал обратно в дом, напрямую через строительную полосу препятствий. Успешно ее преодолел, причем с такой скоростью и ловкостью, что побил бы мировой рекорд, если бы кто-то на него ставил, но под конец оплошал — завалился на крыльце. Быстро поднялся и вихрем ворвался в дом, кинулся к сундуку, споткнувшись об Карасика, который со сна взвыл и громко залаял от испуга и обиды, и лишь чудом избежал столкновения с Рыськой, за что удостоился гневного шлепка мелкой когтистой лапы себе вслед. Быстро обнаружил среди вещей ведьмака шкатулку с эликсирами и, схватив кувшин с чистой водой и рубаху, тут же выбежал обратно. Карасик осмотрительно убрался подальше с дороги и облаивал своего обидчика издалека.

Лютик, бережно и крепко прижимая шкатулку к груди левой рукой и удерживая кувшин правой, чуть медленнее пробежал обратно, стараясь, чтобы склянки сильно не стучали, а вода не разливалась, и обессилено рухнул на колени перед Геральтом. Тот по-прежнему лежал без сознания.

— Геральт! — позвал Лютик, глубоко дыша. — Очнись, Геральт! Я все принес! Ну же, давай! Очнись! Геральт! Геральт! — надрывно звал он, и тряс ведьмака за плечи все сильнее и сильнее, не замечая, как по щекам начали течь слезы. Он не знал, сколько эликсира нужно, чтобы не навредить. Капля? Половина? Целый бутылек?..

Но Геральт не приходил в себя, а Лютик боялся… Боялся навечно лишиться его из-за собственной глупости, ошибки.

Торопливо разорвав прихваченную из дома рубаху надвое, одну часть он намочил чистой водой, и осторожно вытер остатки желтой слизи с бедра, чтобы яд больше не попадал в кровь, а потом, болезненно кривясь, от души плеснул из кувшина прямо на открытую рану. Геральт застонал, дернулся, брови его преломились, но он так и не пришел в себя. Лютик обвязал его поврежденную ногу второй частью рубахи, чтобы грязь не попала.

— Геральт! Геральт!

Когда отчаяние Лютика достигло очередного пика, он решил применить последнее средство — не сказочный поцелуй, нет, — он замахнулся и влепил Геральту звонкую пощечину. И с этого момента наверняка стал на свете единственным бардом, кто выжил после подобного обращения с ведьмаком. Но вот Геральт, к сожалению, оценить сомнительное достижение не мог, ведь по-прежнему оставался без сознания.

Лютик громко всхлипнул и вытер рукавом слезы, пеленой застилающие глаза, а затем решился. Ставки слишком высоки. Геральт был бледен, холоден и дышал прерывисто. Иного выхода уже не оставалось, время ведьмака, казалось, истекало прямо на глазах, утекало словно песок, сквозь пальцы, а Лютик просто не мог позволить себе потерять его вновь. Не мог… Поэтому аккуратно приподнял и бережно положил голову Геральта на свои колени, а затем взял шкатулку, чтобы самостоятельно влить снадобье ему в горло, в надежде, что тот не захлебнется.

Но открыв крышку, с чувством выматерился. В шкатулке не оказалось ни одной зеленой склянки. Точнее были две, но не совсем зеленые. Одна — лаймовая, а вторая — аквамариновая, по высокохудожественной оценке барда. А по классификации простых смертных — желтоватая и синеватая. Какой из оттенков Геральт считал зеленым — знал только он сам. Сердце Лютика подскочило до горла, а затем резко ухнуло куда-то в пятки, когда он представил, что случится, ошибись он с выбором. Вдруг не угадает и попросту добьет Геральта?..

По щекам, не стихающим потоком, струились слезы, капали с подбородка на белые волосы. Геральт, казалось, дышал все реже и реже, но Лютик никак не мог решиться. Отвинтил крышку аквамаринового сосуда, понюхал, ничего не понял и капнул себе на язык, понадеявшись, что вкус поможет ему сделать правильный выбор.

Лютик знал, помнил, что эликсиры ведьмачьи — не для простых людей, и пить их — глупость самоубийственная, но готов был рискнуть. Готов был отдать жизнь, всего себя, чтобы спасти Геральта, ведь он так сильно любил его… Любил не меньше Йеннифер, и владей он магией — пожертвовал бы собой без остатка и толики сожаления.

Капля аквамаринового эликсира на вкус оказалась… как клятый аквамарин, если бы тот можно было прожевать, не сломав зубы. Гадкий, солено-перченый. В носу защекотало, закружилась голова, и Лютика чуть не вырвало, но он сдержался. Ведь ничего удивительного — магические снадобья всегда такие. Проглотил… и больше ничего не заметил. Никакого эффекта. Поэтому быстро открутил крышку с лаймового сосуда и опять капнул себе на язык, понадеявшись, что цветовые ассоциации и тут сработают, но нет. Вместо цитрусового — снадобье вновь показалось на вкус каким-то аквамариновым несъедобным дерьмом, от которого его тут же потянуло блевать. Закружилась голова. Помутнело в глазах.

Лютик тотчас решил, что умирает, ведь ведьмачьи эликсиры — ядовиты для простых людей, это всем известно, но перед смертью своей, однозначно неизбежной, он должен успеть спасти Геральта.

Борясь с головокружением, сонностью и тошнотой, бард дрожащими, не слушающимися пальцами разомкнул губы ведьмака и осторожно влил ему в рот половину из первого, сине-зеленого бутылька. Не много и не мало.

«Милитэле! Пусть мне повезет!»

— Живи, Геральт, — прошептал Лютик из последних сил. — Я умру, но ты живи, пожалуйста, — и напоследок нежно мазнув своими губами по губам ведьмака, завалился на бок, прижимаясь к нему покрепче, и уснул. Нет, не мертвым сном, а обычным — крепким и сладким.

-Х-

Смеркалось. Закатные лучи красным золотом окрашивали верхушки деревьев, калейдоскопом мелькали сквозь листья, создавая причудливые тени на поляне рядом с недостроенным домом. Проснулся Лютик от того, что жутко чесалась нога, рука, спина… да и остальное тело тоже. Вокруг, мерзко жужжа, летало комарье, радуясь возможности отлично пообедать. Спина неприятно замерзла, как от сквозняка, а грудь и живот, напротив, оставались в тепле. Лютик, разлепив спросонья глаза, осторожно приподнял голову, не сразу осознав, что лежит, крепко прижимаясь к теплому телу Геральта, а когда понял, то с замиранием сердца тут же вскочил и заорал:

— Геральт! Геральт!

Ведьмак дернулся, резко открыл глаза и уже занес руку, чтобы инстинктивно защититься, но в последний миг остановил кулак, летящий прямо по траектории к носу барда.

— Лютик… Проклятье! Уже ночь на дворе. Только не говори, что я провалялся тут весь день?!

«Мы провалялись, — подумал Лютик, — в обнимку. А еще я тебя поцеловал», — но ничего, разумеется, не сказал, а вместо этого бросился к Геральту, чтобы еще раз крепко обнять.

— Ты жив!

— Конечно, — отмахнулся Геральт, успокаивающе похлопав его по спине, и с кривой ухмылкой добавил: — Надеялся, что я копыта отброшу?

— Я решил — ты умираешь!

— Яд был парализующий… Не смертельный, — сообщил Геральт взволнованному Лютику. — При самом плохом исходе я пролежал бы без сознания дня три, пока тело само бы не элиминировало токсин из организма. Эта дрянь, — Геральт махнул рукой на останки чудища, — так и охотится. Она хитрая. Вначале ранит, впрыскивает яд, а затем ждет, пока жертва перестанет сопротивляться и лишь тогда убивает, а затем утаскивает труп к себе в логово.

— Мне-то откуда было знать?! — заорал Лютик, вскипев от злости. — Я уже мысленно тебя похоронил.

— Ты что… не дал мне эликсир?

— Только половину.

— Надо было весь. Я быстрее бы проснулся.

— Заткнись! — взревел Лютик, желая дать волю всем негативным эмоциям, которых за день хлебнул сполна. — Из-за тебя я точно поседею раньше срока, ведь в шкатулке, к твоему сведению, было два зеленых бутылька! Я так долго мучился, не зная, какой из них тебе дать, да и в каком объеме, чтобы окончательно не добить!

— Внутри одно и то же зелье. В обоих, — спокойно сообщил Геральт, после чего барду еще пуще захотелось треснуть ведьмака чем-нибудь тяжелым. — Я специально приготовил его с запасом, потому что ядовитых тварей — воз и тележка…

— Одно и то же?! — гневно взвизгнул Лютик, шагая вокруг него из стороны в сторону. — Да ты просто молодчина, Геральт. Предусмотрительный ты наш! А я чуть от страха не умер! Дурная башка! Морда волчиная! И зачем, спрашивается, ты полез сражаться в неполной броне?!

— Уймись, Лютик. У меня в ушах уже звенит, — Геральт отлепил повязку с раны, болезненно поморщившись, а затем залил порез каким-то очередным снадобьем из своей шкатулки. Попав на открытую рану, жидкость вспенилась и зашипела. Ведьмак глухо застонал.

— Больно? Больно? Так вот знай — ты заслужил! — не унимался Лютик.

— Успокойся. Все в порядке, все обошлось, — Геральт закрыл шкатулку и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, протяжно зашипев сквозь зубы.

— Да я не могу! — Лютик тут же кинулся его поддержать, продолжая при этом громко ворчать: — Я хочу тебя убить!

— Ты только что меня спас, — Геральт примирительно пожал ему плечо. — Спасибо! И Прости… Прости, что так вышло. Я поторопился… Виноват. Не хотел, чтобы Плотву с Пегасом сожрали. Жалко. Я к ним успел привязаться.

Лютик громко выдохнул, наконец, успокоившись.

— На колбасу их пустить надобно! Обе смотались, как пони трусливые, когда мне так нужны были!

Пегас и Плотва к тому времени уже вернулись, и сейчас осторожно топтались в тени, неподалеку от дома, стараясь держаться подальше от раскуроченных останков порубленной твари. Лютик только сейчас взглянул на острые клешни, многочисленные ноги, жвала, толстый панцирь и непроизвольно обомлел, чувствуя себя жестоко обманутым.

Хотелось сказать: Цири ведь упоминала, что в лесу безопасно и никого нет, даже лешего!

Хотелось узнать: Геральт, а эта тварь… она тут одна была? Прошу, скажи, что одна!

Хотелось попросить: Геральт, а может ну его, этот дом? Давай просто уедем подальше туда, где не водятся такие уродливые, страшные существа?

Но Лютик в кое-то веки промолчал, шокировано глядя на лежащую перед ним на дороге часть туши, и его наконец-то вырвало. Вместо тысячи слов.

— Ох, Лютик, — вздохнул Геральт, наблюдая за тем, как его скрутило пополам. — Всегда одно и то же… Ты когда-нибудь привыкнешь?

— Нет. Мне срочно нужно выпить, — в ответ прохрипел он. — Предлагаю отметить твою победу моим вином.

— Давай. Только сам в погреб полезешь.

На том и сошлись.

-Х-

Вино Лютик приволок из деревни еще месяц назад. Небольшой бочонок, как вещал торговец-низушек, доехал из дальних краев, из самого Туссента. Цена была обозначена соответствующая, но Геральт в подлинность не поверил, хотя от подарка Лютика все же не отказался, пообещав, что достанет его, когда достроит дом. С тех пор вино хранилось в холодном погребе и ждало своего часа. Час, как оказалось, наступил слишком быстро.

Геральт накладывал на рану новую повязку и переодевался в чистую одежду, пока Лютик с трудом вытаскивал вино и носился вокруг стола, соображая чего бы им поесть. Еды в доме оставалось маловато, а вот выпивки было предостаточно. И Лютик, стремясь залить стресс, в тот вечер явно выхлебал больше разумного, потому как ему в голову вдруг взбрела сумасбродная идея — кое-что рассказать Геральту.

И… будь, что будет — к чертям все! Зачем нужна такая дружба, если ему приходится лгать, и постоянно скрывать часть себя? Разве стоит она того, если Геральт не сможет принять его таким, каков он есть?.. Если побьет или выгонит презрительно, напоследок сказав, что знать его больше не хочет?..

На трезвую голову Лютик явно бы никогда не решился, но сейчас почувствовал, что должен Геральту хотя бы часть правды, но в первую очередь должен себе. И если после этого окажется выкинутым за порог в ночь, в темный лес, полный чудовищ, то значит — так тому и быть. Значит, зря он так долго его любил. Напрасно, считал его другом. И давно уж пора было снять лишний груз с сердца, чтобы дышалось легче…


	5. Глава 5

В небольшой комнате, которая одновременно являлась и кухней и гостиной и спальней в ветхом старом домике, где они жили, стояла приятная для глаз темнота, за крохотным оконцем виднелось звездное небо, а углы утопали во мраке. Свет исходил только из приоткрытого печного люка. Уголь перегорел, и огонь едва теплился, отбрасывая контрастные тени и рисуя причудливые узоры на потолке. Хотя на носу уже было лето, но на улице ночью еще оставалось прохладно. Ветер гнал морозный воздух с гор, который после заката солнца не успевал прогреваться.

Геральт с кружкой вина полулежал на тюфяке с соломой, привалившись спиной к стене, а у соседней стены на таком же тюфяке сидел Лютик. Между ними стоял початый бочонок, уже изрядно опустевший. Ведьмаку было удобно, пораненную ногу сейчас ничего не тревожило, но свежий порез все-таки болезненно ныл, поэтому он много пил, чтобы отвлечься от неприятного зудящего ощущения, и слушал жизнерадостный голос Лютика, который рассказывал о том, что на природе ему отлично пишется, лучше, чем в городе, но песни стали сочиняться совсем не в его духе, а больше похожи на те романтические «вирши», что когда-то писала их общая знакомая Эсси Давен. Геральту напротив нравились ее любовные баллады, но когда он попросил Лютика спеть что-нибудь новенькое, тот почему-то нервно рассмеялся и категорически отказался, а еще сразу же спрятал подальше свои рукописи. Геральт не обиделся. Лютик заново начал многострадальные «Полвека…», а значит, пока не допишет, (а случится сие радостное событие через полвека, не иначе, если повезет), прочитать не даст. Но затем Лютик все же внял его просьбе и сыграл одну мелодию, правда, не свою, а из репертуара Эсси. Немного печальную.

Геральт слушал, тосковал, пил вино и рассеяно смотрел на Лютика, укрытого ночными тенями, на его плечи, покачивающиеся в такт музыке, на ловкие изящные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями, нежно скользящие по струнам, на блики от огня, играющие в волнистых волосах, на худую длинную шею и ключицы, виднеющиеся через распахнутый ворот рубахи, на острый подбородок и напряженную линию губ, и в обрамленные пушистыми ресницами голубые глаза, которые казались черными в тусклом свете… Смотрел и медленно растворялся в чарующих звуках его мелодичного голоса, утопал, как во сне, улетал куда-то вдаль, словно в наваждении…

Но заснуть по-настоящему никак не получалось, хотя и очень хотелось.

Редактировать  
Сон никак не шел, ведь он провалялся без сознания половину вчерашнего дня, и даже вино не помогало. Гребаная тварь испортила ему все планы. Геральт хотел поскорей достроить дом, рассчитывал успеть до зимы, но с каждым днем все отчетливей понимал, что наивно мечтал и одному ему так быстро не справиться, поэтому немного грустил. Но в основном грустил потому, что Лютик сегодня, как обычно беззаботно и мимоходом обмолвился, что уедет ранней осенью. Ожидаемое известие, но ведьмак слегка расстроился, ведь отчего-то надеялся, что они перезимуют вместе, втроем, вернется Цири… Почему-то рассчитывал на это, еще когда бард весной объявился у него на пороге и сказал, что останется погостить, «пока не прогоните».

Геральт бы не прогнал… Когда он решил забросить ведьмачество, то даже не подумал, что вместе с чудовищами и прочими проблемами из его жизни внезапно может пропасть и Лютик. Обычно их пути пересекались в крупных городах или мелких деревеньках, иногда случайно, иногда нет, но ведьмак, путешествуя, всегда знал, что рано или поздно увидит Лютика. Порой бард, услыхав из сплетней, что Белый волк неподалеку — догонял его, а иногда сам Геральт сворачивал с пути, чтобы лишний раз поболтать с известным во многих краях светловолосым певцом. Но сейчас все изменилось, и лето, которое они проведут вместе — наверняка станет их последней встречей.

«Я теперь человек простой, ведущий скучную жизнь, — цедя горькое вино, думал Геральт. — А значит, Лютику — натуре творческой — совсем не интересный. Живой «герой», но вроде, как уже и мертвый, а к мертвецам в могилу никто, кроме упырей не лезет. И про меня скоро все нормальные люди забудут. Незачем Лютику будет пересекаться со мной, не захочет он больше забираться в такую глушь, чтобы второй раз послушать, как птицы лесные поют, кроны берез шумят на ветру, да горная речка звенит о камни. А еще и Йенна умерла… Нет в моей жизни больше интриги для его музы. Не о ком любовные баллады слагать. Уйдет осенью и следующей весной уже не заглянет. Другого героя для своих эпосов найдет…»

Лютик вдруг перестал петь и теперь задумчиво подкручивал колки на лютне, проверял звук и, тихо недовольно ворча, вновь подкручивал, словно никак не мог найти идеальный баланс. Геральт молчал, иногда смачивая губы из своей кружки, и не мешал барду мучить инструмент. Выпил Лютик не меньше ведьмака, а то и больше, но из-за нервов тоже не мог уснуть. Денек вчера выдался у них тяжелый, и он явно перенервничал.

— А как эта тварь называется? — спросил Лютик, вдруг нарушив тишину.

— В тех книгах, которые мне попадались, такой не было, — ответил, чуть поразмыслив Геральт. — Так что не знаю… Может и дали ей уже однажды название, но оно затерялось в веках.

— Тогда по праву первооткрывателей предлагаю ее назвать — Шиэлай де… а неважно. Пусть будет просто Шиэлай, — махнул рукой Лютик, оставив, наконец, старую лютню в покое.

— И чем же заслужило несчастное уродливое чудище быть названным в честь этой твоей… Шиэлай? — с неприкрытой иронией спросил Геральт, ожидая услышать очередную скандальную историю из жизни Лютика, коих у барда накопилось с избытком. Иногда Геральт даже задумывался, почему Лютик не поет о себе самом? Славно бы вышло. Ведь жизнь его, судя по рассказами и тому, что Геральт наблюдал лично, порой била ключом, прямо-таки горела безудержным весельем, проистекающим из полнейшего любовного хаоса и бардака, который он сам же старательно культивировал. Геральту не раз приходилось спасать Лютика от разгневанных пассий, кидающихся травмоопасными предметами, и из неблагоприятно развернувшихся обстоятельств. Вспомнить хотя бы последний курьез с Ласочкой… Геральту избалованная княгиня сразу не понравилась, и потом он даже испытал какое-то странное мрачное удовлетворение от того, что Лютику теперь в Туссент вход вновь закрыт.

— Шиэлай… — Лютик на секунду замялся, будто бы подбирая слова, что с ним случалось крайне редко, — та еще курва языкастая, та еще ядовитая гадина, которая мужикам жизнь портит, поверь. Чудовищу очень подошло бы назваться в честь нее.

Лютик вдруг встал и отошел к столу, сев на табурет, затем вновь подскочил, пьяно прошелся по комнате из стороны в сторону и плюхнулся обратно на тюфяк. Налил себе вина и выпил несколько глотков сразу. Геральт терпеливо ждал.

— Дело было так, — прокашлялся Лютик. — Однажды я гостил у Шиэлай с мужем в их большом загородном доме наряду с прочими приглашенными. Супруги громко и с пафосом отмечали десятилетний юбилей свадьбы. Я такое обожаю, ты знаешь, и спел бы там просто за возможность отдохнуть и повеселиться, но мне, ко всему прочему, еще обещали хорошо заплатить. Был огромный банкет, на котором я выступал одним из первых, море вина, горы морепродуктов и прочей мишуры. После праздника я по давней традиции решил найти себе пару скоротать вечер. И так уж случилось, что… — Лютик сделал паузу, а затем быстро проговорил: — мы с мужем Шиэлай, который, как ни странно, тоже искал себе пару, сразу нашли общий язык.

Геральт как раз хлебнул вино и вдруг подумал: а не ослышался ли он?! Лютик тем временем продолжил:

— Мы долго целовались с ним за сценой, а когда уже начали раздевать друг друга, то вдруг поняли, наконец, что нас могут застукать и уединились в спальне.

Геральт так удивился подобным откровениям из уст Лютика, которого считал бабником (исключительным) до сегодняшнего дня, что почти поперхнулся вином. Почти. Так и застыл на лишних несколько секунд с кружкой у губ и полным ртом, не в силах сглотнуть. Не хотел пропустить ни единого слова в рассказе Лютика. Как говорится, ожидал услышать скандальную историю? Получил, распишись, не стесняйся.

— Там нас и нашла Шиэлай. Уже раздетых, — признался Лютик. Щеки его густо заалели, что было заметно даже в темноте. Геральт только сейчас обратил внимание, что бард нервно теребит пальцами край рубахи, хотя мелодичный голос его звучит, как обычно ровно. — И что ты думаешь? Я лично посчитал, что мне кирдык, край, и приготовился бежать, как был — сверкая голым задом. Но милашка Шиэлай, вероятно оценив внуша-а-ающие перспективы воочию, ха-ха, просто осталась развлекаться с нами, — Геральт наконец нашел силы проглотить вино, которое держал во рту и весело хмыкнул. — В тот миг я посчитал такое легкое решение нашей деликатной проблемы — истинным облегчением. Мы отлично провели время втроем, целых два дня, и более чем удовлетворили Шиэлай, и друг друга… — беззаботно вещал Лютик, продолжая при этом нервно мохратить край рубахи. — Уезжая, я честно думал, что она в меня влюблена и совсем не держит зла. И только потом понял, насколько ошибался и какая же она мстительная гадюка. Шиэлай выписала чек, но в банке мне отказали. Я решил — это ошибка, но когда вернулся в поместье, то меня у ворот побили пара ее слуг. Я еле дышал, когда смог убраться оттуда. И ко всему прочему эта змеюка распустила слух, что я якобы украл нечто дорогое, какую-то семейную ценность. Ха-ха. А все почему? Думаешь, она ревновала? Или думаешь, мало мы ее за те два дня?.. Не-е-ет. Все потому, что эта курва жутко обиделась, как оказалось, что мы ее сразу не позвали, изначально обделили вниманием в их общий семейный праздник…

Геральт больше не мог молчать и просто расхохотался.

— Ты еще легко отделался, Лютик. Женская мстительность воспета в веках многим бардами задолго до тебя.

— Ты что же… — неуверенно протянул Лютик, наконец отпустив краешек своей рубахи. — Смеешься? Думаешь, я пошутил? Все это придумал для красного словца?

— А ты придумал?

— Нет, все именно так и было. Много лет назад…

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Лютик, часто и испугано моргая, смотрел то в пол, то по сторонам, то вновь на Геральта. Весь напряженный, скованный от макушки и до пят. Геральту показалось, что бард сейчас похож на худого лохматого котенка, который втихаря наелся хозяйской сметаны, а затем вдруг понял, что натворил и ожидает, как его жестоко пнут или выкинут за шкирку из дому. Лютик выглядел таким зажатым и напуганным, отчего невольно напомнил Геральту одного парня… Совсем другого, черноволосого. Того, которого почти позабыл за давностью лет. Постарался позабыть. Наверное, дело в треклятом вине и откровенно-возбуждающем рассказе Лютика, но воспоминание вдруг всплыло в сознании так ярко и образно, как будто случилось лишь вчера…

…Старый замок. Хорошая оплата, но паршивый заказ, один из множества подобных. Сейчас Геральт даже не помнил кого точно ему пришлось тогда убить. Помнил только, что жутко намаялся, потратил несколько дней и все силы во благо «защиты человечества». Приволокся обратно вместе с тушей чудовища, кинул ее во дворе, а сам поплелся к себе в комнату, чтобы просто выспаться. Но ему не дали. Не успел он раздеться, как к нему в покои вломился советник, принес оговоренную плату, но слишком уж долго благодарил и болтал понапрасну. Глаза слипались, ноги ныли, ушибленные ребра болели. Геральт с неимоверным трудом сумел сохранить вежливый тон во время разговора, очень хотел вымыться и поскорее лечь спать.

Когда советник наконец соизволил уйти, Геральт полез купаться и блаженно заснул прямо в горячей воде, но тут же имел неудовольствие проснуться. К нему в бадью с визгом плюхнулась какая-то пышногрудая барышня, образцовой красоты, которая, несомненно, являлась шлюхой — видимо подарок от чересчур благодарного советника. Геральт от подарка отказался. Настойчиво. Так как его целиком и полностью «вытрахали» твари в пещерах, и он очень сильно устал и хотел спать. Мокрую полуголую барышню выставил за дверь, а сам почти с разбега лег на кровать, нежась на пышном матрасе и чистых простынях, и тут же заснул, к сожалению, опять ненадолго. Дверь в комнату протяжно и громко скрипнула. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой худого черноволосого парня, лет двадцати, без рубахи, который с какого-то хрена решил залезть к нему под одеяло. Опять шлюха, только на иной вкус. Советник оказался идиотом, не иначе, и границ и рамок совсем не понимал. Геральт, уставший и злой, поспешил грубо выставить парня за дверь, но тот клещом вцепился в его плечо и залепетал:

— Прошу, милсдарь ведьмак, не выгоняйте так скоро, — со слезами на глазах молил он. — Господин увидит меня и решит, что я совсем не на что ни годен и снова побьет, выпорет или отстегает.

На спине у несчастного действительно виднелись полоски шрамов, некоторые еще красные, совсем свежие. Геральт сжал зубы, мысленно пообещав себе этого господина поблагодарить за проявленную щедрость, но только когда выспится. Сейчас же на подвиги сил совсем не оставалось. Геральт посмотрел на жалко скулящего парня и сдался, пожалел. Репутация у ведьмаков была хуже некуда и слухи о «мужеложстве» ее не сильно испоганили бы, многие итак считали, что мутанты сношаются только между собой. Поэтому он наказал парню молча и тихо сидеть в углу, выждать время, а потом проваливать, а сам свалился наконец спать.

А затем началось то, что впоследствии захотелось напрочь забыть.

Проснулся он от приятного ощущения — кто-то медленно ласкал языком головку его члена, неторопливо, расторопно, нежно вылизывая и посасывая, обхватывая одними лишь губами, без помощи рук. Геральт, утонув сладкой неге, решил в полудреме, что вернулась та грудастая шлюха, которую он выставил вчера вечером, и глаза так и не раскрыл. Второй раз ее выгонять уже совсем не хотелось. Усталость за время долгого сна сошла на нет, напряженные мышцы расслабились, тело наполнилось новыми силами, и он с удовольствием принимал ласки, все сильнее и сильнее возбуждаясь. Давно не получал он настолько восхитительного минета. Губы и язык барышни словно созданы были дарить наслаждение, а затем к ним присоединились и не менее талантливые руки. В нос ударил запах каких-то душистых масел. Геральт ощутил, как мягкая ладонь плавно заскользила по его члену, верх и вниз, чуть сильнее сжимая к верху. Кончик языка вырисовывал круги, щекотал уздечку, глубокое дыхание то охлаждало, то согревало мокрую от слюны и масла чувствительную кожу. Горячие губы жадно, страстно выцеловывали головку, затем съезжали ниже по возбужденной плоти и останавливались у самого основания на пару секунд, заставляя его испытывать новую волну возбуждения. Геральт чуть подавался вперед, в такт движениям, навстречу ловкому языку. Так прошло несколько долгих минут и могло бы продолжаться вечно, но он вдруг ощутил, как влажная от масла ладонь массирует его мошонку, затем гладит между ног чуть ниже… и внутрь него проникает палец. Резко дернулся и наконец раскрыл глаза, увидев перед собой ни кого иного, как вчерашнего черноволосого парня.

Тот продолжал жадно сосать, ничего не заметив. Геральт грубо сжал рукой его волосы, удержал над членом, и уже хотел отшвырнуть от себя подальше, но в этот момент ощутил, как парень скользнул внутрь него уже двумя пальцами. Нежно, неторопливо, но настойчиво, проник на длину двух фаланг и согнул, при этом задев какую-то неведомую точку, отчего по телу Геральта резко прокатилась острая дрожь, оставляя после себя лишь ощущение яркого удовольствия, почти сводящего с ума. Рассудок словно помутился, с приоткрытых губ невольно сорвался то ли тихий стон, то ли рык. Откинув голову обратно на подушку, Геральт закрыл глаза, лишь сильнее зарывшись пальцами в черные волосы, и требовательно надавил ладонью на затылок парня, заставляя того глотать глубже, быстрее, сильнее, заставляя почти задыхаться, и не отпускал. Жестоко, быть может, но наглый брюнет без спроса покусился на его зад, а значит — все справедливо.

Тот будто в отместку, добавил третий палец, ускорил движения, все больше растягивая его узкое отверстие, чаще и чаще надавливая подушечками пальцев где-то внутри так, что Геральт тихо матерился и замирал, судорожно хватая губами воздух и прижимая голову парня к своему животу. Тот, наконец вырвавшись из крепкой хватки, шумно глубоко вздохнул, а затем почти болезненно провел зубами по головке, слегка покусывая, отчего Геральт уже громко зашипел и скомкал другой рукой простыни. Пальцы ритмично скользили внутри него — странное ощущение, но необычайно приятное и он сам не заметил, как начал подаваться навстречу нежным ласкам. Брюнет глубоко глотал, головка жестко упиралась в горло. Геральта слегка потрясывало, в мыслях стояла удивительная, блаженная пустота, и он уже был почти на грани, когда немного развернулся и нащупал сквозь штаны член парня, жесткий, горячий, и, вытащив его, крепко сжал в кулаке, размазывая выделившуюся смазку. Начал дрочить, подстроившись под ритм скольжения пальцев. Парень дернулся и протяжно застонал, не выпуская изо рта его член, выгнулся и сам начал толкаться, еще сильнее ускоряя движения рукой. Геральт запрокинул голову, все мыщцы в теле разом напряглись и он обильно кончил, излившись куда-то глубоко в глотку. Почти одновременно по его ладони потекла чужая горячая сперма. Он, не задумываясь, вытер ее о простыни и только потом отпустил волосы брюнета, которые по-прежнему сжимал в руке. Тот, весь потный, красный и взлохмаченный, откинулся со стоном на спину, глубоко дыша, а затем широко улыбнулся, окинув его лукавым, подернутым поволокой взглядом. Пьяным, довольным…

— Проваливай, — тут же пробурчал Геральт, резко отворачиваясь.

— Может, до вечера? Продолжим…

— Вечером меня тут уже не будет. Проваливай, я сказал. Третий раз повторять не буду…

— Геральт? — голос Лютика вдруг вывел его из оцепенения, но воспоминание по-прежнему ярко стояло перед глазами. От перебора с вином и нахлынувшего внезапно возбуждения, член налился болезненной тяжестью, благо в темноте этого было не видно.

— Ммм?..

— Ты молчишь уже слишком долго. Я тебе — не Йеннифер, и не умею читать мысли.

«Хвала богам!» — тут же подумал Геральт. В отличие от Лютика, у которого явно язык без костей, он откровенными подробностями из своей биографии пока не готов был поделиться.

— Что означает твое многозначительное молчание, позволь мне узнать? Ты больше не хочешь меня слышать и видеть? Мне стоит собирать вещи? — требовательно спросил Лютик. — Если так, то милостиво прошу, можно я останусь хотя бы до утра?

— Оставайся сколько хочешь, — торопливо ответил Геральт, на долю секунды испугавшись, что Лютик обидится и действительно завтра уйдет. — Если ты думаешь, что меня задевает и волнует некая правильность чужих предпочтений, то сильно во мне ошибаешься. И меня тем оскорбляешь. С кем спать, а с кем нет — дело сугубо индивидуальное, и если кто-то думает, что имеет право другим взрослым людям указывать, учить, лечить или жестокими методами переубеждать, это весьма печально. Но к таким мудакам я себя не отношу.

— Значит… Ничего между нами не изменится? Ты не будешь теперь меня презирать, стесняться или…

— Нет.

Лютик громко выдохнул, явно расслабившись. Признание, несомненно, далось ему с трудом. Подобное можно понять, и Геральт понимал его опасения яснее, чем многие. Окружающий мир всегда неимоверно жесток ко всем, кто хоть чуть отличается от прочих.

Огонь в топке полностью потух, комната погрузилась в непроглядную темноту, но благодаря своему зрению Геральт ясно видел выражение лица Лютика, как он задумчиво хмурит брови, нервно покусывает губы, словно желает что-то еще сказать, но никак не решается. Наверное, очередные оправдания… Но он ведь уже объяснил, что все нормально, и не нужно ничего доказывать, ничего объяснять? Лютик теребил несчастный краешек рубахи, а затем, видимо, смирившись, кратко произнес:

— Тогда я спать, — и лег, отвернувшись к стене.

Геральт вдруг отчетливо осознал, что крайне хочет прикоснуться к Лютику, размять его напряженные плечи, зарыться пальцами в волосы, притянуть лицо к себе и поцеловать мягкие губы, чтобы заставить его успокоиться, расслабиться, дать ему почувствовать… как он сильно его желает сейчас. Да, стоило наконец в этом признаться. Хотя бы себе. Он, черт возьми, хочет его. Хочет быть с ним.

Но Геральт ничего такого не сделал… Даже не попытался, будучи предельно уверен, что попытка заведомо обречена, а чувства не взаимны. Ведь, если Лютик, как он сам сегодня признался, никогда не имел ничего против других мужчин, то почему прежде ни разу даже не намекал о своем интересе? Первый пришедший в голову ответ показался до боли логичным и правильным — он совсем не интересен Лютику, как любовник. Лютик попросту его никогда не хотел… И любил не более, чем друга.

«Это и понятно».

Геральт не мнил себя привлекательным, а красоту и вовсе считал понятием расплывчатым, но себя красивым бы не назвал. Бледный, весь покрытый шрамами, да еще и с нечеловеческими глазами, которые до чертиков пугали не только лишь котов. Он никогда особо не задумывался, что в нем находили женщины. Принимал, как данность. Но Лютик — не один из них… Наверняка, ему нравятся такие же лощеные франты, как он сам. С ухоженными ногтями, благородными чертами лица, с бархатной кожей, ровной и гладкой, красиво одетые и приятно пахнущие чистотой и дорогими отдушками, сведущие в искусстве и умеющие беззаботно развлекаться. А он? Он совершенно не такой. Не веселый, да и мордой породистой не вышел. Шумные праздники и толпы людей — не для него, ему приятнее посидеть с удочкой у реки, чем вести светские беседы, расхаживая в неудобном вычурном камзоле. Приятнее читать книги по вечерам, а не обсуждать последние сплетни. Приятнее нацепить с утра простую комфортную одежду, не задумываясь, подходит ли выбранная рубаха под цвет его глаз. И он лучше потратит время, рассчитывая строительные материалы и нагрузку на фундамент, чем полированием ногтей или натиранием себя в купальне до блеска и лоска.

Лютик никогда его не хотел… и не захочет. А осенью и вовсе навсегда уйдет.

Нога вдруг остро заболела, заживающая рана дала о себе знать. Геральт поморщился, вздохнул и осторожно улегся на спину, уткнувшись взглядом в деревянный потолок. Заснуть явно сегодня не получится…


	6. Глава 6

Геральт все-таки сумел заснуть на пару-тройку часиков. А когда открыл глаза — за окном уже расцвело. Маленькая серая усатая мордочка, сверкая желтыми глазищами, нагло лезла своим мокрым носом ему прямо в глаза. Рыська собственной кошачьей персоной. Геральт отцепил когтистые лапки от груди и смял кота в ладонях, крепко обнимая, почесал за ушками, погладил серую спинку, за что удостоился громкого утробного мурчания, и напоследок чмокнул куда-то в пушистое пузико.

Вот кто его по-настоящему любит…

Хотя «любит», конечно, громко сказано. Рыська за пару месяцев обвыкся, как и предполагал Лютик, и постепенно привязался к Геральту, перестал на него шипеть и шугаться, а по утрам и вовсе нежно ластился. Причина такой покорности судьбе была банальна и проста — голод. Рыська быстро понял, что человек, который дает еду, не бьет больно лапой по морде и не кусается — априори не плох, а значит, достоин доверия и уважения хотя бы раз в сутки. И тем, несомненно, пользовался, выпрашивая у Геральта себе покушать, мило мурча и нежно ласкаясь. Мелкий манипулятор усатый. Впрочем, сам Геральт еще с юных лет, еще с Каэр Морхена, мечтал о домашнем животном, поэтому в лютиковом подарке души не чаял, и рад был поиграть с ним хотя бы раз в день. Как и любой другой кот, Рыська почитал себя истинным повелителем мира, поэтому не позволял слугам трогать свое величество сверх меры и надобности. В отличие от дружелюбного Карасика, безвозмездно преданного своим большим собачьим сердцем любому, кто готов был с ним поиграть, покормить, почесать и желательно круглые сутки. Щенок вымахал уже высотой до колен, и сейчас валялся рядом с Лютиком, которого избрал личной ночной телогрейкой сразу, как бард приехал погостить.

Геральт улыбнулся, наблюдая, как они тихо и мирно сопят рядом. Умилительней картины, наверное, он еще не видел. Лютик, приоткрыв во сне рот, лежал на спине, и одной рукой приобнимал Карасика, который свернулся калачиком, прижимаясь к барду сбоку.

Хотелось тоже лечь рядом, обнять Лютика, не разбудив, поцеловать тихонько в губы, потом в обе щеки, подбородок, приласкать языком венку на шее и выступающую косточку на плече, уткнуться носом в мягкие волосы и глубоко вдохнуть, скользнуть рукой под рубаху, чтобы погладить теплую грудь, провести ладонью по животу и ниже. Тогда Лютик, наверное, уже проснется и…

Геральт протяжно выдохнул, прогнав предрассветные мечты куда подальше и, поставив Рыську на пол, тихо поднялся с тюфяка. Добрался до стола и вытащил из кастрюли остатки вареной рыбы, положил в тарелку и поставил на пол. А потом, бесшумно взяв меч, осторожно отворил дверь и вышел во двор, чтобы проверить Пегаса и Плотву.

На улице висел густой непроглядный мокрый туман, морозным холодом оседающий на теплой коже. Вокруг стояла тишина, даже было слышно, как вдали шумит на порогах горная река.

Геральт медленно прошел по поляне вокруг дома, пристально осматриваясь по сторонам сквозь мутные клочья тумана, затем остановился и прислушался, но ничего опасного не заметил. Лошади были в порядке. Где-то в вышине темной тенью кружил коршун, свободно парил в поисках невезучей мышки себе на завтрак, то и дело жалобно покрикивая. Утренняя роса блестела на глянцевом панцире убитой твари, капельки влаги свисали с ворсинок на мохнатых отрубленных конечностях. Геральт аккуратно поднял кусок ноги и запихал в холщевый мешок.

Надо было как-то решать образовавшуюся вдруг проблему, причем срочно.

Чудовище до чертиков испугало Лютика, да и его самого, если честно. И сейчас ведьмак совсем не хотел пугать барда еще больше и рассказывать о том, что бывших хозяев дома, где они живут, как раз утащила к себе в логово такая же тварь, а может — именно эта.

Когда в прошлом году он купил участок у родственников погибших, то тщательно зачистил лес перед тем, как позвать Цири, прикончив не меньше двух десятков особей, но посетившая их вчера оказалась в разы больше. Те многоножки, видимо, были еще мальки, не успевшие вымахать до истинно угрожающих размеров. Вчера же к ним проползла уже взрослая самка, причем беременная (он заметил яйца, вытекшие со слизью из распоротого брюха), именно поэтому она так медлила, осторожничала и не сразу напала на лошадей. Хотела, вероятно, дождаться темноты. А значит, где-то остался и самец, явно более смелый и не менее угрожающих размеров.

И Геральт точно знал где — шахта неподалеку за рекой уже давно стояла заброшенной по неведомой причине. Местный солстыс из деревни Вершки причину точно знал, но когда-то давно не захотел платить ведьмаку, или было нечем, и ситуация со временем оказалась жутко запущена. Шахту пришлось закрыть. Сейчас она считалась своеобразным «культурным наследием». Каждый из местных обходил выработки за версту, памятуя о том, кто обитает в темных туннелях.

О секрете знали все, кроме, разумеется, приехавшего с другого края света Геральта. Только купив дом и поселившись в нем, он понял, что приобрел собственность с обременением, когда на него посреди бела дня выскочило нечто уродливое и многоногое, размером с собаку. И сразу стало яснее ясного, отчего домик с огромным участком земли, рядом с красивой рекой, обошелся ему в гроши. Изначально Геральт подумал, что цена занижена из-за суеверий. Многие не хотели жить там, где кто-то умер. Ему, честно говоря, на это было плевать. Смерть ведь повсюду, и от нее не убежишь и в новом доме не спрячешься. Лишь притащив порубленную тварь в деревню, он, наконец, выведал правду о том, как именно умерли дед с бабкой.

Геральт тогда сильно обозлился на жителей Вершков, но местный солстыс — Вигез, уже новый и не такой тупой, как прошлый, пообещал ему еду и помощь с хозяйством, если он лес и шахту очистит. Теперь ведь он, Геральт, ведьмак, один из них, а свои друг другу помогают.

Мнение, конечно, спорное. Геральт себя к жителям деревни относить пока не собирался, решив стать отшельником, но и от нового дома отказываться было жаль. Место оказалось потрясающе красивое, тихое и по-своему уютное. Да, кроме того, позволить он себе ничего другого и не мог. Поэтому почти сразу согласился на предложение солстыса — работа за бесплатную еду и помощь. И взялся очищать лес от тварей, наплодившихся за двадцать лет простоя шахты. Выкосил всех, кого нашел, а потом приехала Цири, наступила зима, и охоту пришлось временно прекратить. До главного логова он так и не успел добраться… Как вчера выяснилось — очень зря.

Сейчас же, трезво оценив уровень угрозы, Геральт решил, что в старую шахту лезть и вычищать ее не стоит. Игра слишком рискованна и не стоит свеч. К тому же «свято место», как известно, пусто не бывает. Одна зараза выведется, другая может завестись, а Геральт хотел спать в своем новом доме спокойно, поэтому решил, что тоннели проще просто завалить, вместе со всеми неведомыми обитателями разом. И в этом ему подсобит солстыс, который обещал кроме еды и другую помощь. Например, несколько бочек хорошенького удобрения, которые в иных условиях могут стать и отличной взрывчаткой.

Таков и был план Геральта. Простой, опасный, но эффективный.

— Собирайся, Лютик, едем в деревню.

— Но твоя нога…

— Переживу. Идти то будет Плотва, я только сидеть.

— Ты упертый, как баранья башка, Геральт! Давай через пару-тройку дней?

— Едем сегодня. Слишком много дел накопилось. Нам край как нужна еда. Мне — новые штаны для работы, а еще я хочу одолжить телегу. Стоит поскорей убрать останки твоей шиэлай, пока она мне тут всю землю не отправила. Вывезем тушу подальше и скинем в овраг.

— Не моя она шиэлай! — притворно возмутился Лютик. — Но как подходит-то! Оцени. Сразу привязалось имечко. Ладно, поехали. Пегас, наверняка, застоялся. Полетит, как вольный ветер…

-Х-

До деревни они и правда долетели, словно на крыльях. Плотва скакала бодрым галопом, а вслед за ней по узкой лесной тропе, тяжело топая копытами, несся Пегас. Слишком громко для вольного ветра, несомненно… Вскоре березки и сосенки резко оборвались, и они выехали в непаханое поле, сбавив темп. Вдалеке виднелась яркая полоска посевных, разделяя представшую глазам картину на три куска: травянисто-зеленого, пшенично-желтого и лазурно-голубого оттенка. Вскоре за очередным холмом показались соломенные крыши домов. Небо разрезали тонкие струйки дыма. Вершки.

Лютик, выспавшийся вдоволь, в отличие от угрюмого и немного сонного Геральта, лепетал обо всем на свете и вообще пребывал в радостном расположении духа. Даже завидно. Геральт молча выслушал, как бард устал от вечной каши и рыбы, которыми они питались вот уже месяц, (ведь за свежими продуктами ему, видите-ли, скакать было лень, а Геральту просто некогда), и до одури соскучился по свежему пиву, яблочным пирогам, запеченным рогаликам с вареньем и, конечно же, красивым девкам… Лютик громко вещал, как планирует восполнить недостающее в ближайшей корчме, пока Геральт будет договариваться с солстысом.

— Я тоже не против вначале поесть. Пообедаем вместе, — сообщил Геральт, заранее решив, что отобьет у Лютика любую барышню, на которую тот положит глаз. Недавно проснувшееся мерзкое чувство, очень напоминающее ревность, диктовало свои гадкие условия, на которые он был совсем не против поддаться. Не желал Геральт больше видеть Лютика в объятиях женских рук, и поклялся себе, что пока сам будет поблизости — не увидит, даже если для этого придется оказаться в женских объятиях самому.

Хотя, честно говоря, деревенские девы Геральту были совсем не нужны. А внимание их и вовсе вредно. Не хотел он никакой девушке жизнь портить, а себе репутацию в месте, где планировал надолго обжиться… Любая из местных крестьянок однозначно желает стать не только женой, но и матерью, а тут он не помощник, как ни крути. Да и Лютик — журавль перелетный, упорхнет в далекие края осенью, оставив после себя лишь тоску в сердце. Пусть лучше потом будет болеть только у него в груди… Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь барышня стенала над своим округлившимся пузом.

Полуденное солнце жарило нещадно, слепило глаза. Воздух насыщенно пах луговой травой, сухой пылью и свежескошенным сеном. Лютик с Геральтом проехали по главной дороге, под громкие шепотки праздно шатающихся местных, и остановились перед корчмой — самым красивым зданием в округе. Навстречу им сразу же выбежал русоволосый сынишка хозяина и забрал лошадей. Лютик широко улыбнулся и, громко хлопнув по корпусу лютни, бодро вошел внутрь. Геральт, не зная чего ожидать, поспешил вслед за ним.

— Маэстро Лютик! Милсдарь ведьмак! — лично поприветствовал их Дарен Аисни — косоглазый мужичок лет сорока — хозяин корчмы. — Давненько вас видно не было. Уж месяц прошел. Как живется на новом месте?

— Неплохо, но бывало и получше.

— За новыми запасами пожаловали?

— Да, — коротко ответил Геральт. — Но не только. Телега мне нужна и пара-тройка бочек удобрений. А еще штаны.

— Это вам спросить у Вигеза надобно, — ответил Дарен. — Ко мне только за едой. А штаны ищите в торговой лавке. Два дома вперед. Тамо будет закрыто, но вы громчей постучите. А лучше пните сразу ногой. Так вернее будет… Ждать не придется.

Геральт хмыкнул, но согласно кивнул. Лютик осмотрелся по сторонам, громко вздохнул и обречено плюхнулся за стол, поставив лютню рядом с собой. Зря таскал. Корчма в жаркий полдень пустовала. В зале сидела только седая странствующая жрица, вместе со своей тощей облезлой собаченкой, и читала какую-то потрепанную книжку. Молитвенник, не иначе. В тишине, громко жужжа, летали мухи.

— А поесть у вас чего-нибудь найдется? — с надеждой спросил Лютик, видимо смирившись с тем, что желанную, то бишь одержимую его знаменитой персоной, публику он сегодня не получит.

Но и тут ему не повезло. В сегодняшнем меню не оказалось ни рогаликов с вареньем, ни яблочных пирогов, да и красивых девок тоже не подвезли. Попрятались, видимо, чтобы кожу ярким солнцем не портить. Носил еду все тот же мелкий сынишка хозяина, поэтому Геральт спокойно и с удовольствием пообедал, хоть имелся лишь румяный расстегай с капустой, переваренная каша с кусками свинины и теплое пиво, неведомой свежести.

Лютик съел расстегай, выцепил мясо, размазал по тарелке кашу, чуть поклевав, капризно отказался от пива, и откровенно загрустил, перебирая пальцами струны, пока Геральт неторопливо доедал свою порцию и втайне радовался, что им не пришлось пересечься с местными барышнями. Сам он знал, что красавицы в Вершках имелись. Причем несколько таких, которые во вкусе Лютика. Не обремененные лишним интеллектом ценительницы танцев и пения.

Отобедав, они полчасика отдохнули. Затем Геральт медленно поковылял с болезненно заживающей ногой прямиком к Вигезу, солстысу, чтобы добыть себе телегу и удобрения, рассудив, что заскучавшего Лютика вполне безопасно оставить в компании старой жрицы и пары мух.

Вигез, весь потный и красный от жары, как обычно, изобразил притворную радость на своем лице, когда Геральт переступил порог его дома с холщовым мешком в руке, в котором в качестве доказательства хранилась часть шиэлай. Правда, услышав о смерти огромной беременной самки многоножки и воочию увидев кусок страшной мохнатой ноги, Вигез улыбнулся уже по-настоящему. Искренне поблагодарил и без лишних вопросов обещал дать ведьмаку необходимую телегу с парой тягловых лошадей, и распорядился нагрузить ее тремя большими бочками селитры. В общем, слово свое держал, чем приятно порадовал.

Геральт, слегка окрыленный скорым решением проблем, спешно вышел из душного, пропахшего потом и жареной картошкой, обиталища солстыса, глубоко вздохнул и сразу же увидел в тени дома напротив Лютика. Тот стоял с крайне довольным, беззаботным видом и смотрел куда-то вдаль, подпирая стенку позади себя ногой.

Светлые волны волос треплет легкий ветерок, бордовая парадная рубашка ненавязчиво раскрыта до середины груди, одна рука небрежно лежит на грифе лютни, а в другой — леденец — золотистый, сахарный, в форме петушка.

Геральт подошел ближе, наблюдая, как Лютик, рассеяно глядя вокруг, медленно и неторопливо облизывает жженый кусок сахара на длинной палочке…

Скользит по нему языком, крутит из стороны в сторону, очерчивая грани, сжимает мягкими губами, торопливо сглатывает сладкую слюну и затем вновь жадно касается блестящей янтарной поверхности. Кладет на язык широкий фигурный хвост, посасывает, облизывает, скользя по нему влажными, ярко-красными губами, и вновь сглатывает, громко причмокнув напоследок. Переворачивает петушка другим боком и теперь погружает в рот уже голову. Обхватывает ее губами, вертя палочку между пальцами, посасывает… Слышится, как леденец стучит о зубы, пока язык скользит вокруг него кругами.

— Лютик.

— А?

— Будь скромнее! — прошипел сквозь зубы Геральт, которого вдруг изрядно возбудила увиденная сцена. «Совсем стыд потерял!» — раздраженно подумал он, и неуловимым движением резко выхватил петушка.

— Ты что обалдел, Геральт? Отдай! — тут же воскликнул Лютик, пытаясь забрать сладость обратно. — Это мой! Дай же! По какому праву?..

— Ты кого пытаешься тут соблазнить? — вполголоса процедил Геральт, ловко увернувшись от всех попыток Лютика забрать леденец себе обратно.

— Чего?! — непонимающе воскликнул бард. — Ты о чем, вообще, Геральт?

— Я о том, как ты театрально лобызал этого, прости боже, петушка! — шепотом рявкнул Геральт, бросив леденец себе под ноги, прямо в грязь.

— Э-э-эй! За что?!

— Тут тебе не твой Новиград, полный аристократов! — не сдавался Геральт, грозно нависнув над бардом. — Это Вершки — самая отсталая жопа на краю мира. Тонкие намеки, аналогии и аллегории тут не в ходу. С девками не повезло, я понимаю, но таким образом ты себе спутника на вечер тут не отыщешь для развлечения, только хлебанешь неприятностей, от которых я буду вынужден тебя спасать. Будешь сосать так петушка и пялиться по сторонам, и обязательно найдется тот, кто решит тебе сперва морду набить, а затем этого же петушка тебе в зад запихает. Или ты того и добиваешься?

— Ты… Ты… — Лютик чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, покрылся красными пятнами, а потом вдруг громко и протяжно выдохнул и заливисто захохотал. Геральт терпеливо промолчал, уставившись на барда с немым укором. Лютик смахнул рукой слезы, выступившие на глазах от смеха, и произнес, широко улыбаясь:

— Ты, Геральт, помнится, обещал мне, что ничего между нами не изменится. Но мне кажется, ты зациклился, стесняешься меня и видишь сексуальный подтекст даже там, где его нет. Я просто сосал леденец. Может и «театрально», как ты выразился, но я уже два месяца ничего сладкого не ел! Просто наслаждался маленькой радостью.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул Геральт.

— Иногда, Геральт, петушок — это просто петушок!

— Как же…

— Не веришь? — вновь хохотнул Лютик. — Да ты по сторонам-то посмотри!

Геральт таки посмотрел… И оказалось, что Лютик, котий сын, прав. Все вокруг сосали клятых петушков! Высокий тощий кузнец, его дородная жена, его взрослая дочь с беременным пузом, толпа мелких детишек, усевшихся рядком на лавке, двое широкоплечих бородатых мужиков с вилами, трое хохочущих деревенских баб, беззубая дряхлая старушка, даже скрюченный горбатый дед и тот громко причмокивал. Геральт спешно отвернулся, закрыл глаза и провел рукой по лицу, ощутив себя крайне неудобно. Покраснеть, благо, он не мог, но хотелось провалиться сразу под землю.

— Пока ты был у солстыса, проходила торговка и раздала всем леденцов, — сообщил Лютик, продолжая широко скалиться. — У ее почившей дочурки сегодня день рождения. Хотела, чтобы помянули мы ее добрым словом, хоть и не знали.

— Прости, Лютик… — сказал Геральт. — Давай забудем об этом?

— Ты что?! Никогда! — Лютик прыснул и похлопал его по плечу. — Обязательно придумаю стишок про волка с петушком, ха-ха. А лучше басню.

— И на этом твое творчество навсегда закончится, я обещаю, — зло буркнул Геральт. — Ты хоть раз видел живых бассенников? Вот и я нет.

Лютик еще сильнее рассмеялся.

— Кстати! — вдруг вспомнил он, шаря по карманам. — Я и для тебя один попросил у торговки. Вот! — он достал леденец на палочке. Геральт тоже втайне немного соскучился по сладкому, поэтому сразу потянулся к угощению рукой, но Лютик коварно его обломал. — Хоть для друга взял, но тебе не отдам, понял? Ты без причины выкинул мой в грязь, скотина!

Спешно сдернув бумажную обертку, он вновь запихнул сахарного петушка себе в рот.

— Ммм… Вкусно-то как! Жаль, ты не можешь почувствовать, как приторная сладость будто тает на языке…

— Не подавись! — Геральт спешно отвел взгляд подальше от влажных красных губ Лютика, которые сейчас хотелось поцеловать особенно сильно, правда, только чтобы поскорее его заткнуть.

Ну не совсем правда…

— Не подавлюсь, — заявил Лютик, лукаво ему улыбнувшись, а затем подмигнул. — Я умею управляться с петушками, уж поверь!

Геральт не удержался и закатил глаза. Лютик вновь звонко рассмеялся.

-Х-

Всю обратную дорогу домой Геральт, сидя на козлах уже в новеньких зеленых штанах, пребывал в раздумьях. Лютик валялся на телеге рядом с бочками, бренчал на лютне и пел какую-то эпичную похабщину про толпу бородатых гномьих женщин, низушка с картофельным именем, несчастно влюбленного эльфийского принца, хитрого чародея, родом из-за моря, и одинокого дракона, болеющего нарциссизмом. Откуда он сей бред услышал Геральт не знал, и знать не хотел.

В его голове назревал план… Не мог он спокойно наблюдать, как Лютик осенью уедет. И решил ни много ни мало — его соблазнить. Захотел заставить передумать… Захотел сделать так, чтобы он сам пожелал остаться, чтобы сам загорелся идеей быть с ним. Ведь разве плохо им вместе?..

Проблема заключалась в том, что Геральт понятия не имел, как, собственно, соблазнить любимого барда. Опыт с мужчинами у него почти был равен нулю, да и Лютик не являлся типичным представителем «вида», так сказать. Внезапно и без спросу посадить его к себе на колени, поцеловать и помять грудь — вариант, в случае с барышнями, казалось бы, проверенный временем, но в данном конкретном деле — крайне сомнительный, и не только по причине отсутствия пары мягких выпуклостей. Неизвестно, как Лютик отреагирует, ведь он сам обычно усаживал кого-то к себе на колени… Не решит ли в тот же день навсегда сбежать, затаив глубокую обиду?..

Классические способы, вроде комплиментов, тоже не показались Геральту хоть сколько-нибудь пригодными. Нет… Он, конечно же, считал, что у Лютика милые, хоть и чуть большие ушки, глаза, как у лани, лебяжья шейка и жемчужный смех, но стоило ему лишь представить, как он говорит нечто подобное барду, так язык тотчас намертво прилипал к небу и просто не поворачивался. Комплименты и прочие сопливые нежности явно отменялись. Дарение цветов, украшений, стихи и конфеты шли туда же.

Впрочем, конфеты Геральт решил пока оставить. Раз Лютик соскучился по сладкому, значит, будут ему рогалики с вареньем, да хоть сегодня… Да и вообще, если виконту Панкрацу с ним скучно, то нужно сделать так, чтобы стало весело и интересно. Угадать желания — верный способ, решил Геральт. Быть внимательным — вот, что важно. Не нужно торопить события, рискуя испоганить все на корню. Чтобы соблазнить Лютика у него в запасе осталось целое лето, и он, черт возьми, постарается сделать так, чтобы оно ему запомнилось, даже если ничего у них в итоге не выйдет…


	7. Глава 7

На следующее утро Геральт поднялся сразу после рассвета и первым делом снял старую травяную повязку с ноги. Рана уже покрылась толстой коркой и спокойно заживала, не причиняя лишних неудобств. Поэтому после привычного утреннего обхода территории и кормления домашней живности, он быстро ополоснулся в реке, сбрил недельную щетину, тщательно расчесал волосы, заплел на висках пару корявых косичек, связав их в одну на затылке, следуя задуманному плану чуть больше соответствовать предполагаемым вкусам Лютика, и даже аккуратно подпилил ногти. На этом личные жертвы во имя красоты закончились.

Когда он вернулся домой, Лютик еще сладко дрых. Наполовину сполз с тюфяка, раскинув руки и ноги по полу, подобно звезде морской на соленом берегу. Геральт весело усмехнулся, но будить поэта не стал, а вместо этого вытащил из холодного погреба банку малинового варения, которую захватил в Вершках вместе с прочими необходимыми продуктами: мукой, яйцами, молоком и дрожжами. Рецепт приготовления рогаликов был совсем не сложен, гораздо проще любых эликсиров. Геральт быстро справился.

Лютик проснулся, лишь когда запах выпечки целиком заполнил маленькую комнату.

— Я еще сплю, Геральт? — протирая сонные глаза, спросил Лютик. — Почему я чувствую запах малинового печенья?

— Рогалики с вареньем.

— О, Милитэле! — с улыбкой воскликнул Лютик, резво подскочив с пола, и неверяще заглянул внутрь печи. — Что на тебя нашло?!

— Я тоже соскучился по сладкому.

— Какое счастье! Скучай почаще, пожалуйста. Нужно обязательно заварить чай! — Лютик начал бегать по комнате и суетиться. — У тебя, что ли, нет нормальных кружек, только эти огроменные?!

— Есть, держи.

— А когда будет готово? Когда?

— Еще пару минут.

— Ай, горячо-то как!

— А ну-ка руками не трогай! Брысь, сядь и успокойся, ребенок-переросток!

Первая партия, несмотря на высокие кулинарные умения Геральта, все же слегка подгорела с одного бока, но ушла влет. На лице Лютика застыло выражение крайнего наслаждения, пока он ел один рогалик за другим. Удивительно молча. Вторая партия получилась идеально, но внутрь уже не лезла.

— Спасибо! — откинувшись спиной на стенку, поблагодарил Лютик и довольно похлопал себя по животу. — Я что-то объелся. Но мечтаю повторить. Ты же скажешь мне рецепт теста? Я сам хочу уметь их готовить, а то от тебя раз в век дождешься.

— Напишу, если так хочешь.

Геральт был доволен, что Лютику завтрак понравился. Впрочем, себя он тоже малость порадовал. Если есть сладкое крайне редко, то хочешь не хочешь — ощутишь неземное блаженство.

Невольно вспомнились далекие юные годы, когда он порой прокрадывался в кладовку Весемира, чтобы утянуть чего-нибудь вкусненького. В основном там хранились разного сорта грибочки, крупы и травы, но иногда можно было отыскать среди кучи непонятных мешкочков, заныканных бутылок с мутным самогоном и баночку яблочного варения. Прямо деликатес, мать его.

Геральт тихо вздохнул, сморгнув накатившие воспоминания. Он скучал по Весемиру, который когда-то заменил ему отца, точнее стал отцом на самом деле. Сейчас даже не хотелось возвращаться в Каэр Морхен, ведь его там нет…

Геральт невольно задумался: а как поживает Цири? После последнего письма от озадаченного внезапной гостьей Эскеля про нее уже месяц не слышно было никаких сведений. Неизвестность начала тревожить. Лютик, как обычно, попытался успокоить его и донести мысль, что Цири очень молода, поэтому только разозлится от излишней заботы, и нужно наоборот дать ей «расправить крылья», а не заставлять сидеть одну без дела в унылой глуши, пока он круглый день занят стройкой, ведь ей наверняка сильно не хватает общения, веселья и прочих радостей жизни.

— Тебе тоже тут со мной скучно? — задал Геральт прямой вопрос.

— Не-е-ет, что ты, — протянул Лютик. — Но я и не Цири. Мои безбородые семнадцать, к счастью, уже не вернуть, ха-ха. Да и мне, как оказалось, даже полезно отдохнуть в тишине, подышать свежим горным воздухом. Ты смотри, сколько всего я сочинил! — с довольной улыбкой сообщил бард, махнув рукой на стопку исписанных мелким почерком свитков, аккуратно сложенных в углу. — Да я столько даже в двадцать не строчил, а в то время многие завистники обзывали меня графоманом. Так что, не переживай, Геральт. Цири неглупая девушка и подставляться напрасно не станет, ей просто нужны перемены, новые впечатления, а вот мне наоборот чуток спокойствия. Я за последние годы уже столько навпечатлялся… Можно сказать — сыт по горло, особенно после войны с нильфами! Память у меня хорошая, фантазия еще лучше — хватит для работы за глаза.

— Вот значит как, — Геральт задумчиво потер подбородок. — А я только хотел тебе кое-что предложить, но раз новые впечатления тебе не нужны…

— И что же ты хотел? Что? Я заинтригован, — Лютик тут же подался ближе, подперев голову руками и выжидающе замер. — Только не предлагай мне грядки покопать или гвозди позабивать, таких новых впечатлений мне точно не нужно. Обойдусь.

Геральт внутренне улыбнулся. Лютику все-таки порой скучно, хоть тот никогда и не признается. А вот у него образовался отличный способ пустить адреналин в кровь. Даже не один…

— Не хочешь кое-что взорвать?

-Х-

Старая телега, запряженная с двумя деревенскими конягами, медленно взбиралась по заросшей горной тропе, чтобы доставить три бочки взрывоопасного удобрения прямиком к шахте.

— Все же я не могу понять?.. Вот как ты мог, Геральт? — зло шипел Лютик, сидя на козлах рядом с ведьмаком. — Я уже два месяца тут живу, и имел право знать, что в любой момент могу стать чьим-то завтраком, курвина мать! Это ж надо таким быть?!

— Я всегда оставался настороже. Тебе ничего не угрожало, — в который раз оправдывался Геральт. — Я каждый день обходил лес неподалеку от дома. Признаков опасности до недавнего времени не видел. Их и не было. А знай ты, что рядом есть твари — не бы остался погостить.

— Конечно, не остался! — громко загремел Лютик на всю округу, отчего обе лошади громко фыркнули, запрядав ушами. — И правильно, что Цирилла уехала, умная девочка, сразу видно, что не в отца пошла. Это только ты настолько отбитый, чтобы получать удовольствие от жизни с потенциальной угрозой прямо под боком. Знаешь, я думаю, за долгие годы ведьмачества ты просто стал зависим, Геральт, как те, что фисштех свой гадкий нюхают. Приятно тебе, когда опасность нервишки щекочет. Сразу жизнь кажется ярче, пиво вкуснее, девки краше.

— Не выдумывай, — резко буркнул Геральт. — Я как раз сюда уехал, чтобы нервишки никто больше не трепал. В особенности девки из ложи. Но не повезло. Говнюки из Вершков мне про целый лес и шахту полную тварей забыли рассказать. Вот и приходится работать бесплатно, а я такое ненавижу, ты знаешь. Курвины выкормыши! Уж год прошел, а до сих пор зло берет.

— Выкормыши, да… Но ты от главной темы-то, прошу, не отвлекайся. Ты сам тоже виноват, что меня не предупредил! А еще зависим от опасности, не отрицай. У тебя бо-о-ольшие проблемы. Мы едем, блин, шахту взрывать. Охренеть развлечение! Новые впечатления, ага.

— Ты хочешь избавиться от тварей или нет? Или мне разворачивать коней? — не вытерпел Геральт, которого вдруг взяла злость, обида и досада от того, что он хотел Лютика порадовать, хотел, как лучше, а получилось… ну как всегда, в общем-то. Сомнительный изначально план соблазнения сразу пошел по небезызвестному месту, даже не успев толком начаться. Геральт наивно рассчитывал, что бард окажется в восторге, ведь фейерверки и хлопушки он очень любил. Радовался безумно, прямо как дитя малое, а тут оказалось…

— Едь, давай! — все же одернул его Лютик, когда ведьмак с постной миной нехотя осадил коней. — Надо прикончить тварей.

— Завалить тоннель — самый лучший вариант. Проще не куда, — сказал Геральт, вновь щелкнув поводьями. Кони послушно двинулись дальше. — Я не ищу опасности, Лютик. Я наоборот не хочу лишний раз рисковать и углубляться в шахту. Был бы зависим — залился бы кучей эликсиров по самое горло, и полез бы сам чудовищам бошки с ногами отрубать, какой-нибудь темной ночью, чтобы пострашнее-позадорнее. И тебе бы не сказал тем более.

— Ладно, — тяжело выдохнул Лютик, окинув Геральта обиженным взглядом. — Но про гадов многоногих ты все равно недоговорил. Может, мне еще надо что-то знать? Говори сейчас, что скрываешь. Ну?

Геральт нахмурился, отвернувшись от Лютика. Порой бард в гневе вел себя, как Йеннифер, ей богу! Только та сразу лезла к нему в голову рыться в мыслях, не спрашивая. А потом бросалась банками с вишневым вареньем, к примеру, только и успевай уворачиваться. Благо Лютик на такую кощунственную растрату продуктов точно не пойдет, да и прибить его никогда не порывался, за что явно заслуживает немного большей честности.

— Я соврал, — признался-таки Геральт. — Я не хочу копать колодец, когда рядом есть река. И не буду.

— Вот ты сволочина, Геральт! — возмутился Лютик, шумно набрав в легкие воздух. — Думаешь только о себе! Я-то не ведьмак. Представь, как мне тяжело каждый раз воду таскать издалека, чтобы нормально помыться?

— А колодец копать не тяжело?

— Да найми ты уже кого-нибудь из деревни себе в помощь! Давай хоть я оплачу, забытый старый долг отдам? Зачем все самому обязательно делать? Ты просто упертая скотина, хуже осла!

— Все, кончай, Лютик, — вдруг резко одернул его Геральт. — Тише, мы почти приехали. Вон за тем поворотом уже вход в шахту. Поможешь мне или нет?

— Да, — обречено вздохнул Лютик и уже шепотом добавил: — Но не вздумай еще раз утаить, если моя жизнь будет находиться в опасности. Я имею право знать. И еще — извинений я от тебя так почему-то и не услышал, козлина беловолосая!

Геральт взглянул на раскрасневшегося от гнева Лютика и внезапно нашел его очаровательным. Бард, котий сын, выглядел по-особенному прекрасно, когда злился. Голубые глаза потемнели и яростно горели, скулы обострились, губы сжались в тонкую линию, кожа побелела, только лишь щеки окрашивал яркий румянец. Красавец…

— Извини, — буркнул Геральт, скорее по инерции, чем от искреннего раскаяния. Но Лютик сразу немного расслабился, расправил плечи, сжатые пальцы, чуть успокоился. Он вообще никогда подолгу не злился. Говорил, что негативные чувства выжигают изнутри. Отходчивость — еще одна черта, которая Геральту в нем очень нравилась. К тому же, он и сам считал, что жизнь дана лишь единожды, а значит, зацикливаться на плохом — глупо.

— Я тебя пока не простил, но вали уже, — по-барски махнул рукой Лютик, все еще красиво взвинченный. — Давай разнесем уже эту клятую дыру к чертям собачьим!

Геральт, достав из-за спины меч, зашел внутрь шахты и быстро осмотрелся. На полу валялись кости и виднелись свежие следы от множества ног, веяло тухлятиной, гнилью и сыростью, но поблизости опасности не ощущалось. Медальон висел на груди спокойно, обостренные ведьмачьи инстинкты молчали. Значит, можно приступать.

Подогнав воз ко входу, Геральт предельно аккуратно выгрузил бочки с удобрением и отправил Лютика спрятать телегу с лошадьми чуть ниже по склону и покрепче привязать к какому-нибудь дереву, ведь кони точно испугаются шума и решат свалить подальше.

Затем ребром перекатил бочки поглубже в тоннель и поставил рядком, полностью перекрыв проход. Аккуратно вскрыл крышки и осторожно положил на бок, просыпав белое, как творог, удобрение на землю и поскорей ушел подальше.

Лютик уже вернулся и сейчас нервно топтался на площадке у входа с охотничьим луком в руках, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. За его спиной висел колчан, полный стрел. Но вот из двадцатки сегодня пригодится всего лишь одна.

Лютик, что интересно, но мало кому известно, немного умел стрелять. Впрочем, сегодня особая точность и не требовалась. Геральт лично наблюдал, как однажды бард во время их долгого путешествия, на безрыбье желая, по-видимому, подкатить к Мильве, изобразил искренний интерес и бросился подробно расспрашивать угрюмую лучницу о ее занятии, но чрезмерно увлекся, и она решила сама его научить, как правильно натягивать. Загорелась идеей, а упорства и настойчивости Мильве было не занимать. Лютик так сильно увяз в своем вранье, что ему действительно пришлось познавать азы стрельбы под бдительным надзором охотницы. Геральт с Регисом и Кагыром тогда хорошенько посмеивались, как потом Лютик стенал, мол, все болит, руки отнялись, идти не могу, играть не могу, несите меня двое…

Да… Веселое порой было времечко, а сейчас ни Мильвы, ни Региса, ни даже Кагыра уже нет. Только они и остались…

Но и то хорошо. Лютик жив.

Геральт тогда каждый день просыпался с мыслью, что путь его — явно дорога в один конец, а бард отчего-то с ним шагать навязался. Уперся и не думал о потенциальной опасности, как сегодня, а все упорно стремился доказать, что и он тоже чего-то стоит. Кому только непонятно? Друзья это итак отлично знали. Дурень.

Геральт моргнул, смахнув ресницами промелькнувшие перед глазами воспоминания, и кратко спросил:

— Готов?

— Да.

— Тогда действуем.

Отойдя шагов на пятьдесят от входа, они спрятались за выступающим участком скалы на уступе. Слева стеной вздымалась гора, а справа и за спиной дальнейший путь отрезал отвесный обрыв, с которого открывался восхитительный вид на пятнисто-зеленый лес и вьющийся меж деревьев серпантин реки, бирюзой сверкающей под солнцем. Горизонт с одной стороны синел горными пиками, а с другой зеленел бескрайними полями, покрытыми полосатыми тенями из-под облаков.

— Красота какая! — воскликнул Лютик, неосмотрительно подбежав к самому краю скалы и с криком подпрыгнул, раскинув руки в стороны и повертелся. — Свобода! Так и хочется птицей парить, лететь в необъятные дали, широко расправив крылья. Очешуительно! Ты только глянь, Геральт! А вон за теми деревьями, где река после порогов поворачивает, твой дом, да?

— Да, — Геральт на всякий случай крепко схватил неумного горного барана за запястье, чтобы не улетел. Отступится еще, мало ли. Лютик не отошел, а вместо этого закинул руку ему на плечо и прислонился теплым боком, крепко обнимая.

— А давай как-нибудь заберемся на гору? Например, на вон ту, — вдруг предложил он, широко улыбнувшись, и показал пальцем куда-то на огромные пики с белоснежными шапками у горизонта.

Светлые волосы трепал легкий ветер, а в ясных глазах барда сверкали лучики света. Или то отражалось солнце, а Геральту лишь померещилось на миг? Вдали пели птицы, шептали горы и тихо шуршала река. Но громко стучало чье-то сердце. Быть может, даже не Лютика, а его. Или их вместе.

— Давай, — Геральт ответил, совсем не задумавшись о сути вопроса, просто согласился.

Лютик вкусно пах малиновым печеньем и еще чем-то неуловимым, отчего хотелось прижать его к себе еще крепче, поцеловать и больше никогда не отпускать. Голова вдруг пошла кругом и не только от опасной высоты. Лютик с улыбкой смотрел вдаль, а Геральт отчего-то не мог выговорить ни слова, просто незаметно любовался и уже хотел было развернуть его к себе, наклониться ближе, но бард внезапно убрал руку с его плеча и отошел. Момент оказался упущен.

— Ладно, хватит кота за хвост тянуть! Сейчас устроим им пекло! — воинственно воскликнул Лютик, и опустился на колено, вытаскивая из колчана стрелу, а из кармана огниво. — Пусть отныне все гады забоятся Лютика — великого лучника, истребителя тварей, ха-ха!

— Порой ты так странно себя ведешь и даже меня пугаешь, — весело хмыкнул Геральт, сложив руки на груди. — Я начинаю думать, будто ты допплер.

— Порой мне и самому кажется, что я допплер, — парировал Лютик, выбивая кремнем искру, чтобы подпалить кусок промасленной ткани, повязанный возле хвоста на древко стрелы. — И все вокруг тоже допплеры, включая тебя. И, что мир, который я вижу, на самом деле вовсе не тот, каким кажется… Будто он кем-то выдуман. В таких случаях мне обычно помогает не думать такое чудесное средство, как пятилетний Эст-Эст. Советую.

Геральт усмехнулся, а потом резко сосредоточился. Крохотная огненная искра, наконец, запалила ткань, и с этого момента отсчет пошел на секунды.

— Горит! Давай!

Лютик резко вскочил на ноги, встал в стойку, расправив плечи, выпрямив спину и чуть выдвинув левую ногу вперед для лучшей опоры, приладил горящую стрелу к дуге, поднял лук, и крепко удерживая его за рукоять, двумя пальцами до предела оттянул тетиву. Мышцы слегка дрожали от непривычного напряжения, пока он прицеливался. Стрела ярко горела. Ветер утих.

Секунда. Одна. Вторая. Третья… И Лютик распрямил согнутые пальцы.

Громкий щелчок. Протяжный свист.

Геральт мгновенно вскинул руки, мысленно сфокусировался и скрестил ладони, сложив знак Гелиотроп, чтобы мощным магическим буфером перекрыть проход, не дав энергии взрыва выйти за пределы шахты.

Громкий стук. Треск. Искры… И наконец дым. А в следующий миг — безумный грохот.

Из тоннеля на огромной скорости вылетели глыбы камней, но ударились о невидимую преграду и рухнули. Буфер вначале выдержал, но затем ударная волна вырвалась, и всю округу окатило мелкой каменной взвесью.

Уши болезненно заложило. В глазах на миг потемнело. Барабанные перепонки зазвенели. Земля под ногами пьяно пошатнулась, задрожала. Вдалеке судорожно взвизгнули кони.

Вдруг рядом пролетел камень, больно ударив Геральта в плечо, а сразу за ним в опасной близости от виска Лютика просвистел второй. Ведьмак вскинул голову, увидев, как на них смертоносной гурьбой валится град острых осколков, и резко прижал к себе застывшего от шока барда, шагнул ближе к стене и сложил пальцами обеих рук знак Квен, призывая всю оставшуюся волю, чтобы создать над ними магический щит. А потом помолился неведомым богам, ведь сил после прошлого знака могло и не хватить.

Повезло. Убийственный камнепад их миновал. Булыжники свистели и стучали, отскакивая от невидимой преграды, ссыпались горкой вокруг них, не причиняя вреда. Но не успел Геральт расслабиться, как заметил, что недалеко отвалилась крупная скальная глыба и, глухо щелкнув, преломилась, рухнула вниз, а следом с громким скрежетом начал шататься и уступ, на котором они стояли. Огромный кусок горы спешил целиком сползти в пропасть. Землю разрезала крупная трещина. Геральт, не раздумывая, крепко схватил побелевшего от страха Лютика за плечо и потащил вперед.

— Прыгаем! Давай!

Они дружно оттолкнулись, опора на миг исчезла из-под ног, оставив их парить в невесомости. Лютик громко завопил, вцепившись в его руку, а в следующий миг они оба жестко плюхнулись на твердую землю. Уступ медленно съехал вниз по склону, ломая и сминая березы и сосны, как щепки, а затем наконец с безумным грохотом тяжело осел. Шум с гулким эхом прокатился по округе.

Не успел Геральт даже сообразить, куда им лучше бежать-спасаться, как внезапно в паре метров от них с громом и трескотом приземлился еще кусок горы, прямо с растущим на нем корявым деревцем, щедро окатив их каменным крошевом, поломанными ветками и землей. А потом жуткие звуки наконец стихли. Лишь только мелкие камешки стучали друг о друга, еще некоторое время по инерции пересыпаясь вниз.

Обвал закончился.

Геральт измученно перевернулся на спину, посмотрел на небо с безмятежно плывущими в лазурной вышине облаками и громко грязно ругнулся на всю округу. Следом за ним также громко, но чуть более выразительно и замысловато выматерился Лютик. Затем горное эхо солидарно сматерилось еще несколько раз, все слабее и слабее.

— Мы выжили, Геральт! — в воцарившейся тишине тихо произнес Лютик, лежавший рядом, и крепко сжал его плечо. Голубые глаза пронзительно горели на черном от пыли и грязи лице, живо блестели, излучая неприкрытый поток радости, бледные губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, щеки по-прежнему оставались белее мела, быстро пульсировала венка на виске, волосы растрепались и прилипли к потному лбу.

— Ох! Как громыхнуло эпично! — Лютик подскочил на ноги и начал бегать из стороны в сторону. — Даже рельеф немного изменился, ты видишь? Я с помощью одной стрелы изменил облик мира, ха-ха! Тварям точно каюк! Тотальнейший кирдык! Потрясающе! Я и не представлял, что это произойдет именно так. Ну, думаю, сейчас выстрелю, тихонечко бахнет, камни чуток погремят и finis. Ничего интересного. А тут такое!.. А как круто ты своими знаками…

Геральт устало поднялся, отряхнулся, поправил перевязь с мечом и подумал, что «эпичный» оползень — это совсем не по плану. На такой «интересный» поворот событий он как-то не рассчитывал, но ошибся с объемом удобрения, или гора оказалась из мягкой породы или еще что… В общем, им однозначно угрожал «finis», поэтому если бы он мог поседеть заново, то после сегодняшнего — точно бы поседел. А вот Лютик выглядел беззаботным, радостным и довольным, и прыгал вокруг, воодушевленно болтая, как будто в первый раз в жизни увидел фейерверк, не более.

Впрочем, это-то как раз вышло аккурат по плану. Парадоксально.

И кто из них двоих еще любит нервишки пощекотать?

— Я потерял лук, — наконец сообразил Лютик и громко охнул, осматриваясь вокруг. — И колчан!

— Брось. Мелочи жизни, — отмахнулся Геральт, зашагав вниз по заваленной камнепадом дороге.

Старенький простецкий лук — право такая малость, когда они сами чуть навсегда не упокоились под завалом. Его усилиями. Проклятье! Совесть еще долго будет ему за это мозг проедать, причем голосом Йеннифер, эх… Теперь точно придется высоко на гору лезть, копать колодец, готовить рогалики каждый день, да вообще сделать все что Лютик только пожелает.

— Лошадей там наших не прибило, как думаешь?

— Черт! Вот зараза!

Деревенские коняги не пострадали, но явно до конца не отошли от землетрясения, громкого шума и каменного града. Метались рядом с повозкой, испуганно выкатив глаза, фыркая и нервно гарцуя. Пришлось долго и утомительно успокаивать их Аксием. После этого внутренний резерв энергии ведьмака совсем исчерпался. Лютик, заметив это, категорично забрал поводья и сам сел править на козлы, а Геральт устало развалился на телеге и решил немного вздремнуть. Закрыл глаза и уже не видел, как Лютик то и дело оборачивается на него посмотреть, а на его лице сверкает счастливая улыбка.


	8. Глава 8

Геральт пролежал в полудреме всю обратную дорогу, но когда телега приблизились к дому и остановилась, медальон вдруг вздрогнул и тихо завибрировал, мгновенно спугнув остатки сна.

Магия. У них незваные гости.

Геральт резко сел, мигом открыв глаза.

— Жди тут, — шепотом приказал он Лютику и, спрыгнув с повозки, ловко вытащил меч, перебежал по тени до дома, осторожно поднялся по крыльцу, бесшумно приоткрыл дверь и зашел. В нос с порога ударил до боли знакомый аромат духов. Геральт отточенным движением убрал оружие обратно.

Внутри на треногом табуретике в изящной позе сидела красивая, загорелая синеглазая женщина, которая выглядела, словно мираж или иллюзия, настолько сильно она не вписывалась в окружающую обстановку. Одетая в шикарное легкое шифоновое платье леопардовой расцветки, в дань зерриканской моде, отороченное узорной вышивкой золотыми нитями, глубоко декольтированное, длинное, но с двумя откровенными разрезами, слегка приоткрывающими округлые бедра. На тонких изящных руках широкие браслеты, на шее золотое колье без камней, на щеках яркий румянец, на красных губах ни капли помады, а в глазах…

— Трисс?

— Геральт!

Лютик, услышав дружелюбные приветствия, тут же запорхнул внутрь, словно и не ждал в телеге, а шел по пятам.

— О, маэстро Лютик! — Трисс прелестно улыбнулась, лукаво просияв васильковыми очами из-под чернильно-темных ресниц, и будто случайно качнула тонкой ножкой, обутой в легкую сандалию, отчего складки ткани сползли, чуть сильнее оголив загорелое бедро. — Приятно, наконец, вновь встретиться.

— А мне-то как приятно, мадемуазель Меригольд! Вы так и не ответили на мои письма, — Лютик мгновенно оказался подле чародейки, присел на одно колено и, нежно взяв протянутую ладонь в свои руки, поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Каждую. Мягко. Медленно. Пять клятых раз! Геральт сосчитал, сжав зубы и поигрывая желваками.

— Ох, — вздохнула Трисс. — В том нет моей вины, уверяю вас. Должно быть, они просто затерялись по пути.

— Бальзам на мою душу, — вздохнул Лютик, театрально приложив ладонь к груди. — Я так мечтал увидеть вас вновь. Как может быть, что с нашей прошлой встречи вы стали еще более красивы? — вдохновенно продолжал заливать он. — Ваши глаза сверкают ярче сапфиров, а теплая улыбка согревает мое замерзшее сердце…

Геральт не удержался и тихо фыркнул, сложив руки на груди. Лютик в своем репертуаре. Хотя Трисс, несомненно, была и оставалась великолепной, с богатыми каштановыми кудрями, осиной талией, упругой грудью, доброй улыбкой и ясными глазами, в общем — по своему уникальной. Но… Но…

какие еще письма, блин?.. И почему он впервые об этом слышит?..

Геральт слегка заревновал, но в глубине души понимал восхищение Лютика, ведь сам однажды плавал в сетях «сапфировых очей» и ненадолго попался. А барду часто нравились те же женщины, что и ему. Только с Йеннифер вкусы у них вдруг разошлись… Непонятно почему?.. Хмм.

— Вы мне очень льстите, маэстро, — игриво хихикнула Трисс, но ладонь из рук Лютика так и не убрала. — Продолжайте, прошу. Комплименты из ваших уст ласкают мой слух после долгих дней в одиночестве. Буду рада послушать ваши стихи и новые песни. Над чем вы сейчас работаете?..

Геральт знал, что Меригольд и Лютик знакомы, но даже и не подозревал, насколько эти двое светских «цветочков» успели отлично спеться, поэтому не смог больше молчать и грубо вклинился, желая внести свою ложку дегтя в эту бочку приторно сладкого флирта.

— Что послужило причиной столь внезапного визита, Трисс? Ты, помнится, клялась, что ноги твоей здесь больше не будет.

— Да вот, — чародейка отлипла, наконец, взглядом от Лютика, и укоризненно посмотрела на него, прицокнув язычком, — решила все-таки тебя навестить, сообщить, что Цири до конца лета побудет у меня. Я ее не уговаривала и не заставляла, она сама захотела, узнав, что я сейчас живу в Зеррикании. Замечательная страна с интересной культурой, как ты знаешь. Цири сможет раскрыть там свой потенциал, не привлекая излишнего внимания. А ее боевые умения сыграют только на руку. Она ведь сильная девушка, и душой и телом, там таких ценят, а не чураются, в отличие от остального мира. А вот ты, Геральт… мог бы и подумать, что окрестности Каэр Морхена — не лучшее место обитания для молодой княжны! А нянька из Эскеля, как из тебя… поэт или трубадур. Не в обиду вам, маэстро Лютик, сказано. Знаешь, что они делали, когда я их нашла?

— Что? — первым спросил Лютик.

— Копались во внутренностях какой-то одной мерзкой твари, чтобы отыскать полупереваренную голову другой. Меня сразу затошнило от одного только вида, поэтому я так и не узнала, на кой, собственно, черт?! — всплеснула рукой Трисс, ударив ладошкой по столу, а потом брезгливо стряхнула прилипшие к пальцам крошки. — Чудесное занятие для девушки, не правда ли? Оба возились там по уши в крови и кишках, голодные и злые. Представляешь?

— Вполне, — выдохнул Геральт. Примерно так он себе и представлял типичные будни парочки ведьмаков. Эскель наверняка брал заказы попроще, чтобы лишний раз не рисковать, пока рядом Цири. А именно плевые с виду поручения, как правило, и оказываются такими вот странными. Или грязными.

— Что значит «вполне»?

— Будто твоя хваленая Зеррикания безопасна, — встречно возразил Геральт. — Там ядовитых гадов — сотни и тысячи.

— Ой-ли! — отмахнулась Трисс. — Не больше, чем обычно. Только в лесах, да на болотах, по которым Цири шляться не будет, ведь я уж найду, чем ее занять. Да и я легко смогу вылечить от любого яда. Не беспокойся, я о ней хорошо позабочусь. Уж много лучше, чем дядечка Эскель. Голодной оборванкой она у меня однозначно не останется.

— Верю, — нехотя признал Геральт. — Однажды Трисс его уже выручила с Цири, показала, что достойна доверия и может отлично с ней ладить. Теперь ему будет немного спокойнее. — Спасибо, что сообщила. Я тебе благодарен за заботу о ней.

Трисс кивнула и улыбнулась.

— И чем же вы тут занимаетесь, мальчики? — спросила она, вдруг сменив тему, и изящно положила одну ножку на другую, отчего стали видны теперь уже оба обнаженных бедра. Лютик продолжал стоять на одном колене рядом с чародейкой, нежно поглаживая ее руку кончиками пальцев, и не сводил глаз с груди. Геральт, заметив это, мгновенно почувствовал тихую ярость.

— Все рогаликами балуетесь? — хихикнула Трисс, внимательно оглядевшись вокруг.

— Угощайся, — Геральт улыбнулся предельно мило, насколько только был способен, и сел рядом на второй стул, пододвинув тарелку со сладким поближе к чародейке, пытаясь перетянуть на себя ее внимание.

«Пусть хрен Лютику сегодня обломится! Надо постараться».

— Я уже, благодарю, — кивнула Трисс и вдруг обвила своей теплой нежной ладонью его руку, погладив венку на запястье подушечкой большого пальца. — Попробовала, пока ждала.

— Готовил Геральт, — с потрохами сдал его Лютик. — Я лишь дегустировал. Вкусно, не правда ли?

— Очень вкусно. Кстати, где вы так долго были? Я вроде бы слышала странный звук, как от обвала…

— Это… — начал было рассказывать Геральт, но Лютик его перебил.

— Это тоже мы… баловались, — поэт заливисто рассмеялся. Геральт весело усмехнулся.

— Вижу, совсем тут сдурели и одичали! — гневно воскликнула Трисс, не оценив шутку. — Но теперь я понимаю, почему вы оба с ног до головы в грязи, — произнесла она и вдруг наклонилась и нежно провела пальцем вдоль брови Лютика, стирая пыльное пятнышко со лба, потом огладила его щеку и ласково провела по волосам.

Не успел Геральт разозлиться от такого нахального покушения на Лютика, как чародейка уже поднялась и с грацией дикой кошки, под стать узору на платье, подошла к нему, остановилась очень близко, оперлась коленкой о его ногу, наклонилась, отчего открылся соблазнительный вид в глубину декольте, и мягко коснулась щеки. Геральт невольно сглотнул, когда Трисс, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза, медленно провела подушечками пальцев от скулы до подбородка, а потом тихо выдохнул, когда она элегантно отбросила за спину копну волос и присела обратно на стул рядом с Лютиком, вновь начав покачивать загорелой ножкой, до колен обвитой тонкими ремешками сандалии. А потом взяла в одну руку его ладонь, а в другую — Лютика, ласково скользнув пальцами по запястью.

Чертовски странно.

Оба замерли, внимательно поглядев на чародейку. Воздух в комнате словно наэлектризовался, повисло ощутимое кожей напряжение.

Трисс окинула их таинственным взглядом, а потом игриво сказала:

— Вы тут устраиваете обвалы и подсели на сладости. Я трачу время на бессмысленную учтивую болтовню, но может нам всем стоит для развлечения просто раздеться?.. И вместе окунуться в теплую водицу? Я бы тщательно оттерла вас от грязи. Обоих. А потом вы бы меня. Ммм?.. Что скажете?

Скрытый намек, запрятанный меж слов, слышался кристально ясно.

Да…

Вот чего-чего, а подобного предложения Геральт совершенно не ожидал. По изумленному лицу Лютика ярко виднелось, что он охренел не меньше.

Что за день-то сегодня такой? Фаза бредолуния?

Ведьмак и бард молча посмотрели друг на друга, затем на чародейку, которая соблазнительно улыбалась, почти смеясь, и открыто наслаждалась ошарашенным выражением их лиц, а затем вновь изучающе глянули друг на друга.

Лютик слабо и как-то нервно улыбнулся и, казалось, был не против, но почему-то промолчал. Геральт от накатившей ураганной волной ревности чуть сразу грубо не послал обоих «цветочков» к дьяволу, но потом выдохнул и заставил себя успокоиться, задумался и решил, что внезапное предложение — отличная возможность сблизиться. Новый уровень отношений… доверия.

Как бы это могло быть?

Мысли вдруг наполнились весьма пикантными сценами, красочными, возбуждающими, многообразными… и он, поддавшись на чарующе-прекрасные видения, обещающие сладость, страсть, любовь и ощущение свободного полета, мечты… решил согласиться. Ведь так будет гораздо проще прикоснуться к Лютику, легче помять его широкие худые плечи, медленно огладить бока, прижавшись животом к его спине, шлепнуть звонко несколько раз по заднице, чтобы придать мотивации, пока тот будет стараться между ног Трисс, и в конце концов жадно поцеловать, не сдерживаясь, а затем просто наблюдать, ответит ли он взаимностью, решит ли продолжить игру и каким образом. Да и Трисс, как выяснилось, хотели они оба, а она их. В итоге никто точно не останется в обиде.

Геральт кивнул и выжидающе взглянул на Лютика. Бард, успевший покрыться легким румянцем, вновь необычно промолчал, прикусив губу, но тоже медленно согласно опустил голову, вдруг посмотрев ему прямо в глаза пронзительным, но нечитаемым взглядом, от которого лесом встали волоски на коже, а по позвоночнику будто скатилась горячая волна. Черт!

Вот же красивый котий сын! Как же сильно он его хотел прямо сейчас…

Геральт целиком погрузился в мечтания. Но весь будоражащий кровь запал, весь чудесный настрой, все заманчиво волнующее, томительное чувство предвкушения испортила одна простая фраза из уст Трисс:

— Если мы все решили, то вам, маэстро Лютик, стоит уже отпустить мою руку, я никуда не исчезну, обещаю. Лишь открою портал.

— Портал? — Геральт словно резко протрезвел, морок возбуждения спал, и в голову набатом ударило чувство ясности.

— Ну да, портал… ко мне, — Трисс эффектно выгнула бровь. — Ты же, надеюсь, серьезно не думаешь, что мы останемся здесь?.. — она поморщилась и брезгливо осмотрелась вокруг, одарив пару соломенных тюфяков особо долгим презрительным взглядом. — В моих покоях большая купальня, отличная кованая кровать с пуховым матрасом, троих точно выдержит, а еще очень чисто.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь, Трисс, прости, как бы заманчиво не звучало, — сообщил Геральт. Давняя нелюбовь к порталам перевесила чашу весов против желания получить яркие впечатления. Да и на самом деле он не очень-то хотел делить с кем-то Лютика. А если совсем по-честному — с недавних пор категорически не хотел. И уж крайне неправильным было бы давать ложные надежды самой Трисс, ведь она однозначно по-прежнему рассчитывала заполучить бывшего любовника в свое единоличное владение снова, хотя он отказал уже дважды. Последний раз — прошлой зимой.

Не смогла Трисс понять и принять его новый образ жизни, дом в глуши и столь резкий уход от ведьмачества, а Геральт ради нее точно не переехал бы в невыносимо жаркую и полудикую Зерриканию, и от давней мечты отказываться не собирался. Вот и нашла коса на камень, как говорится.

— Мои порталы абсолютно безопасны! — почти по-кошачьи прошипела Трисс. — Сколько можно тебе объяснять?!

— Так все говорят, — индифферентно отрезал Геральт. — И порой случается, что эта фраза становится последним сказанным или услышанными в жизни. Я пас.

— А ты Лютик? — Трисс, жутко разгневанная, резко развернулась к барду.

— Я… — глаза Лютика судорожно перебегали с чародейки на ведьмака и обратно. — Я тоже остаюсь, если Геральт не идет… Я, кхм… склонен доверять его мнению в вопросах безопасности. Простите, милейшая мадемуазель Меригольд. Быть может, судьба еще сведет нас в будущем?

— Только если вы собираетесь добраться пешком до Зеррикании. Но боюсь, к тому времени, у меня уже не будет настроения и желания никого из вас видеть! Счастливенько оставаться в своем свинарнике!

Гордо тряхнув шикарной копной волос, Трисс резко раскрыла дверь и вышла во двор. Взмахнула руками, сосредоточилась на заклинании и уже через полминуты исчезла в сполохах магического света, которые на секунду ярко обрисовали обнаженный силуэт ее великолепной фигуры, словно шифоновое платье вдруг просто исчезло. Но портал сразу закрылся, не дав двум парам глаз достаточно времени налюбоваться, и на лесной поляне сразу стало как-то темно и очень тихо.

— Геральт, — вздохнул Лютик, нарушив молчание. — Эх, Геральт, она…

— Богиня красоты? — иронично хмыкнул ведьмак. Бард говорил так про всех женщин, которым однажды захотел присунуть, но не свезло. Прямо слово в слово, лишь с разными поэтически-уточняющими вариациями.

— Да-а-а, — с придыханием ответил Лютик. — Как ты угадал?

— Интуиция, — Геральт улыбнулся краешками губ. — И простая внимательность. Ты зенками прилип к ее груди, я думал дыру в ее платье прожжешь!

— Но она ведь была без исподнего, правда? Мне не показалось? Я так захотел сам в этом убедиться, даже руки заныли… А ты нам все обломал, Геральт! — Лютик схватился за его плечи, посмотрев прямо в глаза. — Неужто нельзя было капельку потерпеть?.. Подумаешь портал!

Геральт чуть не поперхнулся воздухом от возмущения.

— Подумаешь?! Порталы — зло! В чистом виде, — он отвернулся от Лютика, вновь устало сев на стул. — Магия слишком нестабильна. Я лично видал человека, которого расщепило напополам. Погляжу я на тебя, когда ты, к примеру, переместишься, а яйца твои с членом на месте останутся.

— Ты прав, — Лютик вмиг побледнел, непроизвольно потрогав свои ценности между ног. — На самом деле я не готов так рисковать ради пары сисек, даже столь симметрично кругленьких. Ох…

Геральт одобрительно покивал в знак выражения солидарности. И порадовался, что бард все-таки умеет правильно расставить приоритеты, когда надо. Всегда важно не забывать, что порталы — та еще смертоубийственная гадость. И точно стоило учитывать, что даже при благополучном исходе перемещения, хитрюга Трисс могла бы обратно проход и не сделать, ведь совсем не хотела, чтобы он оставался в своих «зачуханских Вершках-корешках», как обмолвилась той осенью. А тащиться потом пешим ходом из Зеррикании?.. Нет уж, увольте.

— Ты писал ей письма? — задал наконец Геральт, мучающий его вопрос.

— А?.. Какие письма? Нет. Приврал. Но девушкам же нравится знать, что им пытались послать любовные послания, даже если таковых на самом деле не было, — Лютик подмигнул, а затем взял крохотное карманное зеркальце и придирчиво осмотрел себя, досадливо поморщился, и устало плюхнулся на стул, на котором недавно сидела чародейка. Потом так же брезгливо огляделся вокруг, провел пальцем по крошкам на столе и заявил, грустно вздохнув:

— Тут и правда грязновато!

— В этом виноват не только я, — поторопился отбрехаться Геральт. — Ты тоже. Кто утром накрошил рогаликами и не убрал?

— Мы грязные свиньи, Геральт! — трагично резюмировал Лютик, всплеснув руками. — В пыли с головы до пят, спим на соломе и живем почти в хлеву, поэтому нам и не обломилось.

— Что есть — то есть… Хочешь немного прибраться? Или вовсе уехать? — Геральт нахмурился.

— Неа… Хочу хорошенько помыться, — вдруг улыбнулся Лютик, сверкнув своими большими голубыми глазами. — И вам крайне советую, милсдарь Черноморд, ха-ха! Может, пойдем искупнемся в реке? Давно мечтал! Я даже поделюсь с тобой мыльной пастой.

— С чего такая щедрость, маэстро? — удивился Геральт.

Драгоценный запас мыльной пасты, смешанной из белой глины и различных дорогих масел и трав, был ограничен и виконт Панкрац его ревностно берег, ведь обычное мыло якобы «кусок вонючего говна».

— Надеешься Трисс вернется? Не рассчитывай.

— Не-е-ет. Уже про нее забыл! Я сегодня какой щедрый, оцени! Хочу, чтобы мы были не простыми свиньями, а чистыми-душистыми, — Лютик нашел свежую рубаху, штаны и банку с пастой, и схватив себя за нос, шутливо прихрюкнул пару раз, а затем бодро выбежал во двор.

— Эй! Ты, кабаний сын! — ему вдогонку крикнул Геральт, не сумев сдержать улыбку. — Ты куда понесся?! Пяточек себе отморозишь. Вода в реке еще холодная!

— Вот и проверю!

Приподнятое настроение барда оказалось жутко заразительным. Геральт, продолжая широко улыбаться, представил себе сперва соблазнительно мокрого Лютика, а потом, как шутки ради обязательно скинет его пару разков в воду, пока тот будет мылить вихры, желательно пощекотав за голые бока от души, заставляя выворачиваться и верещать. Замечтался-задумался, но потом вновь вспомнил, что водица-то сейчас в реке ледяная и тихо сматерился от досады, быстро скинул пыльные доспехи, похватал себе чистую одежду и выбежал на улицу…

Спасать любимого дурня от собственной дурости, куда ж еще.

-Х-

(Лютик. «Горелые рукописи».)

Порой преподносит нам жизнь…

Особый сюрприз.

Трисс.

Влюбляемся мы, хотя зареклись…

Трисс.

Промокли те письма, чернила слились…

Трисс.

Поклялся исполнить любой твой каприз…

Трисс.

И с магией вдаль бесконечную мы б унеслись…

Трисс.

Но тайно надеялись выиграть собственный приз…

Трисс.

Когда-то давно двое судеб странно сплелись…

Трисс.

Не выступить мне с этой песней на бис…

Трисс.

Жизнь преподносит нам часто…

Особый сюприз.

Трисс…


	9. Глава 9

На улице дул приятный летний ветерок, шумно перебирая листья берез, невесомо пошатывая редкие тоненькие осинки, прячась в высоких кронах старых елей и сосен и играючи сбрасывая вниз прошлогодние иголки. Начало июня радовало необычайной теплотой, почти июльской жарой. Ливни, если и нарушали череду солнечных дней, то лишь, чтобы незаметно напитать живительной влагой иссушенные корни и поникшие травы. Затем темные облака мигом рассеивались, оставляя в напоминание о себе только приятную свежесть и чистую зелень, покрытую блестящей россыпью капель, бриллиантами сверкающих под косыми лучами света.

Выбежав во двор, Геральт замедлил шаг, остановился на краю поляны, до боли сжав рукой преградившую путь ветку, и решил не спешить вслед за Лютиком. В воздухе витал четкий аромат возбуждения, невидимым шлейфом тянулся попятам за бардом. Крепкий запах разгоряченного тела, пота, сильного желания от которого вскипала кровь в венах, мысли разбредались, а где-то глубоко внутри проснулось нечто древнее, почти неуправляемое. Геральт даже побоялся вдохнуть глубже, проклиная свой чуткий нюх, от такого откровенного живого аромата его сильно вело, кружило голову, почти мутнело перед глазами, ведь и он сам недавно нехило возбудился. Член под плотной тканью штанов затвердел, болезненно пульсируя, прижавшись к животу.

Чертова Трисс! Так раздраконить их обоих и просто испариться.

Геральта охватил какой-то нездоровый хищный азарт, предвкушение игры. Редко он чувствовал нечто подобное. Не позволял себе лишнюю свободу, слабость, блажь, но видимо потерял контроль, слишком увлекся фантазиями сегодня. И если сейчас побежит вслед за Лютиком, то просто догонит и поймает его где-нибудь в лесу, схапает прямо на бегу в объятия, а потом не сумеет сдержаться, прижмет спиной к грубой шершавой коре, сомнет в руках, поцелует… Нет. Оближет полностью, как изголодавшийся зверь, каждый кусочек прекрасного тела и заставит кончить одними лишь своими губами. А потом взмокшего и расслабленного разложит прямо там, на колючих сосновых иголках, шишках и острых ветках, среди кучи жуков и муравьев, и, заткнув рот жадным поцелуем, чтобы не слушать никаких возражений, возьмет прямо так, без подготовки, без смазки, на слюну… Не сможет удержаться, будет уже не в силах остановиться.

Да… Пожалуй Лютик впоследствии ни капли не оценит подобный животный порыв. Уедет сразу же, сочтя его тем еще уродом, и будет прав, а значит, нужно успокоиться, спустить пар и выкинуть из головы плотоядные мысли. Темная лесная чаща с лопухами — это далеко не горячая купальня и не мягкая кованая кровать, о которых сейчас так явно мечтает бард.

Проклятье!

Геральт глубоко вздохнул одним лишь ртом, а затем медленно протяжно выдохнул через нос, желая слегка перевести дух. Блуждающий взгляд вдруг упал на старые чурбаки, сваленные неряшливой кучей под навесом.

Точно! Немного поколоть дрова — отличное занятие для успокоения. Он взял топор, поленце, а затем подкинул его высоко в воздух, плавно замахнулся и неуловимым движением разрубил дерево на две части прямо в полете. Примерился. Хорошо пошло, поэтому за несколько минут ведьмак бодро расправился с парой десятков пеньков, наколов поленьев с запасом на будущее. Смотрелось зрелище со стороны наверняка эффектно, жаль оценить оказалось некому. К тому же пришлось затем долго собирать сырые головешки, разлетевшиеся по всему двору. Но зато стало полегче: в штанах уже не было так тесно. А потом мысли Геральта и вовсе переключились на бытовые нужды, и он вспомнил, наконец, что нужно распрячь деревенских лошадей. Коняги сильно умотались после путешествия до шахты. Стоило напоить их и покормить.

Да и Лютику он не нянька, в конце-то концов. Хочет купаться в холодной воде — пусть купается. Вот еще, следить за ним. До сорока ведь дожил как-то… Котий сын.

Сделав дела, ведьмак успел полностью вернуть себе душевное равновесие, а вот бард так и не возвратился. Геральт слегка забеспокоился и решил проверить: не случилось ли чего? Хищных тварей в лесу больше нет, но вот волки, медведи и рыси, да и люди нехорошие вполне могли забрести, поэтому он бегом поспешил по исхоженной тропинке к реке.

Бурый скалистый глинистый берег, густо заросший корявыми разлапистыми сосенками, и ползучим кустарником, заканчивался резким обрывом. Лютик явно спустился к воде коротким путем, прямиком по крутому склону, цепляясь за выступающие тугими веревками старые обветренные корни деревьев. Геральт повторил его путь и быстро оказался на плато, состоящем из хаотичного нагромождения широких камней, усеивающих спуск к воде.

Бирюзовая река гремела на дальних порогах и блестела под солнцем, танцующие на волнах яркие блики почти больно слепили глаза. Вдали, над синеватым горным хребтом, подернутым сизой дымкой, у самой кромки горизонта медленно собиралась стая темно-серых туч. Вечером точно грянет ливень, но пока бездонную лазурь над головой не портило даже светлое облачко.

Лютик оказался в полном порядке, и беззаботно загорал, томно нежился на солнышке, развалившись голышом на теплом гладком камне возле воды. Купаться он таки не полез, хотя успел вымыть голову и прополоскать одежду, бросив ее просыхать на скалах неподалеку. Температура воды еще не располагала к такого рода увеселениям. Купание в начале июня — удовольствие не для простых людей. Остатки талого снега стекали с гор, щедро пополняя речное русло истинно зимней прохладой.

В горле вдруг отчего-то пересохло, на миг перехватило дыхание, когда Геральт окинул взглядом широкую спину и подтянутые округлые ягодицы Лютика. Бард так соблазнительно и красиво лежал на животе, чуть согнув одну ногу в колене и дремал, прикрыв глаза, положив голову на согнутые руки. До одурения прекрасен в каждой детали, хоть статую с него лепи.

Геральт тяжело сглотнул и вновь почувствовал возбуждение, с трудом заставив себя перестать любоваться, и наконец сдвинулся с места, но взглядом обнаженную фигуру ни на миг не отпускал, желая навечно запомнить этот красочный день, как наяву.

Влажные чистые волосы Лютика потемнели и волнами разметались по плечам и по камню. Горячий, разморенный солнцем, сонный и расслабленный… Он казался таким нежным и гладким, без единого шрама, который бы портил золотистую бархатную кожу. Кончики пальцев закололо от одного лишь желания ощутить теплоту его тела, огладить гибкий стан своими руками, смять упругие ягодицы...

Черт!

Геральт, ловко и тихо перескакивая с одной каменной глыбы на другую, спешно добрался до берега, на ходу дергая завязки и стягивая с себя рубаху, а затем сбросил сапоги и избавился от штанов сразу вместе с короткими подштанниками.

Нужно срочно окунуться, пока Лютик не проснулся. Иначе высок шанс не удержаться и разбудить барда совсем неожиданным способом. Уж очень тот выразительно лежал. И соблазнительно.

Провокационно.

Так и хотелось подкрасться и прилечь сверху, очертить языком краешек уха, выглянувшего из-под волос, приласкать шею на загривке, спуститься по спине, лаская губами кожу вдоль позвоночника до самого копчика, а затем нежно размять ладонями гибкие плечи, гладкую спину, требовательно сдавить ладонями бедра, зажав член между упругих ягодиц, потепеться им в ложбинке, а потом…

Геральт с разбега прыгнул со скалистого берега и с громким плеском погрузился прямиком в ледяную воду с головой. Со всех сторон его тотчас окутал обжигающий морозный холод, пронизал до самых костей. Мысли вмиг прояснились до кристальной чистоты, мышцы болезненно свело. Сердце заполошно зашлось, бешеного стуча об ребра, разгоняя кровь в венах быстрее и быстрее, чтобы согреть околевшее тело. Вскоре пульс нормализовался, стало теплее. Вены словно запылали огнем. Ведьмачье тело быстро подстроилось. Купался он часто — с самой ранней весны, едва только снег сошел, и успел закалиться. Привык.

— Геральт?! — услышав всплеск, Лютик наконец проснулся и сейчас внимательно глядел на него, лежа на камне и опираясь подбородком на ладони. — Ты тот еще шпик, я даже не заметил, как ты пришел. Чего застрял? Я было решил — ты передумал.

— Распрягал лошадей, — ответил Геральт, вытирая лицо от воды. — Им тоже стоит немного отдохнуть, как думаешь?

— Думаю… тебе стоит взять мое мыло, — Лютик с нагловатой ухмылочкой протянул ему банку. — Я же обещал.

Геральт, борясь с сильным течением и аккуратно ступая по скользкому каменистому дну реки, подошел ближе к скале, где устроил себе уютное лежбище Лютик. Вода у берега доходила до пояса.

— Я так плохо пахну?

— Не-е-ет, не бузи, просто у тебя все волосы в грязи. О, в рифму вышло, ха-ха! — рассмеялся Лютик. — Стой, ты… ты что… заплел косы? — вдруг спросил он, подползая на локтях ближе к краю камня.

«Так старался, а он только сейчас заметил. Ну надо же!» — мысленно возмутился Геральт.

— Ты… догадывался или знал, что Трисс заглянет? — прищурившись поинтересовался бард. — Даже бороду сбрил, а зря. Тебе она шла.

— А ты отпустил усы, а сейчас лето на дворе, — хмыкнул в ответ Геральт, повернувшись к нему спиной. — Обычно ты только зимой губы греешь. И отчего такие перемены?

— Вопросом на вопрос некультурно отвечать, что б ты знал.

— Захотелось, — чуть смущенно отрезал Геральт. — Трисс тут не причем.

— Вот и мне просто захотелось! Перемен порой требуют не только наши сердца, но и наша морда лица, как говорится, — Лютик перевернулся, лег полубоком, подперев голову рукой и начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию, глядя на безоблачное небо и постукивая в такт пальцами по камню.

Геральт откупорил крышку с керамической банки и глубоко вдохнул густой аромат мыльной пасты. Черт возьми! Перед глазами помутнело, его снова чуток повело. Если он вымоет этой смесью голову, то будет пахнуть, как Лютик… Нет. Будет пахнуть Лютиком. Сильно, насыщенно, долго. Аромат буквально впитается в волосы, кожу и будет окружать его повсюду с утра и до вечера. Впрочем… Это даже заманчиво. Лютик пах сладко, уютно… терпко, вкусно, как вино, и теплое дерево, нагретое солнцем, и лес после грозы… Да. Он совсем не против постоянно чувствовать его рядом, даже если и всего лишь запах.

Геральт щедро зачерпнул густую смесь и поставил банку обратно на камень, затем растер пасту между ладонями, плеснул чуток воды и начал намыливать голову. Пена пошла сразу. Густая, душистая и обильная, отчего навязчиво лезла в глаза, стекала по телу, улетала кусками, уносясь вдаль вместе с течением.

Геральт медленно намылил тело до пупка полностью, а затем продолжил водить по себе руками, скользить пальцами, натирая кожу все сильнее и сильнее, втайне сходя с ума от насыщенного запаха Лютика, и даже на минутку представил, что это вовсе не его, а ладони любимого барда нежно ласкают плечи, гладят бока, плоский живот, грудь, задевают соски, массируют шею, голову, распутывают волосы…

Мелодичный свист вдруг умолк. Геральт разочаровано замер.

— Ты там снова уснул, Лютик? — с закрытыми глазами поинтересовался он, а затем продолжил скрести кожу головы. Правда уже без особого удовольствия.

— Надоело свистеть. Хочешь спою? Только лютни нет.

— Ничего. Давай так.

— У меня много песен. Какую ты любишь больше всего, какую хочешь услышать?

Последние «весенние» творения Лютика Геральту нравились безоговорочно все, поэтому он бездумно отмахнулся:

— Мне без разницы.

И тем самым совершил непоправимую ошибку.

— Без разницы?! — взвился Лютик. — Ну хор-р-рошо. Кхе-кхе… Однажды скромный бард, покинув свой причал, отправился в путь и Ведьмака повстречал…

«Вот, курва! — мысленно сматерился Геральт, и не только от того, что мыльная пена вдруг сильно защипала глаза. — Именно, блин, ее выбрал! Клятую монету, которая уже костью поперек горла. Из всего своего богатого репертуара?! Да чем я заслужил-то в этот раз?!»

Геральт сжал зубы покрепче и нехотя слушал, нервно пытаясь с закрытыми глазами расплести одну из косичек. Выходило плохо. Наверное, еще и оттого, что пальцы затряслись от бешенства. Как же ему за долгие годы опостылела эта песня!

«Монеты чеканные, знаете ли, разные бывают. Нет, что бы поконкретнее как-то. Золото приплести там хоть что-ли. Кроны, дублоны… Может, польза была бы какая за полученные страдания? Платили, авось, бы побольше».

-…Когда злобный бес стоял надо мной, то Геральт воскликнул: — «Эй братец, постой!»…

Нет. Без отвлекающего бренчания лютни чеканная звучала словно еще ужаснее. Невозможно было больше это терпеть.

-…Ведьмаку заплатите…

Геральт набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и нырнул. Голос Лютика приутих, под плотной толщей воды слова уже не слышались, но глухой звук по-прежнему мелодично расплывался. Бард продолжал завывать.

— Мумуму мумумуму муму…

Ведьмак мог надолго задерживать дыхание. Уже очень давно освоил столь полезный навык. Лег на дно, крепко зацепившись руками за выступающие камни, чтобы течением не сносило, и решил просто переждать сие ужасное и невыносимое испытание песней веселой.

Перетерпеть. На дне, да.

Но не прошло и пары минут, как мычание затихло, и к нему в воду с криком спрыгнул Лютик. Геральт тут же вынырнул, схватив обезумевшего барда за плечи.

— Ты чего? Сдурел? Зачем в воду полез?

— Тебя спасать, морда волчиная! — гневно воскликнул Лютик, отплевываясь от воды. — Боги, как холодно-то! Я решил, что ты это… ну… тонешь. Сердце у тебя прихватило, — он обиженно ударил его кулаком по груди, а потом вдруг запрыгал на одной ноге, клещом вцепившись в плечо. — А-а-а! Пальцы свело! Как больно. Ох! Отпустило. Ох, снова… А-а-а! Нет, вроде прошло. Водица просто ледяная, курвина матушка! Как ты только не мерзнешь?

— Я ведьмак, Лютик. Умею контролировать сердцебиение и с ранней весны тут моюсь. И еще не настолько стар, чтобы скопытиться от сердечного приступа во время купания.

— Тебе уже под с-с-сотню. Или с-с-к-колько там? — стуча зубами, буркнул Лютик.

— Меньше. Неважно. На ведьмаков человеческие возрастные условности не распространяются.

— А на ведь-дь-дьмаков, которым с-с-сердце недавно нас-с-сквозь продырявили вилами?!

— Вылазь давай. Зубы вон чечетку бьют, весь дрожишь, — недовольно высказал Геральт, хмуро глянув на Лютика, зябко бултыхающегося вокруг него в воде.

Не хватало еще, чтобы тот и вправду считал его слишком старым и больным для себя. Замечательное открытие дня, ничего не скажешь… Да они, черт возьми, выглядели примерно на один возраст! Максимум лет десять разницы. А еще он давно уже здоров как бык, даже здоровее.

Какого хрена вообще?!

Геральт все-таки не удержался и внезапно схватил Лютика из-за спины и прижал к себе, от души пощекотав за голые бока. Тот от неожиданности завопил, как юная порося, а затем стремительно вырвался и еще раз ушел с головой под воду, пока убегал.

Геральт громко рассмеялся. Ну, хоть чем-то себя побаловал за весь день, а то сплошной облом, «так нельзя» и «не по плану».

Лютик всплыл, громко отплевался от воды и бодро выкарабкался на берег, красиво сверкнув напоследок своим мокрым круглым задом, а затем, уже оказавшись на теплом камне, кинул ему из-за плеча странный пристальный взгляд, пока растирал руками озябшие плечи. Геральт решил, что тот злится.

А вот не надо было монету петь и считать его старым. Сам виноват. Впрочем, закаляться для здоровья полезно.

-Х-

Вечером оказалось — Геральт горько ошибался.

Лютик заболел. Сильно.

Началось все, казалось бы, безобидно. Уже на обратной дороге домой от реки бард стал легонько кхыкать, но в остальном чувствовал себя нормально. Даже отказался выпить горячего чая с малиной, чтобы согреться, вместо этого залившись кружкой горького псевдо-туссентского вина. Не помогло, разумеется.

К позднему вечеру он уже заходился сильным кашлем, жутко хрипел, держался за горло, которое наверняка разрывало от боли, валяясь без сил на тюфяке, и жаловался, что скоро умрет, потеряет голос и больше не сможет петь…

Геральт грубо приказал Лютику поскорей заткнуться, беречь горло и потрогал мокрый от пота лоб. Слишком горячий, яичницу можно жарить. Температура подскочила буквально на глазах.

— Хватит. Ты не умрешь, понял? — твердо сказал Геральт, внутренне разрываясь от желания его крепко обнять, покачать и успокаивающе погладить по спине. Лютик выглядел неимоверно несчастным. — Успокойся, лежи молча. Я схожу за травами. Потерпи.

Во время болезни Лютик из сорокалетнего мужика мгновенно превратился в пятилетнего, или даже в двухлетнего. Капризничал, отказываясь от горького лечебного пития, хныкал от боли в горле, а в краешках глаз блестели невыплаканные слезы. Геральту впору бы снисходительно посмеиваться про себя и умиляться, но вместо этого неожиданно стало страшно. Вдруг Лютик и вправду потеряет голос? Лишиться возможности петь — слишком большой удар для того, кто целую жизнь посвятил этому, для того, кто сроднился с музыкой настолько прочно, что не сможет существовать иначе. Потухнет, как свеча без фитиля. Нельзя подобного допустить!

Геральта с головой накрыло желание поскорей сделать все возможное, чтобы Лютику стало легче. Хотелось крепко обнять его и одним махом избавить от боли и страданий, разделить их, или вовсе забрать себе. Геральт даже и не думал, что его когда-нибудь так сильно припечатает стремлением позаботится о ком-либо, кроме Цири. Йеннифер ни разу не болела и даже после пыток выглядела сильной, гордой, несломленной. А Лютик… казался таким уязвимым и беззащитным сейчас, будто без помощи и правда долго не протянет.

«Чушь, конечно. Он прочнее, чем кажется», — пытался успокоить себя Геральт, но сам до конца не верил. В глубине души острым шипом больно покалывал страх. Растерянность и опасение навсегда потерять любимого…

Раньше он так не боялся. Но смерть Йеннифер, видимо, изменила слишком многое. Теперь он даже чувствовал иначе, до одури страшился повторения того, что испытал год назад. С Лютиком их крепко связал не джинн, а простое стечение обстоятельств, банальная случайность, подобная тому, как в зыбучем песке сталкиваются две крохотные песчинки и дальше текут рядом, так и не покидая друг друга слишком надолго. Невидимая, воображаемая нить, годами тянущаяся между ними, теперь казалась ему даже прочнее, чем любая магическая привязанность. Неизвестно насколько сильно его занесет в очередную пучину страдания и самобичевания, если она внезапно оборвется…

Геральт спешно подбросил поленьев в печь, схватил корзину и выскочил на улицу, быстро прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы тепло не входило. С серого неба стремительно падали холодные потоки капель, превращая лес в непроходимое болото. Ливень, который он предчувствовал еще с утра, заявился точно в срок.

Успокаивало одно — в радиусе буквально ста шагов росло столько лечебных растений, что времени на поиски тратить совсем не пришлось. Еще сапоги не успели полностью промокнуть, как Геральт успел вернуться домой с полной корзиной полезных трав, чтобы приготовить разные отвары и полоскания. Набрал свежего шалфея, ромашку, крапиву, календулу, череду, душицу, зверобой, полынь, листья брусники, кору дуба, бузину и даже неожиданно отыскал одинокий белый цвет тысячелистника, которому вообще-то не место посреди чащи.

Лютик, будучи весь в поту, заходился сильным кашлем в горячечной полудреме. Геральт опустился рядом с ним на колени, приложив холодную руку к пылающему лбу. Лютик судорожно вздохнул, отчаянно-несчастно посмотрев ему в глаза, и со стоном сел, хрипло попросив воды. Геральт тотчас сунул в руки барда теплое питье из листьев малины с медом, а затем разобрал корзину и организовал пару лечебных отваров: один — от боли в горле, второй — для облегчения кашля. Сполоснул стебли, цветы и листья, измельчил, а затем залил кипятком, дав поостыть и настояться.

Все это время Лютик продолжал страшно закашливаться. За окном раскатисто гремел гром, и ярко сверкали молнии, казалось совсем близко. Гроза и не думала утихать, а лишь больше распалялась. В такую гадкую погоду искать помощи у деревенской знахарки не получится, и если народные средства не помогут — останется надеяться только на ведьмачьи эликсиры. Но подобные эксперименты Геральт решил оставить на крайний случай, только если Лютику станет совсем худо.

Вскоре отвар настоялся и Геральт уговорил Лютика выпить хоть немного. Тот кривился, морщился, но пил. На лице читалось крайняя степень боли, пока он заставлял себя глотать.

Вечер постепенно перетек в ночь. Лютик продолжал кашлять и не мог уснуть. Температура не снижалась. Геральт против воли укутал барда двумя одеялами, чтобы дать пропотеть, и спустя время напоил уже другим горячим отваром, а затем дал третью кружку трав — прополоскать горло.

Лютик оказался полностью измучен: глухо стонал, кашлял, метался из стороны в сторону на лежанке и от жара все время пытался раскрыться. Геральт сидел рядом, обнимал барда, укутывая того снова и постоянно протирая взмокший лоб влажной тряпкой.

В очередной раз положив руку на лоб Геральт вдруг понял, что жар лишь усилился. Лютик что-то бессвязно шептал, наверное уже в бреду, хрипло кашлял, задыхаясь и судорожно хватая пересохшими губами воздух. Геральту было тяжело на это смотреть, сердце разрывалось в груди от вида этих сухих губ, ярко-малинового нездорового румянца на щеках, быстро пульсирующей венки на виске.

Геральт резко скинул одеяла. Нужно было срочно сбить температуру, иначе он просто спечется.

— Лютик. Лютик, Лютик… — позвал он, нежно взяв голову барда в свои ладони, погладил горячие щеки, лоб, убрал с глаз мокрые спутанные волосы.

— Геральт? — Лютик наконец пришел в себя, посмотрев на него мутным расфокусированным взглядом.

— У тебя сильный жар. Давай снимай все. Перепотел уже. Тебе надо остыть.

Геральт помог обессиленному Лютику стянуть с себя промокшие насквозь от пота рубаху и штаны, и тот сразу рухнул обратно на тюфяк, оставшись валяться на нем в одних подштанниках. Его начало сильно морозить и колотить, зубы застучали, кожа покрылась мурашками, и он вновь неловко закутался в мокрое одеяло. Геральт поднес прямо к губам Лютика еще стакан лекарственного отвара, заставив выпить весь, а затем выжал тряпку, намочил ее холодной водой и, требовательно выпутав сопротивляющегося Лютика из уютного кокона, вновь принялся обтирать горячее, как угли, тело. Тот жалобно хныкал, укорачивался и хрипло шептал, что ему очень холодно. Просил прекратить, а вскоре вовсе начал бредить: звал его по имени и хотел рассказать якобы нечто важное, но постоянно сбивался с мысли, бормотал нелепицу, а затем погонял Пегаса, отмахивался от несуществующих мух и комаров, а после долго просил у кого-то прощения. Геральт так и не расшифровал у кого и за что, хоть и внимательно слушал тихий шепот. Кашлял бард уже реже, но при этом приступы словно стали сильнее, заставляя его сгибаться пополам, почти выхаркивая легкие.

Когда за окном разгорелся рассвет, Геральт вновь вернул Лютика в реальность Аксием, убедил прополоскать горло и напоил питьем с малиной и медом для поддержания сил, а затем просто усыпил знаком Сонм.

«Пусть хоть немного спокойно поспит и восстановится».

Через пару часов постоянных обтираний высокая температура наконец спала до приемлемой и ведьмак вздохнул с неимоверным облегчением, позволив и себе ненадолго прикорнуть. Кризис миновал, скоро станет легче.

Геральт так и отключился, устало привалившись к стене бок о бок с Лютиком, которого опять начало морозить. В поисках тепла он во сне прижался к нему покрепче. Неподалеку у остывающей печи свернулись калачиком рядом друг с другом Карасик и Рыська. А за окном крупные капли воды переливались золотыми жемчужинами, украшая проснувшийся лес. Дождь, без остановки моросивший всю ночь, полностью стих. Темные облака расступились, позволив наконец выглянуть теплым лучикам солнца.


	10. Глава 10

Геральт с Лютиком одновременно проснулись, когда Карасик, жалобно поскуливая, начал громко скрести лапами дверь, умоляя выпустить погулять, чтобы он смог справить свои собачьи нужды.

Лютик громко зевнул, протер глаза и только потом, кажется, осознал, что лежит почти в обнимку с Геральтом. Голова покоилась на его плече, рука валялась на груди, а нога вальяжно заброшена на бедро. Пока они спали, в полудреме ведьмак приобнимал барда и ласково гладил волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы, но сейчас спешно убрал ладонь с макушки.

— Ты как?

— Жив, — сонно прохрипел Лютик и вдруг испуганно взбрыкнул, резко убрав с него руку и ногу, а потом вовсе попытался встать, словно не зная, куда себя девать. Геральт подавил в себе едкие крохи обиды и разочарования.

Впрочем, чего он еще ожидал? Что Лютик, только-только отошедший после ночной горячки, внезапно кинется к нему с поцелуями? Да заменил собой грелку, велико достижение, но… Не более.

— Лежи, я открою, — настойчиво потянув Лютика за руку, Геральт и усадил его обратно на тюфяк. Встал и под звуки радостного лая отодвинул засов, впуская в душную комнату волну свежего лесного воздуха. В ту же секунду Карасик с Рыськой выскользнули за дверь и вихрем унеслись куда-то во двор, будто их уж заждались. Морды усатые, хвост полосатый…

— Ух, как холодно-то, — пожаловался Лютик, зябко потирая голые плечи. — Я, наверное, совсем плох был, да? Бредил, чушь нес. Даже не помню, как в одних подштанниках оказался, — он потянулся и отыскал в своей котомке свежую рубаху и штаны, то и дело смущенно поглядывая на ведьмака, торопливо нацепил их, а затем для пущей верности укутался еще и в одеяло.

— Тепло. Просто ты сильно голоден и у тебя еще держится небольшая температура.

— Зато кашель почти прошел и горло меньше болит, — радостно залепетал бард. — Я не потеряю голос! Ох, как я вчера испереживался. Мне даже снились старые кошмары, как я раз за разом позорно лажаю на сцене перед полным советом Оксенфуртской консерватории, представляешь? Век бы их пресные рожи больше не видел, честно слово…

Лютик болтал так звонко и бодро, словно это и не он недавно бредил, метался в болезненном угаре и чуть не умер от жара, а потом и вовсе потянулся к старой доброй эльфийской лютне, сыграв несколько аккордов. Явно полегчало.

— Какая навязчивая мелодия приснилась, все не отстает, зараза. Неспроста. Надо значит записать, как думаешь?

У Геральта от звука беззаботного бренчания струн словно спала с плеч невидимая тяжесть.

— Думаю, хорошо, что боль утихла, значит, травы помогают. Сейчас приготовлю тебе свежие отвары и чего-нибудь поесть.

— Спасибо тебе, Геральт, — Лютик отставил лютню и расплылся в теплой улыбке, но затем, вопреки своим словам, снова слегка закашлялся. — Мне так хреново ночью было. В один момент я даже подумал — пришел мой час. Не хотел бы я умереть от такой гадости. Врагу подобной муки не пожелаешь. Знаешь, когда я думал о своей смерти, то всегда надеялся, что как-то иначе оно сложится. Хотел дожить до старости и помереть тихонько во сне. Может, в борделе задохнуться меж сисек какой-нибудь красавицы, или на большаке слечь от удара меча или беличьей стрелы, чтобы быстро и не мучительно, или еще как, но не так. Поэтому… Спасибо тебе еще раз. Не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делал.

«А я не знаю, что делал бы без тебя», — в свою очередь подумал Геральт с горечью, но вслух сказал только:

— Молчи, а то разболтался опять, дурень. Береги связки, пока горло окончательно не пройдет. Я еще не слышал твоих новых песен. Споешь, и тем отблагодаришь меня, но потом. Все потом.

На душе после слов барда заскреблись драные кошки… Нет. Скорее зашипели, свернувшись в один большой ядовитый клубок, гадюки. Будто заерзали прямо по венам, закопошились под самой кожей, зашептали мерзко изнутри:

Он ведь простой человек, Геральт.

Такой хрупкий, отчего ты раньше не замечал?

А жизнь так жестока, груба, скоротечна, а главное — конечна.

На четверть эльф — значит лишь то, что он проживет на четверть дольше прочих.

Если твоему любимому повезет, Геральт, и воля случая, разбойничий клинок или стрела не уложат его в могилу до срока.

Геральт не хотел видеть смерть Лютика. Никакую, даже от старости во сне, и пообещал себе, что на своем веку — не увидит. И уж однозначно точно не позволит трагично задохнуться меж сисек какой-нибудь жирной шлюхи.

Ишь удумал себе тоже славную кончину, котий сын! Водевиль, да и только.

В Венгерберге в банковской ячейке, оставшейся ведьмаку по завещанию от Йеннифер, помимо прочего лежала парочка склянок весьма редкого эликсира. Дарующий долголетие альрауновый декокт, секрет изготовления которого так тщательно оберегали все чародеи на свете. Хранили знание от посторонних, как зеницу ока. Известную ведьмаку часть ингредиентов сейчас достать было уже почти невозможно. Как Йенн смогла заполучить для себя лишний экземпляр — теперь навечно останется тайной. Но Геральт до сего дня принципиально не хотел ничего оттуда брать. Йеннифер итак отдала ему больше, чем должна, чем он заслужил… Не надо ему ни гроша из весьма немалых накоплений, ни документов на огромный особняк в центре города, ни бесценного эликсира. Встретившись с ее нотариусом, Геральт написал собственное завещание, оставив унаследованное целиком и полностью Цири. Но сейчас уже почти был готов сорваться в ненавистный с давних пор городишко на другом краю света, лишь бы забрать себе одну склянку декокта, чтобы всегда держать под рукой единственный шанс побыть с Лютиком подольше.

В крови барда, спасибо его любвеобильной маменьке, оказалась примесь эльфийской, а значит, древняя магия ему не чужда, хоть и никак не проявляется. Эликсир должен… обязан подействовать, и Лютик временно перестанет стареть.

Геральт очень, до помутнения рассудка хотел в это верить, иначе… Наверное, он просто однажды умрет вместе с Лютиком. В этот раз уже наверняка. Чтобы его сердце не пожелало дальше биться и гнать кровь не нужна никакая ледяная вода. Достаточно будет просто услышать последний вздох, взглянуть в глубину навеки застывших голубых глаз…

Геральт громко закрыл дверь, заставив Лютика нервно вздрогнуть, и невольно тряхнул головой, желая выкинуть темные мрачные мысли куда подальше. Сейчас все хорошо… Все будет хорошо, он уж постарается.

— Сквозняк.

— Угу.

-Х-

Следующую неделю Геральт с удовольствием погрузился в заботу о Лютике, ведь она позволяла хоть мнимо, но почувствовать себя ближе. Приятно ощущать себя нужным, а Лютик, казалось, вовсе был не против и даже получал своеобразное удовольствие, пока Геральт готовил ему еду и отвары, заставляя выпивать по часам, и, каждый раз отдавая тому в руки новую кружку, справлялся о самочувствии. Правильно говорят — ласковое слово и собаке приятно, а простой человеческой ласки Лютик, вечный бродяга, давно оказался лишен. Ни разу Геральт не слышал, чтобы бард рассказывал о своей семье. Вряд ли родные сильно переживали о его благополучии, пока тот мотался по всему Континенту, ведь еще в юности сплавили неугодного полукровку с глаз долой из сердца вон. Не привык Лютик на самом деле к доброму отношению, оттого и тянулся к нему, радовался…

Впрочем, Геральт решил и дальше радовать Лютика и сделать, наконец, нормальные кровати с мягким матрасом и клятый колодец, чтобы тому и дальше было приятно с ним жить.

Дома — теплого, надежного и уютного места, куда всегда можно вернуться и восстановить силы, порой не хватает каждому. Геральт хотел создать такой… не только для себя и Цири, но и для Лютика. И совсем замечательно сложилось бы, пожелай он сам остаться осенью.

Геральт за последние дни тщательно взвесил все доводы и решил больше не торопить события и не пытаться найти удобный случай поцеловать Лютика. Не хотел потерять его по своей вине, и лишиться последних двух с половиной месяцев, которые они могут провести вдвоем. Пусть лишь рядом, и не настолько близко, как мечталось, но ему и того для счастья достаточно.

-Х-

Закаты сменяли рассветы. Лютик окончательно выздоровел и словно стал голосить еще больше. Дела постоянно делались, хоть забот и не убывало, а напротив только множилось. Но к концу июня кровати уже были сколочены, а колодец — выкопан, хоть и при содействии шестерки работников из деревни. Геральт решил внять укорам Лютика и привлек к работе «знатоков».

По итогу вышло, что махали лопатами и таскали землю только четверо мужиков, а двое оставшихся верзил молча играли в гвинт и постоянно хмуро на него поглядывали. И так два дня, с утра и до ночи. Видать, побоялись кметы к ведьмачьему выродку в чащу идти одни без подмоги. Лютик тихонько посмеивался и говорил, что в том вина вовсе не его, а старых народных сказок про девицу в красной шапочке и волка, окопавшегося в избушке посреди леса. Но Геральт все равно втайне злился, ведь на беззащитных соплюшек двое бугаев и остальные четверо походили мало, а единственной красной шапкой в округе обладал только Лютик, которого он пока не съел. Бард, нацепив тот самый сливовый берет с пером цапли, теперь регулярно наведывался на Пегасе в корчму за продуктами, поэтому чего боялись мужики и вовсе непонятно. Захотел бы насолить — просто ушел бы в прошлом году, оставив их тварям на закуску.

Да он всю курвину деревню спас от многоножек, и не заслужил такого недоверия!

Но чтобы напрасно не ругаться с соседями, Белому Волку все-таки пришлось покрепче сжать зубы, прикусить язык, наступить на спину собственным принципам и без споров заплатить всем шестерым, когда на краю поляны к исходу второго дня появился оформленный по неписаным правилам колодец. Воду, как оказалось, из него нельзя брать еще минимум месяц, да и для пития она не сгодится. Только мыться и грядки поливать. Но Лютик, весело порхающий в обнимку со своей драгоценной лютней, выглядел счастливым, а это стоило каждой потраченной монеты.

Новый дом постепенно строился, остов обрастал деревом, обретал красивые очертания, больше в воображении ведьмака, разумеется. На деле же стройка стала похожа на упорядоченный хаос, а двор превратился в лабиринт. Лютик несколько раз рьяно порывался помогать, но потом неведомым образом врезал молотком себе по лбу, сам же на себя за шишку обиделся, и больше работать не лез. Устроил уютное местечко для обзора на крылечной крыше «свинарника» — так после визита Трисс он окрестил маленький старый дом. Сидел там в свободное от готовки время, тихонько бренчал на лютенке, помногу раз повторяя один и тоже мотив, чтобы подобрать ритм, рифму или же записать ноты, а когда уставал, то просто загорал, скинув рубаху.

В дождливые дни они ходили рыбачить к реке или отправлялись вместе проверять дальние силки, которые Геральт расставлял в предгорьях, вдали от дома. Иногда везло, и они потом лакомились зайчатиной, поджаренной не на печи, а на костре, как бывало раньше, в пору их походной жизни.

Так пролетало лето. Наступила и прошла середина июня, и жизнь, казалось, текла свои чередом, как и должно, но Геральт отчего-то перед сном все никак не мог обрести покой и, каждую ночь слушая мерное дыхание спящего Лютика, обещал себе, что завтра… завтра нарушит план и признается.

Однажды, кажется на Ламмас, он таки решился, но начал важный разговор слишком издалека, и вместо одной простой фразы начал с другой: предложил отдать гостевую комнату в будущем доме в личное распоряжение Лютика. Тот искренне растрогался и в ответ крепко обнял его, назвав самым лучшим другом. После этих слов Геральт побоялся рисковать и открывать свои чувства барду. Тот вел себя слишком противоречиво, то смотрел долго, пытливо или нежно и будто искал случайных касаний, то наоборот держался артистократично-чопорно и отстранено. И порой добивал Геральта тем, что вдохновенно делился планами развлечений на зиму, в которых постоянно фигурировала куча имен женщин и мужчин, якобы меценатов, которые запоминать и вовсе не хотелось.

Геральта в такие моменты клыками до костей раздирали сомнения, и он даже начинал по-черному завидовать Йеннифер, а ведь раньше грязно проклинал «чудесную» способность чародейки. Но сейчас ему хотелось просто нагло влезть в светлую головушку к барду и наконец выведать искомое, точно и наверняка. Но, к досаде, Геральт и сам отлично понимал, что чувства — явление хоть и общечеловеческое, но по-прежнему крайне загадочное. Даже эмпатам порой неподвластны слишком противоречивые смеси эмоций и переливы оттенков одного и того же чувства. Лютик и сам может до конца не ведать, что уже влюблен, как в прошлом случилось с ним самим. Ведь до того, как рассеялась магия джинна, Геральт и не задумывался о причинах мелькавших порой на перефирии сознания мыслей и желаний, возникающих где-то на шаткой границе между сном и реальностью. Просыпался и тут же отметал лишние думы, всегда находились проблемы поважнее и посерьезнее.

Поэтому неизвестно чувствует ли Лютик что-то, помимо дружеской симпатии и привязанности. Или дело того проще — бард уже догадался о его интересе, но вежливо молчит, не желая обижать отказом. Хочет сохранить их дружбу, не создавая напряжения и лишней неловкости.

Единственное, что твердо решил для себя Геральт — он признается осенью, когда Лютик соберется уезжать, но не раньше. И не зависимо от ответа, примет барда, если тот когда-нибудь вдруг пожелает вновь к нему вернуться.

Слишком долго Геральт ходил по миру, и однажды как-то незаметно для себя перешагнул навязчивую и порой болезненную потребность быть любимым. Оказалось, невзаимность — вовсе не конец света. Его греют и те теплые чувства, те касания и взгляды, тот смех и улыбки, и бесконечные, порой откровенные разговоры, больше похожие на монолог, которые Лютик дарит ему каждый день, и он не посмеет таить обиду или требовать большего.

-Х-

Геральт заканчивал навешивать двери на новенький загон для лошадей, когда Лютик вдруг выбежал из леса и радостно закричал, воодушевленно сверкая глазами:

— Геральт! Ты посмотри, что я нашел! — и сунул ему в руки пару больших белых грибов и один горчак. — Какие красавцы, а?

— Самое время! Ты лучше корзинку возьми, — посоветовал ему Геральт, выбрасывая желчный гриб на землю. — Этот плохой. Смотри, видишь розовый под шляпкой и ножка гладкая?

— Как это «самое время»?! — проигнорировав дельный совет, возмутился Лютик. — Грибы обычно в августе.

— А сейчас август. Вторая неделя уж пошла…

— Ядрена вошь! Очешуеть! — изумленно взревел Лютик. — Мы пропустили Ламмас! Какого черта ты мне не сказал?!

— А я тоже про него забыл, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Урожая нет, отмечать нечего.

А про себя с теплотой подумал: — «Счастливые часов не наблюдают». Значит, Лютику и правда с ним жилось хорошо. Мысль успокаивала и дарила некоторую надежду…

— Но я так хотел попасть на праздник! — Лютик протяжно застонал и с досады пнул шляпку горчака, отправив тот в далекий полет к компостной куче. — Для чего я, по-твоему, целое лето репетировал? Забудут про Лютика, великого маэстро песни и слова, и чего я буду делать, а?

— Выступишь потом, — успокоил его Геральт. — На Велен. Свадьбы будут, танцы, костры. Куча народа соберется на гуляния, все как обычно.

— Но это уже конец сентября, — горестно выдохнул Лютик. — Я планировал… А впрочем, ты прав. Задержусь чуть-чуть, если ты не против?

— Не против.

В тот вечер настроение у Геральта было особенно замечательным, и не только из-за вкуснейшего грибного супа за авторством маэстро, который он только пробовал в жизни. Благодаря случайности Лютик решил остаться с ним еще на лишний месяц.

Но чем больше приближался Велен, день осеннего равноденствия, тем мрачнее и угрюмее становился ведьмак. А перед самим праздником они с бардом и вовсе разругались. Геральт не хотел лишний раз показываться в Вершках после того случая с колодцем, а Лютик целый день потратил и применил весь имеющийся запас красноречия, пытаясь его уговорить.

— Хочешь, чтобы меня еще разок вилами в спину пырнули? — устав препираться, спросил Геральт. — А так и будет. Деревенские меня терпят, ведь я к ним в друзья не набиваюсь, жен и дочерей их не трогаю, сижу себе спокойно в лесу и никого не тревожу. А реши я осесть в самой деревне, то давно бы уже меня извели или дом бы сожгли. Смирись, Лютик. Я ведь мутант и отродье, меня без крайней нужды нигде долго видеть не рады. Особенно в такое чистое время, как Велен.

— Корчмарь о тебе всегда хорошо отзывался. Всегда при встрече спрашивает о здравии и успехах, да и солстыс тоже. Поэтому не прав ты…

— Прав.

— Ну и бывай, Геральт! На обиженных воду возят. Один пойду! — перекинув лютню за спину, Лютик начал седлать Пегаса. Плотва беспокойно и завистливо заржала, переступая с ноги на ногу, и бард поспешил ее успокоить, погладив по пегим бокам, по крутой шее, а затем по носу. — Не повезло тебе, Плотвичка. Хозяин твой — хмырь болотный и никуда не поедет, придется и тебе тут со скуки тухнуть.

Громко выдохнув сквозь зубы, Геральт молча развернулся и ушел работать дальше. Вскоре за его спиной раздался топот копыт, а затем глухой звук постепенно стих, сменившись шуршанием листвы и щебетом многочисленных птах. Лютик окончательно скрылся в густом подлеске за деревьями.

Прошло несколько неимоверно долгих часов. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Геральт сдался, переборол себя и, спешно нацепив сапоги, штаны и рубаху поприличнее, набросил поверх почти не ношенный кожаный жакет, схватил перевязь, достал из сундука один меч и кинулся во двор скорее седлать Плотву. Кобыла от привалившей внезапно радости громко зафыркала, а когда он закончил устанавливать упряжь, начала гарцевать и чуть было не сорвалась в путь одна. Застоялась немного, бедняга.

— Прости, рыбонька! — наконец усевшись в седло, произнес Геральт и нежно похлопал лошадь по шее. — Будем чаще выезжать, обещаю.

Плотва сразу побежала нетерпеливой, бодрой рысью, отчего несколько раз пришлось ее осаживать. Лесная дорога петляла, пестрила канавами и рытвинами, путь местами густо усеивали выступающие из-под земли корни, которые сейчас прятались под слоем палых листьев. Деревья будто за одну ночь сменили окрас с травянисто-зеленого на целый веер красочных оттенков, начиная с янтарно-желтого, переходя в горчично-оранжевый и заканчивая синевато-бордовым. Осенний смешанный лес играл буйством цветов и запахов. Но Геральт красоты совсем не замечал, всеми мыслями обратившись к Лютику.

Ведь уже на днях бард уедет… Быть может, навсегда, а он умудрился напоследок крупно облажаться. Бросить Лютика одного, когда тот так хотел покрасоваться своим новым репертуаром. Целое лето работал и явно гордился свежими песнями, а он, Геральт, просто опять глупо зациклился лишь на себе. Подвел, когда бард, наверняка, ожидал от него поддержки.

Нужно постараться исправить ошибку, еще ведь не поздно, правда?..

Костры рядом с деревней виднелись издалека. Выехав на большак, неугомонная Плотва с позволения Геральта наконец перешла на желанный галоп, и они долетели до Вершков за считанные минуты. Праздничные гуляния к его прибытию уже разгорелись не на шутку. Народ, собравшийся на площади со всей округи, шумно отмечал завершение сбора урожая, напиваясь, объедаясь и беззаботно веселясь, будто наступил последний день на свете. Мелкие детишки хохотали, носились под ногами и кидались рябиной, юнцы устраивали гонки на ходулях, а девицы, задорно улыбаясь, с визгом убегали от будущих женихов, стоило тем отыскать их в толпе и прихватить за талию. Женщины постарше кружились в танце и весело отплясывали в паре со своими мужьями под дружные хлопки подвыпивших отцов, братьев, дедов и бабуль. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, полыхали зарева костров, лилось пиво, пахло свежим хлебом и мясом, звучали громкие тосты и песни.

Высматривая Лютика, Геральт насчитал в суматохе целых три невесты, двух женихов и одного наряженного в детское платьице здоровенного пса, который, видимо, временно исполнял роль медведя. Вокруг стоял такой шум и гам, что расслышать бренчание лютни оказалось невозможно.

Никто из деревенских, к неимоверному облегчению ведьмака, не обратил внимание на его прибытие. То ли сказались сгущающиеся сумерки, то ли объемы выпитого, но почему-то от него никто не шарахался в сторону. Удивительно. Его будто не замечали, а одна чумазая мелкая, сидевшая на плечах у своего отца, даже переложила венок, украшенный листьями и гроздями рябины, со своей — ему на голову, когда он проходил мимо, а затем показала язык. Геральт не остался в долгу и, поправив сползающий венок, изобразил пальцами козу и тоже высунул язык, вызвав бурный смех малышки.

И тут медальон слабо дрогнул, ведьмак нервно осмотрелся и вдруг заприметил светлую макушку Лютика. Он пил пиво, устроившись за столом напротив какого-то высокого широкоплечего мужика. Тот сидел спиной, и лица было не рассмотреть, но Лютику явно незнакомец оказался симпатичен. Бард то и дело хохотал, бурно жестикулировал, рассказывая нечто, несомненно, увлекательное, и сиял широкой улыбкой.

Геральт на одну секунду замер, а затем несколькими широкими шагами, чуть не сбив по дороге танцующую парочку, вихрем подлетел к столу. На него с недоумением уставились две пары глаз. Одни — голубые, а вторые… — желтые.


	11. Глава 11

Ламберт, нагруженный тремя пинтами эля и большой тарелкой с мясом и разной снедью, которую он быстро нахватал с главного праздничного стола, умело лавировал сквозь толпу, умудрившись не пролить ни капли, но в последний момент, уже на финишной прямой, перед его носом, откуда ни возьмись, возник ни кто иной как Геральт. Такие снежно-белые патлы редко у кого встретишь. Выполз таки из чащи!

— Геральт! — поздоровался Эскель и привстал с лавки, чтобы кратко обнять ведьмака.

— Эскель? — с толикой удивления воскликнул Геральт, похлопав того по спине. — Вот это встреча, какими судьбами?

— С дороги! — рявкнул Ламберт и легонько поддал беловолосого коленом под зад, чтобы тот дал ему поставить еду с выпивкой на стол. — Садись, давай! Чего встал, как баран перед новыми воротами?

— Ламберт! — почти изумленно воскликнул Геральт, усаживаясь наконец за лавку рядом с Эскелем, напротив Лютика. — Не ожидал и тебя здесь увидеть. Удивили вы меня братцы, однако!

— И не тебя одного! — с радостной улыбкой сказал Лютик, забирая себе одну из кружек пива.

— Эскель уговорил, — поморщившись, сообщил Ламберт. — Совестью моей бесплатно заделался, наглый бес. Совсем заел. Убедил встретиться последний раз втроем, ведь кто знает, когда еще теперь пересечемся? Но сам я б твою рожу еще долго по своей воле не видел.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, курвин сын, — крепко сжав его предлечье, сказал Геральт. — Спасибо за пиво, кстати.

— А ну лапы убрал, — недовольно буркнул Ламберт, забирая себе пинту обратно. — И не спасибкай напрасно, это я себе принес, Эскелю и моему новому другу, — и на этих словах положил руку Лютику на плечо, хлопнув того по спине пару раз в знак доверия и симпатии, и довольно прихлебнул пивка. Улыбка на лице Геральта слегка померкла, а во взгляде вдруг промелькнуло нечто хищное, отчего Ламберт еще больше обрадовался. Бесить Геральта, в отличие от непробиваемого сухаря Эскеля доставляло огромное, почти непередаваемое удовольствие.

«Надо продолжать в том же духе».

— Бери мое, — тут же сказал Лютик, пододвигая деревянную пинту ближе к Геральту.

«Ах, вот значит как?!»

Ламберт медленно повернулся и с крайним недоумением посмотрел на Лютика. Еще десять минут назад бард бурчал и жаловался, какой Геральт упертый осел, скотина и они вместе славно костерили негодяя, промывая ему косточки под неодобрительные взгляды и угрюмые вздохи Эскеля. А теперь Лютик вдруг взял и его простил?

«Надо же какой отходчивый, мне б таким быть. Но Ничего…»

Ламберт решил, что исправит несправедливость и оторвется на Геральте сам вместо мягкосердечного барда, которого тот обидел тем, что не пришел послушать новые песни. А баллады, к слову, хоть и звучали дюже хорошо, но оказались до неприличия сопливы и грустны. Деревенские девки томно вздыхали и украдкой утирали платочками глаза и носы. Геральт как раз любил тоскливые любовные распевы, поэтому чего не пришел на праздник и не уважил друга совсем не понятно.

— Не-не-не, — Ламберт вскинулся и, выцепив пинту из пальцев Геральта, отодвинул ту обратно к Лютику. — Пусть за пивом себе сам идет. Уж не обломится пару шагов пройти!

— Мою забирай, — сказал Эскель, как обычно испортив план мелкой мести извечной дипломатией. — Я еще эту даже наполовину не допил. Потом сходишь, принесешь нам всем еще по одной.

— Конечно, — кивнул Геральт, наконец хлебнув эля, а затем уставился с неприкрытым укором на Ламберта, который так и не отпустил Лютика, пьяно привалившегося к его боку. За пару часов празднования они уже успели хорошенько набраться.

— Эх, Ламберт-Ламберт. Как ты от вредности своей еще по швам не треснул, а?

— Ой-ой! — усмехнулся Ламберт, утирая ладонью пенные пивные усы. — Опять будешь меня своими стишками стращать?

— Какими еще стишками? — тут же поинтересовался Лютик, слегка выпрямившись. — Геральт что… умеет сочинять стихи?

— Еще какие! — подал голос Эскель, улыбнувшись краешками губ, а затем принялся объедать жаренную куриную голяшку. Вот кого, в отличие от барда, напоить оказалось нереально. Ламберт правда не сдавался, не терял надежды, когда-нибудь заставить самого серьезного ведьмака ужраться до беспамятства. Очень уж хотелось посмотреть на Эскеля без эмоциональной брони, сотканной из самоконтроля и сдержанности.

— Такая рифма! Один раз услышишь и запомнишь на всю жизнь.

— Ну не тяни! — нетерпеливо похлопав ладонью по столу, потребовал Лютик, искоса поглядывая на Геральта. — Я весь внимание.

Эскель прокашлялся, отложил куриную ножку и с выражением начал цитировать великие герольтовы стихи:

— Ламберт, Ламберт — хрен моржовый. Ламберт, Ламберт — вредный хуй.

Лютик скептически поднял одну бровь и пытливо посмотрел ему в глаза, будто ожидая продолжения, которого ну… не было, как ни крути.

— И это все?! Это что стихи, по-вашему? — так и не дождавшись обещанной рифмы, воскликнул бард, с толикой недоумения поглядев на тройку весело оскалившихся ведьмаков, едва сдерживающих смех. — А-а-а, кажется, я понял, в чем соль! Какой автор, такой и стих, да? Белый, да? Ха-ха!

— А ты сечешь, маэстро! — Ламберт стукнулся своей пинтой о кружку Лютика, заставив пиво плеснуться через край.

— А то! — развеселился Лютик и, сделав большой глоток, обратился к Геральту: — А мне ты почему стихов не посвящал?

— На твоем месте я бы нисколько не печалился, — шутливо прищурившись, произнес Эскель, отложив обглоданную куриную косточку на тарелку, и взял вторую, а сразу за ней третью.

— У нашего Геральта редкий дар, — добавил Ламберт, снимая руку с плеча Лютика, чтобы ухватить себе тоже куриную лапку, пока еще все не исчезли. — Можно сказать для особых ценителей.

— Ты, пока ничем не заслужил моего памфлета. Но если настаиваешь… Придумаю хоть сейчас, — сказал Геральт, который отчего-то не ел, а только пил и за это время ни разу не отвел от барда внимательного взгляда.

«Вина на череп давит», — решил Ламберт.

— Нет уж, милсдарь поэт, — хохотнул Лютик. — Обойдусь.

— Как выступил? — спросил Геральт.

— Отлично он выступил! — Ламберт панибратски толкнул Лютика локтем. — Девки ему строили глазки, плакали, хлопали, сбивая ладони, и кидали под ноги свои венки. А этот стервец ни один не поднял!

— Так нельзя же, — сообщил шепотом Лютик, бегло поглядев по сторонам. — Венок одной красавицы подымешь, а остальные обидятся. Да и музыка, друг мой, свободна, вольна и принадлежит одновременно всем и никому!

— Надо запомнить, — согласно покивал Ламберт, оценив пафос. — Так и скажу очередной девице, что решит на меня каблучок свой поставить, мол, ведьмак свободен, предан лишь дороге и меч его принадлежит всем и никому!

— То есть Кейре? — подколол его Геральт. — Что-то кроме нее желающих поглазеть на твой меч я особо не видел.

— Просто я своих карт так глупо, как ты, не раскрываю, — парировал Ламберт, растягивая губы в привычной кривоватой ухмылочке. — И не огребаю потом поочередно от каждой. Усек?

— А ты где свой венок раздобыл? — спросил вдруг Лютик у Геральта. — Неужели уже успел кого на сеновал затащить по пути сюда?

Тот будто смутился и сразу же снял рябиновый венок с головы, положив на стол.

— Да одна мелкая коза мне подарила. Еще зубы молочные не выпали.

— Да ты чего снял? — заулыбался Лютик. — Я же пошутил.

— Осенние листья так подходили к твоим глазам! — ехидно добавил Ламберт, наслаждаясь необычной реакцией Геральта. — А рябина к губам.

— Вот и забирай, — Геральт плюхнул ему венок на голову. — К твоим зенкам тоже хорошо подходит.

— Эк, красавец! — хохотнул Эскель, который только сейчас добрался до пива. — Добавь рога и будет вылитый фавн. Такой же волосатый козел.

— Все-таки нездоровая у тебя какая-то тяга к рогам, друг мой, — протянул Ламберт, хитро ухмыльнувшись. Кажется, Эскель таки успел чуток захмелеть, ведь потянулся через стол, забрал венок и невозмутимо водрузил его себе макушку, словно ничего странного не сделал, а затем одним махом допил пинту и весело ему подмигнул. Интересненько…

— Почему это? — спросил Лютик, внезапно пристально уставившись на Эскеля, и тоже отхлебнул пива.

— Да любит он суккубов потискать, — с улыбкой сказал Геральт. — Рогатых, хвостатых дев.

— Это, между прочим, был секрет! — Эскель беззлобно толкнул соседа по лавке плечом.

— А Геральт у нас сладкоежка в завязке, — в отместку за Эскеля заявил Ламберт. — Постоянно в детстве воровал варенье у Весемира, и получал потом при всех по заднице.

Геральт кинул ему угрожающий взгляд, а Лютик звонко хохотнул, явно в красках представив описанную картину.

— А первая у Ламберта была клептоманка, — в свою очередь сдал его Геральт. — Украла не только девственность, но и ведьмачий амулет.

— Пфф, слабо. Мог бы и получше! — Ламберт допил пиво, тихо отрыгнул и стукнул дном пустой пинты о стол. — Это вообще не секрет. Я ее быстро нашел, пожурил и вновь позволил себя обокрасть, а потом еще разочек нашел, чтобы опять хорошенечко пожурить напоследок!

Лютик с Эскелем рассмеялись, и даже Геральт улыбнулся, а затем забрал пустые кружки и принес им еще по одной пинте, как и обещал.

— Извини, что с тобой не пошел, — сказал он немного погодя, посмотрев Лютику прямо в глаза, а затем огляделся вокруг. — Не ожидал, что тут будет так… хорошо.

Ламберт резко вскинул брови, чуть не подавившись куском валяной рыбы, которую пережевывал в этот момент. Да он в первый раз в жизни видел, чтобы Геральт перед кем-то столь быстро извинился. Словами. Вслух. И не по приказке Весемира. Ну, надо же!

— А я тебе, о чем весь день вещаю! — гневно выплюнул Лютик. — На Велен никто к тебе не полезет. Не сдался ты никому на равноденствие. Чистый праздник. Радостный, светлый. Принято у людей сельских отпускать сегодня плохие мысли, чтобы будущий год удачным сложился. Верят они, что надо лишь о хорошем думать, и тогда на костре сгорит вся печаль, беда, злоба, которую хочется оставить в прошлом.

Ламберт переглянулся с Эскелем, а затем с хмурым Геральтом, но заставил себя промолчать, не став переубеждать барда. Тому окружающий мир явно порой казался добрее и краше, чем есть на самом деле. Менестрелей народ обычно любит, те разбавляют тишину серого однообразия будней яркими историями и звучанием своего мелодичного голоса. А вот ведьмаков зовут, только когда совсем худо-черно в жизни становится. Немало дерьма они повидали во время долгих странствий, и поэтому отлично понимали, что пьяная драка могла произойти в любой момент. И плевать дурной башке, поплывшей в алкогольном угаре, Велен или не Велен, чистый или не чистый день. Просто на двух ведьмаков никто из деревенских забулдыг нарываться не станет, если совсем не из ума не выжил, а на трех — так и подавно.

Но, может, оно и к лучшему? Люди, вроде Лютика, с живой верой в прекрасное, не убитой суровым бытом, тоже нужны. Иначе, кто будет стихи и песни слагать красивые? Не они же?.. Результаты словотвотворчества одного конкретного ведьмака они сегодня уже слышали.

— Пойду-ка я отлить! — заявил Ламберт, ни о чем серьезном больше не желая думать, и ушел искать нужник, а когда вернулся, то Геральт с Эскелем обсуждали ситуацию с Каэр Морхеном.

Сам Ламберт зарекся снова возвращаться в пустые промозглые развалины, которые клял с детства. Для зимовки найдутся места и поприятнее. Потеплее, хотя бы. Незачем пустую обветшалую крепость латать и навещать, раз ни Весемира, ни Койона, ни даже Геральта там больше не будет.

— Я разобрал старую лабораторию и арсенал, — рассказывал Эскель. — Хлам повыбрасывал, кое-что себе с Ламбертом забрал, остальное, более-менее годное из запасов, сложил по сундукам, закопал под деревом возле северной стены, завалил камнями. Хотя зачем уж не знаю. Кому оно надо-то, сейчас? Мы трое из наших и остались. Но пускай…

— Продать надо было, а выручку поделить! — зло буркнул Ламберт, а затем уже с ухмылкой добавил: — Или Геральту привезти на хранение. Он же теперь на чудовищ больше не ходок, осел пнем и бороду отпустил. Скоро как Весемир кряхтеть начнет и на поясницу жаловаться.

— Я тебе сейчас вдарю так, что ты сам кряхтеть начнешь! — Геральт воинственно расправил плечи, желтые глаза угрожающе блеснули во тьме, отчего Ламберт только шире оскалился. — Я собственноручно дом почти построил и между делом за год столько тварей выкосил, сколько ты обычно только за два набираешь. Так что, кто из нас двоих старый пень — можешь и сам догадаться.

— Не лукавит! — поддакнул ему Лютик. — Я своими глазами видел, как он в мае огроменную многоножку в два счета угрохал. Причем, без помощи эликсиров. Величиной с двух лошадей в холке. Вот такие клешни, жвала, панцирь. Буэ! Гадость, короче. Хотите сами глянуть на неведомую хреновину? Останки еще гниют, мы их в овраг неподалеку от дома свалили.

«Вот же музыкантишка какой хороший, оказывается, — подумал Ламберт, слушая восхищенную болтовню Лютика. — Не дает никак над Геральтом поиздеваться, холера эдакая. В песнях прославляет. Мне б такого друга! А Белый волк хваленый ведь не ценит… не ценит, курва!»

— Какой-нибудь сколопендраморф, — тем временем вынес вердикт Эскель, задумчиво почесывая шрам на щеке. — Но я бы посмотрел на такой большой экземпляр, да и дом твой новый с удовольствием оценю.

— Тогда приглашаю! — расслабившись, произнес Геральт и похлопал Эскеля по плечу. — Завтра утром и поедем. Только придется нам, Лютик, тут заночевать. Лошади по темноте в лесу ноги переломают.

— А я и собирался остаться, — сообщил бард. — Косоглазый Аисни, что бы ты ни говорил, тебя уважает за помощь деревне, и точно найдет для нас пару комнат. Пойду, договорюсь, — резво вскочив с лавки, он вначале пьяно пошатнулся, описав рукой дугу в воздухе, но затем грациозно обрел равновесие и быстро скрылся в сумраке.

Стемнело, но гуляния и не думали заканчиваться. Песни и пляски немного сбавили темпы, движения танцующих стали медленнее и откровеннее. Во тьме костры заполыхали еще сильнее. В небо с громким треском взметались стопы искр, стоило кому-либо кинуть в огонь еловую ветвь. Праздничные столы потихоньку пустели, деревенские разбрелись по всей округе, водили хороводы или гуляли парами. От яркого света и дыма у Ламберта вначале заслезились глаза, а затем его и вовсе потянуло в сон. Громко зевнув, он грубо потер руками лицо, в жалкой попытке взбодриться.

— И долго к тебе в чащу тащиться, позволь узнать? — спросил он, прикидывая, успеет ли нормально выспаться или Эскель, зараза, разбудит его чуть свет и заря.

— Если не хочешь — не едь, — сложив руки на груди, недовольно высказался Геральт. — У меня там все цветы на поляне завянут от одного вида твоей кислой рожи.

— Я и правда не хотел мотаться к черту на рога, к комарам на съедение, но теперь просто обязан на это посмотреть! — по привычке огрызнулся Ламберт. — У тебя там еще и леечка, небось, есть, как у гномика-садовника? Маленькая такая, чтобы драгоценные цветочки поливать.

— Дождь их поливает, но специально для тебя у меня припасены вилы. Немаленькие. Хочешь?

— Лучше засунь их себе…

Они еще несколько минут привычно препирались и обменивались колкостями, пока не вернулся Лютик. Эскель заявил, что устал и, сняв с головы рябиновый венок, пошел спать.

«Скучный какой!» — Ламберт печально вздохнул, что не везет ему никак узреть воочию дурачества по-настоящему пьяного Эскеля, с трудом нацедил себе последнюю пинту эля из опустевшего бочонка, и одним залпом выпил ту до дна. Затем распрощался с Лютиком, крепко обняв барда напоследок, махнул рукой угрюмому отчего-то Геральту, (хотя, впрочем, тот всегда такой), и тоже поплелся спать, надеясь увидеть прекрасные сны.

При сегодняшнем знакомстве Лютик мимоходом обмолвился, что скоро уезжает в Новиград, а Ламберт, узнав, что им по пути, сам предложил барду поехать туда вместе, рассчитывая рассказать по дороге о своих приключениях и стать новым знаменитым героем баллады.

«Черный Волк. Как звучит!»

Благодаря песням известного менестреля Белому Волку доставалось несправедливо много почета и внимания, считал Ламберт. А ведь он, да и Эскель, были ничем не хуже. Уж скоро Лютик об этом узнает!

Ламберта ежедневно терзала незаживающая, глубокая обида на гадкую жизнь и череду обстоятельств, которые определили его невеселую судьбу. А сегодня к ней добавилась еще и легкая зависть к Геральту, который так удачно напоролся на вилы, что мог теперь позволить себе отдохнуть, выращивать цветочки в саду, и отказаться от тяжкой доли ведьмачества, не чувствуя угрызений совести и не вызывая молчаливого осуждения Эскеля. Но должен же случиться когда-то и на его улице праздник? И Ламберт считал, что знакомство с Лютиком — это и есть желанный шанс прославиться и остаться памяти веков несгибаемым воякой, опорой для простого люда и борцом с самыми страшными чудищами, которых только свет носит. Поэтому широко улыбался, заваливаясь спать, с надеждой обратившись мыслями в желанное светлое будущее, где он успешен, знаменит и может беспрекословно требовать за заказ любую сумму, которую только пожелает. Ведь Лютик после некоторого раздумья все-таки согласился отправиться в Новиград вместе с ним…


	12. Глава 12

«…Я хотел посоветовать ему, чтобы он попробовал пощекотать ей куриным пером желобок на попке, эта процедура излечивает даже самых угрюмых. Но я ничего не сказал, потому что я его знаю».

(Слова Лютика из книги «Сезон Гроз» А. Сапковского).

Геральт втайне вздохнул с облегчением, когда они с Лютиком, наконец, остались одни. Ламберт, конечно, всегда был изумительно раздражающ. Более эмоционален и взвинчен, чем остальные ведьмаки из школы Волка. Неудивительно, конечно, с таким-то дрянным детством. Да и при превращении с мутагенами явно что-то пошло не так, считал Геральт. Необычайная мерзлявость тому показатель. Но сегодня хрен моржовый будто решил целенаправленно вывести его из себя. Причем именно его, Геральта. Ведь обычно, когда Ламберт оказывался в своем особом настроении, щепоть гадких подколов доставалась любому поблизости, у кого только есть уши. Значит, прилетело бы и тупым деревенским кметам и их круглолицым бабам, непременно терпиле Эскелю, тоскливым завываниям Лютика, горчащему пиву, вонючим кострам и даже неправильно плывущим облакам на небе. Но нет. Сегодня повышенного внимания почему-то заслужил лишь он один, а явная причина подобного отношения ускользала от осознания Геральта, поэтому его жгла досада. Лишний раз ссориться с другом совсем не хотелось, ведь вряд ли они теперь еще когда-нибудь пересекутся на большаке. Не так уж много близких людей у него сейчас осталось. С каждым новым годом их становилось все меньше и меньше. Грустно будет расставаться на плохой ноте.

А самым неприятным оказалось то, что Ламберт и Лютик вдруг так быстро сдружились. Неприятно, потому что неожиданно. Отправляясь на праздник, Геральт мысленно приготовился к самым разным вариантам развития событий. Например, ожидал отыскать Лютика, лихо отплясывающим с хорошенькой молодой женой солстыса, пока тот не видит, или на сеновале в обнимку с какой-нибудь не менее прекрасной местной барышней. Или даже с парочкой веселых дев, зная его обаяние и характер. Возможно, близняшек, дочек кузнеца, о неловкой схожести которых тот недавно тараторил без умолку. Но никак не тихо пьющим в компании двух знакомых ведьмаков, на одного из которых бард весь вечер неприкрыто пялился, а второму согревал бок. Вот же зараза!

Успокаивало понимание, что на Эскеля бард мог таращиться, раздумывая о причинах появления шрама, украшавшего тому правую половину лица. Вероятно. И почти наверняка, Лютик только и ждал удобного момента вежливо расспросить об уродливой метке, рассчитывая впоследствии сочинить новую героическую балладу. Его уже много лет интересовало все, связанное с ведьмаками, и он постоянно пытался расспрашивать Геральта о жизни и приключениях его собратьев по школе, о расположении Каэр Морхена, об испытаниях, тренировках и тому подобном. Геральт часто отмалчивался. Считал, что просто не имеет права раскрывать все тайны и секреты даже другу, а рассказывать о подвигах Волков за глаза — слишком уж напоминало противные ему сплетни. Но сейчас для Лютика образовался такой удачный случай узнать все желаемое самому. Так сказать, прямиком из первых уст.

В общем, если о мыслях, витающих в голове любимого, Геральт еще хоть как-то догадывался, то вот, какой интерес у вечного одиночки Ламберта в «новом друге» оставалось для него загадкой… Тревожной такой загадкой, с учетом того факта, что однажды Ламберт проснулся в чужих подштанниках после пьянки, как потом сам признался. И сейчас Геральт даже был готов поверить в самые провокационные из всех обстоятельств, когда двое мужиков могут перепутать сей элемент одежды. И плевать, что Кейра. У него тоже список женщин имелся немаленький, но… Но!

По венам растекался неприятный холодок, едкий страх потерять то, что ему и так не принадлежит. Геральт знал, что не должен и совсем не имеет права ревновать, разумом понимал, какое это глупое и бессмысленное чувство. Но все равно на протяжении вечера порой сильно сжимал пальцами кружку, с трудом и почти против воли вливая в себя пиво, пока Ламберт обнимал барда за плечо. А Лютик смеялся и улыбался, широко и беззаботно, и словно дарил радость и любовь всему миру вокруг.

За прошедшие месяцы Геральт слишком привык, что он смотрит, говорит, шутит, поет… и будто существует только для него одного. Лишь сейчас осознал, насколько сильно влип. Как наивно сам себя разбаловал напрасными надеждами, безраздельно получая внимание барда, пока они проводили каждый день весны и лета с утра и до вечера вдвоем. Туман мечты. Иллюзия чего-то большего, чем дружба. Семьи, любви? Мираж, в который он сам пожелал поверить. Но Лютик всегда был ветреным, сколько Геральт его знал. Спорить с очевидным тут бессмысленно. Ведь он — как та музыка, — принадлежит одновременно всем и никому, а предан остается лишь себе, лютне и дороге.

И с чего он только взял, что открыв свои чувства, вдруг удержит Лютика возле себя? С тем же успехом он мог признаться в тот самый вечер, когда он рассказал свой секрет. Наверное, и стоило так поступить…

Впрочем, осознание столь простых истин ничего не изменило для Геральта. Лишь стало печально. Защемило тоскливо в груди от понимания, что очередной срок, отведенный ему судьбой на мимолетное ощущение счастья, вот-вот закончится. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Уж полночь. Последние поленья догорают. Праздник осеннего равноденствия вскоре минует.

Листья окрасились багрянцем, а над опустевшими полями холодным ветром неумолимо проносится призрак близкой зимы. Выезжать Лютику нужно уже сейчас, ведь скоро дороги совсем развезет от дождей, а затем горные перевалы заледенеют, тропы занесет снегом.

— Ты чего такой хмурый? — спросил вдруг Лютик. Он развалился бочком на столе, подпирал одной рукой голову, тепло улыбался, наблюдая рассеянным взглядом то за ним, то за угасающим праздником, и медленно допивал последнюю пинту эля. Геральт и не думал его торопить. Не хотел идти спать, но и начинать серьезный разговор на хмельную голову тоже не желал. Тянул время, которое словно вдруг начало течь быстрее, уносилось горной рекой, устремившись в неизбежное будущее. И просто молча глядел на Лютика и не мог насмотреться, впитывал каждый жест, каждую черту, желая запомнить его таким: расслабленным, радостным и счастливым…

— Я обычный. А ты слишком пьян. Тебе кажется.

— Не-е-ет, не пьян. И мне не ка-а-ажется, — протянул Лютик в ответ и вдруг пошарил свободной рукой по столу, нащупал в полутьме свою любимую шапку и выдернул из нее перо. — Ты хму-у-урый, Геральт. Но у меня с собой всегда имеется отличное средство от угрюмости! — с лукавой ухмылкой произнес он, а затем потянулся и медленно провел кончиком перышка по его шее, кругом обвел кадык, плавно скользнул по ключицам и вверх прямиком до уха по чувствительной коже вдоль венки.

Геральта на время странной экзекуции словно парализовало, а затем он резво, ловко и одним быстрым движением выдернул перо из пальцев Лютика. Щекотно ведь, черт возьми!

— Ты сдурел?

— Эй, не сломай! — тут же обиженно воскликнул Лютик. — Это мое счастливое перо! У меня с ним связано много хороших воспоминаний! Я написал им не один стих.

— Боюсь даже представить, где оно побывало, — беззлобно фыркнул Геральт, осматривая столь изощренное орудие пытки. Пух полностью облетел. Опахало посерело от дорожной пыли и выглядело потасканным жизнью. Очин казался обугленным.

— В чернильнице побывало! — отчего-то прыснул Лютик, забирая себе перо обратно. — Впрочем, ты прав. Давно пора его сменить. Цапля уже вышла из моды. Куплю новое, а это можно и сжечь.

— Ты ведь только сказал, что это твое счастливое перо, — удивился Геральт, когда Лютик вдруг встал, залпом допил пиво, нацепил шапку, подхватил лютню и нетвердым шагом, но целенаправленно двинулся прямиком к костру.

— Не в нем же счастье, а сегодня — хороший день. Время избавиться от прошлого. Что-то кончается, что-то начинается, ведь так?.. Нужно позволить себе отпустить старое, чтобы на его месте появилось новое.

Кругом уже стояла ночь. Вдали сумрачными тенями гуляли влюбленные пары, а у самого большого костра шумела, пьяно отплясывая в хороводе, загулявшаяся допоздна молодежь. Лютик же направился в противоположную сторону, к угасающему в тиши, давно покинутому одинокому огоньку. Березовые чурки покраснели, истончились, тихо потрескивали от ласковых всполохов голубоватого пламени. Костерок по-прежнему пышел теплом, судорожно тлел, выгорая в предсмертной агонии, окрашивая пурпурными отблесками светлые локоны Лютика, отплясывал неведомый танец, отражаясь в его голубых глазах.

Подобрав по пути пару сухих веток и охапку еловых лап, Лютик ворохом кинул их в огонь, щедро подкормив угасающее пламя. Багровые языки с треском взвились в воздух, на миг распугав ярким светом сгустившуюся тьму. Геральт глубоко вздохнул, когда ветер на миг разогнал дым, принося с собой пронизывающий ночной холод и запах луговых трав и свежескошенного сена.

Без долгих церемоний и прощаний Лютик широким жестом закинул перышко в самый центр костра.

— Вот и все, — сказал он, когда дар из прошлого рассыпался в пепел. — Знаешь, я проходил с этим пером столько лет и думал… надеялся, что почувствую что-нибудь. Но нет. Сгорело, будто и не было его вовсе.

— Ты сам сказал, что не в нем суть, — Геральт кивнул и, сложив руки на груди, подошел ближе к свету. — Нужно искренне верить в связь, чтобы что-то чувствовать, а ты, Лютик, хочешь сам себя обмануть.

— Наверное, — согласно покивал он и подкинул в пламя еще парочку мелких веток. Геральт вначале молча стоял, наблюдая за суетой барда, а затем тоже подобрал с земли сухой ельник и кинул ветви в костер. Огонь вновь стремительно взметнулся ввысь и осыпался искрами, с громким треском выдохнув на них волной тепла.

— Раз сегодня такой день, — неожиданно даже для себя вдруг начал ведьмак. — Чистый, как ты сказал, то я хочу признаться, что меч, который ты мне когда-то притащил — металлический кусок дерьма. Я его не потерял, он сломался после первого же удара.

— О, Мелитэле! — громко охнул Лютик, резко развернувшись к нему. — И ты говоришь только сейчас? Да я тогда целых сто крон отдал. Выкован в Вироледе. Яшма, гравировка с солнцем, как сейчас помню. Он казался мне таким красивым, и надпись была замечательная. Без причины не вынимай… и что-то там еще.

— Это да, — согласился Геральт. — Подделка. Хорошая, дорогая.

— Вот срань-то позорная! — загремел Лютик, начав мерить шагами землю вокруг костра. — Провалиться мне под землю! Получается, что я тогда напрасно спустил кучу денег. Причем твоих. А ты ведь мог и погибнуть, Геральт. Из-за меня… Из-за моей ошибки.

— А ты мог погибнуть из-за меня, — Геральт виновато взглянул на Лютика. — Я утаил про логово многоножек. Из-за меня случился обвал. Я что-то неверно рассчитал с удобрением.

— Но…

— Никто не идеален, — Геральт громко хрустнул костяшками пальцев, вновь пристально уставившись сквозь дым на мерцающие багровые угли, присыпанные белым пеплом. — Все ошибаются, Лютик, все врут, порой даже себе. Фантазируют, приукрашивают, создают мысленно образ себя умного-любимого и в него свято верят до самого конца, порой нелепого, трагичного и неожиданного… Я ничем не лучше. Тоже свое имя однажды выдумал, равно как и ты. Тоже символичным когда-то считал. Хотел славы рыцарской хлебнуть, сам не понимая, чего на самом деле желаю.

— Ты прав. Я тоже много дурил, мнил о себе лишнего, — признался Лютик, подходя ближе к нему, а затем легко похлопал его по плечу. — Непонятно, как я только сумел протянуть до своих лет?

— Наверное, тебе еще кое-что суждено сделать. Как думаешь?

— Построить дом, посадить дерево, вырастить сына? — криво и как-то печально улыбнулся Лютик, вдруг заглянув ему в глаза.

— Ха, может… — Геральт слабо кивнул и неосознанно потер щетину, не отводя взгляда от пронзительных голубых глаз, зачарованно заглядевшись на пляшущие искорки огня в глубине зрачков. — Но мне тогда что делать в будущем? Не в могилу же ложиться? Дом вон скоро дострою. Крыжовник с сиренью посажены, сына нет, но дочь ничем не хуже.

— Ты молодец, Геральт. А я…

— А ты тоже много чего сделал, — перебил его Геральт, услышав неприкрытую грусть в голосе барда. — И не смей плакаться, что песни твои никому не нужны. Враки. Но даже, если исключить достижения творческие, то ты мне помог построить дом. Комната справедливо твоя. Навсегда. А дерево можешь посадить хоть завтра. Хоть целый лес. Желудей навалом. Бери. К тому же, мне лично кажется, Лютик, — Геральт весело улыбнулся, хлопнув его по спине, — что где-то по миру уже разлетелось море твоих лепестков, а ты просто не знаешь.

— Боюсь, ты прав, Геральт, — по-прежнему печально вздохнул Лютик, кидая еловые иголки по одной в огонь. — Хоть это и до чертиков меня пугает. Я прямо как мой отец. Не виконт, а тот ушастый, с которым маменька спуталась. Вот жил он, не тужил, полуэльфья морда, и про меня не вспоминал даже, а может и вовсе не знал, что я на свете есть…

«Ну вот. Потекли сопли, — тихо фыркнув, подумал Геральт и решил, что надо бы сбить Лютика с грустной темы. — Что проку старые раны бередить и лишний раз вспоминать про горе-родителей?»

— Тебе повезло, что ты не родился женщиной, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Это почему же? — тут же озадачился Лютик, мигом позабыв о детских обидах.

— Ты, красавец, стал бы той еще блудницей, — беззлобно сообщил Геральт, легко толкнув барда плечом. — А столько рожать — фигура бы не сохранилась.

— Я не стал бы много рожать! — во весь голос заявил Лютик, явно обалдев от подобных обвинений. — С чего ты взял, зачем?

— Тебя бы никто не спрашивал. Вот в чем проблема, — категорично ответил Геральт. — Гулял бы и нагулял бы однажды пузо. Родители бы спешно замуж пристроили за какого-нибудь виконта.

— Ну, уж нет! — развеселился вдруг Лютик. — Родись я девицей — я бы замуж ни-ни! Сбежал бы из-под венца в монастырь, дав обет целомудрия.

— Знаю я тебя, — не удержался от иронии Геральт. — Ты там все равно забеременел бы. От непорочного зачатия.

— Ха-ха! Тогда родил бы нового Лебеду, как в той сказочке.

— Убереги нас, Мелитэле!

— Мне бы не поверили и выгнали бы из монастыря на все четыре стороны, — притворно вздохнул Лютик. — А ты, Геральт, помог бы бедняжке в беде?

— Помог. Приютил, но замуж бы точно не взял, такую блудницу, как ты, Лютик, уж прости.

— Ха-ха! Ну и хрен с тобой, Геральт, — весело прыснул бард, совсем не обидевшись. — Ты тоже муженек был бы не сахар, поверь! Будь я беременной мазелькой — прикинулся бы скорбящей вдовой. Нашел бы себе какого-нибудь старого пузатого женишка с деньгами.

— И потом ему бы изменял.

— С тобой…

Геральт на секунду замер и замолк, не зная, как ответить и немо уставился на барда. Одно мгновение, показавшееся ему неимоверное долгим, они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, а затем Лютик вновь звонко рассмеялся, хлопнул его по спине и быстро отвел взгляд. И теперь непонятно было, шутейка это или случайно с языка сорвалось?..

— Лютик… — Геральт против воли натянуто улыбнулся, решившись, наконец, начать давно запланированный разговор, но бард успел его перебить:

— Прав ты, Геральт. Я жутко пьян. Пора спать! — и, кинув последнюю еловую ветку на съедение огню, быстрым шагом скрылся в ночных тенях. А Геральт еще несколько минут смотрел на багровые всполохи пламени и раздумывал, стоит ли его догнать, но когда поспешно вернулся в корчму и постучался к нему в комнату, то в ответ услышал лишь тихий звук мирного дыхания и спокойное сердцебиение. Лютик уже крепко спал.

Поздно.


	13. Глава 13

На следующий день Геральт проснулся рано. Спалось на новом месте плохо и непривычно. За год он уже успел отвыкнуть от прелестей скитания, и чужая кровать с подушкой вызывали приступ острого отвращения. Раскрыв глаза, он неприязненно взглянул на незнакомый деревянный потолок, и сразу же прислушался. Лютик еще сладко спал, Ламберт громко храпел за стенкой, а вот Эскель уже встал и сейчас умывался. Слышался легкий плеск воды. С первого этажа сквозь щели в полу из кухни проникали аппетитные ароматы пирогов с грибами и капустой и жареных куриных яиц. Геральт быстро поднялся и тоже попросил себе воды. Прополоскал рот, умылся, обтер тело, оделся, проведал лошадей на конюшне, убедившись, что они целы, напоены и накормлены, а затем пообедал вместе с Эскелем, поговорив о Цири и обо всем, что они не успели обсудить вчера.

Ближе к полудню явился Ламберт, а сразу следом за ним в зал спустился и Лютик, выглядящий, словно воробей после купания в луже — мокрым и взъерошенным. Сын корчмаря, бессмысленно сновавший между столами, тут же шмыгнул в темный угол, едва завидев ведьмака с бардом. И неудивительно. Лица у обоих были страшные и недовольные, и если Ламберт всегда такой добрый с утра, то вот бедняга Лютик явно перепил.

— Спасибо тебе, Геральт, огромное! — сходу начал он, плюхнувшись рядом с ним на лавку. — Благодаря тебе мне всю ночь снилось, как я Лебеду рожаю. Незабываемые впечатления, честно признаюсь. Давненько мне таких ярких кошмаров не снилось!

— Чего-о-о?! — высоко протянул Ламберт, криво ухмыльнувшись, и уселся напротив. — Вы там фисштехом что-ли унюхались после того, как мы спать пошли?

Лютик лишь брезгливо отмахнулся. Эскель окинул их заинтересованным взглядом, а Геральт прыснул, сочувственно похлопав Лютика по плечу.

— Только мне-то за что спасибо? Поблагодари лучше Ламберта.

— Чего-о-о?! — опять, но уже возмущенно протянул тот, с недоумением уставившись на Геральта.

— Ты вечно всех споить пытаешься. Но забываешь, что ты — ведьмак, а другие — простые люди, — Геральт от накатившего опять приступа ревности вложил в слова максимум осуждения, хотя при подобных обстоятельствах Лютик явно был виноват сам. Незачем столько пить.

— Я ему эль в рот не заливал, — негодующе буркнул Ламберт. — Он сам нажраться хотел, после того, как ты…

— Ой, да заткнитесь оба, — перебил его Лютик. — Голова трещит! Что за пиво-то такое вчера попалось? Из чего они его сварили? Из мухоморов?

С протяжным стоном он помассировал виски, а затем громко пододвинул к себе кувшин и жадно глотнул воды.

— На, — Ламберт вдруг протянул ему маленькую стеклянную баночку. Лютик медленно взял ее в руки, придирчиво рассматривая. — От похмелья поможет, не эликсир это, не ядовито. Пей.

Геральт узнал снадобье от отравления. Повезло же Лютику… или нет. Тут смотря, как посмотреть. Эффективно, но второй раз в жизни пробовать не захочется. Та еще гадость.

— Ох, спасибо тебе, добрый человек. Век помнить буду! — сказал Лютик и, не успел Геральт даже слово сказать, как он уже выдернул пробку и залпом выпил содержимое склянки. В следующую же секунду громко икнул, а после резко скривился и захлопнул рот ладонью, с трудом сдержав рвотные позывы. — Нет… Похоже, я поторопился с благодарностями. Из чьего дерьма сделана эта дрянь?..

— Секретный рецепт, — шутливо оскалился Ламберт. — Ты не хочешь знать, поверь.

— Лучше? — поинтересовался Эскель.

— Да, — чуть отдышавшись, выдохнул Лютик, а затем обратился к мальчишке, который так и прятался в темном углу: — Тащи, давай, нам поесть! Пироги или чего у вас там сегодня?

Мальчик, который был уверен, что его не видно, громко вздохнул и медленно нехотя выступил из тени, а затем небрежно поклонился, но поймав недовольный взгляд Ламберта, тут же стрелой выскочил за дверь.

— Быстро же голова прошла! — тем временем радостно сообщил Лютик, к которому вмиг вернулась естественная говорливость. — Отличное средство, Ламберт! Но после него я отчего-то стал голоден, как зверь. Или как баба на сносях. Ха-ха! О, точно! Надо будет сочинить веселую песенку про чародейку и беременного мужика-изменщика толпе на потеху. Задолбало меня уже про русалку петь.

— Эй, — осадил его Ламберт. — Я думал, ты хочешь послушать мои истории, пока мы будем в Новиград ехать?

Геральт непроизвольно выпрямился, пристально уставившись вначале на Ламберта, а затем на Лютика. Внутри будто нечто оборвалось после этой новости. Затрепыхалось, не находя опоры, забило крыльями, заскреблось, заметалось, а потом опустилось и судорожно рухнуло оземь.

«Они уезжают вместе?»

— Одно другому не мешает, — сообщил Лютик, уткнувшись взглядом в кружку с водой. — Все успеется. Быть может, получится у меня в этом году выбить себе средства на новый сборник…

— Вы оба едете в Новиград? — прямо спросил Геральт, грубо перебив Лютика, который не отводил взгляда от собственных рук.

— Да, — кивнул он, покручивая кружку кончиками пальцев. — Ехать вдвоем безопаснее. Ламберт предложил, а я согласился, ведь хотел бы послушать и о его приключениях. Ты ведь мало что мне рассказывал, — упрекнул он напоследок.

— Думаете теперь путешествовать вместе? — Геральт с трудом заставил свой голос звучать, как обычно.

— Не-е-ет. Только пол пути, — уточнил Ламберт, после чего Геральт смог наконец свободней вздохнуть. — Меня уже давно ждет заказ, пока я с вами тут прохлаждаюсь. Целых пять сотен обещали за десятку трупоедов. Надеюсь, не забьют солдаты или чародей какой гадин до того, как я дотащусь. Ненавижу упускать такую хорошую работку!

— Даже если упустишь — новые найдутся, — попытался успокоить его Эскель. — Некрофагов столько после войны расплодилось. Я сам от них отбивался пару раз забесплатно, а ведь ни кладбища, ни курганов даже поблизости не было.

— Нет! Мне надо успеть сейчас. Хочу в конце осени свалить куда-нибудь в теплые дали и надолго задержаться там! — почти прорычал Ламберт в ответ. — Поэтому мне край, как нужны деньги. Меня-то в отличие от тебя Меригольд к себе на зиму не приглашала!

Лютик с Геральтом разом уставились на Эскеля, который даже бровью не повел после слов Ламберта, а затем мельком, но многозначительно переглянулись. Лютик деликатно промолчал и даже не улыбнулся, за что Геральт был ему крайне благодарен. Эскель уже давно не ровно дышал к Трисс. Может, и она сумела отбросить старые чувства и позволила появиться новым?

Пока Геральт предавался разным тягостным и не очень размышлениям, мальчишка, наконец, притащил еду. Лютик и Ламберт неторопливо поели, и они дружно начали собираться в путь.

— Ну чего, по коням?

— С каких пор у тебя конь? — спросил Геральт. — Кобыла же была.

— Издохла той осенью, — ответил Ламберт. — Пришлось купить коня. Но я даже не жалею ни гроша. Красавец, смотри какой. Зовут Буран.

Конь оказался действительно хорош: серебристый с темными бабками и смоляной гривой. Он стоял в стойле рядом с Пегасом и выглядел, как его сводный брат. Более молодой, мощный и явно еще не лишенный тяги к жизни. Косился темным глазом на Плотву, мотал головой и призывно бил копытом. Напротив него стоял Василек, вороной конь Эскеля, и тоже нагло выделывался. Плотва отнюдь не смущенно красовалась в ответ: всхрапывала, элегантно покачивала носом и прядала ушами, посматривая то на одного, то на другого, словно не могла определиться: черный или же белый?

Геральт тяжко вздохнул, в красках представив, как ему будет весело ехать обратно домой на полудикой своенравной кобыле, на гнедой круп которой вдруг нашлось аж целых два охотника, после года в одиночестве. Общество безразличного мерина — не в счет. Благо, существует Аксий и путь недолгий.

— А ты думал, чего я такой злой раньше был? — Ламберт нежно погладил Бурана по носу. — А все потому, что у меня коня раньше не было.

-Х-

Подъезжая к дому, они остановились в лесу возле оврага. Лютик первым спешился и отважно забрался в чащу.

С мая тропа, продавленная груженой телегой, успела основательно зарасти высокой травой, репейником и лопухами. Геральт даже не стал слезать с Плотвы. Неохота было лишний раз любоваться на живописно гниющий труп чудища. Зачем?

— Где-то тут же. Я точно помню, — бурчал Лютик, раздраженно раздвигая заросли, цепляющиеся к одежде, и с хрустом притаптывая к земле огромные стебли. — О! Нашел! Сюда…

Эскель поспешил в густой подлесок, а за ним следом, явно нехотя, потащился и Ламберт, кинув перед этим Геральту выразительный взгляд, полный неприкрытой обреченности. Лютик болтал с ним всю дорогу без умолку и так увлеченно, как умел только он один. Сразу же осыпал кучей вопросов и навесил на уши ворох самых разных фактов уже из своей жизни, хотя никто его и не спрашивал. За час пути Ламберт, несомненно, утомился от светского общества виконта Панкраца.

Сложившаяся ситуация теперь скорее забавляла Геральта, который успел немного успокоиться и придушить приступ неуместной ревности, ведь его шебутному барду и правда будет безопасней странствовать под защитой ведьмака. Но Ламберт однозначно до конца не осознавал, на что именно подписался, когда пригласил Лютика отправиться с ним в путь. Но сейчас, кажется, начинал кое-что понимать, и это его точно не радовало. А вот Эскель всегда отличался недюжинным терпением, поэтому в один момент просто перетянул внимание Лютика на себя, чтобы дать Ламберту хоть немного времени передохнуть.

— Сколопендраморф, как я и думал, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая порубленные на большие куски останки, сваленные в кучу на дне оврага. — Нетипично огромная особь, правда. Первый раз такую вижу. Сколько же лет она умудрилась прожить?

— Первые люди тут начали пропадать еще лет двадцать назад, — ответил Лютик. — Денег вначале заплатить ведьмаку в деревне не нашли, а потом уже оставили проблему на самотек. Но…

— Мерзость! — брезгливо выплюнул Ламберт. — Да еще и ядовитая курва была, небось. Я б меньше, чем за тысячу крон за такую не взялся. Откуда сия гадость вылезла?! Не боишься, Геральт, что оттуда еще приползут?

— Да старая шахта была тут неподалеку, — Геральт небрежно махнул рукой в сторону гор.

— А теперь ее уже нет! — воскликнул Лютик с широкой улыбкой. — О… Вы бы видели! — и начал воодушевленно рассказывать о том, как они чуть успешно не упокоились под обвалом.

Правда, в его исполнении смертельно опасная история выглядела крайне безобидно и смешно, будто они совсем не рисковали задохнуться под слоем острых камней, а просто фейерверк запустили, покричали, отряхнулись и после мирно почаевничали. Эскель с Ламбертом даже весело хмыкнули пару раз.

Удивительная способность Лютика парой фразочек сделать из мухи козла, а затем также легко засунуть его обратно в задницу мухе не переставала поражать Геральта даже спустя много лет их знакомства.

Не успели они приблизиться к дому, въехать во двор и спуститься с коней, как к ним с лаем прилетел Карасик и сразу же с разбега запрыгнул на Лютика, пытаясь лизнуть лицо и всем своим видом показывая, что он безумно соскучился, словно их не было не одну ночь, а минимум целый месяц.

— Ты хоть полаял бы для приличия на незнакомцев, а! — упрекнул его Геральт, когда пес, наласкавшись вдоволь в руках у барда, подошел за порцией желанных почесушек к уже нему.

Карасик был от природы неисправимо дружелюбен. Геральт пытался воспитать из него нормального охотничьего пса, ведь в родословной у дворняги, судя по длинным ногам, имелась борзая, но все потуги сорвались с приездом Лютика. Бард совсем избаловал щенка, и теперь Карасик развлекался не охотой на бабочек, мышей, ежей и белок, а предпочитал бегать за палкой и только ради угощения.

— А ну лапу дай, — приказал ему Геральт, когда щенок сунулся здороваться к Эскелю. — Лапу дай!

— Хороший пес! — Эскель ласково потрепал Карася за ухом, пока тот радостно подметал хвостом землю, высунув язык и зажмурившись. — А что он еще умеет?

— Голос.

— Гав!

— Молодец, Карасичек! — опять начал сюсюкаться с ним Лютик.

— Чужой, — приказал Геральт, указав в этот раз на отдельно стоящего от них Ламберта. Карасик жалобно заскулил.

— Чужой я сказал!

В этот раз пес подчинился, медленно поплелся к Ламберту и притворился, что укусил его за ногу. Аккуратненько так. Нежно. Изобразив нападение страшного хищника скорее для вида, а затем тут же отпустил Ламберта, виновато поджав хвост и опасливо поглядев на него исподлобья.

— Э-э-э! Геральт, ты не охренел ли?! Он мне все штаны обслюнявил!

— Тебе еще повезло, что он не научил псину кусать чужих между ног, — пошутил Эскель. Лютик звонко рассмеялся.

— Ничего, вот построю я свой собственный домик с цветочной полянкой и песиками… А впрочем, и не нужен мне этот дом! С ним столько мороки.

С этим Геральт поспорить никак не мог.

Потом они зашли в недостроенное еще до конца новое жилище ведьмака. Эскель похвалил работу Геральта. Ламберт из вредности не оценил, а планировку и вовсе подверг осмеянию, явно в отместку за нападение Карасика. Лютик улыбался на каждый язвительный комментарий и тем самым подливал масла в огонь. Ламберт любил изображать злого и оскорбленного хама, если находились достойные зрители. Геральт вздохнул, лишь закатив глаза на этот концерт, и пригласил гостей на чай в «свинарник».

— О, кто это такой усатый-полосатый? — Ламберт вдруг заметил спрятавшегося на печке котенка и сразу полез его гладить. Рыська от такой перспективы пришел в ужас еще больше, чем когда в его императорские владения внезапно заявилось целых двое новых желтоглазых чудовища. Звонко зашипел, вывернулся из рук Ламберта и попытался ударить того лапой, но проиграл в скорости, отчего разумно решил поскорей сбежать. В поисках спасения он забрался с разбега к Геральту на плечо, болезненно поцарапав при этом кожу на груди.

— Слабак! Ну и прячься под мамкину юбку, давай!

— Эй, не надо обижать котеньку! — Лютик с трудом отцепил жутко испуганного Рыську от рубахи ведьмака.

— А тебя он почему не боится? — поинтересовался Эскель у Геральта. Тот иронично фыркнул.

— Бартер. Я его каждый день кормлю, а он меня терпит.

— Я Рысю еще мелким сюда притащил, — похвастался Лютик, успокаивающе поглаживая кота, круглые глаза которого блестели, как пара начищенных дублонов. — Он к Геральту уже привык, хотя поначалу тоже шипел и прятался, но затем понял, что бояться нечего. Вы же на первый взгляд только страшные, а на самом деле-то… — и не закончил мысль, смущенно потупив взгляд.

— А на самом деле мы безобидные цветочки! Здра-с-сте, — Ламберт хохотнул. — Весемиру бы тебя послушать. Вот была бы умора! Жаль ты, Геральт, Лютика в Каэр Морхен не приглашал. Старик бы…

Ламберт вдруг оборвался на полуслове, озадаченно уставившись в окно. Геральт с Лютиком и Эскелем одновременно повернули головы, желая узнать, что же так заинтересовало Ламберта. Но лучше бы они не знали. Геральт мысленно пожелал себе развидеть представшую глазам картину, а еще отвесил воображаемого леща по макушке.

Из-за Карасика он забыл привязать Плотву, чем она и воспользовалась. Пока они вели светские беседы и пугали Рыську, кобыла сумела-таки сделать трудный выбор между «светом и тьмой» и, к большому разочарованию Василька, утопала к Бурану, который не стал терять времени даром и, забросив копыта повыше ей на спину, сразу воспользовался возможностью хорошо провести время вдвоем.

Первым пришел в себя Лютик.

— Уважаемые милсдари ведьмаки, — весело прокашлявшись, сказал он. — Вы сейчас имели удовольствие наблюдать уникальное событие. Вот так и выглядит любовь с первого взгляда!

— Холера, — простонал Геральт, прикрыв лицо руками, и понуро уселся на стул, откинув голову к потолку.

— Что ж, бывает, — философски отметил Эскель. — Против природы не попрешь. Чего страдать?

— Геральт планировал заняться пчеловодством, — Лютик сочувственно похлопал его по спине, а затем решил поиздеваться: — Но коневодство — тоже неплохо. Не переживай. Будет у тебя две Плотвы. А затем четыре Плотвы, а затем целое море.

Геральт лишь обреченно выдохнул, с затаенной паникой представив, что ему придется присутствовать при лошадиных родах. Ни разу такого казуса за долгие годы с ним не случалось и вот, пожалуйста.

— Выбора-то нет, — добил его Ламберт. — Через годик Плотва станет мамой, а Буран — папой. Я знал, что мой мальчик лучше всех! Отдашь мне жеребенка?

— Размечтался!

— Может, заварим чаю?

— Тащи варенье, Лютик, — Геральт хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Самую большую банку. Сегодня мне можно. И нужно.


	14. Глава 14

Неторопливо попив чай с вареньем, они прогулялись до реки, дав Бурану немного времени передохнуть, после того как он всеми четырьмя копытами опять твердо встал на землю, а затем Эскель и Ламберт начали собираться назад в Вершки.

Лютик еще не уезжал, пока остался, чтобы спокойно и не торопясь собрать свои вещи и выспаться в последнюю ночь перед долгой дорогой.

— Ламберт, на пару слов, — тихо позвал Геральт, хлопнув того ладонью по спине.

— Чего тебе? — недовольно пробурчал Ламберт, но все же нацепил поводья обратно на жердь и пошел вслед за ним в лес, подальше от остальных.

— Мы ненадолго, — кинул Геральт окликнувшему их Эскелю.

Лютик, стоящий поодаль на крыльце с Рыськой на руках, проводил их озадаченным взглядом.

Ярко светило солнце, то и дело скрываясь за набегающими облаками, дул легкий прохладный ветерок, шурша поредевшими золотыми кронами, где-то вдали свистели птицы, а под ногами похрустывали палые листья и сухие ветки. Геральт отошел довольно далеко от дома, чтобы никто их случайно не услышал. Ни Эскеля, ни Лютика не касалось то, что он хотел бы узнать. Ламберт непроизвольно напрягся, нахмурился и весь путь сверлил его вопросительным взглядом, видимо, совершенно не догадываясь, для чего вдруг потребовался разговор наедине, но терпеливо молчал.

— Я знаю тебя уже очень давно, Ламберт, — Геральт наконец остановился, сложив руки на груди. — И сколько помню — ты всегда путешествовал один. Поэтому мне вдруг стало крайне любопытно: зачем ты позвал с собой в дорогу Лютика?

Ламберт сперва удивленно вскинул брови, а затем гадко прищурился, скривив губы в привычной ухмылке.

— Ты что считаешь, у тебя какое-то исключительное право на Лютика?

Геральт промолчал, просто опешив от такой прямолинейности, отчаянно пытаясь принять удручающую мысль, что его опасения, оказывается, вовсе не были напрасны. А Ламберт тем временем продолжил:

— Может, я и одиночка, но это не значит, что я не хотел бы обрести друга, который бы слагал про меня баллады и прославлял на весь мир. Или я, по-твоему, не достоин?! Думаешь, я мало делаю на благо людей? Да я столько лет своей шкурой рискую, защищаю их бренные тушки, а что получаю в итоге? Благодарность? Много денег? Уважение? Не-е-ет! Презрение и плевки в спину. А даже те, кто относится ко мне нормально, потом спрашивают не знаком ли я со знаменитым Белым Волком? Хотят больше о тебе выведать, а на меня глядят снисходительно, будто я второй сорт какой! А Лютику я интересен, он меня сегодня не задумываясь человеком назвал.

«Так вот, значит, в чем дело!» — Геральт с облегчением выдохнул и покачал головой, чуть не рассмеявшись вслух от осознания собственной недальнозоркости. В последнее время он настолько зациклился лишь на себе, что такое простое объяснение ему совершенно не приходило на ум.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал он Ламберту. — Никто из твоих друзей не считает тебя вторым сортом. Но для подавляющего большинства и Белый Волк, — далеко не первый. Иначе бы меня не пырнули вилами в прошлом году. Мы с тобой оба навечно останемся монстрами, мутантами и выродками в глазах тех, кто не способен видеть дальше собственного носа, сколько бы ни помогали простому люду. Это никакими словами не изменить и никакими делами не исправить. И однозначно не под силу Лютику, хоть он и пытается. Ненависть ко всему инаковому, такую глубокую и древнюю, как сам мир, нельзя вытравить простой песней, какой бы прекрасной и правильной она не была. И ты зря надеешься на славу, Ламберт. Зря думаешь, что она сделает тебя счастливым и принесет уважение. Это фальшивая медаль, оборотная сторона которой — огромные проблемы. Все представляют тебя кем-то особенным и ждут чего-то большего. Подвигов, которые порой никому не под силу. Но есть и другая беда: самого Лютика однажды из-за его баллады пытали, ведь именно он пел о Львенке из Цинтры. Мне кажется, ты до конца не понимаешь, чего именно желаешь, Ламберт.

— Плевать! Тебе-то легко говорить, Геральт! — прорычал он в ответ. — Твоя жизнь, можно сказать, удалась! Есть дочка, была и женщина, которая тебя любила, а куча других по тебе до сих пор слюни пускают, деньги ты сумел скопить, домиком вот обзавелся с собакой, кошкой и лошадью. А у меня ничего нет. Болтаюсь, как пылинка по ветру и вечно без гроша. Даже Кейра… и та меня не всегда терпит. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы обо мне хоть строчка в истории осталась, пока я случайно не сдох в пасти какой-нибудь твари. Я что многого прошу, по-твоему?..

— Не многого, — кивнул Геральт. — Но боюсь, ты возлагаешь на Лютика слишком большие надежды. По принуждению он тебе хвалебную оду писать не станет, а может и вообще сочинит нечто сатирическое, отчего ты сразу захочешь его прибить. Весь мир потом будет хохотать над Черным Волком. Но размазанным чернильным пятном в истории ты останешься, да. Но нужна ли тебе такая слава? И только в одном ты прав, Ламберт, — другом он может стать, но ему и самому нужен друг. Потому что Лютик порой ходячая беда и ураган суеты. Мне многократно приходилось его вытаскивать из разных заварушек. Он часто болтает лишнего, лезет туда, куда не стоит, к кому не стоит и вечно нарывается на неприятности.

— Да я успел заметить, — хмыкнул Ламберт и криво улыбнулся. — Но и меня тоже не каждый стерпит. А заставлять его я не стану, больно надо. Сам чего-нибудь придумает, когда мои байки послушает. У меня, знаешь ли, много чего хорошего накопилось рассказать. Да и чем плохо, что мы вместе отправимся в Новиград? Тут сплошная выгода для обоих. И волки сыты и овцы целы.

— Ничем не плохо, — нехотя произнес Геральт, с печалью взглянув на косые солнечные лучи, падающие на землю сквозь осенние листья, а затем все-таки улыбнулся: — Только вот подобных аналогий лучше не приводи при Лютике. Хотя он, конечно, тот еще баран, но дошутишься и будешь потом во всех тавернах слушать балладу о Черном Волке и петушке, к примеру.

— Да я его тут же прибью!

— Вот этого я и боюсь, — Геральт замолчал, немного задумавшись, а затем все-таки серьезно добавил, взглянув Ламберту прямо в глаза: — Но, если с Лютиком по твоей вине что-то случится, я тебя найду и прибью сам, понял?

— Понял, — зло и обиженно буркнул Ламберт. — Музыкантишка для тебя друг поважнее, чем я.

— Ты опять ошибаешься, — ответил Геральт, но уточнять не стал, что Лютик для него сейчас гораздо больше чем друг.

Ламберт нахмурился, но чуть погодя вдруг хохотнул, хитро ухмыльнулся, окинув его цепким взглядом, и многозначительно промолчал. В желтых глазах заиграли искры дьявольского веселья.

«Догадался таки, хрен моржовый, — Геральт сжал зубы, поиграв желваками, и отвел глаза в сторону, вмиг почувствовав себя крайне неловко. — Впрочем, хорошо, что он знает. Так даже лучше».

Ламберт словно прочитал его мысли, шутливо прищурился и похлопал утешающе по спине.

— Так вот отчего ты на меня так люто глядишь и зубоскалишь! Да не съем я твоего барана, не боись. Не в моем вкусе такие… худые. Одни ребра да кости, там где должны быть приятные на ощупь округлости, смекаешь?

Проклятье! Да лучше б промолчал! Пусть бы Ламберт обижался в свое удовольствие. А теперь у него в рукаве есть вечный повод над ним измываться. Геральт взглянул в облачное небо, на несколько долгих секунд желая провалиться прямиком под землю, но затем все-таки поборол смущение и нашел в себе силы ответить:

— Смекаю, но опасаюсь, Ламберт, что ты все равно им подавишься, пока вы до Новиграда доберетесь. Он же не всегда бродяга бард — Лютик. Иногда он — виконт Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф.

— Чего-о-о?! — изумился Ламберт. — Да ты брешишь.

— Нет.

— И мне что… теперь надо перед ним в реверансе приседать?

— Только, если сам хочешь, — шутливо хмыкнул Геральт. — Но знай — Лютик почти не может за себя постоять, боится крови, а еще круглые сутки будет болтать, надоедать вопросами, петь и бренчать на лютне, а в остальное время ныть, что голоден, устал и чувствует себя грязным, просить устроить привал и еще много чего, сам увидишь.

— Да курва! — разочарованно выплюнул Ламберт. — Если мы будем постоянно останавливаться, то я точно профукаю заказ на трупоедов.

— А вот об этом раньше думать надо было, — весело подытожил Геральт. — Перед тем, как звать его с собой.

— Да какой же бес меня за язык-то вчера тянул? — Ламберт обреченно вздохнул, закатив глаза. — Неужели придется и правда другую работу искать? Куда зимой тогда податься?

— В Новиграде можешь остаться, там в округе всегда какая-то маета найдется, — вполголоса намекнул ему Геральт, когда они направились обратно к дому.

— Эй! Вы куда подевались? — Лютик отошел от Эскеля и торопливо шагал им навстречу. — Чего обсуждали?

— Дык вот, — Ламберт гаденько усмехнулся, похлопав барда по плечу. — Геральт попросил привезти ему весной одного барана из Новиграда. Доставить, так сказать, важный заказ в целости и сохранности, а я согласился помочь.

Геральт кивнул, с трудом сдержав желание оскалиться во все зубы.

— Барана? — Лютик удивленно уставился на Геральта. — То есть коневодство тебе не нравится, но ты решил вдруг отару завести? И чем тебе местные бараны не угодили?

— Местные не подойдут. Не такие породистые, — продолжил глумиться Ламберт. — Так ведь, Геральт?

— Однозначно.

— Я ничего не понял, — возмутился Лютик, пристально смотря то на Геральта, то на Ламберта. — О каком таком особенном баране вообще речь? Первый раз о нем слышу. Ты ведь хотел пчел купить. И почему это такая тайна, что вам надо было поговорить наедине?

— Мы говорили не о том. Но ты же знаешь первое правило ведьмаков? — самодовольно подмигнул ему Ламберт. — Никому не рассказывать о делах ведьмаков. У меня тоже есть свои секреты, маэстро.

— А баран — не тайна, — слукавил Геральт. — Прости, Лютик, но ты совсем не разбираешься в оружии и домашних животных. Почему он тебя вообще волнует?

— Ты прав, всякие бараны меня мало волнуют! — раздраженно произнес Лютик, обиженно сверкнув на него своими голубыми глазами, а затем повернулся к Ламберту: — Встретимся завтра утром у корчмы, как и договаривались.

— Ага, — махнул рукой Ламберт и уселся на Бурана. — Бывай, Геральт. До весны, если повезет.

— До встречи, — попрощался Геральт. — И тебе, Эскель, легкого пути.

— Поцелуй Трисс в обе ручки за нас двоих. И еще куда-нибудь на свое усмотрение пару раз, — шутливо пожелал Лютик в свою очередь, отчего Геральту вдруг захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник. Нарывается ведь, котий сын!

— Обязательно, — Эскель взобрался на Василька, и напоследок одарил барда подозрительно долгим хмурым взглядом. — Еще свидимся, Лютик! Бывай, Геральт!

-х-

Эскель и Ламберт уехали, и Лютик стал необычайно тих. Приготовил обед, ни разу не посмотрев вокруг. Поели они тоже молча и как-то торопливо. Геральт все пытался поймать взгляд голубых глаз, но их владелец по-прежнему смотрел лишь в тарелку. Лютик не выглядел грустным или печальным, скорее серьезно задумавшимся, глубоко погрузившемся в себя. Геральт не знал, что сейчас у него на уме и побоялся прерывать. Лютик крайне редко обходился совсем без слов во время еды.

Готовился ли он мысленно к дороге? Или наоборот не хотел уезжать? Может, думал совсем о другом. О новых знакомых? О вчерашнем празднике? Просто утомился или у него вновь заболела голова?

Геральт захлебывался тягостными мыслями, терялся в догадках, но Лютик вскоре развеял его последние надежды и любые сомнения. Встал и, помыв за собой посуду, начал ходить по комнате, скидывая свои вещи в одну кучу на кровать. Он уезжал.

Тишина неприятно давила на уши, сковывала легкие, инеем оседала на коже заставляя Геральта болезненно остро чувствовать каждую ускользающую секунду времени, пока Лютик также без слов собирал в тубу свои пергаменты, аккуратно, с легким шорохом сворачивая каждый в трубочку. Неторопливо открепил несколько листков со стен, сгреб целую стопку с подоконника и с сундука. Затем бережно обернул лютню в кожаный чехол, проверив перед этим струны и подтянув колки. После вытащил из-под кровати дорожную торбу и начал внимательно перебирать одежду. Заштопал разошедшиеся подмышкой швы на любимой бордовой рубахе с узорной вышивкой, которую он проносил целое лето. Натер до блеска сапоги, а затем остриг и вычистил ногти. Натаскал в мелкую кадку воды из колодца, быстро вымылся сам, а после постирал свой единственный дорожный костюм, развесив тот на веревке во дворе.

Геральт не мешал Лютику готовиться в путь, но с каждой минутой все сильнее хотел его остановить, выдернуть из рук клятую котомку с пожитками и тубу, ведь чем больше бард собирался, тем меньше времени у него оставалось.

Вот уже внутрь сумки отправились жестяная кружка и тарелка с ложкой, а за ними набор писчих угольков, несколько мешочков с приправами и лекарственными сборами, носовой платок, пустая банка из-под мыльной пасты, погрызенный Карасиком деревянный гребень и тусклое зеркальце, которое недавно треснуло из-за того, что с ним решил поиграться Рыська. Вещи Лютика постепенно пропадали с глаз, а вместе с ними словно исчезало нечто неотъемлемое, невосполнимое, огромная часть жизни Геральта. Голые стены, опустевшая комната без кучи лютиковских мелочей, разбросанных по всем углам, теперь казалась какой-то чужой, незнакомой и холодной.

Наступил вечер. Геральт весь остаток дня почти бесцельно ходил неподалеку от барда, лишь изображая занятость, а на самом деле не мог найти себе места. Намаявшись, он в итоге начал заранее готовить ужин. В этот раз Лютик за трапезой не промолчал, поделился своими впечатлениями об Эскеле с Ламбертом, а затем начал болтать какую-то чепуху о вчерашнем празднике, которую Геральт по большей части пропустил мимо ушей. А после вновь наступила тишина. Выстиранная днем одежда уже высохла на осеннем ветру и Лютик поспешил ее снять.

— Ты не хочешь остаться? — спросил Геральт, резко прервав неуютное молчание. Оттягивать и дальше важный диалог — бессмысленно.

Лютик, который в этот миг пытался удобнее сложить запасные штаны в сумку, вдруг развернулся, на секунду пристально вглядевшись в его глаза.

— Разве я могу, Геральт?

— Я тебя не прогоняю.

Лютик громко сглотнул и быстро отвел взгляд, прежде чем ответить, и вновь начал бережно укладывать вещи.

— Ты наверное уже позабыл, но я все еще менестрель. Не дело мне прозябать на краю света, где никто не способен по достоинству оценить мой голос, слог и рифму. В Вершках барду никто монетой не заплатит. Пытался я уже, но получал лишь крынку молока да кашу за свои выступления. Это не плохо, конечно, ведь люди тут чуточку добрее, не избалованы даже такой привычной радостью, как музыка, поэтому гнильем не закидают и не побьют, если в ноты не попаду. Слишком тихое место. Не создано оно для меня. Веселятся местные редко, больше работают. Я их не осуждаю, не подумай, в этих краях никак не выжить иначе. Но и я не желаю быть нахлебником, Геральт, и вечно сидеть на твоей шее. Мне это неприятно, противно и кажется унизительным.

Закончив свою речь Лютик глубоко вздохнул, словно высказал свои мысли на одном дыхании.

Геральт знал, что так будет. Заранее догадывался, какие слова услышит в ответ. Поэтому так и боялся задавать столь простой вопрос, тянул время до последнего. И… Лютик сказал именно ту правду, которую он не хотел бы принимать, ведь он не в силах ее изменить.

— А какое место создано для тебя?

Геральт хотел знать, где ему искать. Куда в итоге утянет Лютика желание продолжить свой путь? Где он останется или хотя бы подольше задержится? В какую сторону ему податься, если любимый бард вдруг не захочет вернуться весной?

Лютик ненадолго замолчал и коротко вздохнул. Сердце его вдруг забилось чуть чаще, когда он ответил:

— Не знаю, — и вновь повернулся к сумке, оглядываясь вокруг рассеянным взглядом. — Наверное дорога — вот самый верный ответ на твой вопрос, Геральт. Континент — мой дом, как бы претенциозно не звучало. Но я уже давно привык просыпаться и засыпать с этой мыслью.

Геральта не устроил такой ответ. Он по себе знал, что у каждого странника есть маленький уголок, невесомый ориентир, где ему приятно ненадолго согреться и отдохнуть, где его ждут и ему всегда рады, несмотря ни на что. Раньше таким углом для него служил Каэр Морхен, но Лютик почему-то зимовал всегда в новом городе. Даже гостеприимный Новиград успевал ему быстро наскучить и бард рано или поздно вновь отправлялся исследовать очередной край света.

Но, быть может, якорь для Лютика — вовсе не место? Геральт должен был узнать.

— Вот ты таскаешься по миру, Лютик. Но не верится мне, что ты ни разу не думал о том, чтобы осесть где-нибудь. Неужели за долгие годы не встречал женщины, которую сильно полюбил, рядом с которой захотел бы остаться, жениться, детишками обзавестись? Туссент — не в счет. Не верю. Ласочка твоя тебя манила поскольку-постольку, а больше привлекала возможность отдохнуть от войны и тяготы скитаний, сладкий титул князя-консорта и бездонные винные погреба.

Лютик рассеяно кивнул и вдруг замер, взгляд его застыл, остекленел, словно бард глубоко задумался.

— Встречал одну, — спустя некоторое время тихо признался он, заглянув ему в глаза на краткий миг. — Давно. Еще до нашей с тобой встречи, я был сильно влюблен, как мне тогда казалось. Каждый день писал стихи, воображал свидания, строил великие планы на будущее, а потом, как отрубило… совсем перестал о ней мечтать. Из-за тебя.

Повисла тишина. Геральт невольно задержал дыхание, молча уставившись в пронзительно голубые глаза, прикрытые чуть подрагивающими ресницами. Мысли переполнили колючие сомнения, навязчиво шумели, больно терзали отчаянным желанием узнать: как, черт возьми, правильно понимать его слова?

Не мог же Лютик и вправду?.. Столько лет?.. С первой встречи? Все это время?.. Но почему молчал?.. Да быть такого не может. Нелепица. Чепуха. Бред.

…совсем перестал о ней мечтать. Из-за тебя.

«Нет… Наверное, это все-таки обвинение, а вовсе не признание, — рассудил Геральт, немного успокоившись. — Много ума ведь не надо, чтобы услышать лишь желаемое».

Он не смог заставить себя поверить, что Лютик… его Лютик, повеса и болтун, каких еще поискать, был уже столько лет в него влюблен и ни разу за все годы о чувствах не обмолвился, поэтому попытался найти словам барда хоть какое-то иное логичное объяснение, отчего задался вопросом: не испортил ли он однажды случайно романтические планы Лютика?

…совсем перестал о ней мечтать. Из-за тебя.

«Из-за меня?.. Неужели я когда-то давно бездумно увел ту, которую он любил? — задумался вдруг Геральт, неосознанно уставившись в пустоту расфокусированным взглядом. — Логично выходит. Вероятно, с тех давних пор Лютик и разочарован. Не хочет больше ни с одной другой женщиной надолго связывать жизнь. Дарит поцелуи, комплименты, но не ждет ответных чувств, не желает больше любви… Только в балладах о ней и поет, чаще с иронией, а то и с сарказмом.

Обжегшись разок на молоке, затем вечно дуешь и на воду. А безответные чувства на сердце хранить ведь больно, — думал Геральт. — Больнее, чем я, наверное, даже могу себе представить. А Лютик по сравнению со мной — оголенный нерв. Сложно вообразить, какого было ему лишиться шанса на взаимность».

Перед глазами вдруг взметнулся ворох старых потускневших образов, взлетели палыми листьями воспоминания, вырвались откуда-то из глубин памяти, пронеслись мимолетно, словно осень из прошлой жизни…

…Бурлящее море, запах соли, тины и соломы, высокие переливчатые голоса сирен, зеленые ступени, уходящие глубоко под воду, ракушка с большой голубой жемчужиной, золотистая прядка волос, таинственно прикрывающая один глаз, мелодичные напевы, дрожащие крохотные руки на его груди и щекочущая спину трава.

Единственная женщина, которую бард по-настоящему выделял из многих… Говорил о ней с какой-то затаенной нежностью, а потом поминал с неприкрытой грустью. Возможно, не только из-за того, что она умерла?

— Эсси Давен? — спросил Геральт, а Лютик резко поднял голову и уставился перед собой, вскинув брови и приоткрыв рот. — Ты любил ее, а сам специально назвал сестрой, чтобы я к ней даже не подумал притронуться, да? Но я-то все-равно полез и запорол твои планы на корню. И зачем, спрашивается? Сам тогда лишь о Йенн и мечтал, в каждой встречной ее отражение, недостающее тепло хотел найти. Прости.

— Эсси и я… Я не… Все не так, — сбивчиво прошептал Лютик. Зрачки голубых глаз заметались из стороны в сторону, а потом остановились и несмело поднялись вверх. Их взгляды наконец пересеклись и словно неосязаемое нечто громко треснуло, мир на долю секунды рассыпался на ослепительные осколки. Тело сковало от напряжения, горло болезненно саднило, и Геральт тяжело сглотнул, отчаянно ожидая ответа. Лютик вновь отвел глаза, а затем глухо и надорвано сказал: — Ты не так понял, Геральт. Я любил не Эсси. Но ты и правда однажды сильно испортил мне жизнь. А твое «прости» сейчас — гаже хлесткой пощечины. Ничего не хочу больше от тебя слышать. Оставь меня одного, прошу! — Лютик резко поднялся и отвернулся к окну, встав к нему спиной. Сердце с грохотом летнего ливня колотилось в его груди, а в голосе прозвучали едва сдерживаемые слезы, когда он прошептал: — Пожалуйста, уйди. Оставь меня.

…Ты не так понял, Геральт. Я любил не Эсси…

…Я любил не Эсси…

…Но ты и правда однажды сильно испортил мне жизнь…

Слова оглушающим набатом прогремели в ушах Геральта. Язык кипятком обжигал невысказанный вопрос, но Лютик просил уйти. Не хотел его сейчас видеть, слышать… А сам Геральт оказался настолько ошарашен внезапным признанием, что просто не смог выговорить ни слова. Так и застыл, уткнувшись безумным взглядом в спину барда, а затем молча вышел из дома побрел куда подальше. Двигался, словно во сне — бездумно, почти пьяно, против воли передвигал ноги вперед, ощущая себя призраком в собственном теле.

Проходя мимо навеса с дровами, Геральт подхватил топор, случайно попавшийся на глаза, и в каком-то оцепенении прошагал вглубь леса. Пеньков уже совсем не осталось… Пришлось искать неподалеку дерево, которое не совестно повалить. Но и то не помогло. Геральт будто со стороны наблюдал, как на землю с жутким треском упала не старая белая береза, а подкосилось и рухнуло на колени, обессиленно раскинув руки-ветви в стороны его безжизненное тело… Будто сам он парой точных ударов завершил собственное существование, поставил точку в надломленной судьбе. Не злость, а глухая тоска окутала вязкие, будто скованные льдом в неподъемный ком мысли, бездонная горечь заполнила до краев всю грудину до самого горла, болезненно сжавшегося от спазма, словно в невидимых тисках.

Внутри опустошающей, разъедающей кислотой кипело неназванное нечто, клокотало, душило, скреблось, противно извивалось, отчего гадко ныли мыщцы, сводило пальцы, почти выворачивало на изнанку внутренности. Все-таки зря он забросил ведьмачество. Сейчас жуть, как хотелось прирезать какую-нибудь чудовищную дрянь, или напротив той поддаться… Самому броситься в хищные лапы, под ядовитое жвало, прямиком на растерзание острым клыкам… чтобы дальше не мучиться, чтобы однажды раненое, да так до конца и не зажившее сердце больше не щемило столь паршиво в груди. Как же сильно он облажался…

…Как сильно! И уже настолько давно, что никакими словами, никакими поступками не исправить. Не переиграть, не забыть, не изменить. Столько лет прошло со времени их первой встречи с Лютиком. С того момента, после которого он перестал вдруг чувствовать себя потерянным и одиноким, лишним, инаковым, безмерно чуждым людям и миру. Минула целая эпоха с того безоблачного летнего дня, когда пересеклись их дороги, спустя которую он наконец прозрел, что Лютик давно его любил… Любил его таким, каков он есть.

Голова почти шла кругом от осознания столь простого факта, и он судорожно вдыхал рывками воздух. Мутная пелена наконец пала с глаз и Геральт ощущал себя слепцом, который целую жизнь бродил в полутьме, но вдруг увидел болезненно яркий свет, сквозь искаженную пелену.

Столько воды утекло с тех дней… Возможно, он уже давно упустил свой шанс? Сто раз за долгие годы перегорело желание Лютика быть с ним, и больше он ему не нужен. Когда-то давно, наверное, но не теперь… Не имеет он больше права надеяться на взаимность. Ведь так долго отмахивался, стыдливо избегал собственных чувств по отношению к другому мужчине, игнорировал очевидное, а затем глупо и наивно попытался от них избавиться, побоялся даже представлять между ними нечто большее, чем дружбу. Убегал от себя, старался настойчиво, навязчиво и почти одержимо отыскать во взглядах, в речах и поступках случайных встречных то, чего и вовсе рассмотреть не мог, ведь сам до поры был неспособен поверить, понять…

Какая она, любовь?

В конце концов, отчаявшись найти ответ на извечный вопрос, он попросту ее загадал, выдумал себе желанную иллюзию и поверил в нее. В итоге через боль, со страданием для себя и Йенн заставил мираж перерасти в реальность, в то время как Лютик… его Лютик, по-настоящему, всецело любивший его, всегда оставался рядом. Искренне хотел для него лишь добра, и что бы ни происходило, продолжал быть другом. Тщательно прятал шрамы от вечной безответности за ширмой мимолетных интрижек. Ведь Геральт уже столько лет ранил его своей болезненной привязанностью к Йеннифер, а бард просто пытался жить дальше, как мог. Безоговорочно принимал его, не держа обиду, не требуя большего, поддерживая и продолжая оставаться рядом. А он?.. Сам сломал все тем клятым желанием, а ведь до вмешательства джина у них еще мог быть шанс. Может, давно бы переросли обоюдно теплые чувства в нечто большее. Непростительно много времени упущено…

Сердце вдруг на миг замерло, разрываясь от невыносимой боли. Какой же он глупец!..

Геральт резко бросил топор и тот с громким щелчком воткнулся в белый ствол поваленного дерева. Безжизненного, голого и сухого, без единого желтого листика на черных ветвях. А затем бегом поспешил обратно в дом. Но, когда вернулся, то сразу заметил — вокруг неимоверно тихо. Тише, чем обычно. Плотва стояла одна. Пегаса не было, а значит… Лютик собрался и уехал. Не стал задерживаться до утра. Геральт на секунду замер, сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Но ведь он не мог ускакать далеко — не все потеряно…

Геральт не раздумывая вскочил на Плотву, даже не озаботившись отсутствием седла, и поскорей погнал ее вперед. Повезло, кобыла не взбрыкнула, не скинула его, даже внезапно решила послушаться и без капризов сразу пошла бодрой рысцой. Копыта застучали по сухой земле, разбрасывая в стороны лесную подстилку.

Геральт, едва удерживаясь на гладкой спине Плотвы, скакал вслед за Лютиком, почти забывая дышать, навстречу летели опавшие листья, шелестели, скреблись по коже, врезались в лицо, встречный ветер болезненно сушил глаза, но каждый порыв приносил с собой неуловимо знакомый запах. Лютик был все ближе. Вдруг березы, осины и сосны резко оборвались, и он наконец увидел вдали спину барда. Пегас неторопливо плелся по полю. После полугода простоя мерин явно не был в восторге от того, что ему вновь приходится много ходить, да еще и не налегке.

— Уедешь не попрощавшись? — спросил Геральт, когда нагнал Лютика. Тот даже не посмотрел на него, не поднял глаз, не обернулся.

— Я оставил бы тебе письмо, в Вершках.

— Лютик…

— Нет. Ничего не говори. Не нужно, прошу. Чего попусту воздух сотрясать?

— Лютик…

— Не стоит меня провожать, все в порядке. Обними за меня Цири, когда она вернется. И спасибо тебе за гостеприимство. Бывай, Геральт!

— Лютик… — с мольбой произнес он в третий раз. И Лютик наконец поднял глаза. Красные, словно от недавних слез, но тут же спрятал потухший взгляд за ресницами.

Было безумно больно увидеть проблеск безмерной горечи, запрятанной на дне этих голубых озер, услышать прощальные слова, сказанные глухим, севшим голосом… словно чужим.

Так больше не может… не должно продолжаться. И плевать, что они посреди поля. Плевать, что словно перед глазами у всего мира.

Геральт заставил Плотву обогнать Пегаса, развернул ее кругом, резко перерезая путь. Мерин сразу фыркнул, застопорился и ведьмак подъехал ближе, остановившись с ним рядом. Бок о бок. Лютик молча замер в седле, поводья случайно выпали из ослабевших пальцев, пока он зачарованно следил за каждым его движением.

Ухватившись за луку чужого седла, чтобы сохранить равновесие, Геральт наклонился и зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы. Притянул застывшего Лютика к ближе себе, очень близко, глубоко вдохнул окутывающий его вкусный запах, приподнял за подбородок и несмело поцеловал…

…Нежно, аккуратно лаская губы. Мягкие, податливые, но соленые на вкус. Только сейчас он смог разглядеть его на щеках высохшие дорожки слез. Геральта вмиг охватило желание навсегда стереть эти следы горя, никогда больше не видеть Лютика таким… несчастным. Несчастным из-за него.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал он, отстранившись и со страхом взглянул в голубые глаза. Никогда он еще не видел их так близко, не вглядывался в неповторимо сплетенный узор на радужке. Потемневшие зрачки сейчас казались настолько глубокими и огромными, что он мог запросто провалиться внутрь, упасть в эту лазурную пропасть и навеки сгинуть в ней, окончательно потеряв голову.

Лютик кратко судорожно вздохнул и словно очнулся, вынырнул из стремнины собственных мыслей, ласково обхватив его лицо ладонями, и наконец ответил на поцелуй.

Ответил страстно, задевая кожу зубами, торопливо, исступленно лаская губы, безумно, почти отчаянно и не на секунду не отрываясь, словно заплутавший в пустыне путник сильно истосковавшийся по воде и вдруг нашедший оазис. Геральт ощущал себя тем же путником, или быть может самой пустыней, безмерно соскучившейся по звукам дождя и жадно впитывающей каждую каплю. Нежные касания пьянили, кружили голову, дыхание сбивалось, биение обоих сердец просто оглушало, пока он отчаянно пил столь любимые мягкие губы, слизывал соль с колючих щек и втайне опасался проснуться, раскрыть глаза и вдруг увидеть, как исчезает мираж. Узнать, что Лютик уже уехал, а он не успел.

Никто из них словно не мог заставить себя поверить, что это правда, что это происходит наяву. Лютик отстранялся лишь, чтобы вздохнуть, а затем вновь с пылом впивался в его губы, покусывал почти до боли, а затем нежно ласкал, крепко зарываясь руками в волосы, гладил пальцами щеки, шею, плечи, ежесекундно доказывая, что он рядом, и Геральт отвечал ему тем же.

К сожалению, чудесный момент не мог растянуться в вечность.

Плотве внезапно надоело смирно стоять мордой рядом с задом Пегаса и получать хвостом по носу, и она сделала шаг вперед, отчего оба всадника чуть вместе не грохнулись на землю. Затяжной поцелуй прервался. Геральт от души сматерился, сильно сдавил лошадиные бока и в последний момент ухватился за гриву, чтобы вернуть потерянное равновесие, но слишком грубо потянул за волосы. Плотва решила, что это однозначно хороший повод вновь подвигать копытами — недовольно взвизгнула, легонько взбрыкнула пытаясь скинуть обидчика со спины, а затем ветром понеслась обратно в лес.

— Возвращайся ко мне, Лютик! — крикнул Геральт, крепко обхватив руками шею прущей галопом Плотвы.

— Весной! — звонко прокричал бард ему вдогонку. — Я вернусь весной!

Геральт с трудом удерживался, поэтому уже точно не видел, но мог бы поклясться, что Лютик улыбается. Он и сам счастливо улыбался.

— Я буду ждать!


	15. Глава 15

Поленья в топке небольшого камина громко потрескивали, огонь еще ярко плясал на раскаленных до бела углях. В гостевой комнате было тепло, почти жарко и пахло отваром с ромашкой и малиной. Уютный уголок на первом этаже большого дома почти в центре Новиграда Лютик и Ламберт снимали у предприимчивого Золтана Хивая всего за полцены. По дружбе.

Кроме очага там имелись две добротные кровати с мягкими перинами, большой вместительный шкаф, стол со стульями и даже отдельная крохотная каморка, почти целиком занятая бадьей для купания. И все бы хорошо, но по соседству, в смежном доме над ювелирной мастерской, жил другой друг Хивая — гном Персиваль Шуттенбах, а соответственно и Фельдмаршал Дуб, поэтому просыпались они по утрам от пронзительного, жуткого и протяжного попугаячьего вопля радости, возвещающего, что солнце встало. Даже клятые петухи, и те теперь казались Лютику соловьями, после громкого матерного скрежета Дуба. И быстро стало понятно, почему уютная, теплая и отлично обставленная комната с камином вдруг осталась никем не занятой, когда они таки добрались до Новиграда к зиме. Золтан, хитрый краб, лишь заработал, сбагрив им простаивающее без дела имущество за пол цены, ведь противная птица затыкалась только с наступлением темноты.

Впрочем, Ламберта утренняя побудка и немелодичные крики Фельдмаршала Дуба мало тревожили, он обычно поднимался еще до рассвета, пропадал где-то большую часть дня и приходил только к вечеру. Продрогший от холода, голодный, как настоящий волк, и злющий, как настоящий черт, но при деньгах. В окрестностях огромного, густонаселенного города исправно находились заказы для ведьмака или другая подработка для мастера меча. Например, охранником, вышибалой или гонцом, чем тот нисколько не брезговал, в отличие от принципиального Геральта. Поэтому они и остались в гостях у Золтана, хотя Лютик и просыпался от крика «Кур-р-рва мать!» каждое утро, стонал в голос, стучал кулаком или пяткой по стене, обещая Персивалю придушить гадкую птицу, мешающую ему и дальше спать.

Сам он выбирался на люди из уютной комнатушки далеко не каждый день. Пел по приглашениям богачей, иногда выступал на свадьбах и других празднествах, а в остальное время сочинительстовал, бездельничал и скучал.

Забываться в светском кутеже, как прежде, топить печали в выпивке за чужие деньги и пропадать в борделях, спуская на ушастых шлюх последние гроши, теперь совсем не хотелось, ведь всеми мыслями он витал совсем в другом месте.

Порой, в особо серые и темные дни без единого проблеска солнца за окном, Лютику казалось, что теплая осень, расцвеченная яркими красками, ночной разговор у костра и тихое признание Геральта — ему просто приснились, а воспоминания о страстном поцелуе, о будоражащих ласках чуть шершавых губ, касаниях неожиданно мягкой бороды, несмелых, осторожных пальцев — вовсе дурной морок, марево или старая глубоко въевшаяся фантазия, родом из давнего прошлого. Но он так искренне желал верить в этот долгожданный сон, разделенный на двоих, что лелеял его и оберегал, словно хрупкий хрусталь, способный сломаться от одного лишь неверного жеста. Боялся развеять ореол мечты, на воплощение которой даже и не надеялся, поэтому лишь поддерживал сложившийся образ «покорителя женских сердец». Флиртовал, отвешивал комплименты и заигрывал скорее по привычке и для сохранения репутации. А в свободное от выступлений время скрывался в съемной комнатке, и только и делал, что думал о Геральте, вспоминал прошлую весну и лето, а затем давние довоенные дни. И с тоской, слегка приглушенной сладким вином, размышлял об ожидающем их будущем, наблюдая за танцующими языками пламени в камине. А потом возвращался Ламберт и прерывал его томление в одиночестве.

Ведьмак оказался на удивление мерзляв. Лютика эта необычная особенность вначале крайне умиляла, а затем он устал от постоянной духоты и жары. Рубашки быстро мокли от пота и приходилось чаще стирать и мыться. Ламберт же тратил деньги на растопку, поэтому жаловался, если Лютик открывал окно. Благо, к середине зимы они оба смирились и привыкли к неудобствам. Лютик добавлял лишних поленьев в огонь только на ночь, а Ламберт согревался, долго отмокая в лохани с горячей водой после возвращения с улицы. Проблем с сосуществованием больше не возникало.

Стоило признать, с Ламбертом сразу было как-то легко и просто, с самого первого дня их знакомства. Лютик поначалу много болтал, но Ламберт не уступал и в ответ засыпал его историями из своей жизни. Когда Лютик уставал и умолял устроить привал — Ламберт сразу кивал, но затем долго и нудно сокрушался из-за бездарной потери времени и упущенного заказа. Да и вообще любил пожаловаться на жизнь, как выяснилось. Лютик понимал и сочувствовал, старался поддержать, а затем не менее занудно сетовал на свою нелегкую судьбу. Ламберт скептически кривил губы и презрительно фыркал, отчего Лютик откровенно возмущался и потом они долго спорили, кому больше неповезло — бастарду неведомого полуэльфа или безродному ведьмаку с испоганенным детством. Так и протекали их дни в пути до Новиграда.

Наверное легко им было, оттого что Лютику не приходилось постоянно играть в игру «угадай чужие мысли». Он сразу заметил, что Ламберт, хоть и похож глазами, — но далеко не Геральт. Ведьмак не сдерживал эмоции, не боялся выглядеть некрасиво или обидеть. Говорил прямо и подчас даже грубо, язвил и любил зло поиздеваться, но Лютик чувствовал себя с ним свободней, ведь изначально ничего от нового знакомого не ждал и не хотел. Ни любви и внимания, как от Геральта, ни поддержки и одобрения, а в итоге получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Не только надежного спутника на опасной дороге, пару-тройку интересных историй и разгадку некоторых ведьмачьих секретов, но и нового друга, который к тому же, как оказалось, неравнодушен к его творчеству. Узнав об этом, Лютик вмиг проникся симпатией и щедро решил дарить ему по балладе в год, о чем прямо и заявил, закончив первую.

Ведьмаки не отмечали дни рождения, поэтому бард приурочил подарок к Мидинваэрну. На зимнее солнцестояние его пригласили выступить при дворе, и он, хоть и с огромным трудом, но уговорил-таки Ламберта приодеться и пойти на торжество вместе. Песнь о «Черном Волке и Императорской Мантикоре» идеально подходила к официозной атмосфере празднества, ведь была полна поэтикой героизма, трагизма, пафосом и гиперболизацией. Четко по правилам жанра. Бард знал свое дело. Ламберт, судя по ошарашенному, изумленно вытянувшемуся лицу, явно обалдел от восторга, но совершенно точно оказался не готов к вдруг обрушившемуся на него вниманию придворных мазелек. Лютик в тот вечер развлекался по полной, наблюдая за тем, как он неуклюже флиртовал. И едва сдерживал смех, когда Ламберт, пытаясь избавиться от одной светской львицы, томно повиснувшей на его локте, сразу же попадался в цепкие лапы другой. Каждая красавица со всем возможным пылом убеждала ведьмака, что в подвале, чулане или на чердаке ее особняка несомненно живет чудовище, и она точно умрет, если он, отважный рыцарь, справившийся со страшной мантикорой, вскоре не поможет. Ламберт явно не знал, как вежливо отказать столичным дамам, таким хрупким и нежным с виду, но с железным стержнем внутри, и в итоге просто позорно сбежал прямо посреди светской беседы, прихватив с собой пару бутылок вина. Лютик вежливо за него извинился, как мог, но сам быстро смотался следом, умыкнув еще туссентского и огромный графин с первосортной скеллигской водкой.

Той ночью они хорошенько надрались, а на следующий день вместе страдали от похмелья и разыскивали бесценную эльфийскую лютню, пропавшую где-то в процессе гулянки. Родимая нашлась почему-то в соседней пекарне. Оказалось, что они вломились туда под утро и нагло подъели сахарные суфле и медовые коржи, заготовленные для свадебного торта. Деньги, правда, оставили с запасом, но хозяйка все равно ругалась так громко, что у обоих еще пуще разболелась голова и зазвенело в ушах.

Впрочем, таких веселых моментов за прошедшую зиму случилось крайне мало. В этом сезоне кутил Лютик сравнительно редко. Новиград бесил и изматывал его болезненными контрастами крайней нищеты и огромного богатства. Грязный, вонючий, серый и утомительно шумный, а после недавней войны еще и перенаселенный нищими беженцами, озлобленным ворьем и скулящими на каждом углу попрошайками. Столица и раньше быстро надоедала Лютику, но в этом году успела опостылеть буквально за неделю, хотя его триумфальное возвращение с новым репертуаром после почти года отсутствия и вызвало исключительный фурор в местном богемном болотце. Но ни долгожданное признание его достижений, ни удивительно щедрые дотации меценатов на новый сборник, ни бесплатные яства и дорогие вина на званых обедах и беззаботные танцы на балах не помогали Лютику избавиться от желания поскорее вернуться обратно к Геральту. Жаль, до весны теперь деваться было уже некуда. Дороги замело толстым слоем снега, и Лютик неимоверно грустил.

Грустил и сейчас сидел на кровати, уныло перебирая черно-белые эскизы, нарисованные углем в технике сфумато.

В свою бытность шпионом, он по настоятельному требованию Дийкстры порой рисовал лица людей. Тот до боли ненавидел поэтические приукрасы и живописные метафоры, которыми бард сопровождал любой донос. Но ныне главный шпик в его услугах, к счастью, уже не нуждался, а вот приобретенные под давлением навыки остались. Летом Лютик тайно нарисовал несколько портретов Геральта, пока тот не видит. Еще у него имелись изображения Цири, Йеннифер, Анарриеты, Региса, Кагыра, Мильвы и других. Многие, к сожалению, оказались нарисованы не с натуры, а уже по памяти. Лютик хотел добавить портреты в свои «Полвека поэзии», поэтому никому их не показывал. Да и немного стеснялся. Художник из него был, как из ведьмака — трубадур, как однажды выразилась Трисс. Но вот последняя зарисовка с Геральтом вышла на удивление хорошо и точно, Лютик даже засмотрелся. Надолго завис с пергаментом в руках и абсолютно не заметил, как за спиной тихо скрипнула входная дверь — вернулся его сосед.

— На Геральта дрочишь?! — Ламберт неуловимым движением руки выхватил портрет. — Похож, красавчик.

Лютик аж подскочил на месте от испуга.

— Ты очешуел?! Сколько раз я тебя просил так не подкрадываться? И я не дрочу.

— Ах да, — язвительно протянул Ламберт. — Ты же у нас виконт, а виконты не дрочат, они рукоблудствуют.

— Отдай! — смущенно потребовал Лютик. — Я не дрочил, не рукоблудствовал и не гонял лысого, понятно. Я, если тебе так важно, предавался меланхолии.

— Ах, это у вас поэтов так называется! — подколол его Ламберт, продолжая широко скалиться и внимательно рассматривать рисунок. — А Геральт знает, что ты с его портретом предаешься меланхолии?..

Лютик вспыхнул, раскраснелся и разозлился, а затем выдохнул и решил, что клин клином вышибают.

— У меня и твой портретец имеется, — он схватился за тубу с эскизами и притянул ее к груди. — Буду дрочить на него, если не отдашь мне Геральта, ну!

— Блефуешь.

— Нет. Ты там очень интересно выглядишь.

— Чего?! — высоко воскликнул Ламберт, с ужасом уставившись ему в глаза. — Лады, баранья башка, меняю портрет Геральта на свой.

— А вот обломишься, вредный хрен, я себе другой нарисую, — улыбнулся Лютик, применив новую тактику. — Можешь тоже дрочить на Геральта мне не жалко.

Защита нападением удалась и Ламберт и тут же кинул пергамент обратно ему в руки, словно обжегшись. Лютик возликовал и на радостях решил добить смущенного Ламберта его же портретом.

— Смотри, видишь какой красавчик, а? Это ты.

— Черт! — Ламберт изучающе вгляделся в изображение сурового мужика в венке из листьев и с рогами.

— Не черт, а пан, — громко прыснул Лютик. — Это я специально для Эскеля нарисовал.

— Это не я! Да не похож совсем! — гулко прорычал Ламберт. — Но я его изымаю! Не хватало еще остаться в памяти веков каким-то носатым козлом. Не смей меня без спроса больше рисовать, понял? А еще не вламывайся, когда я купаюсь, не кидай в воду никаких трав. Ромашкой можешь свой зад натирать, если так хочется.

— Да что плохого в ромашке?! — вдруг обиделся Лютик, который вообще-то хотел как лучше. Ламберту он желал помочь чисто по-дружески и поэтому тайно подкидывал в воду для купания пахучие травки из личных запасов, когда ведьмак после тяжкого дня порой засыпал прямо в бадье, чтобы от него не воняло так сильно выделанной кожей, сталью и кровью. Лютик всегда считал, что все должны чаще мыться и вкусно пахнуть. И если бы люди не забывали о банальной гигиене — мир вокруг точно стал бы прекрасней. Увы, Ламберт, как выяснилось, его точку зрения не совсем разделял. Хоть и исправно мылся, но приятно пахнуть не желал.

— Ромашка — это запах сопливых мамкиных сынков. Он мне репутацию испортит. Ведьмак, маэстро, должен пугать, устрашать, и одновременно вызывать доверие, а не вонять полевыми цветочками. Хрен мне кто поручит серьезный заказ, если от меня будет за версту нести подобным дерьмом, а не оружейным маслом.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы процедил Лютик, а затем добавил: — Но Геральт не отказывался.

Ламберт вдруг громко хохотнул.

— А теперь угадай почему, баранья башка. Но на мою задницу даже не думай покушаться. Чем бы вы там с Геральтом вдвоем не занимались — это не общая черта ведьмаков, и на меня не распространяется.

— Да ничем мы не занимались, — смущенно пробурчал Лютик, вмиг покрывшись румянцем, и отвел глаза, слегка испуганный и удивленный тем, что Ламберт откуда-то догадался, или знал, а еще почему-то не брезгует жить рядом с ним, не презирает и не хочет побить. Это было… неожиданно. И еще приятно. И капельку утешало.

— Сочувствую, — Ламберт гадко оскалился. — Примите мои соболезнования, виконт Панкрац, или как тебя там.

— Отвали! — Лютик кинул в него первым, что попалось под руку — своей подушкой.

— Пфф! Ты чужое имущество-то не испорть, — фыркнул Ламберт, ловко поймав снаряд, летящий прямо ему в лицо. — Золтан осерчает и плату нам подымет, а я не хочу съезжать. Тут удобно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Лютик сглотнул и с затаенным страхом поднял глаза.

— О чем?.. — не сразу сообразил Ламберт. — А… это. Дык Геральт — ревнивое трепло, — рассмеялся он и подмигнул. — Испугался моего сногсшибательного обаяния, и просил о тебе позаботиться, если вдруг…

— Правда? — шокировано выдохнул Лютик, безмерно поразившись. Всему и сразу. Геральт ревновал, а еще не стал скрывать свои чувства от Ламберта, а значит он по-настоящему для него важен, не только на словах.

Честно говоря, Лютик так и не смог до конца поверить в признание Геральта. Хотел, но одновременно до ужаса опасался приближающейся весны. Боялся вернуться и услышать, что тот осенний миг — лишь ошибка, досадная случайность… Облетевший лист, растворившийся в земле за долгую зиму.

— Холодина собачья на улице. Мелитэле! Когда уже закончится этот сраный снегопад?! — недовольно прорычал Ламберт, вдруг сменив тему, и развернулся, скидывая с плеч теплый плащ, промокший насквозь. — Я пошел мыться и греться. А ты пока можешь заняться меланхолией, маэстро. Полезно для здоровья, знаешь ли. Даже ваши хваленые Оксенфуртские ученые с этим согласились. Я тебе больше не помешаю, сам планирую ей вскоре предаться, только вот водичку накипячу. Девки нынче в борделях — одно разорение.

— Ой, отвали уже! — снова буркнул Лютик, но сам не смог сдержать рвущуюся на волю улыбку. Сейчас его просто распирало от счастья.

«Вот ведь, хрен моржовый, не мог раньше рассказать про Геральта?»

Лютик промучился остаток осени и половину зимы, терзаясь сомнениями и напрасно переживая. Вдруг безумно захотелось сорваться в путь, не дожидаясь весны, но отчаянная мысль — явно так себе. Хоть на первый взгляд, хоть на второй, хоть на третий. Выхода не оставалось, лишь терпеливо ждать, пока снег не начнет сходить.

Ламберт ушел готовить воду для купания, а Лютик глубоко вздохнул и вновь уставился на портрет Геральта, а затем подумал… Что это в общем-то не такая уж плохая, и даже весьма-весьма заманчивая идея… — предаться меланхолии.

За окном медленно кружились огромные хлопья белого снега, чистым белым ковром укрывали грязную каменную мостовую и пока даже и не думали таять.


	16. Глава 16

За окном нового дома, где теперь жил ведьмак, медленно кружились огромные хлопья белого снега, чистым белым ковром укрывали поляну посреди замерзшего соснового леса и пока даже и не думали таять.

Поленья в топке небольшого камина громко потрескивали, огонь еще ярко плясал на раскаленных до бела углях. В гостевой комнате было тепло, почти жарко. Геральт сидел на краю широкой кровати и смотрел на танцующие языки пламени, цедя горькое вино и вслушиваясь в уютную тишину, прерываемую лишь тихими щелчками выгорающих угольков.

В скором будущем эта комната полностью перейдет во владение Лютику. Будет только его и навсегда. Он привезет обратно лютню, а еще кучу своих мелочей. Положит бритву, помазок и зеркальце на полку рядом с окном, поставит коробку с угольками, чернильницу и перо на стол, заполнит одеждой пустующий шкаф, спрячет тубу в сундук, развесит пергаменты с наработками на стенах, кинет мешочек с душистыми травами под подушку. Простыни, да и весь воздух быстро пропитается его запахом, если он вернется… Когда он вернется.

Геральт хотел верить. Хотел. Каждый день убеждал себя, что переживания излишни, ведь Лютик и раньше подолгу странствовал без него и как-то справлялся.

Сумел уберечься в опасном мире, смог продержаться в походе во время войны, пережил даже пытки, хоть тогда и помогла Йеннифер, но сейчас с ним рядом Ламберт. Должно обойтись… Ламберту можно доверять, он не подведет и доказал это. Хорошо подготовил Цири, следил за ней, помогал обучать и переживал за ее успехи не меньше, чем он сам. И барда не оставит в беде, если припечет. Наверняка не кинет на полпути, узнав его чуть-чуть получше.

«Лютик не умрет в дороге. Не умрет. Лютик не заболеет. Лютик не влипнет в неприятности. Лютик обязательно вернется».

Геральт засыпал и просыпался с этими мыслями, изо всех сил старался не поддаваться дурным опасениям. Это началось после смерти Йеннифер. Раньше она казалась ему незыблемой и он всегда считал, что чародейка переживет и его самого. Вышло иначе и теперь Геральт по-новому смотрел на любимых. Видел их будущее сквозь призму притупленного страха.

За Цири он тоже переживал, хоть и всегда знал, что всей душой почует, если с ней вдруг случится неладное. Магия предназначения подскажет, разбудят дурные сны. Да и от опасности дочка защититься способна, а если будет не в силах, то точно сумеет убежать: откроет портал и спасется в другом мире или времени. С Лютиком же никаких гарантий не было, оставалось лишь слепо верить в благополучный исход.

Последние месяцы Геральт только и жил этой верой. Надеждой, что вскоре они увидятся вновь, ведь Лютик обещал вернуться. Лютик его любил.

За последний год Геральт слишком привык к тому, что он больше не один. Тишина, наступившая в доме после отъезда барда порой пугала, превращаясь в удушающий вакуум. Пустота ядовитой змеей заползала под кожу, нашептывала дурные мысли, оживляя придушенные разумом страхи.

Порой, в особо мрачные дни, когда сквозь густую сизую пелену, душным саваном затянувшую небосвод, не могло пробиться ни единого светлого лучика, Геральт поддавался ядовитому унынию. Считал, что Лютик просто передумает. Поймет, как ошибался, решив связаться с ведьмаком. Встретит в Новиграде кого-то еще… Нормального человека. Подходящего ему мужчину, целиком и без остатка разделяющего его интересы. Или любящую женщину, способную подарить ребенка. В Лютике всегда было слишком много эмоций, желаний, стремлений… Случайно влюбится он, быть может, и решит остаться рядом с новой пассией. Захочет отбросить прошлое, забыть о сказанных словах. Будет гнать воспоминания о том осеннем дне, равно также, как и он годами игнорировал, желал забыть все лишние чувства. Возможно, это справедливо. И он даже не сможет осудить любимого барда за нарушенное обещание. Сам захочет отпустить и порадоваться за него… Когда-нибудь.

— Опять пьешь? — Цири вошла без стука, громко протопав босоногими пятками по полу, и устало плюхнулась рядом, кинув раскрытую на половине книгу на кровать. — Налей и мне, что ли. Одному пить, знаешь ли, некультурненько. Я еще не совсем забыла правила хорошего тона.

— Только один стакан, Цири, — отрезал Геральт и грустно вздохнул. В расход пошла последняя бутылка вина, а он пока даже не был пьян.

Вслед за Цири через открытую дверь в комнату дружно просочились Карасик и Рыська. Пес, наконец вымахавший до своих предельных размеров сразу по-хозяйски развалился у огня, вытянув длинные ноги и вывалив язык, а кот с разбегу ловко вскочил на подоконник и принялся увлеченно, с неприкрытым азартом следить за круглыми снегирями, прыгающими по веткам рябины. Ходить по холодному мокрому снегу его императорское высочество не любило и не желало, поэтому наружу лишний раз свой ус не высовывало, даже если безмерно хотелось, как сейчас.

— Один стакан, — повторил Геральт, протянув бутылку. — Не больше. Я слежу.

— Жу-жу-жу! — весело пропела Цири и наполнила кружку по самый край, а затем громко отхлебнула и брезгливо поморщилась. — Фу, уксус! И ты это пьешь?

— Оставь мне, коли не нравится.

— Нет! Допью уж, — фыркнула Цири. — С огромным-преогромным отвращеньицем, но допью. Бабушка, знаешь ли, учила меня доедать все, что надкусано.

— Ну раз бабушка учила… — шутливо протянул Геральт. — Как я могу запрещать.

Цири вновь сделала большой глоток, сильно скривившись, но отступать от задуманного явно не собиралась.

— Не помню, рассказывала ли я тебе о драконах?

Рассказывала. Причем, уже очень-очень много раз, но Геральт всегда был рад послушать о ее приключениях в Зеррикании еще. Радовался возможности проводить время с Цири, поэтому слушал с удовольствием.

— …Но самый красивый из всех, конечно же, золотой Борх, — закончила она, допив наконец свою кружку. — Ну в ипостаси дракона. Так-то он старый, как ты.

Геральт весело хмыкнул. Понятие такта Цири, по-видимому, так никто и не привил, или же оно напрочь выветрилось за ненадобностью. Старушка Йеннифер наверняка бы метала молнии, услышав в свой адрес нечто подобное. В красках представив это, он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Борх меня старше в несколько раз.

— Ну да… — согласилась Цири. — Ты просто старый, а он древний.

Геральт вновь хмыкнул, но промолчал, совсем не обидевшись. Хоть он и не выглядел на свои годы, но против правды-то особо не попрешь. В нежном возрасте Цири взрослые ведьмаки и особенно трехсотлетний Весемир ему тоже казались эдакими реликтами мироздания, оставшимися еще с сопряжения сфер.

Цири, вопреки уверениям Трисс, соизволила вернуться только в конце осени. Геральт к тому моменту уже начал тихонько сходить с ума. Мотался по двору кругами, втаптывая первый снег в землю, и отчаянно думал о том, как бы ему побыстрее добраться до клятой Зеррикании, когда посреди поляны вдруг открылся портал из которого на большой скорости выехали двое девиц на лошадях. Цири вернулась, но не одна.

— Нагулялась? — спросил он тогда, крепко обняв дочку, и бегло оглядел ее спутницу. Светлые волосы, сплетенные в косу, смуглая кожа, поджарое тело. Татуировки на лице. Зерриканка.

— Неа, не нагулялась — капризно ответила Цири и широко улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой и просияв зелеными глазами. — Я, так уж и быть, посижу тут с тобой до весны, но потом обратно. Меня ждут драконы!

Фарфоровая кожа ее потемнела, щеки и нос покрылись россыпью ярких веснушек, а пепельные волосы выгорели на солнце, став бледно-золотыми. Геральт тепло улыбнулся в ответ, подумав, что даже большой шрам поперек щеки ее уже совсем не портит. А еще, что девочкам надо запретить расти. Скоро Цири может и вовсе не вернуться. Схапает ее какой-нибудь зерриканский дракон и не отпустит, как бесценное сокровище…

— А как же я? Я тоже тебя ждал, — пробурчал Геральт. — Ты чего раньше не заходила?

— А я заходила, — Цири поступила взгляд, словно слегла смутившись. — Трисс вернулась от тебя жутко злющая, но так мне и не рассказала в чем дело. Я испугалась, что вы поцапались из-за меня и открыла портал. Но никого дома не нашла и пошла искать тебя к реке. Смотрю, а там Лютик голый лежит на берегу… а ты купаешься. Ох, и неловко вышло, и я решила больше без предупреждения не соваться.

— Ясно, — Геральту вдруг захотелось раствориться в воздухе. Вот не повезло же ей заглянуть именно в тот момент, чтобы узреть их голые задницы. Благо, что лишь их. Денек тот выдался на удивление жарким и он, помнится, себя едва контролировал и хотел поддаться животной страсти прямо в лесу.

От этой мысли Геральт почувствовал себя так неловко, что даже внезапно расхотел ругаться на загулявшееся дитя. Поэтому спешно отвел глаза и вновь взглянул на зерриканку, с виду ровесницу Цири, молчаливо стоящую рядом с лошадью. Девушка, вооруженная двумя изогнутыми клинками, висящими вдоль ног на поясе, стояла гордо расправив плечи, оглядывалась вокруг без тени страха и отчего-то казалась ему смутно знакомой, хотя подобное было невозможно. — У нас гости?

— Ты не против? — тихо поинтересовалась Цири.

— Нет, — кивнул Геральт, нежно пожав ее плечо. — Это ведь и твой дом.

— Спасибо! Тогда познакомься, это моя… близкая подруга — Адайнарвалиарта. Адайна, если проще. Я очень захотела показать ей, как выглядит снег. Но раз ты не против гостей, то она ненадолго останется.

Геральт мысленно кивнул себе, заметив секундную заминку на словах «близкая подруга» и какими многозначительными взглядами девушки обменялись затем.

«Показать, как выглядит снег… Кажется Лютик оказался прав, — с некоторым удовлетворением решил он. — Может, и не украдет ее дракон. Драконица, разве что…» — Почему-то подобный исход казался ему не таким страшным.

— Белый волк, — с акцентом поздоровалась на всеобщем Адайна, походя ближе. — Рада видеть тебя лично.

Геральт только сейчас сообразил, кого она напоминает, и сразу же ухмыльнулся, подивившись тому, как интересно и своеобразно порой сплетаются судьбы.

— Я, кажется, знавал твою мать. Или сестру.

— Сестру. Нас шестеро, я — младшая. Альвэаэнэрле говорила — ведьмак и чародейка помогли сыну Борха, — Адайна улыбнулась.

Геральт лишь кивнул, решив не развивать деликатную тему его весьма близкого знакомства с Вэей, и пригласил их пообедать. Одеты девчонки были по-летнему легко, а конец ноября в этой части света выдался по-зимнему морозным.

С момента отъезда Лютика Геральт серьезно доработал новый дом и к зиме в нем уже можно было жить и без стеснения принимать гостей. Смирившись наконец с тем, что одному ему никак не закончить до холодов, он потратил большую часть сбережений, отложенных с Туссента, и при содействии Вигеза нанял в Вершках десятку работников. Работали мужики добросовестно и за два месяца отстроили целиком баню, покрыли крышей дом, утеплили загон и даже напоследок сколотили курятник.

Пришлось… Ведь недавно в его хозяйстве волей случая появились и куры.

А случай был таков: в конце октября с ближних гор спустилась оголодавшая стая варгов. Бродила по окрестностям, то и дело разоряя его силки, и в итоге добралась до деревни. Твари нехорошо ранили кузнеца, пытавшегося их прогнать, загрызли дойную корову и новорожденного теленка. Геральт, разумеется, помог разобраться с проблемой. Не оставлять же бедных соседей в беде. Помог бы и задаром, ведь жуть, как засиделся и сам уже был не против поискать заказ, где-нибудь поблизости, но сельчане скинулись и заплатили ему за восьмерку варгов, чем имели — тремя несушками и одним молодым петухом без хвоста. Геральт решил не отказываться от дареного, хоть и не коня, а еще забрал себе пару волчьих туш, чтобы дома их спокойно освежевать. Шкуры, мясо, сало и печень ему очень пригодились.

Петух по имени Радовид (Геральт оценил нехитрый сельский юмор и прозвище решил не менять) и безымянные квочки благополучно переселились в новый курятник и вскоре, пообжившись, стали исправно нестись. Но к сожалению, или же к счастью, на этом пополнения в хозяйстве ведьмака отнюдь не закончились.

К пузатой Плотве в нелегком деле продолжения рода лошадиного присоединилась и Кэльпи, к огромному ужасу Геральта. Он даже раньше Цири заметил, что ранее изящная кобыла теперь раздалась в боках, отчего-то ест за двоих и стала чаще показывать характер и кусаться. Кто отец будущего жеребенка — знала лишь сама Кэльпи. Как так вышло — тоже можно было не спрашивать. Цири, поразмыслив, призналась, что пока она жила у Трисс, лошадь свободно гуляла сама по себе рядом с диким табуном. Геральт лишь понадеялся, что у породистой кобылы хороший вкус и слабого коня она к себе не подпустила. И что пара жеребят-неожиданностей родятся сильными и здоровыми. Кажется, шутливый прогноз Лютика про море Плотвы начинал сбываться, причем как-то сам, без его помощи.

Будто накаркал, воробушек вещий!

Геральт в тот счастливый день открытий громко скрипел зубами и мысленно себе пообещал, что если Лютик к нему вернется, то обязательно должен остаться до осени. Пусть порадуется жеребятам вместе с ним и насладится, так сказать, неповторимым процессом появления на свет новой жизни. И Цири, как заботливая хозяйка Кэльпи, тоже должна присутствовать. Несомненно.

Но в целом, зима проходила спокойно. Сена и дров было в достатке. Молодые куры неслись, хоть и как перепелки. Ощипанный Радовид хорохорился и исправно кричал по утрам. Карасик уже перестал пытаться его съесть, а Рыська — придушить. Геральт сражался с Цири на мечах, следил за хозяйством, доделывал разные мелочи в доме, постоянно чистил снег и почти не успевал отдыхать.

Адайна же насмотрелась на снежные красоты явно на годы вперед и, погостив целый месяц, вернулась обратно в привычно жаркие объятия родной Зеррикании. Кровать в гостевой комнате так и осталась ни разу не тронутой, девчонки все время ночевали вместе, а Геральт закрывал на это глаза. Вряд-ли он был бы так же терпим с парнем, скорей вытурил бы наглеца взашей, но ей повезло. Адайна, как выяснилось, поддерживала Цири во всем. Прямота и искренность сразу подкупали. А еще зерриканка неплохо владела клинками, как и ее старшая сестра.

В один день за ужином Цири случайно проболталась, что они успели сразиться с экиммами и планируют и дальше ведьмачить вдвоем.

Узнав об этом, Геральт возобновил позабытые тренировки, чтобы показать соплячкам, что расслабляться никогда не стоит. Даже в паре с хорошим бойцом. Особенно в паре, где двое связаны чувствами и переживают друг за друга. Жизнь могла преподнести им жестокий урок, но он не имел права мешать их планам. Да и не мог, хотя и честно сказал, что об этом думает.

Лишние привязанности — смертельно опасны, потому что расслабляют, мешают и отвлекают.

Это была одна из причин, почему ведьмаки путешествовали по одиночке и сражались вместе только с особо опасными чудищами.

Загвоздка лишь в том, что Цири не была настоящей ведьмачкой, о чем ему прямо и заявила Адайна. Возможно, вдвоем им и правда будет легче?.. Цири уперлась уже давно и, к легкому разочарованию Геральта, от своей идеи посвятить жизнь борьбе с чудовищами теперь точно отказываться не собиралась. Ему лишь оставалось надеяться на лучший исход. Как и всегда…

Солнце после Мидинваэрна с каждым днем появлялось все чаще, светило ярче, пытаясь отогреть застывшую под толстым слоем снега землю. Геральт терпеливо ждал, отсчитывая уходящие дни, когда природа поддастся напору теплых лучей и начнет постепенно просыпаться. Ведь бесконечные снегопады и суровые морозы наконец закончились. На лесной поляне выглянули первые прогалины. Белыми звездочками рассыпались подснежники. Голые кроны берез и сосен наполнились радостным гомоном птиц.

Наступила весна.


	17. Глава 17

Под звездным небом января,

Укрывшись снежной пеленой

Спит одинокая земля,

Внушает тишину покой

В полночь зажгу свечу, открою тайну

В сердце голос твой, знаю

Отзовется раннею весной

Ты потревожишь мой покой

Постучишь дождем в окно, я здесь открой!

Твой голос зазвучит во мне,

Прольется, как весенний дождь

Я помолюсь и все пройдет

Вернется долгожданный гость

Долгим был путь, проложенный веками,

Чтоб не спугнуть…

(Alcyona — Моя Весна)

Геральт кормил кур, когда вдруг услышал топот копыт. Тихий, едва различимый. Далекий.

Но этот звук Геральт сейчас ни с чем бы не перепутал. По лесной тропе неторопливо ступала лошадь, с чавканьем отрывая подковы от весенней грязи.

Сердце будто пропустило удар, а остатки зерна полностью высыпались из мешка на землю. Геральт замер и жадно вслушивался в приближающиеся шаги. Остальной мир вокруг совершенно перестал существовать: кроны деревьев больше не шелестели на ветру, река не грохотала на дальних порогах, замолк щебет певчих птиц, несушки перестали квохтать, а Цири больше не напевала себе под нос.

«Лютик или нет?»

Геральт неотрывно вглядывался вдаль, изо всех сил пытался усмотреть путника сквозь непроглядный частокол деревьев и отчаянно терзался вопросом, не позволяя себе излишне надеяться. Ведь еще слишком рано… Слишком рано. Снег еще даже не успел до конца сойти. Как он смог добраться?..

Но это и правда оказался Лютик. Геральт громко выдохнул наконец сумев разглядеть мелькающие вдали очертания коня. Белогривый и белый. Пегас! Слишком редкое сочетание, чтобы подозревать кого-то другого. Лютик вернулся!

Геральт бросил мешок, даже толком не посмотрев куда, и бесцельно, беспокойно зашагал по двору из стороны в сторону, не в силах спокойно стоять на месте. Так сильно хотелось сорваться любимому навстречу. Минута по ощущениям растянулась на час, но вот чавканье копыт стало громче. Совсем громким, а затем затихло.

— Геральт!

— Лютик!

Карасик с громким лаем молнией пронесся через двор, чтобы первым встретить гостя, опередив и Геральта, и Цири. Пес налетел на Лютика со скоростью урагана. Бард чуть не упал под натиском искренней собачьей ласки.

— Фу! Брысь! Фу! — завопил Лютик, но Карасик умудрился-таки лизнуть его в лицо и по шее.

И Геральт почти позавидовал псу, ведь сам в эту секунду ощущал безмерное желание завалить Лютика и зацеловать, но рядом была Цири и приходилось сдерживаться. Отпихнув Карасика, ведьмак сразу очутился в крепких объятиях барда, которые, к слову, затянулись чуть дольше приличного и наверняка закончилось бы только в постели, не стой рядом Цири. Геральт глубоко вздохнул, заполнив легкие до краев столь желанным родным запахом.

Лютик рядом.

— Цири! — воскликнул бард, наконец отступив и прервав чересчур жаркое для простых друзей приветствие. — Ты выглядишь… Я тебя не узнал. Решил, что сюда вдруг явилась зерриканская принцесса!

— Вы мне нагло льстите, виконт Панкрац, — кокетливо отмахнулась она, и затем кратко его обняла, громко чмокнув в щеку.

«И где только успела набраться подобных манер?» — Геральт беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Нагло, но от чистого сердца! — Лютик манерно раскланялся, сняв берет.

— Ты как сумел добраться так рано? — спросил Геральт, не отводя от него пристального, почти голодного взгляда, жадно впитывая его облик, движения, каждое сказанное слово, звуки голоса… целиком его самого. — Я ждал тебя минимум через месяц.

Лютик ни капли не изменился, быть может, даже стал красивее. Или его так красила счастливая улыбка. На голове по-прежнему сливовый берет, но с новым вычурным пером, приколотым старой эгреткой. Несколько прядей светлых волос выбилось из прически. Голубые глаза горели, излучая неприкрытую радость, а яркие мягкие губы… так и манили.

— О, это долгая история! — воскликнул Лютик, похлопав его по плечу и тем самым сняв наваждение. — Подробности я поведаю позже. Но выдвинулся я, как только в Новиград приехали первые торговые обозы. Дорога вышла крайне-утомительной, честно признаюсь. Я буквально путешествовал вместе с наступающей весной. Бедный Пегасик совсем умотался! Правда ведь, жеребчик? — Лютик сочувственно погладил мерина по носу. Пегас согласно мотнул ушами и покачал головой.

И только сейчас Геральт обратил внимание на назойливый шум, тревожащий слух. Весьма характерный. А еще неповторимый запах медовых сот.

— Ты притащил пчел?! — вопросил Геральт, ошалело уставившись на небольшой деревянный ящичек, притороченный к седлу.

— Ты чего рычишь? — возмутился Лютик. — Ты ведь сам их хотел. Я уж думал купить тебе барана, но скажи спасибо Ламберту! Он меня отговорил, рассказал, почему ты целого барана не заслуживаешь. Потому, что ты сам — та еще скотина, как выяснилось. Я с ним даже в тот момент был согласен, знаешь ли, — Лютик пихнул его рукой в грудь. Впрочем, судя по веселым искоркам в глазах и лукавой улыбке — злился он притворно.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Геральт. — Я скорее удивлен, что они не передохли по дороге из Новиграда.

— Ты оскорбляешь мои интеллектуальные способности, Геральт. — Я купил их недавно. В дне пути отсюда есть большая пасека, коли ты не знал.

— Ой-ой! — воскликнула Цири, отвязывая ящик от седла. — Как жужжат-то громко, как жужжат.

— Породистые пчелы, — гордо поведал Лютик. — Броккилонские. Мне сказали, что они идеально подойдут для пасеки в лесу и местного климата.

— Броккилонские?! — взвизгнула Цири, испуганно уставившись на подарок Лютика, и явно вообразив самых страшных пчел, каких когда-либо видела в жизни. Размером с шершня или с маленькую птицу. Впрочем, она была не так уж далека от истины.

— Они не из Броккилона, — поспешил успокоить ее Геральт. — Просто название породы такое. Есть еще темерийские, ковирские, пустульские и другие.

— Но эти самые выносливые, — поддакнул Лютик. — А еще самые трудолюбивые и запасливые. Наиболее медоносная порода из всех. Лучшая. Так мне сказали.

— Интересно, не забыли ли тебе поведать, что броккилонские так же и самые большие, кусачие и агрессивные? — от себя добавил Геральт, весело ухмыльнувшись.

Лютик теперь и сам с открытым ужасом уставился на деревянный ящик, а затем нервно сглотнул. Пчелы гудели очень, о-о-очень громко и совсем недобро. Прямо-таки угрожающе. Явно злились из-за тряски в дороге.

— Нет, отчего-то забыли. Но ты же не боишься? Подумаешь маленький укусик маленькой пчелы. Тебя вон сколопендр тот едва не сожрал в прошлом году.

— Я-то не боюсь, — еще шире оскалился Геральт. — Цири боится.

— Да я тоже ничего не боюсь! — она пихнула ящик с пчелами в руки Геральту. — Ни броккилонских пчел, ни нильфгардских, никаких!

— Нильфгардских не существует.

— Все-то ты знаешь. Все-то тебе известненько. Да откуда ты все знаешь?!

— Я старый, ты сама так сказала.

Лютик сперва громко хохотнул, а затем сказал:

— Геральт не старый, дитя.

— Ох вам, виконт Панкрац, с высоты ваших лет, наверное, виднее, — парировала Цири, криво ухмыльнувшись.

— Вот ведь негодяйка выросла, Геральт! — задохнулся от возмущения Лютик.

Цири лишь заливисто рассмеялась.

— Спасибо, — сказал Геральт, вспомнив, что так и не поблагодарил его за подарок. — Ты угадал. Я и сам хотел купить именно броккилонских, — а затем ушел в дом, чтобы поставить ящик с пчелами на чердак рядом с пустым ульем, который он смастерил уже очень давно, да все никак не решался наполнить живностью. Надо теперь было дать пчелам немного поостыть с дороги, а переселить в новый дом можно и чуть позже.

-Х-

Цири и Лютик одновременно с ужасом уставились вслед уходящему Геральту.

— Ты ведь найдешь способ мне сообщить, если он вдруг начнет разводить здесь летающих чудовищ? — тихо поинтересовалась Цири.

— Обязательно, — Лютик нахмурился и кивнул, поджав губы. — Ты узнаешь первой.

-Х-

Оставив пчел отдыхать, Геральт пригласил Лютика посмотреть новый дом, искренне желая, чтобы ему понравилось. Теплый запах свежеоструганной сосны и смолы еще не выветрился окончательно, но сейчас внутри уже было уютно и обжито. За зиму пустые комнаты наполнились мебелью, хоть и простой, без особых изысков, но удобной. Цири на Мидинваэрн в качестве подарка сделала занавески и скатерть на стол, иначе Геральт даже про них и не вспомнил бы. Лютик искренне восхитился изменениям, свершившимся буквально за пол года. Геральт и сам втайне гордился проделанной работой.

Последним он показал Лютику его комнату.

— Тут прекрасно, Геральт! — Лютик широко улыбнулся и рухнул на кровать, расправив руки в стороны, а затем глубоко вздохнул и протяжно выдохнул через рот. — Пахнет чистотой, хвоей и лесом, а не всяким дерьмом. Этой зимой я в Новиграде совсем не мог дышать. Думал, что выблюю все нутро, когда ветер дул со стороны городской свалки. Меня спасал только «Белый мед», спасибо Ламберту.

— Вижу, вы хорошо проводили время вдвоем, — процедил Геральт, отчего-то ощутив болезненный укол где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Лютик резко подскочил с кровати, пристально уставившись ему в глаза, а затем нежно и одновременно лукаво улыбнулся, шагнув ближе. Очень близко.

— Ламберт отличный друг, но я люблю тебя, — Лютик обнял его, вмиг заставив расслабиться. Геральт и правда почувствовал, что готов растаять, как свечка, в его горячих руках. Малейшие крохи ревности растворились сумасшедшем потоке любви и тепла, которыми светились его глаза, которыми был пропитан его голос, которые словно вытекали, струились из его ладоней, сладкой негой устремляясь прямиком в самый центр сердца, на котором вдруг стало невероятно легко…

— И я тебя, — Геральт обнял его в ответ. Чуть наклонился и прикрыл глаза, лаская любимые мягкие губы. Все вокруг на миг словно озарилось солнечным светом. Поцелуй вышел нежным, легким, почти целомудренным. Совсем не похожим на осеннее безумство, но вот сводил с ума отнюдь не меньше. Дыхание сбилось. Геральт прислонился лбом ко лбу Лютика и обнял его еще крепче, прижал к себе так тесно, что он даже сдавленно охнул.

— Да никуда я не денусь, не убивай! — насмешливо фыркнул Лютик. А затем убрал руки с его спины и обхватил ладонями лицо, очертил скулы, погладив большими пальцами бороду. Пытливо заглянул в глаза, зарылся руками в волосы и вновь потянулся за поцелуем. По коже Геральта мучительным разрядом пробегала мелкая дрожь от каждого чудесно-ласкового касания Лютика.

Геральт с чувством ответил. Поцелуй почти сразу углубился, стал откровенней, напористей. Их языки сладко сплетались, яро боролись между собой, нежно вылизывали, задевали зубы, втягивали чувствительную кожу губ. Они словно желали слиться, навечно соединиться друг с другом в этом подобии поединка, где не могло быть проигравших. Стук колотившихся ливнем сердец почти оглушал. От Лютика исходили волны жара, воздух вокруг будто закипел от нарастающего возбуждения. Геральт почувствовал, как кровь резко прилила к члену, и ярко ощутил ответное желание. Лютик требовательно потянул его в сторону кровати. Еще чуть-чуть и они вместе опрокинутся на перину, и тогда хаос уже нельзя будет остановить. Стоп.

— Лютик, Лютик, остынь! — тихо прошипел Геральт, против воли отстраняясь и с трудом переводя сбившиеся напрочь дыхание. — Цири завтра уедет и…

— Да я не доживу до завтра, — почти проскулил Лютик, хрипло выдохнув, и с силой сжал его бедра, притягивая ближе к себе, а затем настойчиво потерся пахом об пах, отчего возбуждение нахлынуло с новой силой. Они так долго ждали этого дня, так невыносимо сильно хотели друг друга. Ни сил, ни желания искать причины, чтобы как-то возразить, уже не осталось.

Геральт пошатнулся от напора Лютика и, отшагнув назад, присел на подоконник, чуть раздвинув ноги, а затем резко потянул его к себе, обхватывая и сминая ладонями круглый зад, о котором так давно мечтал, и вновь впился в столь желанные губы. Жадно, торопливо, до боли оттягивая нежную кожу зубами, врываясь внутрь языком, облизывая и покусывая. Лютик приглушенно, протяжно застонал сквозь поцелуй, буквально сводя пошлым звуком с ума, и всем телом прильнул еще теснее, судорожно лаская его губы, щеки, шею, запутываясь пальцами в волосах, проводя ладонями по плечам, грубо оглаживая бока, ягодицы, почти царапая широкую спину и непрерывно потираясь о его твердый член своим. Горячий жар и запах выделившейся смазки чувствовались даже через слой брючной ткани. Осознание реальности происходящего скручивало мысли и тело в одну напряженно-тугую спираль. Утекающие секунды будто растягивались в года. Геральт ощущал себя балансирующим на тонкой грани. Буря вырвавшихся на волю желаний грозила смести последние рубежи, стать неуправляемой…

Но ее вдруг сумели спугнуть легкие шлепки босых ног по полу.

Геральт с огромным разочарованием отпустил Лютика, со скоростью дикой кошки успел вывернуться из его страстного объятия. Молниеносно отвернулся к окну, а уже в следующий миг — в комнату вошла Цири.

— Еда готова, а я пошла складывать вещи, Геральт, — буднично оповестила она.

Лютик, помятый, но явно счастливый от макушки и до пят, внезапно потеряв опору слегка пошатнулся, как от легкого головокружения, а затем, спешно обретя равновесие, стремительно ретировался со словами:

— Надо бы разгрузить и расседлать Пегаса.

Цири ловко увернулась с его пути, заодно удивившись румянцу, ярко-красным губам и неопрятному виду барда, а затем украдкой посмотрела на напряженную спину Геральта, упорно глазеющего куда-то в окно и поправляющего отчего-то взлохмаченные волосы и подумала… нечто странное. Смущенно тряхнула головой, а потом поразмыслила еще раз и еще, а затем просто махнула рукой, решив, что, как бы там ни было — это вовсе не ее дело. И уже хотела пойти собирать вещи в дорогу, ведь завтра она уезжает. Зеррикания зовет! Но в итоге не смогла удержаться…

— Мне растопить баню? — спросила она невозмутимо, как будто между делом. — Виконт Панкрац наверняка изволит помыться с дороги? Да и тебе не помешает, — добавила она, хотя и отлично знала, что Геральт купался буквально несколько часов назад.

— Растопи, — сразу согласился Геральт. — Я тоже хотел бы… помыться.

— Только чур я первая! — Цири лукаво ухмыльнулась и уже неприкрыто шутя добавила: — Чую, вы там очень надолгенько застрянете! — а затем, не дожидаясь ответа, поскорей выбежала из комнаты, звонко хохоча по дороге.

— Зараза, — сквозь зубы прошипел Геральт, оставшись один и, покачав головой, потер ладонями глаза.


	18. Глава 18

За спиной Лютика с глухим стуком захлопнулась сосновая дверь. Геральт молча запер створку на засов, выжидающе посмотрев ему в глаза, а затем медленно подошел ближе. Теперь им точно никто не помешает — они остались только вдвоем в прохладном полутемном предбаннике, освещенном лишь светом из маленького оконца под самым потолком.

Лютик, которого только недавно отпустило после эпизода недавней страсти, уже вновь слегка возбудился. Геральт, судя по пристальному взгляду на его губы, сам едва сдерживал жажду впиться в них сладостным поцелуем. Стоило им остаться наедине, как ненадолго спавшее напряжение резко взметнулось ввысь и словно зазвенело в воцарившейся тишине.

Дар речи вмиг пропал. Болтать попусту атмосфера как-то совсем не располагала. Все мысли внезапно устремились в ближайшее будущее, где они оба окажутся голыми и совсем-совсем рядом.

Лютик, едва сдерживая вновь вспыхнувшее желание, чуточку нервно облизнул губы, тяжело сглотнул и поспешно отвел взгляд, посмотрев куда-то за спину Геральту. Он вовсе не хотел так набрасываться на него при встрече, и поэтому отчаянно винил себя за проявленную поспешность и несдержанность. Ведь совсем по-другому планировал и представлял их первый раз. А воображал он бессчетное количество всевозможных вариантов, не щадя фантазии. Но реальность оказалась проще — стоило лишь ощутить под ладонями жар сильного тела, коснуться любимых губ, разглядеть ответную жажду в глубине глаз напротив, как собственные чувства и желания стремительно вырвались из-под контроля. Лютика бурно закрутило в водовороте нежных касаний и ласк, отчего столь тщательно продуманный План Действий напрочь вылетел из головы.

В досадной ошибке радовало лишь одно — теперь Лютик точно выяснил, что Геральт его хотел также сильно, как и он его, и совершенно не стеснялся и не опасался их близости. Хотя этого и стоило ожидать. Трудно было поверить, что Геральт может чего-то в этом мире бояться.

Ведь это же Геральт!..

Поэтому Лютик, чуть поостыв после неловкого курьеза с внезапным появлением Цири, и силой воли собрав, наконец, сбрендивший от счастья дух и одуревшее тело в одно более-менее разумное существо, твердо решил исправиться и закончить начатое так, как он планировал изначально — неспешно и без лишнего напора со своей стороны.

Акт любви, по скорости и страсти больше похожий на животную случку, маэстро Лютику претил и был противен его тонкой музыкальной натуре. Поэтому, когда время и компания располагали, то ему всегда хотелось в полной мере прочувствовать звучание каждой струны в мелодике наслаждения и полноценно ощутить теплоту и чувственность момента слияния тел. Поэтому сейчас Лютик, хоть и безумно желал Геральта, но больше не стал торопить события.

Первый блин всенепременнейше не должен был выйти комом, ведь это слишком важный блин, от которого вся будущая масленица, мать ее, могла накрыться глубоким медным тазом!

Проще говоря, Лютик до одури не хотел, чтобы Геральту с ним не понравилось. Желал, чтобы они получили не банальную плотскую разрядку, а настоящее удовольствие от их близости. Да и опасался отвратить или отпугнуть, логично подозревая, что у Геральта опыта нет и он, скорее всего, его первый мужчина, в принципе.

Впрочем, любимый сейчас вел себя так, словно дела обстояли совсем наоборот. Заметив заминку и нерешительность, Геральт без тени сомнения взял инициативу на себя.

Сердце Лютика, который только-только успел успокоиться и скинуть чрезмерное возбуждение, вновь забилось набатом от одного лишь пронизывающего, почти голодного взгляда невообразимых желтых глаз, плавных движений ведьмака, откровенной близости их тел, осознания того, что еще чуть-чуть, и они будут вместе, ближе, чем когда-либо…

Геральт, легко приобняв, подтолкнул его к стене, заставив опереться лопатками, и стал аккуратно расстегивать мелкие пуговицы на коротком дублете, продолжая то и дело пытливо посматривать ему в глаза, но так ничего и не говорил. Лишь янтарные радужки хищно отблескивали в полутьме, заставляя волоски на теле Лютика вставать дыбом. Мурашки приятно щекотали кожу, причем вовсе не от холода. Геральт дышал чуть глубже, чем обычно. Крылья носа шевелились после каждого вздоха, хотя ловкие пальцы двигались четко и спокойно, вытаскивая из мелких петелек крохотные пуговицы. Лютик опять нервно сглотнул и облизнулся, не смея проронить лишнего слова, и просто решил плыть по течению, пытаясь предугадать желания и ничего не испортить. Если Геральт хочет вести — пусть ведет. Лютику нравилось, когда ласкают его, ни капли не меньше, чем доставлять удовольствие самому.

Но закончив с пуговицами, Геральт, вопреки думам Лютика, просто отступил назад и облокотился на противоположную стену, испытующе взглянув ему прямо в глаза.

Лютик легко улыбнулся краешками губ в ответ, сообразив наконец, какую игру затеял ведьмак. И игра эта, хоть и старая, как мир, была ему очень по душе! Лютик послушно стянул с себя дорожный дублет, испачканный грязными лапами Карасика, и кинул его на скамью, оставшись в тонкой нижней сорочке. А затем шагнул навстречу к Геральту и в свою очередь потянулся к завязкам на рубахе. Прижал ведьмака к стене, плотнее прильнув к нему бедрами, медленно распутал каждый клятый узелок, которых оказалось чересчур много, и стащил наконец мешающуюся ткань с плеч, оголив поджарое тело, покрытое россыпью следов от старых ран. Погладил, не удержавшись, белые волоски на груди, плавно переходящие в тонкую дорожку внизу живота, а потом медленно провел ладонями по рельефным мышцам от плечей и до бедер, почувствовав выпуклые бугорки шрамов, а еще — нежные толчки биения сердца. Геральт шумно вздохнул, когда он сдавил между пальцев напряженные соски и чуть оттянул их вверх. Лютик мысленно подметил реакцию, но решил надолго не задерживаться на ласках, и вновь отступил, откинувшись спиной обратно на стенку.

Геральт опять обманул его ожидания и не стал снимать сорочку, а вместо этого, прижав его своим телом плотнее к стене, потянулся сразу к завязками на штанах. Ловко распутав их, грубо потер рукой ткань, под которой уже изнывал от желания привставший член. С губ Лютика против воли слетел тихий протяжный стон, когда Геральт помассировал ствол пальцами, но ведьмак не дал ему в полной мере насладиться и сразу убрал руку, быстро отступив назад.

Лютик громко и недовольно фыркнул, кинув ему осуждающий взгляд, торопливо стянул сползшие штаны, отбросив их на скамью, и остался в одной сорочке, едва прикрывающей бедра. Геральт, курвин сын, явно заслуживал той же извращенной пытки. Поэтому Лютик шагнул ближе и начал медленно поглаживать его между ног одной рукой, неторопливо дергая завязки штанов другой. Геральт шумно втянул большую порцию воздуха, а его член мгновенно затвердел от настойчивой ласки. Широкие штаны сами свалились на пол, когда поддалась последняя застежка. Теперь ведьмак стоял полностью обнаженным.

Лютик, неловко пошатнувшись, отступил назад к стене и облокотился об нее спиной, окинув представшую красоту одним долгим взглядом. Геральт, мать его, был идеален с головы до пят. Запрещенная магия, не иначе. Зато стало кристально понятно, почему ведьмаков больше не делают… Клятые чародеи просто не выдержали конкуренции с такими соблазнительными мужчинами. Это было слишком… слишком!

Лютик опять сглотнул, до боли прикусил нижнюю губу и непроизвольно сжал пальцы. Геральт прикипел к нему обжигающим взглядом, хотя поза его казалась расслабленной. Обманчивое впечатление. Лютик знал это точно, ведь уже слишком долго знал Геральта. Ведьмак был сосредоточен и напряжен.

Контрастные боковые тени подчеркивали статную, точеную фигуру, выразительно обрисовывали каждую мышцу и член, такой же гармоничный и крепкий, как и сам ведьмак. Собственное худое тело вдруг показалось Лютику несуразным, но лишь ненадолго. Ведь Геральт явно считал иначе и буквально поедал его неотрывным взглядом, отчего по спине, по шее и животу волнами прокатывалась мелкая дрожь, выдавая предвкушение удовольствия. Свое достоинство дернулось еще сильнее и начало наполняться приятной тяжестью. Глаза ведьмака горели, а грудь часто и мерно вздымалась. Лютик вдруг заметил, что сам тоже очень глубоко дышит. Судорожно ловит приоткрытыми губами стылый воздух. Кислорода в маленькой полутемной комнатушке внезапно стало совсем не хватать.

Геральт наконец грациозно оттолкнулся от стены и вмиг оказался предельно близко. Лютик протяжно выдохнул, когда ведьмак развел его руки в стороны, подхватил за оба запястья и одновременно дернул завязки на рукавах. Узлы поддались. Не могли не поддаться. А потом едва сдержал стон, когда Геральт горячо и тесно прижался к бедру, нежно огладил пальцами чувствительную кожу на шее, глубоко вдохнул, прислонившись носом к его уху, и потянул за последний бант, расположенный сзади на вороте. Затем смял сорочку к верху, медленно скользнув чуть шершавыми ладонями по бокам, отчего вдоль позвоночника прокатился поток искрящего тепла. Геральт заставил его поднять руки, выпутал из последнего элемента одежды, и отбросил тот куда-то в сторону, не глядя, а затем оперся руками в стену по бокам от него, словно отсекая пути побега. Но Лютик вовсе не хотел сбегать… Это казалось последним, чего бы он сейчас пожелал.

Их близость, звуки сбитого дыхания, резко нарушающие тишину, неимоверно возбуждали. Вдруг воплотившаяся в реальность фантазия, так невыносимо долго казавшаяся несбыточной, теперь пожирала его с головой, заставляла окончательно терять рассудок. Лютик почти загипнотизировано уставился в глубину медово-желтых глаз, ощущая, как теперь уже навечно попался в плен этого янтаря, застыл, как мотылек, а затем опустил взгляд на необычно яркие губы, маячившие совсем рядом. Так рядом… Они словно манили, тянули к себе, приглашали прикоснуться, облизнуть, зацеловать. Кончики пальцев болезненно заныли от того, как безумно хотелось зарыться руками в белые волосы и притянуть любимого как можно теснее к себе.

Незаметно поддавшись коварному наваждению, Лютик уже было наклонился вперед, но Геральт ловко отступил, избежав поцелуя, и весело ухмыльнулся.

— Пойдем в тепло. Не здесь же…

— Не здесь, — Лютик рассеяно моргнул.

Действительно, чего это он опять?..

Но находиться настолько рядом с соблазнительно обнаженным Геральтом, и не касаться до боли желанных губ, его чертовски прекрасного тела, его требовательно стоящего члена — оказалось таким огромным испытанием воли, что Лютик больше не был уверен, что сможет долго удержать бурлящую внутри себя лаву чувств в русле холодного расчета. А вот Геральт выглядел предельно собранным и спокойным даже с откровенным стояком. Вот же ж подлость!

— Иди, я сейчас, — Лютик начал искать под одеждой мыльную пасту, а Геральт, на его счастье, не стал ждать и первым зашел в баню.

Оставшись в одиночестве, бард с облегчением выдохнул и туго сдавил член у основания, ведь совсем не планировал вскоре позорно спустить, как нерадивый юнец, от одного лишь взгляда на упругий зад, крохотные напряженные соски или дорожку волос на плоском животе. Черт!

Чуть успокоившись, Лютик смело зашел в баню вслед за Геральтом. С порога на него пахнуло горячим сухим паром. Обдало запахами дерева, березовых листьев и крапивы. Жар ласково окутал кожу, уютная теплота и полумрак заставляли веки слипаться.

Лютик плюхнулся на полку и блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь душистым воздухом, мягко обволакивающим тело, словно мягким коконом, пока Геральт наливал воду ковшом из бочки в таз. От насыщенного тепла Лютика вмиг разморило. Оказалось он сильно замерз, и теперь даже неуемное возбуждение не помешало накатившему лавиной желанию провалиться в райский сон. Мышцы во всем теле болезненно тянуло после многодневного путешествия. По правде говоря, он так стремился поскорей вернуться к Геральту, что гнал бедного Пегаса почти без продыха и сам невыносимо устал, не выспался, и сейчас держался на одних лишь эмоциях. Только немного расслабившись, он наконец понял, насколько сильно утомился в пути. Тело ныло от накопленного напряжения, настойчиво требуя заслуженного отдыха.

— Я так устал с дороги, Геральт. Ты бы только знал, — признался Лютик, наблюдая, как ведьмак наполняет тазы теперь уже горячей водой с печи. — Готов уснуть прямо здесь! — сообщил он и полностью улегся на полку, уставившись в потолок и подложив руки под голову.

— Хочешь я помогу тебе взбодриться? — предложил вдруг Геральт. — Только закрой глаза.

— Ага, — не подумав, сразу согласился Лютик и послушно сомкнул веки, в красках представив, как может приятно помочь взбодриться Геральт, а уже в следующий момент ему на лицо, а затем и на остальное тело рухнул поток ледяной воды.

Лютик истошно заорал и тут же вскочил на ноги. Сонливость и вправду спала за один краткий миг. Но сейчас бард стал бодр и зол, как никогда — несколько раз в отместку шлепнул весело хохочущего Геральта по плечам и груди, но все еще крайне желал треснуть шутника чем-нибудь потяжелее собственной ладони.

— Ты очешуел?! Вода ледяная!

Под руку попался березовый веник и Лютик даже умудрился ударить им разок ведьмака по заднице, прежде, чем тот ловко отобрал и отбросил оружие праведной мести подальше.

— Ты мне сам разрешил, — улыбнулся он. — Да сейчас мигом согреешься. А если нет — я тебе помогу, — вкрадчиво прошептал он, крепко схватив беснующегося Лютика в свои объятия, и нежно поцеловал в пульсирующую венку на виске, а затем прикусил кожу на шее и кратко лизнул в губы.

Злиться мгновенно расхотелось. Лютик всем телом прильнул теснее к нему и со стоном потерся о бедро, почувствовав как о ногу скользит чужой член, не менее горячий и твердый. Геральт опять протяжно вздохнул, прихватил Лютика зубами за мочку уха и смачно шлепнул обеими ладонями по ягодицам.

— Ай! Больно же! — взвизгнул Лютик, хотя скорее от неожиданности.

— Прости. Давай я поцелую и все пройдет? — весело произнес Геральт.

«Вот же скотина!» — Лютик гневно фыркнул.

— А вот и поцелуй! Два раза, понял.

— Тогда ложись, — сразу согласился Геральт, словно только и ждал подобного ответа. Или правда ждал?.. — Я тебя намылю и разомну тело, раз ты устал с дороги. А потом поцелую, куда скажешь. Да хоть всего оближу, коли попросишь.

— Только, если не шутишь, — Лютик притворно прищурился, едва не рассмеявшись от такого глупого флирта. Впрочем, одна лишь мысль о языке Геральта, скользящем вдоль позвоночника до копчика, облизывающем соски или кадык на шее, весьма разогревала воображение.

— Клянусь, вот мой аванс, — Геральт на пару секунд нежно смял губы Лютика своими, и затем подтолкнул его, заставив усесться на полку.

— Ладно, давай! — Лютик с готовностью улегся на живот и, слегка приподняв бедра, для пущего удобства уложил член между ног. После ушата ледяной воды кончить одной лишь силой мысли уже не хотелось. Возбуждение чуть спало и теперь напоминало о себе приятной негой и будоражащим кровь трепетом от их близости. Лютик заметил, что наконец начал входить во вкус и просто получал удовольствие.

— А после… я намылю тебя, — с неприкрытым предвкушением предложил он Геральту. — К сожалению, правильно мышцы разминать я так и не научился, но давно хотел вымыть тебе волосы, расчесать и ровно подстричь.

— Да? — искренне удивился Геральт и ливанул ковшом немного воды на печь. Раздалось громкое шипение, а затем баня наполнилась горячим паром. — А я уж было хотел их по старой привычке обкромсать ножом к твоему приезду, да вот не успел.

— Только посмей! — зло прошипел Лютик, подперев руками голову, пока Геральт поливал его спину и ноги горячей водой. — И бороду тоже свою больше не трожь, изверг.

Геральт громко усмехнулся, а затем отставил ковшик и потянулся за банкой мыльной пасты. Откупорил крышку и шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. По теплому воздуху мгновенно разлетелся терпкий, душистый аромат.

— Чую знакомый запах самого дорогого мыла в мире. Опять разорился?

— А вот и не разорился, — довольно улыбнулся Лютик. — Всю зиму я думал только о тебе. Оказалось можно сохранить уйму денег, если постоянно не спускать их на шлюх.

— Надеюсь «Пассифлора» там не закрылась, — шутливо высказался Геральт, выливая немного прохладной мыльной пасты ему на спину. — Мне будет жаль, если из-за меня бедные девочки будут голодать.

— Они-то бедные?! — буркнул Лютик, слегка поежившись. — Ага, щаз-з-з. Их цены сами кого хочешь разорят.

— Положи руки вдоль тела, — сказал Геральт, и в этот же момент Лютик ощутил тяжесть, медленно опустившуюся на ноги — ведьмак уселся ему на бедра чуть пониже ягодиц. И это, к слову, чертовски возбуждало, но член теперь оказался зажат между полкой и собственными ляжками.

Лютик немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем покорно выпрямился и положил голову щекой на бок. Геральта он не видел, и решил закрыть глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться во власть ощущений.

Вот по распаренной коже заскользили чуть шершавые горячие ладони. Вначале касались легко, почти невесомо, даже порой щекотно, размазывая прохладное мыло кругами по спине и до самых ягодиц, кружили по шее и плечам, по рукам и до ладоней, вдоль боков, не забывая и подмышки. Лютик то и дело тихо хихикал, стоило Геральту кончиками пальцев задеть очередную чувствительную точку на теле, сильно сжимал руками края полки, ощущая себя одновременно глупым, чрезмерно возбужденным… и предельно счастливым.

Затем шершавые руки Геральта словно стали еще горячее, казались почти обжигающими. Давление начало ощущаться сильнее, но одновременно приятнее. Щекотно уже не было. Геральт плавно водил по его телу ладонями, умело сгоняя накопленную усталость. Грубо растирал кожу, согревал круговыми движениями и надавливал кулаками, участок за участком проминая застывшие мыщцы отточенными движениями сильных рук. Лютик внутренне дрожал от прокатывающихся по спине волн удовольствия и думал, что так, наверное, и чувствуют себя коты. Хотелось громко утробно урчать, но вместо этого он глубоко дышал и слабо постанывал от каждого сладкого касания, чуть не падая в обморок от переизбытка наслаждения.

— У тебя такая гладкая кожа, — странным голосом вдруг сказал Геральт, начиная уже чуть глубже и сильнее разминать его усталые плечи. Лютик, задремавший от ласк, едва не вскрикнул от боли, перемешанной с удовольствием. Сонная нега вмиг рассеялась.

— Мне твои шрамы тоже нравятся, — выдохнул он. — И твое тело… Ты вообще… А-а-а…

Геральт вдруг вновь надавил по болезненной точке, а затем начал массировать ту область большими пальцами, словно разгоняя, скидывая скопившееся внутри напряжение в стороны.

— А-а-а… Изверг, пощади.

— Терпи. Скоро пройдет.

Лютик громко застонал, пару раз ударив по полке оставшимися на свободе ногами. Да он вообще не подозревал, что у него там имеются какие-то мышцы, которые могли так перенапрячься! Он же всего лишь на лошади ехал, а не мечом махал. Шагал-то Пегас, а он просто сидел. Да откуда?

— Потерпи, — успокаивающе повторил Геральт, явно заметив его искаженное мукой лицо. Через полминуты боль и правда буквально растаяла, рассосалась без следа, сменившись приятной легкостью и расслабленностью. Лютик свободно вздохнул, а Геральт продолжил. Перешел ко второму плечу, также помучал и его. Затем размял предплечья, и очень аккуратно — шею на загривке. Лютик громко стонал, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, но каждый раз тягучая боль не переходила мысленную грань, быстро сменяясь сладким ощущением блаженства. Геральт оказался великолепен, но у разморенного ласками Лютика даже не осталось сил сказать ему насколько… Насколько же ему, черт возьми, повезло!

Закончив с плечами, Геральт пару раз провел ребром ладони по позвоночнику, расторопно надавил на каждый позвонок до самого копчика и симметричными движениями промял мышцы над лопатками, спустился ниже и грубо огладил бока, мягко растирая один за другим, затем проработал поясницу и начал неторопливо массировать ягодицы. Возбуждение вновь захлестнуло Лютика неотвратимой волной, отчего он неосознанно начал потираться членом о полку под собой, чтобы хоть как-то утолить острую потребность.

Вдруг тяжесть, давившая на бедра, исчезла.

— Перевернись.

Лютик послушно лег на спину, а Геральт сел возле его ног. Краткий взгляд позволил заметить, что и ведьмак сильно возбужден, но пока они оба еще держались. Геральт вновь зачерпнул мыльной пасты и начал мять стопы, оглаживая пальцы ног, разводя их в стороны, надавливая поочередно на подушечки, на пятки, массируя напряженный взъем, до легкой боли нажимая на неведомую точку рядом с косточкой на щиколотке, от которой по всей ноге вверх вдруг растеклась приятная теплота. Лютик тихо выдохнул от удовольствия, а Геральт перешел к икрам и быстро разогнал скопившуюся в напряженных мышцах усталость ловкими и сильными пальцами, и поднялся к области коленей, а затем выше. Лютик прерывисто застонал и не выдержал, когда чуть шершавые ладони Геральта заскользили по внутренней стороне бедра, совсем близко к месту, которое уже долгое время почти болезненно пульсировало от невыносимого желания.

— О, Мелитэле! Иди уже сюда, — Лютик резко поднялся и требовательно обхватил талию Геральта своими лодыжками. Ведьмак явно и сам был уже не против сдаться в угоду страстям и сразу подсел ближе, поддержал его за спину ладонями, подтянул теснее к себе и придвинулся совсем близко, свесив ноги по обе стороны от лавки.

Лютик обвил его ногами. Теперь их тела наконец слились так, как он очень давно мечтал. Горячий и твердый член Геральта, уже истекающий смазкой, прислонился к его собственному, такому же мокрому и влажному от острого влечения. Оба ствола оказались плотно зажаты между их животов. Головки соприкоснулись, и от этого нежного касания Лютика пронзила яркая вспышка наслаждения. Судорожно застонав, он вцепился руками в сильные плечи, и начал плавно покачивать бедрами, заставляя вновь и вновь тереться друг о друга головки, соприкасаться раскрасневшуюся плоть.

Геральт же хрипло, глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул, на миг прямо взглянув ему в глаза мутным от вожделения взглядом, а затем немедленно вовлек в страстный, глубокий поцелуй. Жадно ласкал языком язык, щекотал кончиком десны, посасывал и прикусывал нижнюю губу. Лютик тихо постанывал ему в рот, не прекращая ритмично тереться животом, отчего их губы порой терялись, языки распадались, а зубы со стуком сталкивались. Но каждое новое движение дарило новую порцию яркого наслаждения.

Заставив их против воли прерваться, Геральт хрипло вдохнул горячий воздух, а затем торопливо потянулся и зачерпнул из открытой банки мыльную пасту. Быстро растер смесь и опустил руку, просунув ладонь между их разгоряченных тел, и аккуратно сжал одновременно оба члена в своем кулаке. И Лютик впервые услышал приглушенный стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, когда пальцы медленно заскользили по разгоряченной плоти. В ушах Лютика тихий звук прозвучал желанней и слаще любой прекрасной музыки, и он громко застонал вслед за любимым. Геральт начал неспешно водить кистью то вверх, то вниз, слегка покручивая в движении, захватывая плоть, чуть сминая и поглаживая чувствительную кожу большим пальцем по кругу. Мыло тянулось, пенилось и почавкивало, пузырьки лопались от ритмичных движений. Блестящие красные головки то показывались, то вновь исчезали в руке.

Лютик прогнулся в пояснице, пока Геральт крепко поддерживал его второй рукой, покрывая ключицы чередой поцелуев, водил по коже губами, покалывал бородой и чуть прикусывал за плечи. Лютик со стоном откинул голову, прикрыв глаза от томной неги, и почувствовал, как язык мокро скользит по венке на шее, обводит кадык, а затем влажно щекочет чувствительную кожу возле уха. Нарастающее с каждой секундой удовольствие выбивало из реальности, жарко пульсировало в каждой клеточке тела, струилось лавой по венам, грозилось в любую секунду перелиться через край.

Лютик не выдержал медленной пытки. Хотелось получить ощущений еще больше, насыщенней и ярче, поэтому он добавил к сладостным ласкам еще и свои руки. Обхватил кулак Геральта, сплетаясь с ним пальцами, и задал новый ритм — быстрее и жестче. Минуты, казалось, растекались в вечность, пока их плоть грубо терлась друг о друга, а головки упирались в подставленную ладонь, которой он непрерывно оглаживал чувствительную кожу. Члены, сжатые в нежных тисках пальцев, плотно скользили рядом, тесно касались упругими стволами, разгоряченной плотью, истекали прозрачным семенем.

Лютик громко полузастонал-полузашипел, напряженно прильнув губами к плечу Геральта, и неосознанно сдавил его бока бедрами. Сердце заполошно билось, дыхание вырывалось рваными хрипами, а воздуха совсем не хватало.

Проклятье! Это было уже слишком… слишком прекрасно.

Задохнувшись на пике удовольствия, он подавленно всхлипнул, напряженно уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею ведьмака, и кончил первым, щедро обрызгав их тела несколькими струйками спермы. Геральт протяжно застонал ему в ухо, сделав еще несколько дерганных нескладных движений вверх-вниз, и обильно излился в кулак парой толчков, а после наконец разомкнул пальцы.

Лютик высвободил ладонь и напоследок ласково огладил член Геральта от основания и до мокрой головки, прихватив мошонку, а затем слизнул остатки солоноватых с горечью капель с пальцев, и тут же зарылся руками в белые волосы. Настойчиво притянул любимого к себе и жадно поцеловал, до одури не желая отпускать, стремясь как можно больше продлить чудесную истому, заполнившую тело от макушки и до самых пят. Но ведьмак и не думал отстраняться, а напротив прижался плотнее и медленно поглаживал его по спине, пока их языки переплетались, растягивая мгновение нежности.

Воздух в бане уже успел поостыть, но Лютику в крепких объятиях Геральта казалось, что он пылает. Было по-настоящему жарко… Жарко от касаний сильных рук, от мягко ласкающих его любимых губ, от осознания свершившегося, которое обрушилось не сразу, но затем напрочь помутило рассудок. Лютик чувствовал себя по-настоящему любимым и даже не попытался прийти в себя. По телу горячей лавой растекалось ощущение безмерного счастья, принося с собой чувство чистой безмятежной расслабленности. Безумно хотелось отрубиться прямо на Геральте, но ведьмак в очередной раз не дал уснуть. Мягко отстранился и потянулся куда-то, а затем окатил их обоих с головой водой. Теплой, на этот раз. С запахом мяты и крапивы.

— Бр-р-р.

Лютик тряхнул волосами, немного взбодрился и вспомнил, о том, что таки умеет говорить.

— Это было восхитительно, Геральт. Не вода, а… остальное. Не знаю, как ты, но я точно желаю повторить. Причем в скором времени. Дай мне только хорошенько выспаться.

— Я тоже так считаю, — согласно кивнул Геральт, вновь обнял его и кратко поцеловал. — Хорошо, что ты это сказал. Я уже начал переживать, что ненароком что-то испортил, и ты теперь замолк навечно.

— Ты не мог ничего испортить, — губы Лютика сами собой растянулись в широкой теплой улыбке. — Я просто сильно хочу спать и устал с дороги, — признался он, а потом вдруг вспомнил то, что его занимало с самого начала, и спросил: — Почему у меня навязчивое ощущение, что ты уже бывал с мужчиной?

В свой первый раз Лютик вел себя по-другому, сильно нервничал и немного боялся. Неправильно, наверное, судить по себе, но Лютик ничего не мог поделать и поэтому ожидал от Геральта большей толики смущения происходящим. Да и по-доброму, этот вопрос стоило задать заранее, подумал он, но умная мысль всегда приходит опосля, к сожалению.

А вот теперь Геральт и вправду смутился. На лбу вмиг образовалась задумчивая складка, и он отвел взгляд в сторону. Лютик заинтриговано замер, вопросительно уставившись в медовые глаза, отблескивающие в полутьме.

— Не совсем…

— Что значит «не совсем»? — озадаченно воскликнул Лютик. — На пол шишечки, знаешь ли, тоже считается.

Геральт весело усмехнулся.

— А если мне отсосали, но я до последнего думал, что это женщина?

— Что?! Да как такое возможно? — Лютик чуть не задохнулся от удивления. — Да я сам многократно хотел тебе отсосать, но меня каждый раз останавливало неистребимое желание жить. Наглец вообще пережил тот случай?

— Да. Я слишком устал, излишне расслабился. А он был шлюхой и пах духами, как баба, сосал тоже не хуже и руки были мягкие. Я спал, и поэтому спросонок не заметил разницы. Под конец… мне понравилось и я ему даже подрочил. Но одновременно очень хотел убить. И долгое время избегал тот город. Это случилось очень давно… Даже до нашей первой встречи с тобой.

Услышанная история никак не хотела укладываться у Лютика в голове. Знал бы — давно бы уже разбудил Геральта столь занимательным способом, а не терпел напрасно столько лет.

— У меня нет слов, — честно сказал он.

— Лучше молчи, — кивнул Геральт, поджав губы. — Я не хочу это больше вспоминать.

— Я тоже тебя так разбужу как-нибудь, — пообещал Лютик и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Скорее я тебя, — ухмыльнулся Геральт в ответ. — Ты, соня, всегда дрыхнешь до последнего.

Увы, Геральт был прав. Лютик даже не стал спорить. Спать и сейчас хотелось неимоверно. И когда они закончили с купанием, он блаженно задремал на широкой кровати в своей новой комнате и сразу заснул. Правда, затем очнулся ненадолго уже глубокой ночью, когда заметил, что Геральт вдруг прилег рядом, крепко обнял его, притянул плотнее к себе, и вновь утонул в уютном сновидении, где все было хорошо. Так, как и должно было быть…


	19. Chapter 19

Это уже начало превращаться в дурную традицию. Цири опять испарилась без предупреждения. Ушла, не попрощавшись, когда они мылись, положив записку на стол, в которой, впрочем, обещала вернуться к лету. Кельпи осталась в стойле. Геральт вздохнул с облегчением. Тащить беременную кобылу через портал еще раз было бы крайне безответственно и ремня за это он бы точно не пожалел. Благо Цири и сама все поняла и клялась, что явится точно к сроку и потом обязательно поможет ему с жеребятами.

Лютик же тревог и волнений не разделял и после бани почти сразу завалился спать, а Геральт еще долго не мог заснуть. Беспокойно ворочался в своей постели, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить пульс после насыщенного эмоциями и впечатлениями дня. Встал и бесцельно походил в темноте по дому, затем обошел по широкой дуге лес вокруг двора, счастливо вдыхая свежий ночной воздух полной грудью. С гор веяло талым снегом и хвоей, а чистое небо сверкало россыпью ярких звезд. Но Геральт, рассеяно шагая по хрустящей весенней измороси, хоть и смотрел ввысь, но думал совсем о другом и в итоге сам не заметил, как ноги привели его обратно в дом, в комнату Лютика, который блаженно сопел и наверняка уже видел третий сон. Геральт не хотел мешать ему отдыхать, но и удержаться вдали не мог. После долгой разлуки хотелось постоянно находиться рядом. Близко. Как можно ближе…

Геральт предельно аккуратно прилег по соседству, но, увы, все равно спугнул чуткий сон хозяина кровати. Впрочем, Лютик явно не обиделся, а наоборот улыбнулся радостно и тепло и тут же прижал его к себе, навалился грудью, обхватив рукой и положив сверху ногу. Он оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел, но Геральт внутренне таял, млел от ощущения того, как вес придавливает его к матрасу, как греют крепкие горячие объятия, как кружит голову родной запах. Вся комната за один лишь вечер наполнилась вещами и успела приобрести столь знакомый аромат Лютика, который Геральт сейчас желал вдыхать бесконечно, ведь этот неповторимый веер терпких оттенков принадлежит на целом свете только его любимому.

Кажется, собственная кровать теперь уже не понадобится. Станет гостевой, ведь Геральт добровольно отсюда никуда уходить не собирался. Будет всегда оставаться ночевать в уютных объятиях любимого, если, конечно, Лютик сам не прогонит. Но судя по тому, как его сейчас буквально за секунду взяли в плен, цепко опутав руками и ногами и для верности придавив напоследок торсом — это крайне маловероятно.

Лютик сразу же вновь заснул, уткнувшись носом в ухо, а Геральт еще несколько минут слушал тихое дыхание, но вскоре размеренные звуки окончательно его убаюкали, заставив наконец полностью расслабиться и успокоиться. Лишние мысли вмиг вылетели из головы, осталось только всепоглощающее ощущение счастья и спокойствия. Геральт закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в желанный сон.

-Х-

Проснулись они одновременно и еще до рассвета. С петухами, как говорится. Точнее виноват был один весьма конкретный подарочек благодарных жителей Вершков.

— А-а-а, — сонно простонал Лютик ему в ухо. — Да за что мне опять это наказание?! В Новиграде сраный Дуб, а тут петух! Да и откуда у тебя петух, Геральт?! Зачем он тебе?!

— Это Радовид, — сообщил Геральт. — Познакомься. Моя оплата за восьмерку варгов.

— Радовид?! — весело фыркнул Лютик, нависнув над его лицом. — Ну ты и шутник.

— Это не я, а деревенские придумали. Хочешь съедим его, раз он тебе мешает? Мне петух не нужен, только ради кур и держу.

— Э-э-э, не надо его есть, — хмуро протянул Лютик. — Зачем же так категорично. Бедные курочки останутся одни, будут переживать и страдать. Сжалься, Геральт. Да и петуху с таким именем и так уже не повезло в жизни.

— Ему еще как повезло, — возразил Геральт. — Живет, как его тезка. Целый гарем баб под рукой, яйца нести не надо и никак напрягаться. Жратва сама собой появляется, как по волшебству. Только и делает, что орет, хохорится и пытается куриц гонять по двору. Натуральный Радовид.

Лютик весело прыснул и переполз прямо на него, навалившись уже полностью. Обнял, юрко поднырнув руками за спину, уперся коленями между его ног и требовательно скользнул языком в рот. Геральт с пылом ответил на чувственный поцелуй, сминая ладонями стройную талию, сдавливая ногами узкие бедра. От легкого прикосновения мягких губ, от мокрой ласки гибкого языка в низ живота сразу же ударило томительным спазмом желания. Геральт прикрыл глаза, целиком отдавшись во власть приятных ощущений. Каждый новый поцелуй почему-то казался первым. Физическое воплощение чувств просто сводило с ума, кружило голову и разжигало острую потребность слиться воедино.

— Плевать на Радовида! — наконец оторвавшись, с придыханием произнес Лютик, окинув его сверкающим взглядом голубых глаз. — Я готов просыпаться спозаранку каждый день, если буду находить тебя рядом. Таким же раздетым и горячим, как сегодня.

— Я только за, — искренне улыбнулся Геральт. — Мне рядом с тобой лучше спится.

— Ну нет! — задорно хохотнул Лютик и требовательно потерся бедрами о его пах. От одного лишь поцелуя они оба уже успели хорошенько завестись. — Сегодня тебе просто повезло. Я устал с дороги. А вот завтра уже вряд ли! Спать я тебе не дам и сам не собираюсь. По крайней мере пока…

— Боюсь, я сам за день умотаю тебя так, что ты к вечеру будешь дрыхнуть, как миленький, — парировал Геральт, скользнув ладонями ниже по талии, забрался под штаны и похлопал Лютика по ягодицам, а затем нежно сжал их в руках, помассировал, наслаждаясь гладкой упругой кожей. Придавив Лютика плотнее к себе, он начал медленно оглаживать широкие плечи, гибкую спину, узкие бедра, грудь и худые бока — все до чего только мог дотянуться. Мужское тело обладало непривычными очертаниями, настолько не похожими на знакомые его ладоням женские округлости, но ощущалось не менее прекрасным и соблазнительным. Яркий, насыщенный запах сильного желания, стоящий в воздухе, плотно окруживший их — начисто лишал рассудка. Хотелось прикоснуться к каждой клеточке любимого, изучить, обласкать, осознать, что он реален. Что это не сон…

— Спорно, — возразил Лютик, коварно улыбаясь и медленно покачивая бедрами, отчего члены грубо потирались друг об друга под тканью. — Ты явно недооцениваешь степень моего желания, Геральт. Я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью круглые сутки, и буду продолжать хотеть, даже когда у меня уже не встанет и закончится семя. Я бы с удовольствием прожил так всю жизнь. Она была бы краткой, но насыщенной и я умер бы счастливым человеком, ни о чем не жалея.

Геральт скептически хмыкнул, а Лютик, словно в подтверждение своих слов, потянулся и грубо ущипнул его за соски. Прикусил один, пощекотал кончиком языка, оттянул зубами и резко подул, а затем обвел чувствительный ореол по кругу несколько раз, одновременно покручивая между пальцев второй сосок. Геральт протяжно выдохнул от накатившего удовольствия и резко откинул голову, мысленно подивившись тому, как быстро Лютик отыскивает его сокровенные слабости, от которых кровь мигом вскипает в венах. Да такими темпами этот голубоглазый дьявол найдет их все до конца недели. Тогда они точно не вылезут из кровати и вправду затрахают друг друга до смерти. Впрочем, Геральт и сам уже был не против так умереть. Уж явно лучше, чем клятые клыки или вилы…

Закончив играться с сосками, Лютик сполз ниже, уселся между его ног и стянул подштанники, оставив Геральта совсем голым. Сам он тоже быстро избавился от ночной сорочки, и сразу же наклонился и поцеловал низ его живота рядом с пупком, обвел выемку по кругу и спустился ниже. Член Геральта непроизвольно дернулся, захватившее мысли желание отдалось острой пульсацией, отчего болезненно поджались яйца, а с головки стекла капля смазки.

Геральт шумно сглотнул и скомкал руками простыни, но Лютик не торопился удовлетворить его потребность. Медленно покрывал тягучими мокрыми поцелуями плоский живот, внутреннюю сторону бедер, обводил языком шрамы. Нежно прикусывал кожу и сразу зализывал, опаляя судорожным дыханием. Сердце громко ударялось о ребра, оглушая своим стуком Геральта. Лютик до боли надавливал кончиками пальцев на ягодицы, кружил ими по бедрам, жадно ласкал его кожу губами, но не притрагивался туда, где ведьмак так сильно хотел ощутить прикосновение губ. Лишь то и дело выдыхал на головку, вел приоткрытым ртом вдоль ствола, до помутнения рассудка обжигая горячим дыханием, но не касался распаленной кожи. Лютик словно хотел объять его полностью, скользил руками по телу, надавливал, мял и царапал пальцами, покусывал и оттягивал соски. Геральт млел в истоме, молча сжимая зубы, но сам уже хотел стонать в голос и умолять Лютика наконец взять в рот, обхватить окаменевший член губами, поцеловать жаждущую ласки плоть. Захлестнувшее с головой возбуждение почти убивало, лишало последних крупиц выдержки и самообладания.

— Дьявол! Пожалуйста… — сдавшись, прошептал Геральт, когда Лютик в очередной поцеловал чуть ниже пупка, но так и не дотронулся до налитого кровью члена, болезненно подрагивающего и истекающего смазкой.

— А ты долго продержался. Я уж думал не попросишь, — довольно оскалился Лютик, и не отрывая от него своих невозможных голубых глаз, наконец широко лизнул вдоль ствола, а затем резко вобрал в себя головку. Геральта словно пронзило молнией. Наслаждение накрыло с головой и он промычал нечто неразборчивое на выдохе, так и не определившись между благодарностью и оскорблением. Связные мысли тотчас испарились в миг, когда его накрыла такая горячая и столь желанная влажность рта. Мир сузился до одной ярко пульсирующей точки, которую Лютик умело ласкал языком, выцеловывал и сжимал своими мягкими нежными губами.

Лютик сосал потрясающе, отдаваясь занятию так, словно чувствовал его член изнутри, будто доставлял удовольствие самому себе. Настолько точно он угадывал неуловимые грани желания. Не успевала, мысль возникнуть на границе сознания Геральта, как уже находила воплощение в реальности. Обильно смочив ладонь, он принялся массировать ствол, затем его яйца, перекатывал их в руке, чуть оттягивал, щекотал кончиком языка шов на мошонке, и чувствительную область под ней, а после вновь вбирал головку, кружа по чувствительной коже языком, щекоча уздечку и очерчивая грани. Сминал плоть губами, с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не коснулся ртом живота, а головка жестко не уперлась в горло. Язык скользнул по яйцам, отчего Геральт протяжно выдохнул и откинул голову, закрыв глаза.

— Черт! Еще-еще… Только не останавливайся… Прошу-прошу… — что-то бесконечно шептал Геральт, не в силах даже толком осмыслить сказанное.

Лютик глотал ритмично и очень глубоко, сладко постанывая в процессе, отчего по его горлу прокатывалась вибрация, будоража чувствительную разгоряченную плоть. Геральта слегка потрясывало, пока он не отрываясь смотрел на губы Лютика, обхватывающие его член, раз за разом скользящие по нему то вверх, то вниз. Это было настолько возбуждающее и прекрасное зрелище, что ведьмак внутренне разрывался от накатывающего неотвратимой волной напряжения и глухо шептал какие-то нежности, просьбы, повторял имя Лютика, прерываясь лишь, чтобы вдохнуть большую порцию воздуха. Хотелось, чтобы наслаждение никогда не заканчивалось, и одновременно чтобы закончилось быстрее. Геральт зарылся обеими руками в золотистые локоны, и лишь огромной силой воли удерживал свои бедра на месте и не стал грубо вколачиваться в желанный рот, но затем все же медленно, аккуратно качнул тазом навстречу губам. Раз-второй-третий…

Каждый новый толчок казался божественным откровением. Лютик не прекращал ласкать языком ствол и головку, ритмично съезжать губами по плоти, и не забывал нежно сминать рукой напряженные яйца. Наслаждение било через край, заполняло тело до самых пят, пульсировало, свиваясь в тугую спираль и тянуло-тянуло-тянуло, желая вырваться на свободу. Лютик в очередной раз застонал, и Геральт больше не выдержал. Отпустил волну удовольствия, позволил ей захлестнуть себя с головой. Мышцы внизу живота напряглись и он с громким стоном наконец излился в горло Лютику. Тот чуть закашлялся, но проглотил все без остатка. Затем облизнул ярко-красные губы, уставившись прямо ему в глаза мутным, подернутым поволокой взглядом, и потянулся за поцелуем.

Геральт привлек любимого к себе, обнял, жадно лаская губы, подарившие ему незабываемые впечатления, и ощутил на языке свой собственный солоноватый вкус. Желая хоть как-то отплатить за полученное удовольствие, он извернулся и нащупал ладонью твердый, горячий член, но Лютик не дался, а вместо этого разорвал поцелуй, резко выпрямился и несколькими движениями быстро привел себя к разрядке сам: судорожно выдохнул, густо обрызгав семенем его живот и ноги. Но не завалился рядом, а остался на месте глубоко дыша. Чуть успокоившись, он оттянул его яйца к верху, потерся влажным от семени членом между ног, и отодвинув большим пальцем кожу, чуть надавил на сжатое колечко мыщц головкой, а после поводил вокруг кругами.

— Проклятье! Я так хочу тебя, Геральт. Ты бы знал! Ты же мне дашь? Не сейчас, конечно, а вообще?..

— После тебя, — особо не задумываясь, ответил Геральт, ведь он тоже чертовски хотел Лютика. По-прежнему безумно желал подмять его под себя, даже после столь потрясающего минета.

— М-м-м, — Лютик широко улыбнулся, обтирая их тела своей сорочкой. — Интересное условие, но я согласен это провернуть хоть сегодня. Я думал тебя будет сложнее уговорить. Даже нереально.

— Тебе повезло. Выбрал удачное время, — смущенно буркнул Геральт. — Я еще не в силах мыслить трезво.

— Я на то и рассчитывал, в общем-то. Отличный отсос — отлично притупляет бдительность. Но теперь уже нельзя отказаться, ха-ха! Слово — не воробей, как говорится!

— Да ты подлец, — Геральт внезапно вскинулся и завалил Лютика на себя, резко начав щекотать кончиками пальцев худые бока, спину, шею. Лютик пытался сопротивляться, но он схватил его руки за запястья и добрался до подмышек.

— А-а-а! — Лютик орал, судорожно смеялся и отчаянно брыкался, ерзая по телу Геральта в безуспешных попытках вырваться из цепкой хватки сильных и быстрых рук. — Отпусти! Отпусти! У меня уже опять скоро встанет, чувствуешь? А я есть хочу. Голова от голода почти кружится.

— Ты первый в моей жизни у кого стоит на щекотку, — заметил Геральт, наконец отпустив Лютика. Взъерошенного, пылающего ярким румянцем, но все-равно безумно красивого.

— А ты первый, кому я позволяю себя щекотать, — подмигнул ему Лютик, лукаво улыбаясь. — Но тебе это и самому нравится, признайся.

— Не отрицаю.

— Не отрицаю, — передразнил его Лютик. — Нет, чтобы честно сказать «да». Я же заметил, что ты щекочешь меня при каждом удобном случае. Давненько еще заметил.

— Да пару раз в жизни такое было!

— Четыре, включая сегодняшний, а следовательно уже не случайность, а закономерность.

— Я просто люблю видеть твою улыбку, а еще слышать твой смех, — протянул Геральт.

— А еще потискать меня лишний раз.

— Да.

— Ну наконец-то! — рассмеялся Лютик, а затем спрыгнул с кровати и полез в свою дорожную торбу. — О! Ты посмотри, что я привез!

Геральт, ведомый любопытством, поднялся и подошел ближе, а Лютик вытащил из шкатулки с кучей различных склянок одну и с важным видом протянул ему.

— Масло? — откупорив крышку, спросил Геральт.

— Да.

Оно было в гладком красивом бутыльке из темного стекла, светло-золотистое, умеренно жидкое и кристально прозрачное, без лишних примесей и почти без запаха. Такое идеальное, что наверняка обошлось недешево.

— Чего лыбишься? — спросил Лютик, заметив его легкую улыбку.

— Смотрю, тебе для своей задницы ничего не жалко, — шутливо ответил Геральт.

— Мне для твоей ничего не жалко, — парировал Лютик, лукаво улыбнувшись, а затем звонко шлепнул его по ягодицам, привалившись сзади.

— Хмм… — только и смог ответить Геральт и уселся обратно на кровать.

— Купил исключительно ради тебя, — прыснул Лютик, плюхнулся с ним рядом и обнял со спины, положив голову на плечо и обхватив ногами. — Упрекнуть в напрасном транжирстве меня в этот раз не выйдет.

— Ты еще в Новиграде догадывался, что я соглашусь? — Геральт скептически вскинул бровь и закрыл бутылек с драгоценным маслом, кинув тот на кровать к подушкам.

— Я рассчитывал рано или поздно тебя уломать, — уклончиво ответил Лютик и принялся расчесывать пальцами его волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы. — Когда-нибудь. Не так скоро, честно признаюсь. На край… думал уповать на твое обостренное чувство справедливости.

— Хмм, — вновь протянул Геральт, но теперь уже скорее смущенно. Он и сам от себя не ожидал столь быстрого согласия. И справедливость оказалась тут вовсе не причем. Решение вышло спонтанным, ведь одна лишь мысль, что ему придется поддаться Лютику стремительно взбудоражила кровь, заставляя крупную дрожь сбегать по спине от предвкушения. Но также и слегка пугала… Дожив почти до ста лет, ведьмак и не думал, что еще способен чего-то бояться в этом мире. В частности одного милого и красивого барда, его ласковых музыкальных пальцев и весьма немаленького члена. Тот оказался лишь немногим короче его собственного, но такой же в объеме. Представить, как Лютик медленно входит, а потом двигается внутри… чертовски возбуждало и одновременно пугало до чертиков.

Впрочем, переступать свои страхи — это отдельный вид удовольствия.

— Я буду нежен, — вкрадчиво прошептал Лютик ему на ухо, словно по глазам прочел потаенные мысли.

— Лучше — не будь, — хмыкнул Геральт, крайне не желая, чтобы с ним сюсюкались. Его и так безмерно смущало и коробило от необычного желания поскорее очутиться во власти Лютика, почувствовать, как скользят, растягивают его ловкие пальцы, а затем и крепкий член. Навязчивая мысль целиком заполнила сознание и даже возобладала над давним стремлением подмять упругую круглую задницу барда под себя и заставить его долго и громко стонать, срывая голос. Черт!

— Хорошо, не буду, — как-то слишком весело и беззаботно отмахнулся Лютик. — Но ты еще пожалеешь о своих словах, учти, — он широко улыбнулся, прикусил его за мочку уха и сильно сжал руками плечи. — Я так давно тебя хочу, что когда наконец доберусь — до-о-олго не отпущу, пока силы не закончатся.

— Хмм, — в третий раз протянул Геральт, почувствовав, как член заинтересованно дернулся, вновь начиная быстро наполняться томительной тяжестью. Такие угрозы еще больше распаляли разыгравшееся не в меру воображение.

— Вечером, — кратко сказал Лютик. — Мне надо подготовиться. Да и тебе тоже. Если ты наивно рассчитывал, что после тебя я уже не смогу стоять на ногах и пропущу свою очередь, то хрен тебе! Я отступать не намерен, пока не испробую с тобой все, о чем только мечтал. А у меня богатая фантазия, ты знаешь…

Геральт глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, мысленно проклиная длинный язык Лютика и спешно пытаясь хоть чуточку успокоиться. Вот и как теперь суметь дожить до вечера?


	20. Chapter 20

Когда после всех дел Геральт вечером возвратился в комнату Лютика, хозяин уже ждал там — томно лежал на бочку в постели полностью раздетый, лишь слегка прикрыв оголенные бедра простыней, словно только вот сошел с классической картины маслом и прилег на секундочку. С чуть растрепанными светлыми локонами, разметавшимися по подушке, алыми губами и легким румянцем на щеках… выглядел он прямо-таки живописно небрежно, а также неимоверно соблазнительно и расслабленно, ведь в ожидании Геральта беззаботно читал книгу, выпивая вино прямо из горла. Извечный Эст-Эст, судя по запаху. Точнее, по тонкому многогранному аромату.

В комнате ярко горел камин, и в сумрачном свете пылающих углей Лютик — такой спокойный, домашний и разморенный — казался живой квинтэссенцией всех порочных желаний.

В горле внезапно пересохло. Геральт с трудом сглотнул и даже на секунду замер, застряв на пороге в нерешительности, но затем поборол странный ступор и целеустремленно направился внутрь, торопливо скидывая по пути к кровати всю одежду.

Делу время, как говорится, а час потехи только что настал! Книжки можно и потом почитать, а вино и вовсе пить одному негоже.

— О, Геральт! — Лютик тут же оторвался от чтения и уставился на него с широкой улыбкой. — Наконец-то, я уж было подумал, что ты никогда не слезешь с чердака и решил променять мою прелестную добрую задницу на общество злющих пчел, ха-ха!

— Вижу ты и сам не скучал, — в ответ улыбнулся Геральт, кивнув на полупустой Эст-Эст.

— Выпил чутка для настроения, но половину честно приберег для тебя, угощайся, — Лютик резко потянулся, передавая ему бутылку, и простынь медленно съехала вниз, оставив его полностью обнаженным. Геральт взял бутылку, сел рядом с лежащим на животе Лютиком и не удержался — скользнул ладонью по гладкой спине, обласкал лопатки с парой родинок, неторопливо пересчитал пальцами выпирающие позвонки и наконец остановил руку, поглаживая ямку на пояснице.

— Я уже успел позабыть вкус нормального вина, — сказал он и сделал два больших долгих глотка, также «для настроения», но видимо слегка увлекся и Эст-Эста осталось только на донышке. Немного покрутив бутылку в руках, Геральт весело усмехнулся и разом допил последние капли.

Благодаря утренней договоренности повод гульнуть образовался весомый. Причем у обоих. Вино оказалось отменным, и Геральт вмиг расслабился, временно отбросив все заботы, лишние мысли и ненужные опасения, и даже ненадолго заставил себя поверить, что уже пьян. Блаженно откинулся на подушки рядом с Лютиком и глубоко вздохнул полной грудью.

В комнате витал сильный запах дыма из камина, распаленного пламенем дерева, смолы и сладкого вина, и совсем неуловимый — их общего желания, аромат предвкушения близости. Почти незаметный, но вместе с тем безумно опьяняющий, захватывающий, одурманивающий. Он сразу бил в мозг и сводил Геральта с ума.

Лютик, нежно ластящийся рядом, жаркий и теплый, насыщенно пах мыльной пастой, мятой, крапивой и мужским мускусом. Геральт гладил его в ответ и смотрел зачарованно в большие пронзительно голубые глаза. Черная бездна зрачков магнитом утягивала в сладостный плен, неотрывно звала, манила, засасывала.

Геральт рад был покориться наваждению — вскинулся и навис на локтях над Лютиком, требовательно раздвинул коленом ноги, чуть подтолкнул вверх узкие бедра, и приник тесно и плотно, всем телом вдавливая его в кровать. Лютик прикрыл глаза, тихо выдохнул в губы и, крепко обвив Геральта ногами, сразу же увлек в страстный поцелуй. Врывался в рот языком, неотрывно ласкал губы и скользил ладонями по боками, путался в волосах, кружил пальцами по спине и легко царапал лопатки. Геральт отвечал столь же яро, столь же исступленно сминая желанные губы, мысленно сгорая от каждого касания любимого, которое словно обжигало кожу потоком чистого удовольствия.

С трудом прервавшись, он глубоко глотнул порцию свежего воздуха и начал покрывать торопливыми поцелуями щеки, шею и выступающие ключицы. Лютик продолжил беспорядочно гладить его повсюду, глубоко дыша и отчаянно пытаясь восстановить напрочь сбившееся дыхание.

Чуть потянув за светлые волосы, Геральт заставил его откинуть голову и облизал кадык, прошелся влажными губами по колючей челюсти, по скулам, обхватил и оттянул мочку уха, очертил кончиком языка раковину и широко лизнул кожу за ней, слегка корябая своей бородой. Лютик смешливо фыркал, когда он задевал щетиной чувствительные области, и тихо хихикал от неминуемой щекотки, но подставлялся еще сильнее, сладко льнул, потирался требовательнее. Геральт чувствовал, как крупной дрожью прокатывается по телу любимого возбуждение, как теплеет внизу его живота от каждого нежного касания языка, губ и бороды.

Лютика, как оказалось, и вправду нешуточно заводили такие прикосновения, от которых другие бы просто смеялись и пытались отбиваться или сбежать. Член его стремительно встал и сейчас горячо, настойчиво упирался в живот.

Геральт, ловя громкие вздохи, довольно улыбнулся в приоткрытые губы, ведь намерен был воспользоваться занятным открытием по полной. Шумно втянул ноздрями воздух, зарывшись носом в светлые локоны, пропахшие дымом, а затем вновь жадно скользнул языком по коже за ухом, затем повторил тоже самое, но уже за вторым, одновременно щекоча его бок легким касанием ладони. Лютик тихонько посмеивался, плавно выгибался, ерзал, самозабвенно постанывал, сжимая простыни и прикусив нижнюю губу, пока он путешествовал ласками вниз по шее, скользил губами и шершавой бородой вдоль пульсирующей венки и чуть прикусывал тонкую кожу.

Пробежав дорожкой кратких поцелуев по ключицам и плечам, Геральт оперся на одну руку и начал второй легко щекотать ребра, поглаживать живот и бока кончиками пальцев, в то же время корябая бородой и пощипывая губами соски Лютика, постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже, не желая пропустить ни одного кусочка.

Собственный член уже давно стоял не хуже, чем у Лютика. Давняя фантазия воплощалась в реальность, заставляя Геральта млеть и сгорать от наслаждения. Хотелось бесконечно гладить, теряться в нежных касаниях, ласках и поцелуях, и ни на миг не отпускать любимого, ощущая на губах, под ладонями бархатную кожу. Плавиться от жара, пьяной лавой струящегося по венам. Слышать оглушающее биение сердца. Дышать им, сливаться воедино…

Лютик, весь покрытый густым румянцем, гибко извивался под ним, и сдавленно смеялся, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, но сам лишь настойчиво притягивал его ближе к себе, ни на секунду не отстраняясь. Крепко обвил ногами и водил руками по волосам, плечам, груди. Оттягивал пальцами соски и скользил ладонями по животу, будто нарочно пробегая пальцами вдоль застарелых шрамов.

«Быть может, они ему и вправду не противны? Или даже нравятся?»

Закончив ласкать кожу вокруг пупка, Геральт вывернулся из объятий, подтянул расслабленного ласками Лютика выше и, подхватив за колени, разомкнул руками хватку ног, а потом ловким, отточенным годами сражений, приемом перевернул его на живот и сразу же пощекотал подмышки и бока. Лютик громко и протяжно застонал, сквозь смех, но не пытался сопротивляться, а наоборот крепко вцепился в простыни и шепотом умолял еще и еще.

Геральта одновременно безумно смешило и чертовски возбуждало то, как Лютик реагировал на простую щекотку, как судорожно комкал руками подушку, как сладко выгибался под ним и пошло всхлипывал от легких, быстрых касаний пальцев, блуждающих по телу. Геральт с довольной ухмылкой навалился на него сверху, легко прикусил шею на загривке, затем начал покрывать краткими поцелуями широкие плечи, лопатки, постоянно прикасаясь к его чувствительной коже своей бородой, пробегая кончиками шершавых пальцев по бокам. Спустился губами по позвоночнику, лизнул ямку на пояснице…

— Черт-черт, хватит. Давай уже, — вдруг проскулил Лютик, глубоко и часто глотая воздух. — Иначе я прямо сейчас умру.

Геральт и сам уже почти подыхал от острого желания наконец подмять Лютика под себя, заставить громко стонать и извиваться. Поэтому скоро потянулся к краю кровати и достал бутылек с маслом, а затем резко приподнял бедра Лютика, подложив ему под живот подушку и откупорив крышку, вылил немного на копчик. С мужчинами у него ничего подобного не было, но вот с женщинами успелось, а сама процедура мало чем отличалась по сути. Густое масло начало медленно стекать вниз. Геральт чуть развел ноги Лютика в стороны, вынуждая сильнее выгнуться в пояснице, и плавно скользнул влажными пальцами вдоль ложбинки между круглых ягодиц, слегка надавливая на вход, но вдруг остановил себя.

Лютик со своей гладкой, бархатной кожей без единого изъяна выглядел таким бесконечно нежным… Геральт невольно скрипнул зубами, досадливо взглянув на свои ладони — покрытые вязью мелких шрамов и бугорками старых мозолей. Такими же грубыми были и пальцы. Шершавые и жесткие подушечки, хорошо подходящие для щекотки, но не для подобных ласк, даже с учетом масла.

Лютик приехал рано, добрался неожиданно быстро, и Геральт из-за всей чехарды дел, чувств и мыслей, свалившихся на него за пару дней, совсем позабыл привести руки, а главное ногти в порядок. И это сейчас оказалось большим упущением, ведь он совсем не хотел навредить Лютику, поцарапать и заранее испортить им удовольствие. Но и без подготовки никак нельзя. Лютик даже после бутылки вина еще оставался слишком напряженным, а значит будет больно. Надо придумать что-то еще…

Блуждающий взгляд Геральта почти сразу упал на бутылек масла. Тот на самом деле идеально подходил, чтобы растянуть им Лютика. Изготовленный в форме амфоры, узкий внизу и расширяющейся к верху. Геральт сильно сжал склянку в руке, а затем сунул ее в рот, очертив грани языком и губами, ощущая гладкое, но прохладное стекло.

«Достаточно прочная, ровная, не слишком большая, но и не слишком маленькая. Идеально».

Геральт довольно хмыкнул, согревая бутылек во рту. Взялся за член и начал неспешно водить головкой, размазывая густое масло вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, каждый раз легонько надавливая на тугой вход. Лютик нетерпеливо заерзал, сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице.

— А-а-а… — простонал он, уткнувшись в подушку. — Ну давай уже.

Геральт вытянул склянку изо рта, а затем капнул еще немного масла, смочил в нем кончик сосуда и, отодвинув головку члена, приставил к сжатому колечку мышц, а затем начал медленно погружать внутрь. Лютик шумно втянул воздух и резко обернулся, привстав на локте.

— Это склянка с маслом, — ответил на немой вопрос Геральт и настойчиво придавил ладонью спину взбрыкнувшего Лютика обратно к постели. — Не хочу тебя поцарапать пальцами.

— М-м-м, отличная идея, — пролепетал Лютик, прикусив губу и чуть шире расставил ноги, вновь расслабленно падая на подушку. — Но… ох!

Геральт надавил сильнее и аккуратно довел сосуд до половины, а затем резко вытянул и вновь неспешно вставил несколько раз, под аккомпанемент судорожных вздохов Лютика.

— Но?..

Лютик так и не ответил. Геральт медленно двигал склянку туда-обратно, все сильнее растягивая узкую дырочку, водил вокруг нее большим пальцем, размазывая масло. Лютик глубоко и часто дышал, бессвязно что-то шептал и мычал, уткнувшись носом в кровать, пока Геральт дразнил его ласками, то вынимая, но вновь слегка надавливая, но пока не вставлял сосуд до самого конца. Лютик вжался пахом в подушку и начал нетерпеливо елозить по ней изнывающим от желания членом, но Геральт не дал ему так просто кончить — крепко удержал второй рукой, не оставляя возможности двигаться. Его собственный член и сам болезненно подрагивал от скопившегося напряжения, плотно прижавшись к животу, но Геральт пока даже и не думал притрагиваться к нему, целиком сосредоточившись на удовлетворении Лютика. Щеки барда пылали ярким румянцем, а припухшие, искусанные губы, с которых срывались тихие всхлипы, были соблазнительно приоткрыты, венка на виске быстро запульсировала, брови преломились, руки напряженно застыли на простынях. Кажется, Лютику пока все очень нравилось, но…

— Но?.. — вновь пытливо повторил Геральт и резко вытащил бутылек.

— О, Мелитэле! — обиженно выдохнул Лютик. — Верни обратно. Хотя нет… Я хочу почувствовать твой член, вставь уже в меня!

— Успеется, — весело хмыкнул Геральт, капнул побольше масла внутрь узкого, но уже чуть более расслабленного входа, и снова плавно вогнал бутылек до половины. Лютик двинул бедрами и сам подался ему навстречу, поэтому Геральт надавил посильнее и наконец погрузил сосуд до конца. Мышцы плавно растянулись и целиком приняли его внутрь, снаружи осталось лишь плоское горлышко с пробкой. Лютик громко охнул и резко скомкал руками простыни.

— Больно? Убрать?

— Нет, продолжай-продолжай…

Геральт взялся за горлышко и начал чуть покручивать сосуд, слегка изменяя угол наклона, одновременно внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Лютика. На втором круге тот дернулся, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух и прикусил губу, после чего Геральт повторил свое движение еще раз, а затем вновь и вновь…

Лютик громко стонал, кратко выгибался после каждого нового толчка, неосознанно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Геральт почти ему позавидовал, ведь отчетливо помнил это приятное чувство, пронзительной волной прокатывающееся по телу, если найти правильную точку воздействия. Кажется, у Лютика он ее отыскал.

— Ох! Я же сейчас так кончу, Геральт… — заскулил он, крепко зажмурившись и попытался убрать его руку.

Геральт отбросил его ладонь, но довольно улыбнулся, внезапно почувствовав приятный азарт после слов Лютика. Захотелось сыграть в эту игру — заставить его поскорее достичь пика, заставить плавиться и извиваться в своих руках. Но торопиться явно не стоило, впереди еще целый вечер…

Отпустив сосуд с маслом, Геральт напоследок постучал пальцами по пробке, а потом просто оставил его в покое внутри. Лютик перестал стонать, резко расслабился и шумно выдохнул, раскрыв глаза. Геральт довольно улыбнулся и пару разков шлепнул его по ягодицам, заставив тихо ойкнуть. Затем поцеловал разрумянившиеся округлости и начал с огромным удовольствием разминать пальцами бархатную кожу, растирая по ней остатки масла большими пальцами.

Лютик, котий сын, был идеален с любого ракурса, но сейчас особенно — такой открытый, с раздвинутыми широко ногами, гибко прогнувшийся в пояснице и с призывно оттопыренной упругой круглой задницей — он выглядел просто чертовски прекрасно и соблазнительно.

Геральт наклонился и поцеловал копчик, затем спустился языком чуть ниже и облизнул кожу вокруг горлышка бутылька, ощущая на губах привкус масла с легким ароматом ореха. Лютик громко всхлипнул и попытался отстраниться, но Геральт настойчиво притянул его ближе к лицу, и вновь скользнул языком по чувствительной коже, услышав сладкий звук приглушенного стона. Затем встал и чуть приподнял Лютика за живот, чтобы вытащить его член на свободу. Тот был уже темно-алый от напряжения и истекал смазкой. Геральт аккуратно, почти бережно провел повдоль кулаком, едва касаясь горячей плоти, затем кратко дотронулся кончиком языка до мокрой головки, слизывая каплю солоноватого семени, прошелся по стволу и коснулся губами поджатых яичек, опаляя дыханием, но не больше.

Маленькая месть за сегодняшнее утро.

— Проклятье! Да ты издеваешься, — Лютик, явно обиженный, попытался сам дотянуться рукой до члена, но Геральт удержал его за запястье, весело усмехнувшись себе в бороду. Наверное, он звучал настолько же жалобно, когда с утра умолял прикоснуться к себе.

Резко перевернув Лютика обратно на спину, Геральт подтянул его ближе, наклонился, окинув кратким взглядом темные, что странно, кудряшки на лобке, но не стал об этой аномалии надолго задумываться и наконец вобрал головку целиком. Посмотрел в мутные от страсти голубые глаза, а затем широко лизнул ствол до самого основания. Лютик блаженно застонал, откинувшись на подушку, и зарылся пальцами в белые волосы, отвел со лба пряди. Геральт крепко удержал нетерпеливо вскинувшиеся бедра и вновь разомкнул губы, насаживаясь на член.

Чувствовать горячую упругую плоть во рту было крайне необычно, но не отвращало, а наоборот вызывало желание полностью обласкать ее, очертить каждую грань и венку. Медленно покружив по головке языком, Геральт пощекотал уздечку, чуть пососал, втягивая щеки, а затем на пробу съехал губами вниз по стволу до предела. Горло свело от накатившего спазма и он резко отстранился, чтобы отдышаться. В низ живота ударило яркой волной тепла. Геральта повело от острого возбуждения. Ощутив себя балансирующим на грани, он сильнее стиснул ладонями бока Лютика, и огромным усилием воли подавил желание тут же прикоснуться к себе. Собственный член подрагивал, почти звенел от напряжения, но Геральт хотел сделать любимому приятно, желал подарить максимум удовольствия, хоть и знал, что вряд ли у него в первый раз получится также прекрасно, как выходило у самого Лютика. Решив просто повторить по памяти, он ласкал губами и языком головку, скользил влажной от масла ладонью по его горячему члену, а другой — мягко сминал яички и надавливал на область под ними.

Лютик мнение Геральта об уровне собственных умений явно не разделял — увлеченно стонал от каждого движения языка, ерошил пальцами волосы и что-то бесконечно шептал, часто повторяя его имя. Геральт не особо слушал бессвязный лепет, лишь следил за интонацией, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы Лютик не прекращал звучать так охренительно сладко, что он сам уже был готов кончить от одного лишь звука его голоса.

Ощутив, что член во рту словно стал больше, Геральт отстранился, продолжая ритмично водить по стволу рукой, все быстрее и быстрее, а затем ухватил почти позабытый бутылек за горлышко пальцами. Медленно вытащил сосуд, а затем также неспешно скользнул им внутрь, наблюдая, как аккуратно и плотно обхватывает тугое колечко мышц темное блестящее от масла стекло. Покрутил его внутри Лютика, не прекращая одновременно водить рукой по члену, массировать головку, мягко надавливая сосудом в точку, от которой по телу крупной дрожью прокатывалось удовольствие. Лютик дернулся, громко простонал, сдвинув ноги, а затем почти неестественно выгнулся, до боли вцепившись ему в плечи, и наконец обильно излился себе на живот, выдохнув:

— О, Геральт!..

Геральт вытер рубашкой Лютика, а потом аккуратно вынул бутылек с маслом. Тот был неимоверно горячий и вышел с легким чавканьем. Лютик, валяющийся без сил и судорожно пытавшийся отдышаться, вновь тихонько заскулил. Геральт окинул представшую картину долгим взглядом. Лютик вдруг лукаво улыбнулся, заметив его пристальное внимание, сжал в кулаке опавший член, и одновременно погрузил внутрь растянутой дырочки сразу два пальца целиком, а затем начал медленно ласкать себя и дрочить, уставившись прямо ему в глаза и облизывая губы.

«Провокатор. Котий сын».

Геральт быстро, почти нервно открыл теплое уже масло, густо смазал свой член и лег рядом, требовательно повернув Лютика на бок, подвинул спиной к себе, как можно плотнее, подхватил за ногу, и начал ритмично скользить между ягодиц.

Двигаться, потираться о его кожу, даже не погружаясь внутрь оказалось, мать его, само по себе неимоверно прекрасно. Что же тогда станет с ним, когда он окажется внутри?

— Попробуй расслабиться, — не вытерпев, сказал Геральт, плотно приставил член ко входу и наконец надавил. С губ Лютика слетел краткий стон. Головка даже по маслу и после подготовки вошла туго. Геральт и сам глухо зарычал. Внутри оказалось настолько обжигающе чудесно и узко, что он лишь пару раз легонько толкнулся, но не зашел еще и на половину длины. Остановился, не сумев справиться с яркими насыщенными ощущениями. Кончить хотелось неимоверно… безумно… до крика и почти до боли в окаменевшем члене и яйцах. Геральт глубоко вздохнул и резко замер, зажмурился, сомкнув челюсти. Под закрытыми веками, казалось, летали мириады звезд, а в ушах пронзительно звенели тысячи брызг от водопадов.

— Давай, продолжай. Я так хочу тебя, — Лютик плавно выгнулся в его руках и потянулся за поцелуем. Геральт вновь длинно вздохнул и со страстью ответил, жадно сплетаясь с ним языком, покусывая губы. Лютик словно растаял, расслабился и Геральт начал чередой мелких толчков погружаться внутрь все сильнее и сильнее, пока не вставил по самые яйца, крепко обхватив ладонями узкие бедра. Лютик громко застонал ему в рот, задыхаясь и кратко всхлипывая. А потом лишь беспорядочно водил руками по простыням, стискивая пальцами все, до чего мог дотянуться, пока Геральт настойчиво, уверенно ласкал языком его мягкие, податливые губы, мерно покачивал тазом, неспешно, чтобы не навредить, скользил внутри, постепенно наращивая темп.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя потерявшимся путником, вдруг с головой погрузившимся в горячий источник посреди пустыни. Пил до дна каждую секунду наслаждения, отчаянно тонул в удовольствии, захлебывался Лютиком. Столь нежным, ласковым, обжигающим, сводящим с ума своим телом, головокружительными поцелуями, объятиями, голосом… собой целиком.

Геральт до одури хотел видеть его перед собой, смотреть на лицо, покрытое ярким румянцем, на припухшие губы, вглядываться в глубину неимоверных голубых глаз, затуманенных от страсти, поэтому резко вышел, повернул Лютика на спину и плавным движением вставил вновь. Угол проникновения оказался удачным. Лютик громко охнул, блаженно откинув голову, а затем ловко забросил ноги ему на плечи, ладонями ухватил за бедра и притянул к себе. Геральт начал вбиваться быстрее, размашистей, громко шлепая животом по заднице, с оттяжкой вставляя до самого конца, и с упоением слушая звонкие стоны и мольбы Лютика, который елозил под ним и выгибался, пытаясь подаваться на встречу.

Геральт с каждым новым толчком буквально таял от наслаждения, от жара и тугой, обволакивающей тесноты. Совсем скоро его накрыло ощущением близкого финала. Уже не в силах выдерживать четкий ритм, он несколькими резкими, рваными движениями закончил райское мучение. Глухо рыкнул, сквозь зубы, вдавливая Лютика в кровать, почти складывая пополам и излился глубоко внутрь, под протяжный стон. Возможно, их общий.

Тело от макушки до пят вдруг наполнила приятная теплота, сладкая истома и ощущение бесконечного счастья. Способность трезво мыслить напрочь потерялась, улетела и обещала вернуться еще не скоро. Геральт расслабленно завалился на бок, слепо нащупал губами губы льнущего к нему Лютика, крепко притянул к себе, и уже хотел было заставить его кончить второй раз, но тот не дался. Отбросил его руку от вставшего члена, укусил за губу и напоследок шлепнул рукой по заднице.

— А-та-та. Даже не думай, — широко оскалился он, поднимаясь. — Ты был изумителен, но теперь моя очередь.

— Черт, — буркнул Геральт. — Я забыл.

Откровенно слукавил, желая выбить себе секундочку отдыха. И как только Лютик не устал?

— Я сейчас тебе напомню! — весело заявил он, сверкнув глазами, провел рукой по своему колом стоящему члену и подмигнул.

«Котий сын… Хотя скорее кроличий».

Геральт глубоко вздохнул, кинув на него быстрый взгляд, а потом взглянул еще раз, но уже заинтересованно. Только чуть спавшее желание вновь начало теплиться где-то в районе поясницы, пока он смотрел, как Лютик, расставив пошире колени, вводит в себя пальцы, чуть раздвигает их в стороны, и по фалангам изнутри наружу тут же вытекают капли его семени. Чертовски возбуждающее зрелище. Геральт протяжно выдохнул, поиграв желваками, и сглотнул.

— Поворачивайся, — бодро скомандовал Лютик, а затем вытер руку и себя несчастной рубахой, которая, видимо, пошла в расход, и начал шарить по кровати в поисках заветного бутылька. — Отличное масло, кстати. Замечательно скользило и совсем не больно, разве что вначале. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, — напоследок попытался успокоить он.

— Кроме твоего хрена, — хмыкнул Геральт, не удержавшись, а затем покорно перевернулся на живот, положил руки под голову и встал на колени, прогибаясь в пояснице, подобно большому коту.

— Ха-ха! — Лютик шлепнул его обеими ладонями по заднице. — Это я тебе гарантирую. Я так тебя хочу, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Хотя скоро узнаешь, — встав ближе, он начал потираться членом между ягодиц, кружил по спине руками, стискивал бедра и непрерывно болтал разную пошлую чушь. Кожа невольно покрылась мурашками от предвкушения. Волоски на всем теле встали дыбом, а в кончиках пальцев запульсировала кровь.

Геральт слушал вполуха и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться, когда ощутил, как капли масла упали на кожу. Лютик не стал медлить и сразу толкнулся внутрь него одним пальцем. Вставил полностью и несколько раз согнул, одновременно обводя вокруг него другим, чуть надавливая подушечкой. Затем вытащил и медленно вошел уже двумя, причем до самых костяшек и чуть покрутил ими внутри. Геральт выдохнул сквозь зубы. Ощущения казались странными и пока не совсем приятными, но и больно тоже не было и он невольно расслабился.

Лютик нагло нарушал свое обещание и непрерывно шептал ему какие-то сопливые нежности, жарко выцеловывал спину, поясницу, чуть разводя пальцы в стороны, а другой рукой аккуратно и неспешно наглаживал член и сминал яички. Геральт тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лбом в кровать, и расслаблено думал, что он не очень-то и против. Что ему на самом деле неимоверно нравится нежность. Нравится слышать сладкую лютикову болтовню, ощущать бережливые касания, чувствовать искреннюю любовь, которая сквозила в его словах, в звуках ласкового голоса, в движениях его ласковых пальцев, ласковых губ…

Возбуждение вновь начало накатывать теплыми волнами, окутывая негой каждую клеточку тела, свиваться в тугой узел внизу живота. Геральт уже хотел больше, хотел ощущений ярче. Чертовски хотел Лютика, но молчал, не в силах попросить, лишь сильнее сжал простыни, когда почувствовал внутри себя уже три пальца. Лютик словно обладал особым даром угадывать его тайные желания. Вертел рукой внутри, проворачивал пальцы и снова вставлял по самые костяшки. Геральт по-прежнему молчал, лишь задышал быстрее. Жадно ловил губами воздух. Лютик вдруг замер и начал их сгибать, ритмично надавливая подушечками на неведомую точку, от которой по телу молнией пробегало яркое удовольствие. Геральт не выдержал. С губ невольно сорвался толи стон, толи рык. Член словно за секунду налился приятной тяжестью.

— Вставляй уже… — сдался он.

Лютик, к счастью, не стал дальше мучить, резко вытащил пальцы и почти сразу же уткнулся в алое колечко мыщц головкой. Мягко, но настойчиво надавил и резко вошел сразу наполовину, а затем громко сматерился, до боли сжав его задницу ладонями. Геральт шумно втянул ртом воздух и сам насадился сильнее, скользнул до самого конца, не почувствовав и капли боли. От насыщенности ощущений хотелось громко вскрикнуть, но он лишь протяжно застонал. Тело свело пронзительной негой наслаждения, от которой член встал так твердо, что наружу вытекла капля смазки. Лютик смахнул ее пальцем, продолжая медленно, ритмично натирать возбужденную плоть, но не двигался, дав ему возможность привыкнуть.

Странное, но прекрасное чувство тугой, распирающей тесноты заволокло все мысли, почти заставило блаженно забыться, но вот Лютик толкнулся раз, затем второй, и сил держать себя в руках больше не осталось. Геральт сам начал подаваться навстречу, сильнее насаживаясь на твердый, обжигающе горячий член, так идеально растягивающий, скользящий внутри, что хотелось громко стонать и порвать к чертям все простыни, которые он судорожно комкал в руках.

Лютик входил резко, с большой амплитудой, направляя ствол под под таким углом, чтобы головка каждый раз жестко проезжалась по передней стенке. После череды быстрых толчков Геральта пьяно кружило. Жар лавой растекался по венам, проникая до самых кончиков пальцев. Воздуха в теплой комнате стало не хватать, дыхание окончательно сбилось, а сердце колотилось о ребра, отстукивая набатом. Легкие до краев наполнились густым запахом их общего желания, страсти, любви, от которого кружило голову, нехило дурманило. От переизбытка ощущений сознание Геральта витало где-то на предобморочной границе, и он с трудом удерживал себя в реальности.

Мягкие, ловкие пальцы Лютика умело ласкали его член, мяли и перекатывали яички, пока сам он самозабвенно шлепал животом по заднице, вгоняя по самый корень. Геральт сдавленно стонал, уткнувшись носом в простыни после каждого толчка, исступленно подавался навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в подушку. А Лютик даже умудрялся между рваными вздохами что-то лепетать, но затем и пытаться перестал, сменив ритм на еще более быстрый. Крепко ухватил его за плечо и начал входить чередой мелких коротких толчков, от которых перед глазами у Геральта вновь вспыхнули звезды.

Наслаждение остро пульсировало, буквально разрывая на части. Терпеть и дальше требовало запредельной силы воли. Потянувшись к своему члену, он накрыл ладонью пальцы Лютика и буквально несколькими движениями достиг пика — выплеснулся одной струей на простынь, неосознанно туго сжимая внутри себя чужой член. Лютик от души матюгнулся и, болезненно стиснув его плечи, резко вогнал еще пару раз до самого упора. Вдруг стало совсем тесно. Лютик на выдохе прохрипел его имя, и Геральт почувствовал, как где-то в глубине его живота разливается обжигающая теплота.

Лютик кончил, а Геральт обессиленно рухнул на месте, прямо на свое же семя. Вдруг стало настолько хорошо, что уже было плевать. Лютик не менее измученно плюхнулся прямо на него, так и не вынимая член. Хорошенько придавил своим немаленьким весом, крепко обнял и бесконечно нежно поцеловал куда-то в шею.

Геральта окончательно разморила плотно нахлынувшая истома. Хотелось вечно лежать так, забываться вдвоем в уютных объятиях, в этом жарком оазисе удовольствия. Всегда оставаться вместе. Жить, каждую секунду отдаваясь любви. Дышать одним воздухом, засыпать в объятиях любимых рук и встречать вместе рассветы до конца дней…

-Х-

Комнату на пару-тройку минут заполнила тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками их тяжелого, глубокого дыхания. Лютик очнулся первым и со стоном отполз в сторону. Геральт устало перевернулся и улегся на измученную их утехами несчастную подушку.

— Не думал, что мой первый раз все же когда-то случится, — беззаботно признался Лютик, нарушив блаженную тишину. Но… лучше б он оставил эту мысль при себе.

Геральт, счастливый, утомленный и приятно расслабленный после чудесного секса, вдруг почувствовал на своих плечах неприятный груз ответственности, будто коварно лишил юную деву невинности, отняв самое дорогое. Но дурное наваждение вмиг испарилось, стоило ему лишь взглянуть на обнаженного голубоглазого дьявола, развязно развалившегося напротив него поперек кровати, хитро-улыбающегося и дюже довольного. Кто кого еще соблазнил, и на ком лежит вина за случившееся — тот еще вопросец.

— Ты сам мне рассказывал, что спал с мужем той Шиэлай, или как ее там, — недовольно высказался Геральт, пытливо взглянув ему в глаза. И после своих слов внезапно ощутил укол ревности, неведомо откуда опять выползшей. Не хотелось Лютика больше отпускать одного в клятый Новиград, полный всяких там скучающих аристократов, даже под дружеским надзором Ламберта. Нет… Тем более под надзором Ламберта, который непонятно как теряет собственные портки. Проклятье!

— Не стоит тебе, наверное, объяснять, что существует много разных способов, как двое мужчин могут доставить друг другу удовольствие, — тем временем медленно высказался Лютик, казалось слегка обидевшись от вопроса, судя по изменившемуся тону голоса. — У меня не так уж много опыта с мужчинами, как ты, Геральт, наверное, себе надумал. Пальцев одной руки хватит, чтобы сосчитать. Не каждый встречный, знаешь ли, способен разделить и понять подобный выбор. Мир, казалось бы, огромен. Мужчин, как и женщин, великое множество, но подходящего — очень трудно найти. И до сегодняшнего дня я не переходил некую черту близости, и никому не отдавался сам. Мне всегда казалось, что не стоит идти дальше, ведь никакого удовольствия я не получу, останется лишь разочарование. Не хватало искренних чувств, доверия… Тебе же я доверяю Геральт, знаю, что ты не желаешь мне зла, не будешь заставлять и принуждать против моей воли. Не сделаешь больно и не унизишь впоследствии. Я чувствую, что я тебе дорог. А для них я являлся лишь сиюминутным развлечением, воплощенным шансом скрасить однообразие существования, просто новой игрушкой, про которую можно забыть после того, как она надоест. Известный музыкантишка, милая мордашка, новые впечатления, не более. Я никогда не хотел никого из них так, как тебя. Поэтому добровольно не стал бы раздвигать ноги, хотя… сам порой развлекался, как они мне позволяли, — закончил он и задорно подмигнул.

Обычно Лютик любил приукрасить, приврать и добавить красочных деталей, но сейчас слова казались предельно искренними. В ушах Геральта признание прозвучало, как: «Да, я имел других мужиков, но себя готов отдать только тебе».

Это даже немного пугало, но больше звучало как-то трогательно. Геральт улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он любил Лютика, и сейчас испытал безграничное чувство радости о того, что это по-настоящему взаимно, что и Лютику больше никто и не нужен. Гадкое чувство ревности исчезло, испарилось без следа. Геральт тоже ему доверял, слишком многое их связывало: чувства, общие воспоминания, долгие годы дружбы, хоть и не идеальной, но он и не верил ни во что идеальное в мире…

— Курвина матушка, — крякнул Лютик, выпрямив ноги. — Да я завтра ходить не смогу, — а затем расслаблено потянулся, неуклюже поднялся, дополз до него и совсем неизящно рухнул сверху.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, ты знаешь?

— Знаю, и я тебя.

Лютик тепло улыбнулся и чуть не задушил в крепких объятиях. Геральт приглушенно хмыкнул, поцеловав его куда-то в макушку, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул полной грудью и вдруг осознал, что с этого дня он полностью и безраздельно во власти Лютика, как случилось однажды в прошлом и с Йеннифер.

Наверное, по-другому он жить и не может, нужно ему одержимо любить того, кто как звезда с неба, не для рук человеческих. Кто не для одного рожден и не единым живет. Но Лютик, в отличие от Йенн, совсем не напоминал непостижимо прекрасную, усыпанную белыми хрусталиками звезд тьму, в которой приятно утонуть и блаженного застыть навеки, а больше походил на теплый майский рассвет… Суматошный миг надежды, время когда хочется дышать полной грудью, когда начитают громко щебетать птицы, а на душе становится беззаботно и легко от того, что тяжелая темная и холодная зима наконец прошла, а впереди еще целое лето. С Лютиком всегда было именно так. Он уходил, но всегда возвращался, как тот теплый солнечный лучик, который назойливо будит с утра, но согревает и поднимает настроение. Геральт не хотел больше терять его из виду, и готов был вечно идти на запад, лишь бы им было по пути. Но, быть может, и не понадобится?

Вдруг, прервав размышления Геральта, где-то неподалеку раздался тихий стук копыт, который все нарастал и нарастал. Всадник. Один.

— Кого там кот на хвосте принес на ночь глядя? — недовольно пробурчал Лютик, нехотя сползая с его груди.

Геральт, быстро отеревшись, накинул рубаху, натянул штаны и открыл окно, озадаченно уставившись на незнакомую пегую кобылу, на которой гордо восседал вполне знакомый хозяин корчмы из Вершков.

— Здоровенько! Милсдарь ведьма-а-ак! — весело заорал косоглазый Аисни, издалека махнув ему рукой. Потом спешился, но к дому подходить ближе не спешил. То ли боялся, то ли считал невежливым. А может — все сразу, тут не угадать.

— И вам, — сурово кивнул Геральт, а потом раздраженно добавил: — Чего надо-то?

— Работенка для вас нашлася! — также издалека крикнул тот. — Шуринка моего какая-то неведомая хрень куснула. Хорошо заплачу, а он пуще добавит, коли выживет! Выходите, расскажу!

Геральт, хоть и крайне не рад был нежданному гостю, но жутко засиделся без дела, да и лишние деньги никогда не помешают, поэтому он уж было хотел согласиться, но вместо того прикрыл окно и пытливо взглянул на Лютика.

— Иди, я не против, — пожал он плечами, а потом хохотнул: — Если сможешь в седле нормально сидеть, конечно. Но лично я — пас! Подожду тебя здесь. Поесть нам чего-нибудь приготовлю.

Зад и вправду ощутимо горел, и передвигать ноги было не очень-то приятно, но Геральту такие неудобства показались мелочью жизни. Сегодня он чувствовал себя счастливым, отчего кровь так и бурлила по венам, валяться и отдыхать остаток дня совсем не было желания. Гораздо сильнее хотелось размяться и выгулять мечи. После варгов он заказов не получал, хоть и искал работу неподалеку. Да и помочь хорошему человеку, который всегда к нему хорошо относился, было приятно. Аисни вот даже не побоялся один к нему в чащу заявиться, да и заплатить обещал.

— Подожди и дождешься, — с многозначительной ухмылкой произнес Геральт и напоследок чмокнул Лютика, а затем хлопнул по голой заднице и начал искать сапоги.

Может, он и не верил ни во что идеальное в мире, но сегодняшний день казался именно таким.


End file.
